Mi vida antes de µ's
by ARAMARU-CHAN 26
Summary: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero. ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de que µ's existiera? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar... (Nozoeli) (RinPana) (HonoKotoUmi)
1. 1.-Un nuevo inicio, mi nueva oportunidad

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero. ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de que µ's existiera? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

HOLA A TODOS… ME LLAMO ARANZA, Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC… ESPERON QUE DISFRUTEN LEERLO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIRLO… AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO A TODOS QUIENES ME HAGAN EL HONOR DE LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO, ME AYUDA MUCHO EN MI SUEÑO DE SER ESCRITORA ALGUN DIA.

BUENO… PRIMERO QUE NADA, CUALQUIER ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE LO VOY A ESCRIBIR EN NEGRITAS… (COMO ESTE) TRATARE DE DARLES MÍNIMO ENTRE 2000 Y 2500 PALABRAS POR CAPITULO… ESA ES MI CUOTA INICIAL. LES AGRADEZCO LEER :).

BUENO… ESTE FIC SE LLEVA A CABO EN LO QUE FUE EL AÑO DE 2008 (DOS AÑOS ANTES "HAGAMOS REALIDAD NUESTROS SUEÑOS" EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL ANIME), CUANDO NOZOMI ELI Y NICO ESTABAN EN PRIMER AÑO EN OTONOKIZAKA, HONOKA, KOTORI Y UMI EN TERCERO DE SECUNDARIA, Y MAKI RIN Y HANAYO EN SEGUNDO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA (IGUAL QUE SU SERVIDORA).

GRACIAS DE NUEVO. ESPERO DISFRUTEN, POR FAVOR LEAN...

CAPITULO 1: "Un nuevo inicio, mi nueva oportunidad"

—Hola a todas, Me llamo Ayase Eli, es un gusto conocerlas—me presente ante mis nuevas compañeras, era mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria Otonokizaka, y mi primer día de clases en Japón.

Hasta hace poco yo vivía en Rusia, junto con mis padres y mi abuela, pero mis padres decidieron que sería una buena idea que viniera a estudiar a Japón como mi abuela en su debido tiempo, así que aquí estoy, en menos de un mes tuve que aprender no solo a cuidar de mi misma, sino también de mi hermana Arisa, porque mis padres decidieron mandarla a ella a Japón conmigo, aunque creo que no fue buena idea dejarme a cargo de una niña de doce años cuando apenas puedo tratar conmigo misma, pero hasta ahora no he tenido problemas, porque no sufro para nada por falta de dinero, afortunadamente…

Tiene dos semanas que llegue a Japón, a un apartamento que mi abuela compró hace muchos años, y por fortuna antes de que llegáramos mi abuela lo mando amueblar para que yo no tuviera ese problema… Fue una muy gran ayuda de parte de mi abuela.

Mis padres arreglaron todo para que yo pudiera entrar a la misma escuela en la que mi abuela había estudiado: la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases, porque la semana pasada tuve que terminar de arreglar todos los papeles de mi hermana y míos, así que por eso estuve una semana sin ir a clases.

Siempre he sido muy responsable con mis cosas y con las expectativas que las demás personas tienen de mi, por lo que es mayor mi responsabilidad conmigo misma cuidando a mi hermana que las que tengo que cumplir para cuidarme yo.

El punto es que después de presentarme, regrese a mi asiento, y no volvi a hablar hasta que el maestro dijo que podríamos irnos. Tal vez me presente de una forma un poco fría y hostil, de hecho estoy pensando en eso ahorita, pero juro que no es intencional, solamente es que no quiero tener mas responsabilidades de las que ya tengo, minimo no si se pueden evitar. La verdad es que lo único que deseo es poder ser sincera conmigo misma algún dia…

La única persona con la que yo podia ser sincera era con mi abuela… Mi abuela me quería, mi abuela me entendía, mi abuela me apoyaba, solo con ella podía expresar mis sentimientos… La extraño mucho, y apenas pasaron dos semanas desde que deje Rusia… Recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo antes de partir, cuando estaba por abordar el avión que me llevaría a Japón

"Cuidate mucho Elichika, se buena niña alla, no olvides llamarme todos los días, espero que encuentres lo que te falta mientras estes en Japón: Espero que encuentres lo que te haga realmente feliz, espero que encuentres lo que realmente TÚ quieres hacer, tienes seis largos años para pensar después de todo. Disfruta la escuela lo más que puedas, y disfruta vivir en Japón por el tiempo que puedas."

Se que suena patético que ni siquiera pueda ser sincera conmigo misma, pero asi funcionan las cosas, yo me la paso mintiéndome y convenciéndome de cosas que realmente no quiero hacer… En ms 15 años de vida nunca he hecho algo que realmente yo quisiera hacer, pero el honrar a mi familia es importante, así que para mi es mas importante honrar a mi familia que cualquier otra cosa, bueno, si algo se le puede comparar a eso es el amor que le tengo a mi hermanita y a mi abuela, pero ellas también son de mi familia, entonces supongo que no cuenta mucho.

Extraño de verdad poder hablar con mi abuela, pero vine a esta institución a honrarla a ella, asi que lo menos que puedo ser es ser la mejor estudiante de mi clase, es lo que puedo hacer por la familia Ayase, por mi familia…

En este momento me encuentro recorriendo los pasillos de Otonokizaka, por suerte recuerdo el camino para llegar al patio, asi que no tengo que hablar con nadie hasta salir de la escuela. Todo iba tan bien, pero en el camino me encontré a una mujer de pelo gris hablando con dos profesores.

Trate de pasar desapercibida y salir furtivamente de ahí, pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para salir de aquel pasillo, la mujer termino de hablar y volteo a verme

—Ayase-san, que gusto verte por aquí ya, ¿Terminaron ya de establecerse tu hermana y tú?— me preguntó cortésmente la mujer

—El gusto es mío Directora Minami— le conteste seriamente, no era que la mujer fuera desagradable, de hecho había sido muy amable pero no me apetecía hablar con nadie en este momento—Por supuesto que hemos acabado de arreglar todo lo necesario, hoy también es su primer día de clases de ella.

—Hable con tu abuela el otro día, me dijo que viven cerca de aquí, me alegro de tenerte con nosotros en esta preparatoria, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí Ayase-san—me dijo con su gran sonrisa, parecía dispuesta a platicar más tiempo, pero de repente (y para mi fortuna) su teléfono empezó a sonar—Disculpa Ayase-san, tengo que contestar, es mi hija. Hasta luego Ayase-san, que tengas buena tarde.

La Directora Minami echó a andar y salio corriendo por el pasillo, yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, recorri ese pasillo rápidamente, me preocupaba saber como había sido el primer día de clases de ella, la verdad es que en el mio no había pasado nada interesante, aunque preferia mantenerlo asi.

―¡Oye!—escuche un pequeño grito cuando estoy bajando las escaleras, algo me decía que iba para mi, tal vez era que en ese momento no había nadie más en esas escaleras. Voltee a ver quien estaba llamándome, temiendo lo que pudiera suceder después.

Poco podía sospechar yo de que ese momento cambiaría mi vida en Japón, tal vez incluso mi vida entera, un cambio permantente. El haber volteado en ese momento fue algo que de inmediato supe que marcaría mi destino, en cuanto observe quien me había hablado.

Había una chica con el cabello color morado, y con los ojos de un precioso color verde esmeralda mirándome, por la posición de sus labios y por la forma en la que estaba parada supe que ella era la que acababa de hablarme, y por el moño azul en su uniforme supe que era una alumna de primer año, igual que yo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba en mi misma clase, y de hecho cuando me presente, vi que esa chica estaba atrás de mi. Pero no la conocía para nada, las únicas personas de la escuala con las que había hablado era con la Directora Minami en el pasillo, con el profesor de Inglés al finalizar la clase y con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Kanzo-senpai cuando fui a entregar mis papeles en la escuela semana pasada

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunté un poco hóstil, la verdad es que no me interesba para nada conocer a esa chica, pero no quería sonar grosera

Vi que la pelimorada dudo un momento, no se si se estaba decidiedo a hablar o si la había intimidado con mi tono, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, y al parecer ella tampoco, porque después de tres segundos hablo

—Soy Nozomi Tojo—dijo en un tono tímido, y luego me sonrió de una manera cautivadora, su preciosa sonrisa me hipnotizó por un momento, deje de pensar por unos segundos en todo menos en ella; de inmediato supe que esta chica quería ser mi amiga, pero no tenía mucha experiencia socializando, al igual que yo, y supuse que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad, y también darme una oportunidad yo de conocer a alguien—No tienes que presentarte, tú eres Eli Ayase, estás en mi misma clase, no se si lo recuerdes

—Si claro Tojo-san, te recuerdo, ¿Necesitas algo de mi?—le pregunté tratando de mantener la calma

―Solo quería saber si te gustaría ser mi amiga, al igual que tu soy nueva en esta ciudad y no conozco a mucha gente, no soy muy sociable que digamos.—Y al parecer había adivinado

—Entiendo esa última parte, Tojo-san, lo que no puedo terminar de entender es por qué quisieras tú ser mi amiga—le dije, me encontraba mas calmada, así que cuando menos me lo esperaba me encontraba bajando las escaleras con Tojo-san caminando a mi lado, a punto de salir de la escuela

—Pues… Tal vez no tenga una razón Ayase-san—dijo aquella chica; por alguna razón me pareció que Tojo-san no estaba diciéndome la verdad, mínimo no la verdad completa.

Esta chica no parecía desagradable; de hecho, parecía ser bastante simpática, pero tenía miedo, y por eso no me permití acercarme más a ella.

Ya habíamos salido de la escuela, y aun asi ella seguía caminando conmigo ¿Acaso esta chica no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar platicando con alguien que no quiere hablar con ella?

Cuando deje de ser capaz de ver la escuela Otonokizaka, supe que esto había ido demasiado lejos, supe que esta chica no me dejaría de seguir, asi que yo tendría que inventar una excusa para alejarme de ella, el problema es que no tenía ninguna excusa para alejarme de esa chica; Un momento, acabo de acordarme de algo.

―Oye, Tojo-san, lamento tener que dejar las cosas así, pero tengo que ir a reunirme con mi hermana; Sabe llegar a casa, pero por ser su primer día le pedí que esperara a que yo fuera a recogerla. Debe de haberse preocupado porque debí de haber pasado a recogerla hace media hora—"Tiempo que perdí hablando contigo acosadora demente" pensé sin decirlo en voz alta

Esto que había dicho no era mentira del todo, pues Arisa me estaba esperando desde hace media hora, pero no en la secundaria, sino en el apartamento.

—Ayase-san, es una pena que esta situación este sucediendo. Supongo que podríamos seguir platicando mañana—me había librado; no creía que se fuera rendir tan fácil, pero no me puedo quejar de quer lo haya hecho ¿o sí? Es lo que yo quería—Pero, analizando que lo que me estás diciendo es una mentira, supongo que podemos seguir caminando juntas hasta tu casa, ya que tu hermana te está esperando ahí, además, no creo que estemos perdiendo tiempo; ahora conoces mi nombre y yo el tuyo, y dudon que lo vayas a olvidar, asi se empieza una amistad, no soy una experta, al igual que tú, pero supongo que juntas tú y yo podemos aprender—dijo Tojo-san con una dulce sonrisa. "¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? Descubrió no solo mi mentira, eso sería aceptable porque no soy muy buena mintiendo, pero también leyó lo que estaba pensando"

—Mi querida Ayase-san, no me puedes ocultar algo que yo quiera saber de una forma tan sencilla—me dijo de nuevo la chica; ahora que me fijaba sus dulces ojos esmeralda con los que me veía siempre parecían estarme leyendo también; en ese momento me di cuenta de que me acababa de volver la víctima de esos hermosos ojos, de toda la chica, en ese momento supe que estaba a su merced.

—Pe… Pero—no sabía ni que decir

Sabía que Tojo-san iba a leer todas las mentiras que yo tratara de decirle; pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez y no había necesidad de mentirle. De hecho, tal vez tener una amiga como ella me vendría bien. Tal vez y no eramos tan diferentes despues de todo.

—Tal vez tengas razón Ayase-san, y tal vez esa sea también la razón que tu estabas buscando. Supongo que eso es lo que hace que podamos ser amigas. Solo lo último, no te preocupes; no estas a mi merced ni mucho menos; mínimo no aún—me dijo con una mirada maliciosa, la cual relajo después—Por cierto, puedes llamarme Nozomi, decirme Tojo-san ya no es necesario, después de todo somos amigas

―Creo que al parecer no hay punto en que siga pensando en voz baja, después de todo tu eres capaz de leer todo lo que estoy pensando, Nozomi—sonrió al escuchar esto último

Finalmente yo sonreí también, supongo que no me pude conterner al ver como a pesar de que me estaba haciendo brujería o algo parecido, seguía sonriéndome tan inocentemente como la primera vez que la vi.

—Vaya vaya Eli-chi, hasta que puedo ver una sonrisa de tu cara—dijo; la veía feliz como no la había visto en todo el rato en el que había estado con ella

—Supongo que no es común para mi tampoco, Nozomi—dije sonriendo todavía, el estar con esta chica en circunstancias tan normales me causaba alegría.

Llegamos a un templo, Nozomi se quedó mirándolo fijamente, luego me volteó a ver; entendí su señal, quería que la siguiera; tal vez con el tiempo también aprendería a leer la mente de la gente, como era capaz Nozomi

—Eso no es algo que se haga rápido Eli-chi—dijo distraída, miraba con atención todo el templo, asi que casi parecía que no me estaba poniendo atención— ¿Sientes todo el poder que hay aquí?

―¿Qué clase de poder estás sintiendo tú?—le pregunté con curiosidad

—Los espíritus han bendecido este lugar. Siento un aura muy poderosa aquí, supongo que este lugar y yo nos llevaremos bien—en ese momento, al escucharla hablar de los espiritús, reconocí que hablaba japonés de una manera diferente a como yo lo hacía, hablaba de una manera másmelodiosa y fuerte.

—Solo tenias que preguntarlo Eli-chi; viví en la región de Kansai por un tiempo cuando era pequeña; por eso hablo con el dialecto de Kansai—me dijo; por alguna razón ya no me sorprendió que lo hiciera

—Ah… Ahora entiendo—fue lo único que se me ocurrió que decir

—Me alegra poder tener al fin una amiga—me dijo Nozomi; no podía creer que no tuviera más amigos siendo una chica tan linda sabia y carismática

—El gusto es mío—le dije; volvía tener mi expresión seria de siempre, aunque en el fondo estaba contenta.

Llegamos a un edificio, Nozomi se quedo mirándolo fijamente, luego me dijo

—¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?

—No, mi casa está dos cuadras más adelante—le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

—Yo vivo en este edificio, cuando tú quieras, mi casa es tu casa—me dijo, y en su voz escuche un tono de sinceridad

—Muchas gracias Nozomi—le dije—¿Te quedas aquí?

—Te acompañare una cuadra más. Nadie se molestara por mi ausencia—casi sentí que escupio con odio esto último, pero preferí no decir nada, y estoy segura que ella también

—Espero que mi hermana no se haya asustado, debí de haber llegado hace bastante—dije con preocupación

—Lamento haberte causado tanta tardanza Eli-chi, prometo no volver a retrasarte tanto—me dijo Nozomi.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya habíamos caminado la cuadra; detuvo su caminar; yo voltee a verla

—Adiós Eli-chi—me dijo despidiéndose con la mano

—Espero poder verte mañana, Nozomi—sonrió grandemente al escuchar que dije esto último

Empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado; su largo cabello morado se movía con el viento, y desapareció al entrar a aquel edificio

Camine hacia mi casa yo igual, en el fondo esperando volver a verla al día siguiente

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

BUENO ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO?, COMO PODRAN VER ESTE ES EL INICIO DE LA "SUB-HISTORIA" (NO SE SI ESA PALABRA EXISTA, SI NO LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR ESTAR INVENTADO PALABRAS) DE NOZOMI Y ELI

ESPERO TRAER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ANTES DEL PRÓXIMO LUNES, AUQUE NO SÉ SI PUEDA (LLEVO CASI UN MES ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO)

SI LLEGARON HASTA ESTE PUNTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN QUE ME HAYAN LEÍDO TODITA.

BUENO…SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA, LES PROPONGO ESTA DINÁMICA: USTEDES SUGIERANME EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. ESTAN ESTAS TRES POSIBLES OPCIONES (VOY A SUBIR LOS TRES, AQUÍ SOLO SE DEFINIRA EL ORDEN. ESTO SOLO LO VOY A PODER HACER AHORITA QUE VOY EMPEZANDO, PORQUE DEPSUÉS DE INTRODUCIRLAS A TODAS EMPEZARE A TOMAR UN RUMBO MÁS ORDENADO, ESCRIBIR DESORDENADA NO ES LO MÍO, ME REVUELVO ANTES DE QUE ME DOY CUENTA):

• CONTINUACIÓN DE NOZOMI Y ELI (AHORA CON NOZOMI NARRANDONOS)

• INTRODUCCIÓN DE NICO

• INTRODUCCIÓN DE HANAYO Y RIN

BUENO… LA VOTACIÓN ESTA ABIERTA HASTA EL JUEVES, SI NO TENDRÉ QUE DECIDIR YO POR AZAR, POR FAVOR VOTEN

BUENO… DE NUEVO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LEERME ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FIC, Y BUENO, CREO QUE LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE QUE ME DESDPIDA

YO SOY ARAMARU, LOS QUIERO A TODOS,ESPERO SUS CRÍTICAS NOS VEMOS, CUIDAENSE MUCHO Y…

ARAMARU AQUI LES DICE: "OYASUMINASSAN"


	2. 2- La magia de tu sonrisa

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! TENGO QUE DAR DOS AVISOS IMPORTANTES, PERO PARA NO INTERRUMPIR SU LECTURA LES DEJO TODA LA INFORMACIÓN AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, PARA LOS INTERESADOS EN LEERLA

BUENO… COMO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, DECIDÍ ACELERAR UN POCO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, Y COMO RESULTADO DE LAS VOTACIONES; MÍNIMO CON LO QUE ME LLEGO DE LA PLATAOFRMA A MI CORREO, HUBO UN EMPATE ENTRE NICO (50%) Y RINPANA (50%), ASÍ QUE PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS TUVE QUE DECIDIR YO (COMO LO HICE ES UNO DE LOS ANUNCIOS DE LA PARTE DE ABAJO)

PERO SUPONGO QUE USTEDES ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA LEER A LAS CHICAS DE µ's, NO A MI, ASÍ QUE: POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 2: La magia de tu sonrisa

—Recuerda mi querida Nico, tú eres la alegría de mi vida, te quiero más que nada en este mundo—escuche que me decía un hombre bastante bajo, con los ojos de un rojo escarlata que hacía un hermoso contraste con su cabello café castaño oscuro, y su piel pálida, que al parecer yo había heredado de el—Tu sonrisa es lo que más felicidad me causa.

—Te quiero mucho papi—le respondía yo feliz, era la niña más feliz del mundo cuando él estaba conmigo, y lo abrazaba.

—Nico Nico Ni—cantábamos los dos al unísono en la calle en la que íbamos

Mi papi me estaba cargando en sus hombros, caminaba tranquilamente en una de las muchas calles de Akibahara conmigo, después de él salir de su trabajo y yo del prescolar; Era algo que él y yo hacíamos todos los días, después de eso íbamos a casa a comer con mi mamá, que llegaba después de un tiempo de su trabajo, comíamos, y después mi papá se iba a su trabajo de nuevo, porque era muy trabajador.

—¡¡Onee-chan!! tengo hambre—escuche la voz de una niña pequeña hablando a lo lejos, como si estuviera debajo del agua.

—Cocoa, ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?—le respondí somnolienta, me estaba despertando de un lindo sueño, así que esperaba que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando aquí valiera la pena.

—Onee-chan, es tarde y tenemos hambre, mamá dijo que nos llevaras a la guardería cuando fueras de camino a la escuela, dijo que ella pasará a recogernos y que nos traerá a casa para que cuando tú llegues nos des de comer—dijo míotra hermana con una calma bastante grande para la situación que estaba sucediendo.

—Desayuno—dijo simplemente mi hermanito Cotaro, tiene esa manía a no decir más de tres palabras cada que hablaba; adoro su forma de hablar.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Guardería? ¿Escuela? ¡Hoy es lunes!

Me paré a una velocidad casi sobrehumana de mi cama, salí disparada a la cocina, y busque en la nevera algo que le pudiera gustar a mis hermanos. Rápidamente encontré un poco de comida que había sobrado de la cena de ayer, la calenté rápidamente y serví en la mesa tres platos para mis pequeños hermanitos, después de haber hecho esto, ya que ellos están comiendo, regresé a mi habitación para ponerme mi uniforme para ir a la escuela; no puedo creer que apenas vayan dos semanas de clases y ya se me esté haciendo tarde: mis senpais van a pensar que soy una irresponsable.Me vestí rápidamente con mi uniforme; debajo de mi saco me puse mi suéter rosa; el cual me había comprado mi papi cuando era pequeña para que lo usara cuando me quedara; aunque tuve ciertos problemas con mi desarrollo, así que apenas me queda bien ahorita, que estoy entrando a la preparatoria.

Cuando termine de vestirme, mis hermanos habían terminado de desayunar, así les dije que tomaran sus cosas, yo tome mi mochila (en la que había echado mi desayuno; que comería en la escuela cuando tuviera tiempo, ya que por levantarme tarde apenas me va a dar tiempo para llegar casi puntual a la escuela)

—Onee-chan, estabas muy feliz cuando estabas dormida, pero te tuvimos que levantar. Lo sentimos—me dijo mi hermanita Cocoro ya que íbamos caminando.

—No te preocupes Cocoro, solo era un sueño, ahora corran niños, que si no vamos a llegar tarde—les dije a mis hermanos, por lo que empezamos a acelerar el paso

—Guardería—dijo Cotaro, señalando hacia un edificio colorido que estaba al frente

Aceleré un poco el paso, y mis hermanitos venían casi corriendo atrás de mí: Lo lamento, pro no puedo llegar tarde a la escuela.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, los entregue con la responsable de la guardería, Yoshida-sensei.

Fue entonces cuando yo empecé a correr como loca; tenía suerte de que Otonokizaka no estuviera tan lejos de la guardería de mis hermanitos, de lo contrario seguramente hubiera llegado ya que hubiera acabado la primera clase.

Llegue corriendo a Otonokizaka, apenas pude entrar antes de que se acabara la tolerancia que se nos da a las alumnas que llegamos un poco tarde; esto no me puede volver a pasar nunca, yo Nico Yazawa, prometo levantarme temprano por más que no quiera hacerlo.

Pasé corriendo por los pasillos directo a mi salón, al parecer la clase ya había comenzado, soy una tonta, seguramente voy a tener problemas por esto. Solo espero que mi mamá no tenga que venir a arreglar nada, porque si no si se me arma en grande, como no tienen idea, tiemblo de pensar en lo que puede pasar si interrumpiera a mi mama de su trabajo por una tontería en la que estuviera involucrada yo. Solo de recordar el incidente de la secundaria… Uuuy, ya estoy sudando del miedo

Encontré mi salón, decía clase 1-B, estaba la profesora de matemáticas, y bueno yo no soy muy buena con las matemáticas, así que creo que si no invento algo convincente para argumentar porque llegue tarde empezare con el pie izquierdo.

Mi profesora de matemáticas es muy estricta, así que no puedo decir cualquier tontería, de lo contrario solo causaría un problema mayor, pero si sigo dudando así nunca me voy a decidir a entrar.

Así que toqué lentamente, y salió la profesora Makumi. Es una mujer de estatura promedio, con el cabello castaño oscuro con unas cuantas canas que se notan cuando la tienes cerca y los ojos color ámbar, con esa mirada tenebrosa e imponente, con unos anteojos de montura cuadrada; a pesar de ser de estatura promedio, era por lo menos diez centímetros más alta que yo, así que me sentí en ese momento como una niña indefensa al lado de ese monstruo (¿Qué demonios me pasa? A pesar de todo este ogro es mi profesora, y a parte de todo de matemáticas, Nico mala)

—Buenas noches Yazawa—me dijo con el tono frío y áspero de su voz.

—Disculpe la interrupción, Makumi-sensei—dije, haciendouna reverencia, vamos, no soy tonta, sé que tengo que tratar con respeto a esta mujer—Mi madre ha salido de la ciudad, y tuve que llevar a mis tres hermanos pequeños a la guardería.

La mujer pareció pensar un momento, rascando su barbilla y petrificándome con su mirada.

— ¿Cómo me compruebas que eso es cierto?—me preguntó señalándome con el dedo.

—Pues… Podría… No lo sé—dije rindiéndome ante la presión del momento.

—Por esta vez te dejare pasar Yazawa, pero como ya pase la lista tienes falta el día de hoy, podrás pasar a tomar la clase y anotar los deberes, pero nada será válido hasta que tu madre hable con la directora Minami y ella me explique las circunstancias—en ese momento me encogí de miedo, justo lo que necesitaba, no puedo interrumpir a mi mamá por una tontería como esta; se, lo prometí después del incidente de la secundaria.

—Gracias, Makumi-sensei—dije simplemente, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia ante la mujer.

Pasé al salón lentamente, y me sentí horrible cuando vi a todas las demás chicas del salón mirándome; algunas con burla, otras con lástima y otras con indiferencia: me daba igual como me estuvieran mirando, solo quería pasar a sentarme en ese momento.

La clase me parecía ridículamente aburrida, ¿Para quédemonios voy a ocupar esto en mi vida diaria? Las matemáticas no le dan alegría a la gente, y yo quiero dar alegría a la gente. Oía a la profesora hablar, pero en el fondo yo estaba escuchando a mi papá hablándome dentro de mi sueño. Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco más; si tan solo mi papi hubiera estado con nosotros más tiempo, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto: Mi querido y amado papi se nos adelantó hace 4 años; cuando iba a salir de la escuela primaria, y por eso yo me tengo que hacer cargo de mis tres hermanos ahora. De repente escuche un golpe suave enfrente de mí; en la mesita de mi silla con mesa

—Yazawa, la clase acabo, por favor retírate— ¡Era la profesora Makumi!—Recuerda que para que te valide todo el trabajo de hoy, incluyendo la prueba, que afectará tu calificación final, tiene que avisarme la Directora Minami—me dijo, no parecía molesta, pero tampoco parecía que yo fuera su persona favorita; entonces supongo que lo más inteligente que podría hacer en ese momento sería moverme lejos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no le había puesto atención toda la clase.

"No he tenido el mejor de mis días" pensaba mientras caminaba, Me había levantado tarde, había llegado tarde a la escuela, había tenido problemas con Makumi-sensei, y me estaba muriendo de hambre: Pero las dos peores cosas de mi día eran que primero que nada; ahora seguramente era el hazmerreír de todas las chicas del salón, solo espero que no le hayan ido a contar a nadie más sobre todo lo que había pasado. Pero lo peor de todo es que mi mamá tenía que venir a hablar con la Directora Minami, y ella no es la persona favorita de mi mamá. Este día es un fracaso, y todavía no es ni siquiera medio día.

Abrí mi mochila para buscar mi almuerzo; supongo que en base al día que tuve hoy, ya se pueden imaginar lo que me pasó cuando revise dentro para sacar mi almuerzo.

Como supongo que ustedes imaginaron, mi almuerzo estaba en perfectas condiciones (¿Qué les sucede? No todo puede ser tan terrible). Devoré mi comida a una velocidad sobrehumana, pensando en el día que había tenido

"No puede ser tan terrible ¿verdad? He tenido días mucho peores; esto es cosa de nada."

Pasaron las otras clases con mucha más tranquilidad que la primera, y al terminar las clases había tomado una decisión: debía de hablar con la Directora Minami.

Estaba parada en frente de la oficina, me armé de valor y toqué la puerta. Nadie me respondió. Estuve parada en frente de la puerta bastante tiempo hasta que vi a la mujer caminando; traía en una mano un celular recargado en la oreja, y en la otra mano traía un vaso de plástico, del cual tomaba antes de hablar.

— ¿Tan pronto? No inventes Kotori—me sorprendió escuchar a la refinada Koukou Minami hablando como cualquier persona normal—Mira; puedes ir, pero quiero que Umi-chan o la madre o el padre de Honoka-chan te acompañen a casa después; si regresas sola se te arma en grande ¿me entendiste señorita Minami? Es peligroso que estés sola a altas horas. Bien, que te vaya bien, diviértete, si, nos vemos al rato en la casa, llega temprano para cenar que no estás en un restaurante para que te sirva a la hora que quieras.

En vez de quedarme extrañada, tal vez incluso al borde de echarme a reír como loca por lo que acababa de escuchar, o más bien como acababa de escuchar hablar a la Directora Minami, pero no soy tonta; así que hice una reverencia.

— ¿Qué tanto acabas de escuchar?—me preguntó volviendo a tomar su comportamiento de siempre.

—Lamento la interrupción—dije, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza

—Pasa por favor, disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—me dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar a su oficina y me ofreció sentarme en una de las dos sillas que había en su oficina

—Yazawa Nico, del grupo 1-B—dije simplemente—Tengo que hablar con usted de un serio incidente que sucedió hoy en clase de Makumi-sensei.

No puedo creerlo; estoy lo más similar a estar castigada en la oficina de la Directora, y apenas es mi segunda semana ¿Qué pensaría mi papi de todo esto? Espero que donde sea que este ahora, no este decepcionado de mi por lo que paso hoy.

—Ya veo—dijo la Directora, tomando de nuevo del vaso de plástico—Soy toda oídos, por favor cuéntame.

Le conté a detalle todo lo sucedido; bueno, excepto la parte de que me quedé dormida y no me levanté temprano

—Entonces, ¿Makumi-san quiere que tu madre venga y explique estas circunstancias para que yo le comente a ella que vino tu madre?—me preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Asentí, temiendo la respuesta

— ¡¿Pero qué tontería es esta?!—dijo partiéndose de la risa—Jajajaja—se continuaba riendo—Como si yo tuviera el tiempo para tonterías de esta clase. ¿En que estaba pensando esa anciana loquita? Y luego es con tu madre—decía entre risas ¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer?

—Directora Minami ¿Se encuentra bien?—dije tratando de aliviar la tensión, o el miedo que me estaba generando estar hablando con esta mujer.

—Si si, lamento haberte asustado Yazawa-san, y bueno, ¿Viniste solo a contarme que se te hizo tarde y que Makumi-sensei te regaño por eso?—me dijo sarcástica.

—Me temo que sí, pero también tengo que decirle que mi mamá va a venir mañana a explicarle esto—le dije esperando justo la respuesta que quería escuchar.

— ¡NO! No quiero volver a tener a esa mujer aquí, la última vez fue desastroso, y no quiero problemas con la señora Yazawa—me dijo firmemente, justo como quería escuchar—Te propongo algo Yazawa-san.

—Soy toda oídos, la escucho—le dije ahora sonriendo yo.

Refunfuño molesta, pero luego se calmó, puso las manos en su escritorio, y dijo su sentencia:

—Muy bien, mira, yo fingiré que tu madre vino y hablo conmigo, y hablaré con Makumi-san; solo haz que firme esta carta compromiso, y luego la firmo y la lleno yo. A cambio quiero que tu olvides todo lo que acabas de escuchar, ver, contemplar, me da igual como lo quieras entender Todo desde antes de que entraras a esta oficina desaparecerá de tu mente. Y yo te ayudaré a salvarte de tu predicamento

— ¿Yo que ganó con eso?—le pregunté

—Supongo que ambas sabemos que no es algo muy conveniente para ti que tu madre se entere que tiene que venir a plantarme cara de nuevo, y peor aún, que es por tu culpa. —me dijo con una sonrisa en la que había algo de malicia

—Me ha atrapado—le confesé, me había ganado esta ronda—Está bien, yo fingiré que no la vi hablando con ese léxico tan lindo y que no me enteré de cómo se burla de sus profesores y de nuestros padres en privado.

—Fue un placer hablar, Yazawa-san—dijo con una sonrisa—Adiós

—Hasta luego Directora—dije e hice una reverencia, aunque en el fondo no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Tenía que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar; esta mujer en el fondo está loca, me acaba de sobornar para que no cuente que se burló de mi madre y de una profesora.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, y de hecho gracias a la Directora Minami ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer que mi mamá me firmara esa carta compromiso; eso es mucho más fácil que decirle que tenía que ir a hablar con Koukou Minami.

Durante el camino a mi casa pasé por la guardería a la que asisten mis hermanos, y recordé que en su debido momento yo también había estado aquí. No pude evitar en pensar cuando mi papá venía a recogerme todos los días, sin importar que tan ocupado pudiera estar, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para estar con mi mamá y conmigo.

Mi hermanito Cotaro fue el único que nació ya que mi papi no estaba con nosotros, dos meses después de su repentina muerte, no imagino lo que los tres deben de sufrir de no tener papá, mínimo yo lo tuve conmigo cuando era chica.

Finalmente llegué a mi casa, como me había dicho Cocoro,mis tres hermanos estaban ahí; Cotaro estaba jugando con uno de esos jueguitos de "Dale al topo", Cocoro estaba simplemente sentada, y Cocoa ¡No estaba!

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Cocoa?—grité como loca. Sentí mucho temor, aunque ustedes no lo crean.

—Ahí—dijo Cotaro, apuntando a la cocina

— ¿Qué diantres?—dije y caminé a la cocina. Cuando entré a la cocina vi algo que me dejo impactada— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Mi hermanita estaba frente a la estufa; tratando seguramente de prenderla.

—Onee-chan; tengo hambre—me dijo en un tono triste; parecía que iba a llorar

—No, no llores mi niña, perdón por haberte gritado, es solo que me asuste un poco, Onee-chan ya está aquí. Les voy a dar de comer de inmediato. Solo espera tantito más, por favor.

—Está bien Onee-chan, gracias por llegar a darnos de comer. Mami dice que va a llegar tarde hoy—me dijo todavía en su tono lloroso

—Ya veo querida, así que otra vez va a llegar tarde—dije tratando de sonar lo menos pesimista posible—Entonces, supongo que me tendré que quedar con ustedes hasta que se duerman como la semana pasada.

—Onee-chan, no comimos nada desde el desayuno en la mañana.

"Maldita sea, soy una idiota, se me olvido enviarles el almuerzo y mi mamá no se atrevió a darles nada de comer a pesar de todo. Tengo suerte de que no se hayan desmayado. Soy terrible como hermana, y como estudiante, y como… Hija"

Mi mama va a llegar tarde, entonces en teoría no va a haber manera de que firme la carta compromiso. Le tendré que dejar una nota diciendo que me la firme por favor cuando llegue, ya le explicarle para que después.

Preparé un poco de arroz y verduras para que mis hermanos y yo cenáramos. Comieron como locos; después de todo no habían comido en todo el día.

Después de comer finalmente se fueron a dormir, me quedé entada en una sillita que tenían en su habitación mientas ellos se dormían.

Su habitación es la más grande de la casa, pero los tres la comparten, entonces se puede argumentar un poco por quésu cuarto es el más grande El más chico de la casa es el mío, aunque yo soy la única que no comparte cuarto con nadie: Bueno, tiene bastante que mi mamá tampoco comparte su habitación con nadie, y de hecho ella solo la ocupa para llegar, acostarse, levantarse y volverse a ir.

Mi mamá tieneque trabajar como loca desde que mi papi murió; después de todo no es nada barato mantener a cuatro hijos sola. Ella se volvió el único sustento de la casa después de que mi papi murió. Por eso es que yo cuido a mis hermanos sola casi todo el tiempo, dejé de tener muchos amigos después de que paso eso porque ya no tenía tiempo para jugar. Cuando entré a la secundaria tampoco tuve tiempo para hacer amigos porque tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos, o porque tenía que ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la comida. Todo eso se volvió algo típico para mí.

La habitación de mis hermanos a pesar de ser la más grande de la casa no se puede presumir que sea muy grande: Hay una litera y una camita; todos los días se turnan para decidir quién duerme en la parte de arriba de la litera, la parte de debajo de la litera o la camita. Cocoro se encarga de organizar todo eso, es la más madura de los tres, Cocoa es más "la energía del equipo" como mi mamá suele decir, y Cotaro, bueno… Él es simplemente Cotaro.

Ya que se durmieron salí del cuarto en silencio y caminé a la mesa, deje ahí la carta compromiso y una nota que decía

"Mamá; necesito que firmes esta carta compromiso; sé que mañana te irás temprano otra vez, entonces te explicaré más detalladamente cuando tengas tiempo. A propósito, los niños comieron arroz y vegetales y eso les daré de desayunarmañana. De Nico"

Finalmente a esta hora tuve tiempo de quitarme mi uniforme; fue un día difícil y ocupado entonces tengo ya mucho sueño y simplemente me quería acostar y dormir. Pero no podía hacer eso: Aún tenía que hacer mis deberes de la escuela.

Termine y ya era tarde; eran las 10 de la noche, así que simplemente me fui a acostar.

Lo primero que hice fue poner la alarma para el día siguiente; no quería que me pasará lo mismo que hoy. Después acomodé mi uniforme para el día siguiente.

Prendí dos velitas que había al lado de un marco con una foto en la que estábamos mi papi y yo; tal vez y por accidente solté una o dos lagrimas Pero no puedo llorar frente a mi papi, mi papi era alegre, me decía que mi sonrisaera lo más mágico del mundo; que era capaz de aligerar todos los problemas, que era una bendición tenerme con él.

Finalmente creo que decido tratar de sonreír, porque la magia de mi sonrisa hacia sonreír a mi papi, tal vez también me haga sonreír a mí en este momento, y después incluso a otras personas; si tan solo hubiera una manera de lograr hacer eso: Haría hasta lo imposible para lograr hacerlo, en memoria de mi papá

Ya estaba acostada, pensando en todo esto, buscando una manera de lograr todo esto; olvidando todo lo que pase hoy por estar pensando en la memoria de mi padre, y en el fondo deseando verlo en mis sueños otra vez.

Al parecer tiene razón; el simple hecho de que yo estuviera sonriendo me trajo un poco de alegría.

Y me dormí pensando en la memoria de mi padre, y en lo mágica que era la canción que solíamos cantar "Nico Nico Ni"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

BUENO… AQUÍ LES PRESENTO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO.

BUENO… LES DIJE QUE TENÍA DOS ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES, PER ANTES VOY A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS

Invitado 1: ¡Gracias por el consejo! Lo tomaré en cuenta: generalmente las llego a usar porque es más sencillo resaltar los anuncios más importantes, pero evitaré hacerlo en la historia principal. Gracias por leer, y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo que fue hecho pensando en tu voto.

Invitado 2: Me gustaría que se pudiera, pero como es antes de que se formara µ's no es algo que esté dentro de mi control. Convenceré a mi cruel y retorcida mente de dar algún cameo de Nico en la historia de Maki, y de Maki en la historia de Nico. Gracias por leer y espero sigas distrutando de la historia

PileMimo: Perdón por lo que paso con lo del RinPana, pero como querías votar por Umi definitivamente el siguiente capítulo lo haré del HonoKotoUmi, y lo iniciaré justo después de publicar este. Gracias por la atención, por leer, te pido una disculpa por lo del RinPana, y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia

De igual manera gracias a todos los lectores, aunque no hayan comentado sé de la presencia de un par de ustedes y les doy gracias por darme este honor.

Y AHORA SI VOY CON LOS ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES.

PRIMERO QUE NADA: ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE DE NICO PORQUE HUBO UN VOTO DE NICO Y OTRO VOTO DE RINPANA, PERO UNO DE LOS DOS VOTOS QUERÍA HONOKOTOUMI, ENTONCES DECIDÍ QUE PARA MANTENER FELICES A AMBOS VOTANTES HARÍA ESTE CAPÍTULO DE NICO Y EL SIGUENTE DE HONOKOTOUMI.

SEGUNDO: TAL VEZ Y ESTÉ INACTIVA POR UNA O DOS SEMANAS; ESTOY EN PLENA MUDANZA Y NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR, PERO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO Y TRATYARÉ DE DARLES DOS CAPÍTULOS A MI REGRESO

COMO COMENTARIO EXTRA; SE QUE ESTA NICO QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO AQUÍ NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA NICO QUE VEMOS EN EL ANIME, PERO ES QUE ESE ES UN DESARROLLO (O RETROCESO, COMO LO QUIERAN VER :V) QUE SE IRÁ VIENDO POCO A POCO; TODO PARA DARLE MÁS PROFUNDIDAD A LOS PERSONAJES

BUENO… LES AGRADEZCO POR LEERME, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS Y AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE VOTARON

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "UN VUELO POR EL MAR DE FLORES"

HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE DESPEDIRME

YO SOY ARAMARU, LES AGRADEZCO HABERME LEÍDO, Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

LOS QUIERO A TODOS, NOS VEMOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y…

AQUÍ ARAMARU LES DICE "OYASUMINASSAN"

(LITERALMENTE, SON LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA, ME DESVELE ESCRIBIENDO ESTO PERO POR PROBLEMAS CON MI INTERNET NO PODRÉ PUBLICARLO HASTA MAÑANA TEMPRANO)


	3. 3- Un vuelo por el mar de flores

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

¡HOLA A TODOS! YA QUERÍA VOLVER A SUBIR CAPÍTULO, TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES. COMO SIEMPRE MUHCAS GRACIAS POR CONCEDERME EL HONOR DE LEER LO QUE YO ESCRIBO

Y BUENO... COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA; ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA HECHO A PETICIÓN DE PileMimo; ESPERO QUE LO LEAS Y DISFRUTES MUCHO; ES UN HONOR PARA MI ESCRIBIRLO.

Y BUENO… SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, POR FAVOR LEAN Y DISFRUTEN:

"Capítulo 3: "Un vuelo por el mar de flores"

Me llamo Umi Sonoda, y soy una alumna de tercer año en la secundaria Kisaka, en Akibahara. Soy la segunda hija de la familia Sonoda, los dueños de un dojo de artes combninadasen Tokio. Y adivinen quien heredará ese dojo; yo mera. Aunque tenga una hermana mayor, mi hermana se mudohace bastante tiempo y ahora apenas la vemos. Se fue para ayudar a mis padres a empezar con otro dojo en Kioto. Así que yo heredaré el que tienen en Tokio.

Mi padre, el Shihan Jumonji Sonoda, es uno de los más reconocidos entrenadores e inspectores de artes marciales en la ciudad de Tokio; mi madre, la Sensei Mayumi Sonoda es profesora de danza tradicional japonesa. El dojo Sonoda da clases en ambas disciplinas, asi que supongo que ustedes podrán suponer que yo he de saber mucho de todas esas cosas, pero la verdad es que yo solo soy una novata en todo esto

Practicó kendo, nagauta y danza tradicional japonesa (todo esto gracias a mi mamá y a mi papá), además de tomar mis clases en la escuela. Sé que todo esto tal vez pueda sonar extremadamente complicado, pero como es algo que he hecho toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, no es algo que me cueste trabajo o que me traiga problemas, de hecho es algo en teoría bastante sencillo.

Y bueno, yo soy una chica un poco tímida y muy estricta, pero para ayudarme en todo eso tengo a mis dos mejores amigas a mi lado desde antes de que entrará a la primaria: Una es la hija mayor de la familia propietaria de la mejor tienda de dulces tradicionales japoneses del mundo: "La tienda de dulces japoneses Homura". Se llama HonokaKousaka: Es la chica con el corazón más noble que he conocido en mi vida, pero eso no resta el que ella sea muy torpe y demasiado despreocupada para mi gusto, pareciera que nada le importara mucho de verdad; se la pasan regañándola por dormirse en clases, todos los días de nuestro curso escolar anterior llego tarde mínimo una vez a la semana porque se quedaba dormida, cosas como esas que solo le suelen pasar a ella. Honoka tiene un apetito insaciable, comé de una manera bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Exageradamente mucho?. No lo sé, solo sé que si sigue comiendo así va a engordar más de lo que ella puede imaginar antes de que salgamos de la secundaria; y entonces no me dejará otra opción que hacer que me encargue yo con una dieta rigurosamente estricta o algo así. No lo sé, por soacaso estoy empezando a planear una dieta intensiva para ayudarla en caso de que tenga problemas de peso en el fututo; si mi suposoción es cierta servirá de mucho.

Mi otra mejor amiga es mi pajarita querida: Kotori Minami, es la chica más dulce que podría existir en el mundo entero, y la más linda también… Un segundo ¡¿Pero queindecencias estoy diciendo?! Ahora me he puesto roja, creo que será mejor que siga con mi relato en vez de estar diciendo todo esto, que suena tan indecente y me hace quedar mal ante ustedes. Kotori es la hija de la directora de la preparatoria Otonokizaka; una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Akibahara, o mínimo solía serlo en los tiempos en los que mi madre estudiaba, porque poco a poco su popularidad ha ido cayendo a manos de escuelas modernas que se ven cada vez mucho más en toda la ciudad. Adivinen quien tiene "casualmente" una beca completa en Otonokizaka. Exacto, la señora Minami consiguió una beca completa para su hija en Otonokizaka, así que es algo seguro que Kotori se va a ir a estudiar a Otonokizaka en un año.

A mis dos amigas yo las conozco desde que teníamos seis años, nos conocimos de la forma más curiosa que podrán imaginar: Nos conocimos jugando a las escondidas, por muy curioso que eso pueda sonar.

Kotori y Honoka siempre estuvieron conmigo, y por eso he jurado protegerlas de todos los peligros de este mundo que puedan amenzarlas.

Hoy acabamos de empezar nuestra segunda semana en tercero de secundaria, y como es la costumbre, Kotori y yo llegamos al lugar en el que después caminábamos las tres juntas a la secundaria (cabe mencionar que siempre nos reuníamos cerca de la casa de Honoka, porque así si ella se levantaba tarde no tardaba en reunirse con nosotras). Kotoriy yo platicamos un rato mientras Honoka llegaba, pero fue hasta 10 minutos después que la chica del cabello color jengibre y ojos azules decidió aparecerse en la calle

—Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, disculpen la tardanza—nos dijo cuando llego corriendo, le lanzé una mirada molesta para expresarle que no me parecía muy graciosa la idea de que se haya tardado. Honoka se congeló, tragó saliva y añadió—Umi-chan, no me mires así por favor, me asustas.

—¿De nuevo te quedaste dormida?—le pregunté molesta.

—Umi-chan, no seas tan dura con ella—me dijo Kotori, sabía perfectamente. Honoka sabía que no podía seguir enojada con ella ahora, así que sonrío.

—¿Ahora por qué llegaste tarde?—me limite a preguntarle apenada

—Bueno… Lo que pasa es que—se escuchaba un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, hablaba con un poco de duda—Mi papá ha hecho un nuevo dulce, e hizo cuatro de prueba. Y quería que lo probaramos los cuatro antes de que viniera a la esucela. Pero le dije que no podía llegar tarde porque Umi-chan se enojaba, así que discutimos un rato y finalmente dijo que no había problema, pero que al rato lo íbamos a comertodos sin excepción, y ustedes están invitadas. Bueno… Masbien… Mi papá me dijo que iba a permitir que lo probaramos mas tarde pero que necesitaba que entonces fueran dos personas más, porque en el transcurso del día iba a hacer dos dulces más. Y ya que yo fui la responsable, y Yukiho no tiene amigos, mi mamá me dijo que las invitara a ustedes.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Yukiho?—pregunte. La hermana menor de Honoka acababa de entrar a la secundaria, y había caminado con nosotras la semana pasada cuando íbamos a la secundaria.

—Ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo temprano hoy, así que salió más temprano que de costumbre para después ir a la escuela.

Me preocupo escuchar esto; sabía que Yukiho no era mi hermana, y que era mucho más atenta que Honoka, pero el hecho de que estuviera sola temprano con la alta tasa de secuestro que había sido reportada últimamente me preocupaba mucho.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla ir sola tan temprano?! ¿Estás loca?—le grité a Honoka como si hubiera sido a mi hermana a la que sacaron a la calle temprano sola.

—Oye, cálmate Umi-chan—me dijo excusándose con las manos—Seguramente ya está en la secundaria, no es para tanto.

—No puedo creer que te importe tan poco—le dije enojada.

—¿Cómo no me va a importar?

—Oigan chicas, no se peleen—dijo Kotori poniendo el límite entre nosotras de inmediato—Ahí esta.

Volteamos hacia donde estaba señalando Kotori y vimos a una chica con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos color aceituna caminando sola, con la mirada baja hacia la secundaria en dirección opuesta a donde veníamos nosotras. Honoka la saludo con la mano, y ella le respondió el saludo. Nos acercamos a ella

—Buenos días chicas—dijo en un tono apagado y hasta cierto punto un poco triste.

—Buenos días Yukiho—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa estrechando mi mano con la suya—Edtaba preguntando precisamente por ti hace unos segundos.

—Gracias por preocuparte Umi-san, no es nada, solo quería llegar más temprano, pero me distraje comprando unas cosas en la tienda de la otra calle y estoy llegando igual que ustedes—dijo con el mismo tono de la vez anterior.

—¿Verdad que es cierto que papá quiere que probemos el nuevo dulce más tarde?—le preguntó Honoka todavía tratando de aliviar las tensiones por haber llegado tarde.

—Es cierto; mamá me hablo para decirme que se iba a posponer para la tarde, que papá iba a hacer dos dulces más—dijo con el mismo tono indiferente—Seguramente te castigaran si no llevas a alguien para la hora de la comida para que pruebe el dulce nuevo de papá.

—¡Por favor! Vengan conmigo, ¡No quiero morir Umi-chan!—me dijo Honoka de rodillas

No quería que castigaran a Honoka, pero preferí dejarle la decisión a Kotori

—¿Tu podrías ir, Kotori?

—No lo sé, pero le preguntaré a mi mami más tarde—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Umi-san?—me preguntó Yukihosonriendo y hablando animada por primera vez hoy—Por favor acompañanos, nos gustaría mucho.

—No lo sé Yukiho, tengo clase de kendo hoy y…—me sentí tan mal de estarle diciendo que no a Yukiho que apenas podía seguir hablando

—Está bien Umi-san—me dijo en un tono triste y apagado de nuevo. La vi tan triste que pensé que tal vez incluso iba a desplomarse a llorar en cualquier momento—Supongo que será para la próxima.

"Demonios, no le puedo hacer esto; es casi como si fuera mi hermanita" pensaba yo sintiemndome horrible conmigo misma "Pero tampoco puedo ser irresponsable y fallar con mis deberes" me respondía mi parter más racional "'¿Importan más que tus amigas?".

Estaba teniendo un conflicto emocional; no sabía que hacer: no podía fallar a ninguna de las dos, pero si no elegía lo más seguro es que fallara en ambas.

—Está bien Honoka; esta vez iré, no habrá problemas con mi madre si falto un día, pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde en lo que resta de la semana—dije, rindiéndome ante la tentación de probar el nuevo dulce de los Kousaka; hasta ahora todos sus dulces eran de lo mejor que había probado; productos frescos, deliciosos y hechos en la perfecta cantidad de azúcar, pan y cada uno de sus ingredientes. El señor Kousaka era un maestro haciendo esto, y la señora Kusakaera una maestra encargándose de venderlos.

—¡Te lo prometo Umi-chan! ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Y a ti igual Yukiho!—dijo abrazandome a mi y a Yukiho

—¡Honoka!—dije con fuerza (no me podía permitir estas indecencias en la escuela)

—¡Onee-chan!—chillo Yukiho casi al mismo tiempo—Estamos en la escuela

—Cierto—dijo Honoka rascándose la barbilla—Las abrazaré a las tres en la tarde

—Oigan chicas; nos quedan dos minutos para entrar—dijo Kotori señalando el reloj

Cuando vimos el reloj salimos disparadas; Yukiho hacia un lado y nosotras hacia el piso superior, que era donde estaban los salones de tercer año.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yukiho?—le pregunté a Honoka finalmente después de un tiempo; cuando había terminado la primera clase (que era Inglés) y teníamos cinco minutos de descanso entre el comienzo de la siguiente clase (que era Ciencias)

—Eh, ¿A que te refieres?—me dijo tan extrañada que me dieron unas ganas tremendas darle una bofetada por lo ingenua que parecía preguntándome algo como eso ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta?

Tiene razón Umi-chan, Yukiho-chan se veía rara hoy. Ahora que lo mencionan, se veía así desde el martes de la semana pasada—dijo Kotori entrando a la conversación. Hasta ella que no había hablado tanto con Yukiho se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella

—No me había dado cuenta—dijo Honoka, como si acabará de hacer mayor descubirmiento de la Tierra— ¿Es acaso que ahora Yukiho ha engordado un poco?

—Obviamente no Honoka. Se ve terriblemente decaída—le dije, dándome cuenta de que aunque el problema estuviera literalmente durmiendo al lado de ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de su existencia

—Pareciera que algo la pone terriblemente triste. Se ve muy deprimida—añadió Kotori, complementando mi explicación

—Ahora que lo mencionan; la he notado así desde el martes pasado

—Debriamos de tratar de animarla un poco hoy en la tarde—dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa: Adoraba que fuera tan linda y que siempre quisiera ayudar a otras personas que estuvieran sufriendo, siempre me había parecido algo muy lindo de su parte que se preocupara tanto por los demás.

—Tienea razón Kotori-chan. ¡Hagamoslo!—dijo Honokateniendo de nuevo su característica energía

—Estoy de acuerdo—dije; uniéndome a su plan, aunque sabía que en el fondo ninguna de las dos tenía uno: eso siempre era mi especialidad, hacer el plan. Aunque este plan parecía muy importante; era para aliviar a quien era por así decirlo la hermana menor de las tres.

Yukiho siempre había sido la parte racional que le faltaba a Honoka; pero aún asi tenía la torpeza característica de las dos hermanas Kousaka: la única diferencia es que Yukihoera un poco torpe en privado y más atenta fuera de su casa. Y Honoka guardaba toda su seriedad para momentos realmente importantes; tanto que la última vez que la vi pensar seriamente algo fue antes de salir de la escuela primaria. Yukiho era menos capaz de tratar a la gente de su edad; pero era especialmente hábil con la gente mayor (tal vez por eso ella era la encargada de la Homura cuando la señora Kousaka no podía hacerlo), por eso siempre prefirió pasar tiempo con nosotras.

Aun cuando salimos de la primaria y ella siguió ahí dos años más, todos los días caminaba con Honoka hasta el punto donde nos encontrábamos para caminar a la secundaria las tres, y no desviaba su camino del nuestro hasta que llegaba al cruce que la llevaba a la primaria Oto. Y a la hora de caminar a casa de regreso; ella siempre esperaba a que nosotras tres saliéramos de la secundaria afuera de la escuela, ya que ella salía media hora más temprano. Conocía a nuestros maestros, al director, a todo el personal de la escuela en general. Y todos también la conocían a ella porque todos los días llegaba, se sentaba en la puerta de la escuela y observaba el árbol que había afuera de la escuela. Hubo un momento en el que la veían y le permitían pasar a la escuela para que no nos esperara afuera.

Pasé el resto del descanso pensando en Yukiho, pasaron los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre y la clase de Ciencias comenzó sin darnos tiempo de pensar más.

Terminaron todas las clases de ese día, y como era la costumbre tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la escuela.

Kotori nos dijo que ahora le iba a hablar a su madre por telefono para pedir permiso

—Yo me quedo a escuchar—dijo Honoka parándose al lado de Kotori—Tu madre siempre me hace reir mucho. Es muy simpática

Kotori rió un poco y le puso el altavoz para que todas pudiéramos escuchar. Su madre solía ser una persona muy rara dependiendo la situación. Podía ser la refinada y seria Directora Koukou Minami, o podía ser la pintoresca madre de mi mejor amiga. Honoka siempre había preferido la segunda opción. Me acerque un poco para escuchar también ¿Qué? Como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato (pero yo no soy un gato ni traigo por la cabeza ni decir cosas como "Nya" cada que hablo, así que yo estoy segura)

—Yo me quedaré para evitar que Honoka diga alguna tontería—dije, planeando mi excusa para escuchar la conversación

—Hola mi pajarita—dijo la mujer del otro lado del teléfono

—Hola mami, ¿Qué tal tu dia?

—¡Hola, Mamá de Kotori-chan!—gritó Honoka

—¡Honoka!—la reprendí yo por haber gritado eso, pero no me había dado cuenta de que yo también acaba de gritar accidentalemente—Buenas tardes, Minami-san

—Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, que milagro escucharlas, tan prendida como siempre ¿verdad Honoka? Recuerda que tienes que aprobar con promedio de ocho o más para que pueda guardarte tu lugar aquí en Otonokizaka. Umi-chan, seque eso no es problema para ti, pero a ti todavía no te veo muy convencida de unirte a nosotros en esta academia. No te arrepentiras mija.

—No es nada contra usted Minami-san, es solo que mis padres aun no deciden que quieren hacer —le respondí a la mujer tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible

—Dile a tu papá que tal vez no tengo un palacio, pero tengo una escuela linda y que ha estado aquí por bastante tiempo, que nos considere por lo menos—me dijo dulcemente la mujer

—Yo se lo dire, se lo aseguro Minami-san

—Y bueni pajarita, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?—preguntó

—Pues… Mami, es que el padre de Honoka-chan ha hecho un nuevo dulce—dijo Kotori seleccionando cuidadosamente cada palabra—Y nos ha concedido a Umi-chan y a mi el honor de ir a probarlo con Honoka-chan y con su familia hoy

—En pocas palabras, me quieres pedir permiso para ir a casa de Honoka-chan hoy, y llegar tarde con el peligro de la delincuencia que hay en la ciudad ¿Qué opinas Honoka-chan? ¿Debería de dejarla ir?

—Pues supongo que sí—dijo Honoka hablando torpemente con Minami-san

—¿Y tu Umi-san? ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que mi pajarita llegue tarde con todos los peligros que hay en la ciudad ultimamente?

—Pues…—dude un poco: entendía el punto de Minami-san, pero no podía negarme ante como Kotori me suplicaba con la mirada que dijera que si… Kotori me lanzó esa mirada que yo nunca podía resistir, y sabía perfectamente que siempre funcionaba—Supongo que debería de dejarla ir, y tal vez para disminuir los peligros después de hacer eso debería de ir por ella a Homura—sugerí amablemente a la mujer

—Pero estaré muy ocupada organizando los horarios de los clubs escolares esta tarde, no tendré tiempo de ir hasta Homura a recogerla.

—No se me ocurre otra alternativa—dije—a menos que me permita escoltar a su hija hasta su casa. Yo tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para que nadie pueda lastimarla ni a ella ni a mi.

—Es un lindo detalle de tu parte Umi-san, pero no se si debería permitirlo

—Por favor mami querida—le rogo Kotori casi arrodillándose ante el teléfono— Regresare como a las cinco si tú me dejas

— ¿Tan pronto? No inventes Kotori—dijo Minami-sanhablando más fuerte de lo normal, como si estuviera gritando a propósito—Mira; puedes ir, pero quiero que Umi-chan o la madre o el padre de Honoka-chan te acompañen a casa después; si regresas sola se te arma en grande ¿me entendiste señorita Minami? Es peligroso que estés sola a altas horas. Bien, que te vaya bien, diviértete, si, nos vemos al rato en la casa, llega temprano para cenar que no estás en un restaurante para que te sirva a la hora que quieras.

—Si mami, te prometo que no llego sola y que no llego tan tarde. ¿A las siete te parece bien? Gracias por dejarme mami. Te quiero, adiós—y cortó la llamada. Ya estábamos bajando de nuevo a la primera planta

Cuando bajamos las escaleras nos encontramos con los salones de segundo y de primer año, de los que salía toda la gente hablando como loca con sus amigos

—Sí, dicen que al otro grupo entro una chica de intercmabio—decía una chica animadamente hablando con un grupo que caminaba en bola

—La rusa Ayase, eso fue lo que escuche que decían de ella—decía alguien mas

—Tal vez y esté al nivel de la niña rara de mi grupo—dijo de nuevo la otra—escuché que esta chica nueva no sabía nada de Japón y ni siquiera sabe como diferenciar la sopa del agua aquí

—Vaya, si que está loca esa chica. ¿La rara de tu grupo? ¿Quién dijiste que era?—decían más personas de aquel grupo

—La rara, ya sabes, la hija de los dulceros, no recuerdo su nombre, Kora, Kisaki, no lo sé, no puedo recordarla. La que se resbaló en el salón de clases el primer día y luego no tuvo ni un amigo por torpe y antisocial; la chica a la que hemos estado molestando toda la semana".

Sentí al lado de mi como alguien caminaba

—¿De casualidad su apellido es Kousaka?—dijo Honoka, hablando en un tono serio; tan serio que hasta a mi, que soy la que suele congelar con la mirada, me congelo del miedo.

—Si, eso, gracias—dijo la otra chica con indiferencia.

—¿Qué tanto sucedió con la chica Kousaka?—preguntó Honoka aun en ese tono fríamente serio—Les demando que me lo cuenten a detalle

—Ay por favor; no tengo tiempo para hablar ahorita. Solo te dire que la fracasada no encontrara amigos de aquí a que sale de la secundaria, al igual que la tonta rusa esa. Les haremos la vida imposible a esas dos—dijo la otra chica con sus aires de reina acosadora

Sentí como Honoka empezaba a arder en furia, y como indirectamente Kotori y yo también nos tensábamos, la otra chica tenía ese aire burlón que me parecía tan odioso, tan prepotente, tan ególatra, en ese momento decidí que la odiaba por atreverse a molestar a Yukiho, y muchomás por atreverse a burlarse de eso.

—Mira estúpida, y también ustedes soquetes—dijo Honokahablando a la chica, y después a todo el grupo, hablando con una calma que asustaba a cualquiera, más por la manera insultante en la que les estaba hablando—Atrévanse a tocar a mi hermana, o a molestarla de nuevo, y yo en persona me encargare de que su secundaria sea un infierno hasta que deseen no haberse atrevido a tocar ni a la mosca que se paraba en su helado cuando tenían cinco años—sentenció hablando aun calmada, pero luego cambiando su cara a una sonrisa amistosa y linda, viendo al grupo con ternura y tendiéndoles la mano—Por cierto, Honoka Kousaka, de tercer año, para servirles.

La chica tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros café castaño, pero era tan opaco que parecía casi gris; tenía los ojos de un color ámbar, que al igual que los míos, congelaban a cualquier persona con el solo hecho de mirar retadoramente a alguien. Era bastante alta para tener 12 años, casi de la estatura del señor Kousaka, que era muy (en serio no exagero, ni siquiera se pueden ver sus ojos si no miras hacia arriba) alto. Empezó a caminar alrededor de nosotras

—Creo que no tienes idea de quien soy ¿verdad niña tontita? ¿Tus padres los dulceros no te han dicho nunca que deberías de cuidarte de los tonos que usas cuando le hablas a gente más importante que tú? Yo soy Sayuri Kitayama, la hija menor de la familia Kitayama, y si investigaras un poco creo que te darías cuenta de que tú eres la que debería disculparse para que no haga de tu vida un infierno—le dijo caminando hacia Honoka tratando de intimidarla.

No podía permitir que hicieran algo así a Honoka, pero tampoco podía permitirme perder la compostura de esa manera. Sería bastante vergonzoso que manchara mis manos en la escuela; dañaría la reputación de mi dojo, de mis padres y de mi apellido en general. Por hoy una advertencia sería suficiente, pero aun no era el momento. Dejaría que Honoka se encargara.

— ¿Y quién demonios te sientes que eres tú?—le dijonHonoka parándose retadora ante la otra chica, que le sacaba suficiente altura como para intimidarla y más.

—Te voy a mostrar quien soy yo—grito Sayuri, y se intentó acercar más a Honoka.

Sayuri se acercó a Honoka e intentó empujarla, pero alguien detuvo sus dos manos y la empujo a ella de vuelta hacia atrás. Ya adivinaran quien fue quien evito el golpe.

—Tampoco soy alguien a quien tu podrías querer de enemiga, Kitayama-san—le dije parándome entre ella y Honoka—Por eso te propongo dejar en esto lo que sucedió, y no dejar que pase a mayores, o alguien podría salir herido de todo esto, y no me refiero precisamente a alguna de nosotras tres.

—Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a hacer examen para entrar a Otonokizaka; no se aceptan a personas de tu clase—dijo Kotori en un tono más molesto de lo normal.

—Y olvida cualquier intento de interactuar con el DojoSonoda, no se le permite la entrada a personas tan contraproducentes y dañinas a la decencia como tú—le dije yo parándome a la lado de Kotori, ambas atrás de Honoka. Si esta chica quería iniciar una guerra contra nosotras, teníamos que encargarnos de no permitir que viera debilidad en el primer encuentro

—Por favor; mi hermana mayor está en esa escuelucha, no me sorprende que se esté arrepintiendo de haber entrado ahí, esa escuela va de mal en peor, dentro de poco verán cómo va a caer en ruina. Yo iré a una escuela mejor que esa cabaña a la que le llaman escuela—dijo Sayuri—Y a pesar de que tu amenaza parece más seria Sonoda, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que sea que hagan en el Dojo Sonoda, no me interesa siquiera pensarlo un poco.

—Que así sea entonces, Kitayama-san—dijo Honoka, poniéndose de pie—Yo he dado mi sentencia

Hicimos una reverencia y nos fuimos caminando hacia otro pasillo para alejarnos de Kitayama-san

—Que desagradable es esa tipa—dijo Honoka ya que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para que no nos escuchara

—Espero que esto no pase a mayores—dijo Kotori un poco molesta—, le preguntaré a mi mami sobre la hermana de Kitayama-san, así nos podremos enterar de porque se siente tan importante

—Buena idea, solo espero que no hayamos desatado una guerra en nuestro último año en la secundaria—dije, pensando un poco seria—Tenemos que recordar que para nosotros es solo un año, pero Yukiho tendrá que aguantar a esta chica por otros tres años.

—Espero que no haya sido un error; yo solo quería ayudar a mi hermana a que estás personas idiotas dejaran de insultarla así, ¿Cómo se atreven a meterse entre todos contra ella? No le ha hecho saño a nadie—decía Honoka entre dientes.

—Honoka-chan, no digas eso, creo que hiciste lo correcto—dijo Kotori— No te preocupes, sé que saldremos adelante

—Sí, solo tenemos que terminar este conflicto antes de que termine el ciclo escolar—le dije a Honoka—y hay que tratar de dejar a Yukiho preparada para los siguientes dos años.

—Será un año difícil chicas—dijo Honoka.

—Hay que estar juntas y lo superaremos sin nungunproblema—dijo Kotori con una sonrisa al vernos.

—Por lo mientras vamos a Homura, si no tu madre se enojara de todos modos—le dije a Honoka; y decidimos empezar a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela

—No olvidemos a Yukiho—dijo Honoka, y fuimos a buscarla a su salón.

Yukiho estaba sentada en el salón todavía, metiendo cosas en su mochila

—Onee-chan, Kotori-san, Umi-san—dijo cuándo con el mismo tono demacrado con rl que hablaba en la mañana cuando nos vio—, que gusto verlas.

Cuando vi a Honoka caminando hacia su hermana tuve miedo de que fuera a hacer alguna tontería, pero lo que paso después me dejo sin palabras.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¿QUÉ TAL ESE FINAL? AHORA SI QUISE DEJAR LAS COSAS EN MÁS SUSPENSO QUE LA VEZ PASADA. HASTA YO QUEDE SORPRENDIDA

TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE NI SIQUIERA YO SABÍA QUE ES LO QUE IBA A PASAR MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO ESPERABA DARLE TANTA INMPORTANCIA A YUKIHO-CHAN, NI PONER A UNA ANTAGONISTA; NO LO SÉ. CREO QUE HASTA AHORA ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE HE ESCRITO (AUNQUE SOLO LLEVO TRES).

BUENO… ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE MÁS QUE NADA UNA INTRODUCCIÓN A HONOKA, KOTORI Y UMI, AL PROBLEMA QUE SE VA A IR DESARROLLANDO CON ESTA ANTAGONISTA RARA, Y A LA ANTAOGNISTA EN SÍ.

COMO COMENTARIO EXTRA; NO SE SI LES GUSTARÍA QUE INCLUYERA COMO UNA "SUB-HISTORIA" EXTRA DE YUKIHO Y ARISA (YA SE IMAGINARAN QUE ELLAS DOS SE CONOCERAN PRONTO).

Y BIUENO… AHORA YA SOLO ME QUEDAN LAS TRES CHICAS DE PRIMER AÑO PARA ESCOGER, ASÍ QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES SI O SI DE ALGUNA O ALGUNAS DE ELLAS.

BUENO… LES QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN POR HABERME TARDADO VEINTE DÍAS EN ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO, TRATE DE COMPENSARLO HACIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO DE LO USUAL (EN PROMEDIO MIL PALABRAS MÁS LARGO), ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.

AHORA NO HUBO COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO; ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SI HAYA PARA QUE PUEDA TENER UNA IDEA DE COMO VOY. ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LEERME TANTO COMO A MI ME ESTÁ GUSTANDO ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES

PileMimo; ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO; SE QUE NO FUE UN ENFASIS TOTAL EN UMI-CHAN, ME DISCULPO POR ESO, PERO ES QUE TENÍA QUE INTRODUCIR LA SUB-HISTORIA DEL HONOKOTOUMI EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ENTONCES NO PUDE DAR ENFASIS TOTAL A UMI ESTA VEZ.

Y BUENO… SUPONGO QUE NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE DECIR POR AHORA MÁS QUE GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FAVOR COMENTEN COMO VOY, ME HACEN UN HONOR TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTO, Y EL DOBLE DE HONOR LOS QUE LO COMENTAN

BUENO… SUPONGO QUE AHORA YO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES COMO YA SE HA ESTADO HACIENDO COSTUMBRE

ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ANTES DEL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO

YO SOY ARAMARU… ME DESPIDO, Y AQUÍ LES DIGO… "OYASUMINASSAN"

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "LA MÚSICA OCULTA QUE HAY EN MI"


	4. 4- La musica oculta que hay en mi

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

TIENE AÑOS QUE NO ACTUALIZO, LO SÉ, PERDÓN POR SER TAN NEGLIGENTE, PERO TENGO RAZONES MUY LÍGICAS PARA HABERME TARDADO CASI 20 DÍAS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO… POR FAVOR LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 4 "La música oculta que hay en mi"

Desde que tengo memoria, en mi cabeza siempre ha sonado una canción, una armoniosa melodía resonando en mi; oculta en lo más profundo de mi ser: Es una hermosa suave y dulce melodía que ayuda a que piense que mi vida vale la pena.

Nunca la he podido escuchar con total claridad, pero es el sonido que alimenta y termina de completar mis días que a pesar de que a estos no les falta nada, y de hecho suelen tener más lujos de los que necesito o que otras personas quisieran tener tan solo un día en su vida, suelen ser poco alegres.

Me llamo Maki Nishikino, tengo 13 años; y bueno… Supongo que si viven en este planeta siquiera han escuchado hablar de los hospitales Nishikino ¿Pueden adivinar la relación?

Es obvio que yo soy la hija del dueño del hospital, el Doctor Masaki Nishikino; no es como que sea para tanto, ni como que me importe mucho, digan todo lo que quieran, a mi ya no me interesa, me han dicho de todo.

Desde que soy una niña, mi padre me ha dicho que yo me tengo que esforzar mucho, que tengo que estudiar mucho, que tengo que leer mucho, para que pueda llegar a ser una doctora incluso mejor que el, que es uno de los mejores médicos de Japón.

Desde siempre he vivido con esas expectativas sobre mi, supongo que ese es el precio de ser la hija única de alguien importante, el hecho de que quieren que tú seas importante de la msima manera, no es como que a mi no me interese ser doctora, ni que crea que no tengo los dones para serlo, porque es obvio que cuento con todas las capacidades para ser una excelente doctora, pero el problema es que simplemente no quiero crecer para dedicar mi vida a ser doctora.

Nunca he podido hablar de esto con nadie, siento que nadie sería capaz de entender lo complicado que es que la hija de Masaki Nishikino no quiere ser doctora, y sería aun mascomplicado si les dijera que lo que más me gusta a mi es la música. Sería algo inimaginable para mi padre enterarse de que yo, su "princesa", no quiero continuar con el legado del hospital Nishikino, pero de todas maneras lo tengo que hacer, no estoy en posición de decir algo al respecto.

La verdad es que yo podría ser doctora, una muy buena doctora, soy muy inteligente, no es por presumir, pero mis calificaciones y mis conocimientos del último año en la escuela (primero de secundaria), dejaron a mis maestros tan sorprendidos que dijeron que yo podría estar en tercero de secundaria en este momento. Obviamente mis padres también estaban muy orgullosos, no les puedo fallar a ellos.

Hoy empiezo segundo de secundaria, y a pesar de que académicamente me fue muy bien el año anterior, y se prefectamente que este año me ira igual de bien (y no me iría mejor solamente porque no es posible en valor numérico me vaya mejor, ya que tuve el máximo), no puedo asegurar lo mismo en el ámbito social, ya que en eso me fue terrible el año pasado.

Mi padre me llevo a la escuela hoy, antes de irse al hospital, y antes de bajarme del auto le dije:

—Papá, voy a esforzarme y voy a aprender aún mas este año.

—Mi princesa, tú eres la mejor, se que todo lo que quieras tulo puedes lograr, tu eres la niña mas capaz, inteligente y habilidosa que hay, y te quiero mucho. Te deseo lo mejor este año mi niña—me dijo mi padre con una linda sonrisa

—Yo también te quiero papá, no voy a fallarte, voy a mejorar lo más que pueda este año—le conteste yo, se me hacía tarde así que nada más le di un beso rápidamente y baje del auto.

Ya que baje empece a correr hacia la escuela, no podía llegar tarde el primer día, así que empecé a correr hacia la secundaria; entré con prisa y fui al salón que le correspondía a los alumnos de

segundo año. En cuanto entré supe que iba a ser un año tan socialmente difícil como el anterior.

—Nishikino-san ya ha llegado, mejor ábranle paso a la riquilla, no vaya a querer comprar su propia banca como el año pasado—dijo una de las chicas que trataba de hacerme la vida imposible la vida el año pasado. Es obvio que nunca pudo, por supuesto que yo no iba a permitir que una abusadora de quinta evitara que mis estudios fueran un éxito, aunque es mucho más que cierto que le pedí a mi padre que me comprara mi propia banca.

—Deja a Nishikino en paz, o sus amigos imaginarios llegaran a defenderla—dijo otro de mis compañeros con burla.

Los ignore a pesar de la evidente agresión verbal que estaban intenetando lanzar contra mi; nunca les funciono el año pasado y no iba a epezar a permitir que sus chistes desgastados me empezaran a afectar ahora que yo me encontraba tan bien.

—Muchachos, siéntense, ya voy a empezar la clase—dijo el profesor de Historia para dar por iniciada la clase—Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, porque ahora que estamos de vuelta en clase trabajaremos más que en su último año.

Yo solo me limite a sonreir por dentro; el año pasado había sido de lo más sencillo para mi, y me daba mucho más risa que para los otros chicos había sido una experiencia bastante desgastante y complicada. Aunque en el fondo me constaba perfectamente que si me había ido tan bien en mis estudios el año pasado había sido gracias a que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que dedicarme a estudiar.

También mi mente privilegiada tiene mucho que decir en esta ecuación. Fue una parte fundamental, pero sospecho que no tanto como el hecho de que como en la parte social di un asco tremendo el año pasado, y prácticamente no hice ningún amigo en todo el ciclo escolar pasado, no tuve nunca tiempo para perder con amigos, o platicando, lo único a lo que yo me podía dedicar era a la escuela, a conocer el hospital de mis papas, y a mirar las estrellas en las noches con el telescopio que me regalo mi papa cuando tenia diez años.

Quiero pensar que algo va a salir mejor este año con mi vida, espero que haya un milagro, o algo asi que me ayude a tener que dejar de pensar en que no tendré nunca a nadie aparte de mi mamá, de mi papá y de Emiyuki-san, la señora que cocina en mi casa, me lleva a la escuela regularmente y que a veces, cuando mi mamá tiene que salir en las noches, se queda a cuidarme toda la noche al lado de mi cama hasta que me quede dormida.

Bueno… También están mis dos amigos imaginarios: Yoshi-chan y Shiro-kun, pero todas las personas que conozco menos Emiyuki-san y mi papa piensan que estoy demasiado mayorcita para tener amigos imaginarios y todo eso, pero yo pienso que están locos, mis amigos imaginarios son reales y se sentirían muy mal si yo me atreviera a decirles que solo están en mi imaginación. Es casi como si me atreviera a decirle a mi papa que no voy a limpiar la chimenea de la casa que tenemos en las montañas solo porque algún loco en la escuela se atrevió a decir esa tontería de que Santa Claus no existe.

El día transcurrio con normalidad y ya en la tarde decidi salir a mi casa apenas sono el timbre que decía que podíamos irnos. Mi familia vive en una casa bastante grande para una familia de tres personas en una calle lo suficientemente cercana al centro de Akibahara para que todo estuviera bastante accesible, pero lo suficientemente alejada para que no nos molestara ninguna de las bandas criminales que son famosas por operar en esas calles.

Camine sola como siempre (Bueno… No siempre, solo desde que mi mamá dijo que podía caminar las cinco cuadras de distancia que hay entre mi casa y la escuela), pensando en el día que acababa de tener hoy; todo había ido con bastante normalidad: Había contestado de una manera perfecta el examen de matemáticas que nos hicieron hoy para comprobar nuestros conocimientos del año pasado, no tenía muchos deberes y había aguantado todas las ganas que pude haber tenido de golpear a alguien. Así que en teoría se podría decir que tuve un muy buen primer día.

Al principio la idea de caminar sola hasta mi casa me aterraba, siempre terminaba aterrada ante cualquier animal que pasará al lado mío, pensando que podia ser un terrible criminal dispuesto a hacerme daño. Las primeras veces tuve que llamar a Emiyuki-san para que viniera a buscarme a alguna tienda a la que llegaba a entrar desesperadamente por miedo a que apareciera uno de esos robaniños que mencionan en los cuentos que me lee Emiyuki-san antes de dormir, esos que se roban a los cicos que caminan solos por la calle y los separan de sus familias.

Llegue a la casa, y como mi papá decidio que era lo suficiente mayor como para poder portar las llaves para entrar, abrí la puerta y pase. Adentro ya me estaba esperando Emiyuki-san

—Buenas tardes señorita Maki, ¿Cómo le fue el dia de hoy?—me dijo en cuanto entre. Emiyuki-san tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, con un toque gris por sus canas, siempre corto, a la altura del cuello, con sus dulces ojos del color del fuego, aunque era bastante baja, aún mas baja que yo.

—Hola, Emiyuki-san, todo estuvo tranquilo el día de hoy, ¿Qué tal tu dia?—le pregunte yo, sentándome en mi sillón favorito en la sala principal de la casa

—Todo perfecto, señorita Maki, gracias por preguntar, ¿desea comer ya, mi niña querida?—me pregunto atentamente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

—No, gracias Emiyuki-san, quisiera pasar a hacer mi tarea primero, si quieres comemos las dos juntas al rato—le conteste tratando de sonar lo más amble posible, ¿Qué? Esta mujer no es mi criada, ni mi sirvienta, por obligación tengo que ser amable con ella.

—Me parece perfecto señorita Maki, usted siempre tan atenta conmigo—me dijo—. Pase a su habitación entonces, y yo la llamare para comer después.

Pase a mi habitación como Emiyuki-san me lo pidió, y cerré la puerta.

—¡Yoshi-chan!, ¡Shiro-kun!—le hable a mis dos amigos imaginarios, tenía que contarles varias cosas

—Maki, cuánto tiempo sin verte—dijo Shiro-kun con una sonrisa tímida pero amable en el rostro.

—Vaya tomatito, hasta que te das el lujo de hablarnos—dijo Yoshi-chan—Pensé que ahora que estas en segundo de secundaria ya no ibas a querer hablar con nosotros.

—No es para tanto—le replique molesta—Solo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que los invite a venir aquí

—¡Ahora hasta invitación necesito para poder pasar a tu casa!—dijo Yoshi-chan moviendo las manos para hacerse notar aún más—En serio que se vuelven odiosas con la edad

—Lo dice la que desde siempre fue odiosa—le dije replicándole; no le iba a conceder la victoria tan fácil

—Pero aun así, ¿Tienes más amigos de donde escoger?—me dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona y altanera, como si fuera la idol número uno del universo… Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué demonios es eso? Ah, no importa.

—Por supuesto que si—le dije rápidamente

—Shiro no cuenta—agregó en cuanto le dije que si tenía masamigos además de ella.

—No tienes verguenza—le dije ya que vi que no le podía ganar

—Y tu no tienes amigos—dijo ella burlona, y luego se empezó a reir como loca—Jajajaja

—Yoshi, por favor, relájate un poco, vinimos a ayudar a Maki-chan, no a que tuvieran una discusión de pareja—dijo Shiro-kun con una fingida calma. En el fondo se estaba burlando silenciosamente de las dos.

—¡Callate Shiro!—dijimos las dos, poniéndonos tan rojas como mi cabello

—Parece que he tocado una fibra sensible—dijo Shiro con calma todavía—Y bueno Maki-chan ¿Nos tenías que contar algo?

—Si, exacto, regresemos al tema—dijo Yoshi-chan paseándose por mi habitación.

—He decidido que este año no voy a volver a estar tan sola como lo estuve el año pasado—les dije con seguridad.

Los dos se callaron por un momento; parecía que les había dado una noticia impresionante

—Maki-chan—dijo Shiro-kun, al parecer no tenía palabras

—No va a pasar—dijo Yoshi-chan en un tono más serio del que usa usualmente, como el que solía usar cuando realmente se enojaba le preocupaba algo.

—¿Disculpa?—le dije. Me había extrañado que hablara así de segura y sin burla

Al parecer Yoshi-chan apenas se daba cuenta del tono con el que acababa de decirlo, porque de inmediato volvió a su tono altanero y burlón

—Primero descifraras la melodía que suena todo el tiempo en tu cabeza antes de poder lograr eso—dijo en su tono de siempre.

—Yoshi, no seas cruel—dijo Shiro-kun con la cabeza baja. Generalmente cuando no estaba calmado solía ser más cerrado y timido—Es la primera vez que la vemos intentarlo tan decidida a hacerlo

—Pero eso no quita que las últimas tres veces que lo intento termino más sola que antes—dijo Yoshi-chan, que había vuelto a su tono serio—Maki, ¿Ya lo has pensado bien?

—Pues… Es que…—la verdad es que ahora que me lo preguntaba no estaba segura de como lo iba a hacer, ni siquiera estaba segura de cual era el punto de hacerlo. La soledad me había caído bastante bien, me había hecho ser tan exitosa como solo yo podia pero aun asi la soledad también me dejaba un vacío en mi corazón, vacío que ni siquiera Yoshi-chan, Shiro-kun o incuso Emiyuki-san y mi papá podían llenar con todo y sus atenciones que tenían conmigo—No lo sé

—Ni siquiera sabes quién eres Maki Nishikino—me dijo Yoshi nada más con su tono burlón

—¿Necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo, Maki-chan?—me dijo Shiro-kun en su tono calmado—Nosotros te esperaremos cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Y estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase

—Eso solo porque no tenemos ningún lugar mejor a donde ir—me dijo Yohsi, eso era lo que más amaba de ella, ususcomentarios mordaces que siempre lanzaba provocándome a responderle.

—Obvio no; no tienes un lugar mejor en donde estar, como si alguien más te soportara—le dije sonriendo

—Pues yo no he hecho la prueba, en tu caso no tienes opción—me respondió

—No puedes ni hacer la prueba, ¿Y te sientes mejor que yo?—le dije todavía exasperándome

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me harté. Hablale a la mano tomate—me dijo mostrando su mano y luego desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la habitación

—¡Oye! ¡No he terminado contigo!—le grite en cuanto vi que se fue, tratando de hacerla regresar. De hecho en el fondo quería hacerla regresar para tener compañía un poco más de tiempo, pero ya saben, el orgullo no me deja decirle eso a nadie.

—Maki-chan, tengo que irme, te veré después, no olvides llamarnos ¿quieres?—dijo Shiro-kun, dándome un abrazo antes de seguir Yoshi y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación

Segundos después, otra figura entro a mi habitación

—¿Cómo te fue hoy chiquita?—era mi mamá, que había tenido que salir de la ciudad unos días por unas emergencias del hospital ya que mi papá no podía salir en ese momento—Ya los extrañaba——dijo mientras me abrazaba—Ven a comer un poco, Emiyuki-san me dijo que la estabas esperando, ya terminó, vamos a comer las tres

Comimos tan delicioso como siemrpe, con ese sazón que solo Emiyuki-san tiene, y después de eso tenía tanto sueño que fui a tomar un baño y me acosté en mi cama, reflexionando sobre el futuro que me esperaba primero en los próximos días, luego en los próximos meses, después en los próximos años, y me dormí envuelta en el mar de posibilidades que es el futuro.

Al día siguiente me levanté un poco más temprano, antes de que mi papá se fuera al hospital, y le pedí que me llevará a la biblioteca a consultar un libro que necesitaba para una tarea de Historia.

—Gracias por traerme papá, te veré después—le dije antes de bajar del auto, le di un beso y caminé a la biblioteca

—Buenos días—me dijo el bibliotecario— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Busco un libro que me cuente acerca de la Era Meiji, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un título así?

—La seción de historia está al fondo en el pasillo al lado de la sección de arte. Tal vez encuentres lo que necesitas ahí—me dijo con una sonrisa amable aunque un poco cansada.

—Muchas gracias—le dije y pasé a donde me indico

Estuve buscando un poco hasta que encontré una guía ilustrada sobre la Era Meiji, tomé el libro y me dispuse a irme, pero escuché que algo se cayó en el pasillo de al lado, y aunque yo no tenga raras costumbres como decir "Nya" cada que habló, la curiosidad mató al gato y fui a investigar.

Estaba perfectamente ordenado, solo vi a alguien, ni siquiera pude reconocer exactamente su estatura, color de cabello, nada porque salió corriendo veloz como un relámpago del pasillo.

Llamó mi atención un libro que aquella figura había tirado en el pasillo, lo tomé con atención y leí el título "Música para principiantes". Tomé el libro y lo llevé junto con el que necesitaba para mi tarea.

Mientra iba con el bibliotecario pensé en la melodía que suena en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, y no pude evitar sentar que tal vez aprender un poco sobre música me ayudaría a resolver ese misterio.

"Debes ser una mejor doctora que incluso tu padre" "Algún día todo lo que hemos logrado tu mami y yo también será tuyo princesa" No pude evitar escuchar la voz de mis padres mientras la idea de la música me pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿Llevas los dos libros querida?—dijo el bibliotecario mientras revisaba unos libros que tenía en su escritorio.

—No, solo el de la era Meiji, esté estaba tirado en medio del pasillo de Artes.

—Comprendo; iré a acomodarlo en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo—dijo suspirando—Tal vez mañana querida.

—Disculpe, señor bibliotecario ¿Es posible llevar dos libros a la vez?—le pregunté sintiendo real curiosidad

—Solo si tienes tu credencial querida, pero te ayudaré a tramitarla si lo deseas—me dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—No hay problema, señor bibliotecario, ¿Es posible llevarme un libro para siempre?—le pregunté mientras una idea surgía en mi mente

—¿Quisieras comprar el libro querida?—me pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café y sacaba un poco de comida de su mochila, seguramente para después—Puedes hacerlo si tienes el dinero

—El dinero no es problema para mi señor bibliotecario—le dije tratando de sonar lo menos presumida posible.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres que te cobré el libro?—me preguntó tomando el libro de la Era Meiji

—Ese no, señor—le dije, viendo el otro libro que había encontrado en ese peculiar pasillo de la biblioteca

—¿Entonces, al final si te llevaras ambos?—me sonrió tomando el libro de nuevo

—Le devolveré el de la Era Meiji hoy en la tarde—le dije sacando un poco de dinero de mi cartera—Pero el otro si me lo quisiera quedar

—"Música para principiantes" ¿Te gusta la música querida?

—Ya veremos, señor bibliotecario—le dije con una sonrisa irónica, me sentía feliz, como si por unos pequeños instantes, el vacío de mi soledad no estuviera ahí

"Ya veremos"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

BUENO… YA AL PRINCIPIO ME DISCULPE, PERO ES QUE ME SIENTO TAN MAL DE HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR QUE ME SIENTO CASI OBLIGADA A VOLVER A HACERLO

BUENO… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE SI LO LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y AHORA QUE LO LEO COMPLETO PARECE MUY CORTO, PERO YA VERÁN QUE SE IRÁN DESARROLANDO VARIAS CONEXIONES RARAS ENTRE MAKI-CHAN Y LAS DEMÁS CHICAS

POR ELIMINACIÓN AHORA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VA A SER DE MIS DOS CHICAS FAVORITAS DE µ's (Y LAS ÚNICAS QUE FALTAN DE INTRODUCIR)

BUENO… EXPLICARÉ AHORA SI LAS RAZONES DE MI AUSENCIA: COMO MENCIONE HACE UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS, ESTOY EN MEDIO DE LA MUDANZA AHORITA, Y AUNQUE YA ESTOY ESTABLECIDA SE ME JUNTO CON EL REGRESO A CLASES Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE NADA, APENAS ME ESTOY PONIENDO AL CORRIENTE DE TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER AHORITA.

Y CREANME QUE YO ME MORÍA DE GANAS DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR ESTOS CAPÍTULOS PARA USTEDES, EN SERIO, ESCRIBIR ESTO ME RELAJA MUCHO, Y EL HECHO DE QUE USTEDES LO LEAN Y QUE A 4 PERSONAS LES GUSTE LO QUE YO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y 6 PERSONAS ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE ME LLENA EL CORAZÓN DE ALEGRÍA Y ME HACE OLVIDAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS LOCOS DE LA DEPRESIÓN.

BUENO… SE QUE SALIÓ UN CAPÍTULO MUY CORTO AL LADO DEL ANTERIOR, PERO ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS PARA MAKI-CHAN, Y TENGO MUCAHS COSAS PLANEADAS PARA ELLA, PERO SON PARA IR DESARROLLANDO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA DE MAKI Y RELACIONANDOSE POCO A POCO CON LAS OTRAS CHICAS DE MANERAS BASTANTE LEVES, YA QUE EN TEORÍA NO SE CONOCEN HASTA OTONOKIZAKA.

PERO BUENO… AHORA RESPONDERÉ EL COMENTARIO QUE AMABLEMENTE ME DEJO Biso47

Biso47: Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado los tres capítulos que van hasta ahora.

Habrá entonces un par de capítulos de Yukiho y Arisaconforme se vayan relacionando con las demás historias.

La sub-historia de Nico tiene dos puntos centrales y uno de ellos es la superación por la muerte de su papá, entonces pues si, habrá momentos así a lo largo de la historia

Y pues… El poder espiritual de Nozomi es un misterio que también se ira resolviendo más adelante, aunque también va a generar un par de misterios

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, trato de mejorar mi redacción para que mi siguiente fic que está en proceso de construcción sea mejor que este que ya está más o menos estructurado, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruto de la tuya…

Yo he vivido en la Ciudad de México 13 años (y tengo 14), y pues me pareció bastante divertido volver el capítulo 2 y 3 imaginandome a la mamá e Kotori hablando

BUENO… SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, Y ENTONVES HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE QUE ME DESPIDA

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR COMENTEN SI GUSTAN HACERLO, Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU SAGRADO TIEMPO EN LEER A SU SERVIDORA

ME DESPIDO, YO SOY ARAMARU, Y AQUÍ LES DIGO "OYASUMINASSAN"

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "¿CUÁNTAS VIDAS PUEDE TENER UN GATO?"


	5. 5- ¿Cuantas vidas puede tener un gato?

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

¡HOLA A TODOS!

SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE, CASI UN MES SIN DARLES NINGÚN CAPÍTULO, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESCRITORA SOY?

YA EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, CASÍ UN MES SIN SUBIR CAPÍTULO, YA ME SENTÍA MAL DE NO PODERLES DAR NADA, Y AUNQUE NO SEA MUCHO, AQUÍ LES ENTREGO ESTE HUMILDE CAPITULO

A PESAR DE QUE EN MI OPINIÓN ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS MEDIOCRE DE LOS CINCO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, ESPERO QUE ME HONREN LEYENDOLO Y QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTARLO AUNQUE SEA UN POCO

POR FAVOR, LEAN

Capítulo 5 ¿Cuántas vidas puede tener un gato?

Hola a todos, yo me llamo Hanayo Koizumi; tengo 12 años, y me encuentro caminando a mi primer día en segundo de secundaria. Pero yo no camino sola a la escuela el día de hoy; al lado de mi vienen mi mejor y única amiga, Rin Hoshizora, que es la mejor amiga del mundo.

Hoy nos despertamos especialmente temprano porque queremos llegar antes que nadie a la escuela, como ha sido nuestra costumbre desde que se nos ocurrió la idea en nuestro quinto año de la primaria.

No ganamos nada llegando temprano a la escuela, pero siempre nos gusta llegar antes que todos, porque Rin-chan siempre dice que si llegamos primero y somos las últimas en salir, habremos sido para quienes el tiempo duro más, y el tiempo es un tesoro. Es extraño, lo sé, pero no pierdo nada acompañándola.

Mientras vamos caminando, Rin-chan y yo hablamos de todo lo que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones, que pasamos casi enteramente juntas ella y yo.

A Rin-chan yo la he conocido casi desde siempre, desde que tenemos cuatro años, cuando mi padre y la madre de Rin coincidieron en no sé qué cosa, y poco después nuestros padres se volvieron amigos y nosotras también.

La verdad es que siempre le parece una sorpresa a la gente, y la verdad es que también a nosotras, que podamos ser tan buenas amigas siendo tan diferentes entre sí: Yo soy una niña extremadamente tímida y callada, y ella es la persona más enérgica que existe y no es para nada callada.

—Piensas mucho el día de hoy nya—me dice de repente con su sonrisa tan peculiar cuando ve que dejo de hablar un buen rato. Me conoce tan bien que a veces puede saber lo que estoy pensando cuando ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo.

Mucha gente suele decir que Rin está loca porque maúlla cuando habla, pero yo soy la única persona que podría explicar porque Rin-chan tiene ese particular gesto, porque yo viví esa peculiar historia con ella.

(SEIS AÑOS ANTES)

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir al parque?—preguntaba una peli naranja enérgica tirando del brazo de su madre en un lindo día de otoño—Por favor, por favor, por favor

—Está bien, pero primero, llamaré a la madre de Hanayo-chan a ver si le da permiso de ir—decía rendida la mujer, tomando el teléfono y llamando a mí casa. Sabía bien que mi madre no se iba a negar, pero en esa época no era capaz de entender que teníamos que pedir permiso por educación.

Mi madre no se había negado a que fuéramos al parque un rato, siempre y cuando no regresáramos muy tarde.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción—dijo la mamá de Rin-chan tomando a Rin-chan de una de sus manos y a mí de la otra.

Salimos de la casa de los Hoshizora y caminamos al parqueque estaba en la otra cuadra. Jugamos un rato en la resbaladilla y luego la mamá de Rin-chan nos columpió un rato, pero lo más importante paso cuando estábamos jugando en el sube y baja.

—Mamá, ¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó Rin-chan, señalando un pequeño animal que estaba mirándonos desde una barda cercana. Tenía el pelaje café, y unos ojos verde claro. Era un pequeño gatito.

—Es un gato hija, es lindo ¿no creen niñas?—dijo mi madre animadamente mirando también al animal

—Sí que lo es—dije yo tímidamente, mirándolo con admiración

—Vamos a acercarnos más a él Kayo-chin—dijo Rin-chan animadamente, tomando mi mano y corriendo hacia el gato jalándome con ella.

Pero conforme más nos acercábamos, podía notar que mi amiga empezaba a toser, cuando llegamos a estar pegadas al gato, ella se agachó y lo miro a los ojos.

—Nya—dijo el gato, maullando para Rin y para mí. En ese momento Rin-chan quedo maravillada, a pesar de que estornudaba y tosía como nunca por alguna razón que en ese momento éramos incapaces de comprender, y que por eso le restábamos importancia.

—Nya—dijo Rin alegremente—¡Kayo-chin! ¡Mirame! ¡Soy un gato! Nya, nya, nya, coff coff.

Rin-chan tosía horriblemente, y me estaba empezando a asustar mucho, pero se veía tan contenta jugando con el gato que no podía evitar que me contagiara su energía positiva

—Adoro a los gatos—dijo Rin-chan en ese momento, como si acabará de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida—De grande yo quiero ser un gato. Voy a ser un gato, y voy a tener mucho pelo, y voy a ser tan linda como lo es este hermosísimo gatito nya.

En ese momento sucedió uno de los momentos más aterradores en mi vida hasta ahora. Rin-chan tomó al gato en sus brazos, y lo cargó, pero el gato se enojó, sacó las garras y rasgó el pantalón de Rin-chan.

Rin dejo caer al gato, pero en ese momento quedo al descubierto algo peor que el rasguño del gato: Rin-chan estaba llena de muchísimos puntitos rojos en toda su pierna, y ahora que lo veía también en sus brazos tenía muchos de esos puntitos, y tosía peor que antes, tirada de rodillas en el piso. En esos momentos yo sentí mucho miedo, pues tenía mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a mi amiga.

Empecé a llorar, y a gritar, y entonces llego la mamá de Rin-chan llegó corriendo y me preguntó que pasaba. Señalé a Rin-chan berreando y llorando a moco tendido.

—¡Mi niña!—gritó la mamá de Rin-chan

Corrió y la cargo en sus brazos, empezando a llorar ella también

—No te quedes ahí—me gritó la señora Hoshizora—¡Ve a tu casa y llama a tu padre!

Salí corriendo siguiendo la orden del señora Hoshizora, estaba muy aterrada de lo que le acababa de pasar a mi amiga. Y aunque mis padres siempre me habían dicho que nunca estuciera caminando sola en la calle, yo sabía que esta era una ocasión especial: Mi amiga estaba mal y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Cuando llegue a mi casa corriendo y toqué la puerta, me abrió mi padre

—Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasó?—m dijo en cuanto vio que estaba llorando— ¿Te hicieron algo?, ¿Por qué estás sola?

—Rin-chan se desmayó en el parque, acarició a un gato y le salieron muchos puntitos rojos—le explique muy resumidamente—Tenemos que ayudarla de inmediato porque si no le van a salir más puntitos rojos-. Tosía mucho y estornudaba en cuanto se acercó al gato.

—Es una alergia, llama a tu madre y dile que vaya al parque, tú te quedas aquí y esperarás a que yo vuelva—dijo mi padre tomando las llaves de nuestro auto—Todo estará bien querida, quédate aquí

Mi mamá es doctora, y fue gracias a ella que Rin-chan se pudo salvar ese día. Llevo a Rin-chan rápidamente al hospital donde trabajaba y rápidamente lograron estabilizarla. Por mi edad nunca me dejaron pasar a verla, y yo temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Muchas horas después, mi padre y mi madre regresaron juntos del hospital y se sentaron en nuestro sillón de la casa, abrazándome:

—Tranquila querida, todo estará bien—dijo mi padre—Rin es fuerte y va a salir de esta

—Lo bueno es que le pudiste avisar a todos a tiempo, porque si hubiera pasado un poco más de tiempo Rin-chan hubiera estado mucho peor—me dijo mi madre—Una de mis amigas, la mejor alergóloga que conozco, se encargará de ayudarla y hacer que se ponga mejor

—Pero es mi culpa que esto haya pasado—dije llorando, y subí al piso de arriba, donde estaba mi habitación a seguir llorando. Aquella noche no dormí, me quedé pensando en Rin-chan y en cómo había de sentirse en ese momento, sola y en un hospital, tal vez con muchas inyecciones. Me dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo

Tardó una semana en que la dejaran salir del hospital, en esos tiempos yo lloraba como loca todos los días, por la culpa deje de comer arroz; hasta que yo viera a mi amiga bien yo pensaba que por mi culpa estaba mal.

Finalmente estuvo curada, y cuando por fin salió lo primero que hice fue abrazarla como loca

—Rin-chan, en serio lo lamento—le dije arrodillándome ante ella y abrazando sus piernas—Debí de haberme dado cuenta.

—Kayo-chin, no fue tu culpa nya—dijo aun maullando.

—¿Nya?—dijo su madre mirándola con cierta cautela

—Bueno… La doctora me explico que los gatitos podían hacerme mucho daño, entonces me prohibió acercarme a los gatitos o tal vez no me iba a poder ayudar a curarme la próxima vez—explicó Rin-chan divertida, como si estuviera contando una interesante historia.—Pero, me dijo que si yo quería, yo podía maullar como los gatitos, para que sintiera que soy un gato nya.

—¿Entonces ahora cada que hables dirás nya?—pregunto su padre con una mirada entre confundida y divertida

—Claro que si nya—dijo con su sonrisa, que a partir de ese momento, a todos nos pareció la sonrisa de una gatita preciosa.

—Solo recuerda que no todos los gatos tienen siete vidas querida, tu eres una gatita de una sola vida—le dijo su madre abrazándola. Luego se volteó y se acercó a mí. Yo pensé que la mamá de Rin-chan me odiaba por no haberle hablado antes de lo que estaba pasando con su hija, entonces me asuste cuando la vi acercándose—Oye pequeña Hanayo, discúlpame por haberte gritado, no era mi intención hablarte feo. Yo te quiero mucho, es casi como si fueras mi hijita, así que por favor te pido que me perdones

Seguía temblando del miedo, no podía reaccionar a lo que la madre de Rin-chan me estaba diciendo

—Hijita, la señora Hoshizora te está hablando—me dijo mi madre suavemente, que me estaba sosteniendo con mucho cuidado de los hombros—Por favor contesta chiquita.

—Yo también me disculpo señora Hoshizora—le dije suavemente, y entonces ella se agacho y me abrazó, así como yo la abrace a ella también

—Vamos a casa ahora todos juntos nya—gritó Rin chan animadamente—La comida del hospital era terrible. Podría comer cualquier cosa, no me quejaría de un poco de ramenen este momento.

Todos nos reímos, y nos dimos cuenta que ese día Rin nos había dado una valiosa a lección sobre cuántas vidas puede tener un gato

VUELTA AL PRESENTE

—Kayo-chin, ya llegamos nya—dijo Rin-chan, cuando menos lo pensé ya habíamos llegado a la escuela—Estuviste totalmente ida por bastante tiempo nya

—Lo lamento, Rin-chan, estaba recordando unas historias—le dije con muchísima nostalgia— ¿Recuerdas la historia del pequeño gatito del parque?

—Jajajaja—se empezó a reír como loca Rin-chan—Es cierto, fue divertido como se me ocurrió acariciar al gato siendo alérgica nya

—No fue divertido—le dije regañándola con timidez, por lo que no me salió muy bien hacerlo—Fue aterrador, todos pensábamos que te ibas a morir ese día

—Es divertido ver como Kayo-chin me quiere regañar nya—me dijo burlándose de mi

Entonces le hice un pequeño puchero, y entonces ella me abrazo y vi cómo me empecé a ruborizar completamente, como siempre que lo hacía cuando me abrazaba; siempre le parecía muy divertido verme así

—Lo lamento nya—me dijo sonriendo sin soltarme todavía—Kayo-chin me va a disculpar ¿verdad?

—Si, por supuesto Rin-chan, solo no te rías de algo tan serio como eso, por favor—le dijo un poco sonrosada; acabábamos de pasar por el patio de la escuela e íbamos a entrar a la zona donde estaban los salones cuando se nos acercó una figura conocida

—Buenos días pequeña Koizumi, joven Rin, es un placer volver a verlas—nos dijo aquella figura saludándonos tan atentamente como siempre.

—Buenos días profesor Saki—le dije haciendo una reverencia; el saludo de Rin-chan fue muy diferente al mío

—Hola profesor Saki nya. Estoy lista para volver a atormentarlo en los pasillos nya—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa al director de la secundaria

—Espero que no sea así joven Rin dudo que a tu madre le guste esa idea—le dijo el profesor con un poco de confianza excesiva en su mirada. A Rin y a mí nos encantaba hablar con este hombre; siempre desde el primer día que lo vimos dándonos el discurso de bienvenida el año pasado nos había parecido una persona muy admirable e interesante. Y cuando Rin-chan empezó a hablar con el más y más, nos dimos cuenta de que era también bastante amable y simpático

—No se vale—dijo Rin-chan aún contenta—Usted siempre hace trampa

—Espero que este sea un gran año para ustedes niñas, que aprendan mucho y que puedan crecer como las excelentes personas que ya sabemos que son—dijo, con una sonrisa de orgullo, luego se dio la vuelta y me miro a mi—Pequeña Koizumi, ¿me permite un segundo a la joven Rin?

—No me pertenece a mi Profesor Saki—le dije rascando mi mejilla, que se había puesto un poco ruborizada—, pero por mi puede llevársela

—Venga conmigo joven Rin, no le quitaré mucho tiempo, mientras pequeña Koizumi, vaya conociendo su nuevo salón, tal vez quiera apartar el lugar suyo y el de la joven Rin antes de que sus otros compañeros empiezan a llegar—me dijo el profesor dándome una pequeña palmadita y dirigiéndose a su oficina, llevando a mi mejor amiga con el

"¿Qué nos guardará el destino este nuevo ciclo?" me preguntaba yo, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Se podía notar perfectamente que era el primer día: Las paredes tan perfectamente pintadas, el piso tan reluciente, el ambiente de tranquilidad que se podía sentir en esta escuela que dentro de poco se transformaría en un completo desastre, era un sentimiento que me encantaba.

Me preguntaba que tanto podría estar hablando Rin-chan con el profesor Saki, y mucho más importante, ¿Por qué no me habían invitado a mí a hablar con ellos?

Iba tan metida en mi tema que no me di cuenta de que alguien más caminaba en el pasillo, y sin querer choque con aquella figura, y caí al suelo, junto con un montón de libros que cayeron derribados junto conmigo, algunos sobre mi cabeza.

Me empecé a sobar la cabeza, pues algunos de esos libros me habían dolido bastante cuando me habían golpeado. Recogí mis anteojos que se me habían caído con el impacto, los coloqué con cuidado en frente de mis ojos, y puede visualizar a la persona con la que había chocado.

Era una mujer con el cabello café cenizo, algo así como si tuviera un tono grisáceo en su cabello café, con unos ojos del mismo color. Era pálida como solo la nieve podría serlo, y era un poco más alta que yo. Traía el uniforme de los maestros de la escuela, y de inmediato la reconocí; había sido la profesora de literatura de segundo y de tercer año el ciclo escolar pasado: era la profesora Shizuku. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y posteriormente se agachó con rapidez a levantar los libros que se le habían caído. Se notaba bastante tranquila ante la situación, y cuando hablo pude notar que no era una maestra común con la que estaba tratando.

—Lo lamento querida—dijo hablando en un tono melancólico

Me quedaba corta diciendo melancólico, su tono carecía de inflexión, extremadamente monótono, era casi como si estuviera hablando un muerto

—No hay problema—le dije de pie, ayudándola a recoger un par de libros.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el salón del primer grupo de tercer año?—me preguntó aun en ese tono tan extraño.

Le señale el salón que me había solicitado, el de los alumnos más grandes de la escuela, y ella hizo una reverencia, yo se la devolvió, me dio las gracias y siguió caminando. Al igual que yo en mi propia dirección.

"Pobre mujer, algo difícil debe de estar pasando en su vida" pensaba mientras caminaba a mi salón; cuando entré, este estaba vacío, me senté en una de las filas que no estaban hasta en frente, pero tampoco hasta atrás, donde podía alcanzar a ver la pizarra perfectamente aun con mis problemas de vista, en la columna que estaba más alejada del centro del salón posible, era el asiento perfecto para alguien que no buscaba llamar la atención, tal como lo era yo.

El lugar de Rin-chan lo aparté justo al lado del mío, en la columna que estaba más cercana al escritorio del profesor del salón, siempre nos habíamos mantenido juntas en nuestros asientos desde que habíamos decidido llegar tempranísimo a apartar lugar en las mañanas del primer día de clases

Un poco de tiempo después, llego Rin-chan, con una cara mucho más alegre de la que tenía hasta antes de llegar a hablar con el Profesor Saki.

—¿Qué paso Rin-chan?—le pregunté en cuanto se sentó en el lugar en el que le había apartado, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le había dicho el Profesor Saki—¿Todo bien?, ¿Qué te dijo?

—Todo perfecto Kayo-chin—me dijo animadamente—este hombre acaba de darme la noticia del año nya

—¿Cuál es esa noticia que tanto te emociona Rin-chan?—le pregunté aún con más curiosidad.

—Mibu ha desertado, se ha ido de la escuela—dijo con una alegría única—Es la mejor noticia que me pudo haber dado este hombre.

—¿Quién demonios es Mibu?—le pregunté dejando de lado mi timidez al ver la alegría con la que mencionaba que esa tal "Mibu" había abandonado la plantila de esta escuela

—Esa es una historia que te contaré luego Kayo-chin—me dijo con profundidad

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

BUENO… PRIMERO QUE NADA, ME DISCULPO OTRA VEZ POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EN SERIO LES JURO QUE HE TENIDO MUCHÍSIMOS PROBLEMAS ACOPLANDOME EN LA ESCUELA; LO TÍPICO AL SER NUEVA EN UN PROGRAMA TAN DIFERENTE AL QUE ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA, SE QUE NO ES EXCUSA PARA HABERME AUSENTADO TANTO TIEMPO, Y AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y HAN TENIDO LA PACIENCIA DE ESPERARME

LA OTRA RAZÓN DE QUE NO PUDIERA ACTUALIZAR ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA QUE HACER CON ESTE ARCO ARGUMENTAL; LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY TOTALMENTE ABIERTA A SUS SUGERECIAS PARA ESTE ARCO, PORQUE A MI NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO COMO PARA PODER PUBLICARLO.

NO LES MIENTO; LES JURO POR MI MAMITA QUE TANTO QUIERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO HE ESCRITO TRES VECES: DOS CON HANAYO Y UNA CON RIN, Y ESTA ES LA MÁS DECENTE QUE TUVE.

LES JURO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ME PARECIO PÉSIMO, DE LO PEOR QUE HE ESCRITO, Y ME DISCULPO POR ESTARLES TRAYENDO ALGO DE TAN POCA CALIDAD ESTA VEZ, PERO EN SERIO TENÍA QUE SEGUIR CON ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE SE LOS HABÍA PROMETIDO DESDE LA CEZ PASADA, Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA.

PERO YA TENGO TODO PREPARADO PARA ESCRIBIR EL PRÓXIMO NOZOELI, PARA NICO-CHAN Y PARA LAS NIÑAS DE SEGUNDO, ENTONCES MIENTRAS SE ME OCURRE ALGO PARA MAKI-CHAN Y PARA MIS DOS NIÑAS MÁS QUERIDAS DE µ's, SUPONGO QUE ME ENFOCARÉ EN LAS OTRAS CHICAS, QUE TAMBIÉN TENDRÁN HISTORIAS MEJORES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE ESTOY ENTREGANDOLES AHORITA

COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y AHORA ME TOCA RESPONDERLES:

BISO 47: MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO, HE LEÍDO UN POCO DE LO QUE TÚ ESCRIBES Y ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA PODER TENER UNA REDACCIÓN IGUAL DE PRECIOSA QUE LA TUYA. ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO DE MAKI-CHAN; LA VERDAD ES QUE EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLO SIN MUCHA FE Y AL FINAL ME TERMINO PARECIENDO SATISFACTORIO EL RESULTADO. ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.

HICE QUE MAKI NO TUVIERA AMIGOS PARA PODER EXPLICAR PORQUE DISFRUTABA TANTO DE SU SOLEDAD AL PRINCIPIO EN OTONOKIZAKA, POCO A POCO SE VAN A IR ACERCANDO A SER LAS CHICAS QUE VEMOS AL PRINCIPIO DEL ANIME, AUNQUE CREO QUE ME VOY A CENTRAR MÁS QUE NADA EN LAS DE TERCER AÑO Y EN EL TRÍO DE SEGUNDO, PORQUE PRIMER AÑO ME PARECE QUE ES UN POCO MÁS COMPLICADO DE TRATAR.

EN SERIO, MÁS QUE NADA MI DISCULPA ES PARA TI, QUE ESPERABAS CON TANTAS ANSIAS EL RINPANA, Y QUE LO QUE YO TE ENTREGUE SALIÓ COMO ALGO TAN CHAFA, EN SERIO, GOMENASAI :(

BLACKNAO: SI, A MAKI-CHAN LE TENGO MUCHO APRECIO, SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE ES CASI DEBIDO A ELLA QUE CONOCÍ LOVE LIVE, Y AUNQUE HANAYO Y RIN SON MIS FAVORITAS, MAKI-CHAN TIENE UN LUGAR ESPECIAL EN MI CORAZÓN, IGUAL QUE PAPA NOEL

GRACIAS POR DAR TU OPINIÓN, ME ES MUY ÚTIL A MI PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y TRATAR DE DARLES LA MEJOR CALIDAD POSIBLE.

BUENO…SUPONGO QUE ES TODO LO QUE DEBO DECIRLES, Y PARA NO VERME OBLIGADA A ESCRIBIR CAPÍTUOS DE LOS QUE NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER, YA NO VOY A IR ADELANTANDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ME DISCULPO POR TENER QUE HACER ESTO, PERO EN SERIO NO QUIERO TENER QUE VOLVER A DARLES UN CONTENIDO TAN MEDIOCRE COMO ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE LA VERDAD ME PARECE EL PEOR HASTA AHORA

COMO LA MECÁNICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME DEN IDEAS PARA QUE HACER OCN RIN-CHAN Y HANAYO-CHAN, O CONSIDERAR SI DEFINITICAMENTE LAS VOY A DEJAR COMO PERSONAJES RECURRENTES, PORQUE PIENSO QUE LA HISTORIA DE HANAYO Y RIN-CHAN SIEMPRE FUE MUY EVIDENTE DURANTE EL ANIME, Y EL OBJETIVO DE ESTE FIC ES MOSTRAR LO QUE NO ES TAN OBVIO DURANTE EL ANIME, ASÍ QUE USTEDES CONSIDEREN COMO LOS LECTORES Y COMO LAS MANOS QUE MUEVEN A LA PLUMA QUE SOY YO.

BUENO… LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO MI CAPÍTULO Y AGRADEZCO DOBLEMENTE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HONREN DOBLEMENTE HABIENDO LLEGADO HASTA ESTE PUNTO. AGRADECERÍA MUCHO MÁS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HONREN DANDO SU OPINIÓN ACERCA DE ESTE "PECULIAR CAPÍTULO"

BUENO… SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO LO QUE LES TENGO QUE DECIR AHORA. ESPERO NO VOLVER A TARDARME TANTO EN ACTALIZAR, TRATARÉ DE APURARME CON MIS EXAMENES Y CON TODOS LOS PROYECTOS QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR CADA MES.

BUENO… POR TERCERA VEZ, SUPONGO QUE SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, AHORA SI HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE DESPEDIRME, Y ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIR ANTES DE QUE PASEN TRES SEMANAS, AUNQUE NO TENGO IDEA EN ESTE MOMENTO DE QUE ES LO QUE SEGUIRA EN ESTE MOMENTO.

GRACIAS POR HONRARME LEYENDOME. TODOS DESCANSEN. LOS VERÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, ME AYUDA MUCHO, Y ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME HACEN MI DÍA

YO SOY ARAMARU, Y AQUÍ LES DIGO "OYASUMINASSAN"


	6. 6- Una chica dificil

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

HOLA A TODOS. YA CASÍ UN MES SIN ESCRIBIR, LA VERDAD ES QUE COMO LES DIJE ANTES DE MI AUSENCIA ESTABA EN EXÁMENES Y ME FUE BASTANTE BIEN GRACIAS A TODO LO QUE ESTUDIÉ EN BASE A SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS (EN TODOS SAQUÉ MÁS DE 90 MENOS EN ESPAÑOL, PERO COMO TENGO DÉCIMAS EXTRA MI MAESTRA ME LO CONTÓ COMO SI HUBIERA SACADO 85)

PERO NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA QUE LES CUENTE SOBRE MIS PROBLEMAS Y DEPRESIONES, ENTONCES NO INTERRUMPÓ SU LECTURA MÁS TIEMPO, Y LOS DEJO EN LAS HÁBILES MANOS DE NOZOMI.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LEER TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE SALIÓ BASTANTE LARGO

Capítulo 6 "Una chica díficil"

Me levanté con mucho sueño, era lunes y mi fin de semana había sido bastante atareado. Había estado paseando por la ciudad de Tokio, conociendo muchos lugares, y ayer había ido a entregar mis servicios al templo local, que está cerca del lugar donde yo vivo, pero a pesar de estar muy cansada, tenía mucho entusiasmo por volver a la escuela, y había una razón que brillaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Había estado reflexionando sobre mi vida estos últimos veces; sobre lo difícil que era vivir sola, sobre como a pesar de todo extrañaba a mis padres, sobre lo difícil que había sido para ellos y para mi dejarme sola viviendo en Tokio mientras ellos arreglaban sus negocios alrededor del mundo, y sobre muchas otras cosas.

Cuando pienso en mis padres, me cuesta muchísimo trabajo no sentir un poco de rencor hacia ellos por su trato hacia mí, que soy su única hija. No es que sean malos padres, o que sean abusivos conmigo, porque si les dijera eso estaría mintiendo. Más bien lo que ellos hicieron hacia mí fue un abandono total, nunca estuvieron en casa, me crie casi enteramente yo sola, sin amigos, sin más familia, mi vida era un completo vacío, estaba aislada de todo y de todos, hasta la fecha siento que no tengo a nadie conmigo. No puedo negar que mis padres son exitosos en lo que hacen, me atrevería a decir que son de los mejores negociadores de Japón, al igual que varias personas que han hecho negocios con ellos, pero eso no niega que como padres no sean los mejores, y eso solo lo puedo decir yo, que soy su única hija

De niña solía escribir mis pensamientos de cada lugar al que me mudaba, tenía un pequeño cuaderno de cada lugar al que íbamos a vivir, y todos los días me antes de dormir, anotaba como me había parecido ese día. Los libros empiezan cuando aprendí a escribir, hace diez años, y continúan uno por año, hasta el último de los libros que escribí, cuando acabe mi primer año en la secundaria, hace poco más de dos años. Son siete largos libros, cada uno de trescientas sesenta y cinco páginas, y si los leyera todos seguramente recordaría cosas que de otra forma no hubiera recordado

Casi lo olvidaba, me llamo Nozomi, y si hicieron el cálculocorrectamente basándose en la información de mis libros comprenderán que tengo 15 años, y soy de las nuevas estudiantes en la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

El año pasado, cuando vivimos en otro de los barrios de la ciudad de Tokio, me quedé maravillada con esta ciudad, y decidí que no me volvería a mudar a menos que fuera por mípropia decisión, no la de mis padres ni la de nadie más.

Hubo largas discusiones con mi madre y mi padre, que decían que no era lo suficientemente madura como para quedarme en la ciudad yo sola, cuando ellos tuvieron que volver a viajar a Okinawa. Pensaron que era muy pequeña para hacerlo, que tenía tan solo catorce años. Pero después de mucho rogar y rogar, accedieron a "ponerme a prueba" un año. Me dijeron que tenían un departamento en otro de los barrios de Tokio, en el que habían vivido mis padres en su juventud, antes de volverse exitosos negociadores que tienen la obligación de viajar una vez al año.

Me llevé una sorpresa al llegar al dichoso departamento, era mucho más chico que cualquier lugar en el que yo haya vivido en toda mi vida. Mis padres eran muy exquisitos con todos los lugares en los que llegábamos a vivir, así que no me los imaginaba viviendo en un lugar tan pequeño en algún momento de su vida. El apartamento tenía una sola habitación, un pequeño baño, su cocina y un pequeño recibidor, por lo que me parecía un lugar extremadamente pequeño, pero no me queje para nada, no podía hacerlo, pues era un lugar bastante grande para mi sola. Mis padres me dijeron que habían pensado varias veces prescindir de este lugar, pero que valía tan poco monetariamente que nunca lo vendieron, y que como no valía mucho, lo podían dejar a mi nombre de una vez, como una "aportación para un exitoso futuro".

No negué su oferta, entonces, pues ahora soy dueña de un apartamento en Tokio, y eso suena mejor de lo que es en realidad, pues el departamento no está en la mejor zona de la ciudad, y es casi imposible salir de noche sin pensar que no vas a regresar a tu casa. Aun así yo he aprendido a manejar mi vida para no tener que enfrentarme a los problemas tan típicos del barrio de Akihabara, por lo que vivir en Tokio es un sueño para mí, y es un sueño que solo ha estado mejorando desde que empecé a estudiar en Otonokizaka.

Es cierto que no soy la chica más sociable de la escuela, y que no me interesa serlo, pero he encontrado algo que nunca pensé que iba a encontrar: a una persona igual a mí.

Es cierto que no comenzamos de la mejor manera, creo que la deje traumatizada después de mi primer encuentro con ella, porque ha estado evitándome desde entonces, pero sé que no me olvidara en un buen tiempo, y aunque no puedo aguantar las ganas de acercarme a ella otra vez, los espíritus me han dicho que controle mi calen… mis ganas de tener a una amiga como ella.

Los espíritus me ordenaron hablar con ella en su primer día, y la verdad es que aunque me dio un poco de pena al principio, no me lo pensé dos veces, pues en cuanto la vi entrar al salón me cautivo su manera de hablar, su manera de ser, su manera de relacionarse con los demás, y muchas más cosas, y sentí una gran intriga por conocerla, una intriga como no he podido sentir en toda mi vida.

Ese lunes cuando salí de mi casa, caminé en sentido contrario a la escuela de Otonokizaka, hacia casa de Eli, eran las seis de la mañana, y las clases empezaban hasta las siete, así que era obvio que no había salido de su casa todavía. Las luces estaban encendidas en el apartamento en el que vivían ella y su hermana, y me quedé observando por más de veinte minutos esperando a que alguien saliera de ahí. Al dar las seis y media, salieron las dos rusas del apartamento.

La hermana de Eli-chi era idéntica a ella, solo que más chica, y con su cabello ligeramente más claro. Me acerque a ellas en cuanto salieron

—Buenos días—salude con alegría a ambas. Noté claramente la cara de angustia de Eli-chi, y no pude evitar sonreír con un poco de malicia

— ¿Quién es ella Onee-chan?—le preguntó la otra chica con un poco de temor.

—No te preocupes Alisa, es una compañera del colegio, ¿verdad que sí Nozomi?—me dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo disimuladamente

—Por supuesto que sí—le dije inocentemente a la niña—Que gusto conocerte. Me llamo Nozomi Tojo

La niña me sonrió, y luego volteo a ver a su hermana, al igual que yo. Podía ver lo incomoda que se veía Eli-chi, casi podía sentir su mirada molesta sobre mi, pero fingí que nada estaba pasando y les pregunté

— ¿Van camino a la escuela?

—Si, ¿quieres caminar con nosotras, Tojo-san?—me preguntó la niña

—No puede—dijo Eli mirándome a los ojos con molestia—Tiene que ir al templo antes ¿verdad Nozomi?

Capté la indirecta de Eli-chi, y no quería incomodarla, así que asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de su hermana. Cuando pasea su lado, me susurró al oído "Hablaremos después acerca de este incidente Nozomi".

Me sentí particularmente regañada, no supe que fue lo que me hizo sentir así, hubo algo en su persona que me hizo pensar que me había equivocado en venir, tal vez fue su tono, o la forma en que me miro, o como lo escupió, no lo supe exactamente, pero fui de ahí antes de hacerla enojar de verdad, porque era mi amiga y yo la quería y no la quería ver enojada.

Me había dejado de hablar por completo desde el miércoles de la semana pasada, dos días después de conocerla, no supe que paso, pero de repente no me dirigía palabra alguna, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la descubríamirándome varias veces cuando pensaba que yo no la estaba viendo.

Me sentía mal, como si hubiera cometido un error, pero no me atrevía a comentarlo con ella, porque pensaba que si estaba enojada conmigo hablar de eso solo la haría enojar más. Traté de arreglar las cosas viniendo a hablar con ella hoy en la mañana, pero no funcionó de la mejor manera.

Caminé a la escuela sola, pensando en cual pudo haber sido mi error, o si había sido algo que tenía que ver con ella. Era un gran misterio, por lo que decidí pedirle ayuda a los espíritus

"¿Qué debo haber?" pensaba mientras pasaba por el templo, esperando la respuesta de aquellos guardianes que habían estado a mi lado por un largo tiempo

—No vayas a hacer nada Nozomi, deja que todo corra a su propio paso, o vas a sufrir las consecuencias toda tu vida

—Te daremos la señal cuando tengas que hablar con ella, mientras tanto no es necesario que sepas nada más, recuerda hacer uso sabio de los poderes que te hemos dado para que no causes accidentalmente una catástrofe. Este es el primer paso hacia un milagro, pero todavía no puedes saber nada más, en el templo te iremos revelando más secretos hasta que puedas convertir ese milagro en realidad. Pero todo tiene que ser a su tiempo, de lo contrario podrías causar un problema más grande de lo que podemos manejar.

—Ahora, nuestra voluntad es que dejes a Eli en paz por un tiempo, ya entenderás porque te lo decimos, pero ahora, hoy en la tarde, tienes que ir a la biblioteca de Akihabara, y mover uno de los libros de estante, tú sabrás cual mover cuando llegues, ya hemos dejado nuestra señal allí, tienes que llegar antes de las cinco de la tarde, para que el siguiente paso de este milagro pueda seguir

"Lo haré como ustedes lo ordenen, gracias por su guía"

En ese momento llegué a la escuela, atravesé el hermoso patio de Otonokizaka, con sus hermosos árboles y arbustos, y entré al edificio de la escuela. En el camino al salón una chica con un moño rojo en su uniforme, de segundo año me detuvo en el camino haciéndome una seña con la mano

La chica tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros café castaño, pero era tan opaco que parecía casi gris; tenía los ojos de un color ámbar, y me miraba con una extraña mezcla de gentileza y prisa. Hizo una reverencia, y yo respondí con otra reverencia, para mostrar mi respeto hacia ella, y-entonces empezó a hablar

—Buenos días querida compañera de esta institución, mi nombre es Mitzuki Kitayama, y como podrás ver soy alumna de segundo año de esta institución—se detuvo un poco, y después empezó a hablar de nuevo—Soy la presidenta del club de arte de esta institución, y en los próximos meses voy a contender por el puesto de presidenta del consejo de estudiantes. Deseo tener una buena relación con los alumnos de primer año, así que me alegra conocerte

La chica me entregó en la mano un pequeño folleto; tenía talento para convencer a la gente, eso no se lo podía negar, pero tenía algo en ella que no me terminaba de convencer como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tal vez era que la presidenta actual era muy eficiente, responsable y sobretodo, y era una oradora con talento nato, así que para superar a Kanzo-senpai se necesitaba de un talento que no había visto en ninguna persona

—Gracias—le dije un poco confundida.

—Que tengas un lindo día—me dijo con esa enorme sonrisa y se fue por el camino buscando más personas a las cuales entregar su folleto.

Creo que la chica no era muy lista, o si no mínimo no era muy hábil para lo que estaba haciendo, que era convencer a la gente. Hasta yo, que soy nueva en tratar a la gente, sé que si lo que quieres es convencer a las personas para conseguir una mayoría, debes hablarle a las personas en grupo, no a personas solas como lo soy yo, o como lo es Eli-chi.

En el salón ya se encontraba la profesora de Ciencias, pero ninguna otra alumna había llegado, tal vez tenía mucho que ver que la clase empezaba hasta media hora después, pero tomé asiento en el lugar que estaba detrás del lugar que sabía que tomaría Eli-chi. La profesora me miraba con una mezcla de duda y de burla, pues tal vez pensaba que yo había confundido los horarios o algo así, pero no, más bien es que se me fue el sueño y como no me iba a volver a dormir y mucho más importante, como Eli-chi había rechazado caminar conmigo a la escuela, decidí venir yo sola lo más pronto que se pudiera.

—Buenos días, Yoshida-sensei—dijo una alumna, en la puerta del salón. Por su moño verde pude reconocer que era una alumna de tercer año— ¿Me permitiría entrar a su salón?

—Por supuesto, Harumi, por favor ven aquí—le dijo la profesora amablemente, acercando una de las sillas, que sería ocupada por la más querida de mis compañeras en aproximadamente media hora lo cual me pareció raro, pues generalmente Yoshida-sensei solía ser una profesora muy fría y distante con los alumnos, o mínimo con los alumnos que yo había alcanzado a reconocer dentro de la escuela

—Tenía grandes ansias de hablar con usted profesora—le dijo la chica, al parecer ambas ignoraban que yo estaba ahí, aunque no me estaba esforzando por ser silenciosa, pero no parecía molestarles o incomodarles mi presencia en lo más mínimo—No sé qué hacer respecto a un asunto muy delicado

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Te debo una después de la feria de ciencias del ciclo escolar pasado

—Lamento mucho mi atrevimiento profesora, pero quería solicitarle a usted, al igual que los otros profesores de Otonokizaka, una lista de las mejores estudiantes de cada grupo, las consideraré para ser las próximas presidentas del consejo estudiantil—en ese momento sentí como se me estrujaba el corazón; ella era la legendaria Harumi Kanzo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka, y lo había sido por más de un año y medio, siendo de las pocas alumnas que consiguen ese título en su primer año. No la conocía en persona, pero era muy diferente a como me la imaginaba. Era una chica bastante baja, un poco robusta, con unos enormes ojos cafés que eran increíblemente penetrantes, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos eran infinitamente gentiles. Aun así, su mirada única estaba oculta detrás de sus anteojos azules, que hacía que sus ojos se vieran un poco más pequeños. Su cabello era azulado, por lo que hacía juego con sus anteojos. Se veía en ella a una chica fuera de lo común, se veía en ella que era la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes. Aun asi me parecía raro que estuviera pidiéndole consulta de algo así a una profesra

— ¿Koukou-san no te ha dado ninguna sugerencia? Seguro que sus fuentes pueden ser mejores que las de cualquiera de nosotros—le preguntó la maestra con curiosidad.

—La directora dice que aún no me puede dar un análisis detallado, entonces me dedique a hacerlo yo misma, no puedo esperar tanto tiempo

—Tan prevenida como siempre, Harumi—dijo la profesora con un poco de orgullo en su voz—Eso es lo que te hace tan buena en lo que haces.

La chica se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario de la profesora, pero después de tres segundos, fingió rascarse la mejilla para disimular el tono rojizo que esta había tomado. Mientras se rascaba continuo hablando

—Me halaga profesora, espero no estarla incomodando con mi encomienda—dijo la chica con el mismo tono serio: He ahí su gran capacidad de hablar, a pesar de que sus expresiones faciales la delaten, su tono de voz siempre permanece igual, y es particularmente bueno para tratar con las jóvenes de esta institución, pues transmite el respeto que ella merece como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero también transmite que puedes confiar en ella si tienes algún problema—Que tenga un buen día

Hicieron ambas una reverencia, luego volteo a verme a mípor primera vez y también hizo una reverencia, yo le contesté y Harumi-senpai salió de la habitación (ahora que sé que se llama Harumi voy a dejar de decirle Kanzo-senpai).

Había una linda relación de respeto mutuo entre la profesora Yoshida y Harumi-senpai, y eso es lo que había descubierto el día de hoy mientras pensaba en Eli-chi

Un segundo… Eli-chi, ella mantiene una relación muy similar a la que mantiene Harumi-senpai con los profesores de Otonokizaka, entonces me pasó por la cabeza verla a ella como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y se veía perfectamente sentada en esa mesa, encargándose de mantener en orden a todas las estudiantes de Otonokizaka.

—Eli-chi sería perfecta para serlo—me dije hablándome a mí misma en voz un poco alta, aunque no lo suficientemente alta como para que la profesora me escuchara

—Buenos días Ayase-san, que bueno que hayas llegado ya—escuché decir a la profesora

En cuanto voltee a ver la parte trasera del salón, me arrepentí de haber hecho mi comentario en voz tan alta

—Buenos días, Nozomi—dijo Eli-chi, que curiosamente se había sentado atrás de mí, no adelante como era su costumbre— ¿Decías algo?

—Yo… Yo…—tartamudee mientras trataba de pensar en que decirle—No… No… di… dije na… nada

Eli-chi no sonrió, ni se molestó, no dio rastro de estar sintiendo nada, así era ella, insensible en todo momento, seguía enojada por haber ido a su casa hoy en la mañana.

—Lo que tú digas—dijo simplemente, con su ton frío y encogiéndose de hombros, tomó sus cosas, y se movió al lugar en donde siempre suele sentarse, delante de mí.

Me sentí terrible en ese momento, como si le hubiera hecho algo malo, como si la hubiera lastimado, o como si hubiera sido su enemiga mortal toda su vida.

Pasó un día bastante tranquilo. La profesora Yoshida nos enseñó acerca de los enlaces químicos, tema del cual yo no sabía mucho, pero no me fue difícil comprender. El día pasó con mucha tranquilidad. Fue un día lluvioso, algo raro porque estábamos en primavera, pero al parecer a la Naturaleza le dio por llorar encima de la preparatoria Otonokizaka el día de hoy.

Cuando terminó el día, todas las demás estudiantes salieron del salón con sus paraguas, de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunas en grupo para no mojarse de camino a su casa, pero yo sentía que me tenía que quedar un poco más, tal vez influía en algo que sabía que Eli-chi no traía paraguas, porque la había visto en la mañana con su hermana, y no tenían paraguas, seguramente porque no pensaban que fuera a llover.

La mochila de Eli-chi seguía ahí, en la banca que había estado ocupando a lo largo del día, así que todavía no se había ido.

Me quedé sentada anotando algunas cosas que sería importante recordar más adelante, pues a pesar de que había comprendido el tema, seguramente podría olvidar ciertos aspectos, con este cerebro mío al que todo se le resbala.

Paso media hora antes de que Eli-chi volviera a entrar al salón, y cuando llego no venía sola, Harumi-senpai la venía acompañando.

—Entonces Ayase-san, ¿Todo en orden?—preguntaba amablemente la chica mayor, hablándole a la rusa de cabello rubio

—Supongo que sí, Kanzo-senpai, agradezco todo el apoyo que el consejo estudiantil me ha brindado desde mi llegada a Japón

—Es para nosotros un placer tenerte como alumna—dijo la mayor, con su tono que aunque parecía frío e insensible, tenía la calidez suficiente para sonar sincero—espero que algún día ocupes la silla en la que yo me siento en la mesa del consejo estudiantil. Veo en ti el potencial para hacerlo

—Me halaga, Kanzo-senpai, hare todo lo que de mi dependa para no defraudarla—dijo Eli-chi con determinación, aunque si la observabas detalladamente se podía notar que por dentro sentía mucho miedo, era algo que se notaba en la manera en como movía los ojos—Lo prometo.

—Ya que nos ponemos así, espero que tu nombre llegue a la lista de candidatas que habrá para ser las próximas presidentas—dijo Kanzo-senpai sin inmutarse siquiera un poco. Al parecer Eli-chi había podido ocultar su miedo de todos los demás, menos de mí, con esa pequeña observación.

—Seguro que lo logrará—dije, metiéndome abruptamente en la conversación, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo—, no hay nadie que sea mejor estudiante que ella.

—Tú—dijo simplemente Harumi-senpai con un poco de diversión—, estás simplemente en todas partes. Primero te apareces en la mañana cuando llego a hablar con Yoshida-sensei, y ahora estás aquí cuando hablo con Ayase-san. Es una divertida coincidencia, ¿no te parece? Me agradas pequeña.

Después de decir esto, salió por la puerta del salón, cerrándola brevemente, como si fuera le viento quien la hubiera cerrado.

— ¿Esperaste a que yo regresara? Parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer—dijo Eli-chi simplemente, tomando sus cosas y preparándose para irse.

—Está lloviendo—respondí simplemente, alineando mis ojos verdes con sus hermosos ojos del color del cielo.

—No esperes que te lleve a tu casa como si fueras una niña de cinco años solo porque está lloviendo—me dijo molesta. No me gustaba que me hablara de esa forma, pero me hubiera gustado mucho menos hablarle de esa forma yo

—Al contrario, pude ver esta mañana que no tienes paraguas, y el mío es lo suficientemente grande, ¿quieres caminar a casa conmigo? Mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de tu casa—le ofrecí con una gran sonrisa, sin importarme cualquier grosería que me pudiera hacer a continuación.

—Está bien, caminemos a casa juntas, pero solo será por hoy, no volveré a olvidar mi paraguas— dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y abría la puerta del salón, para permitir que yo pasará y después de pasar ella, cerró la puerta

—Me parece más que suficiente—le dije, mientras atravesábamos los pasillos

—Gracias, Nozomi, en serio, muchas gracias—me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras, solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa de las que nunca me hubiera podido esperar

—Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen por aquí tan tarde? Está lloviendo y es muy tarde para que salgan a las calles solas. Creí que se habían cancelado los clubs hoy—era la directora, que bajaba de su oficina—Ayase-san, y tú, la otra chica que no conozco ¿qué sucede?

Al parecer todo mundo conoce a Eli-chi, y nadie me conoce a mí, eso es triste, pero no me puedo sentir mal por semejante tontería, así que simplemente seguí hablando

—Lo lamento Directora, nos quedamos un poco rezagadas en el salón el día de hoy, espero no causar ninguna molestia—le respondí con mi típica sonrisa de complicidad, que al parecer ella captó de inmediato, porque no hizo más preguntas

—Aun así es peligroso que salgan solas chicas, las escoltaré a sus casas—dijo decidida, aunque luego vaciló un poco y dijo— ¿Dónde viven exactamente?

Pocos minutos después, estábamos en el auto de la directora, y la verdad es que a pesar de que había sido bastante amable con nosotros, el momento era bastante incómodo. Era como subir al carro de una persona de confianza, pero al mismo tiempo no conocer a esa persona.

Es cierto que no nos mojamos para nada con la directora llevándonos a casa, pero perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con Eli-chi, y seguramente no la tendría de nuevo en bastante tiempo.

En frente del edificio donde vivía Eli-chi, el carro de la directora se detuvo, y ambas bajamos

—Muchas gracias, Minami-san, la veremos mañana—dijo Eli-chi, con su tono insensible

Yo me limité a despedirme enérgicamente con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el paraguas con el que cubría a Eli-chi y a mí misma.

—Vaya personaje es aquella mujer—dije, en cuanto se alejó en su auto—, es bastante simpática.

—Si que lo es, es todo un caso Minami-san—dijo Eli-chipensativa, para después agregar—así como tú, ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al venir a mi casa esta mañana?!

—Pues… No lo sé, es lo que hacen las amigas generalmente—le contesté sin que se me ocurriera nada mejor en ese momento

—Pero es que tú y yo no somos amigas lo suficientemente cercanas todavía, yo se tu nombre y que eres una loca que seguramente leyó todo lo que pensé incluso antes de que yo misma lo pensará, y tú sabes mi nombre, y que no me interesa tener amigas, así que por favor deja de insistir en seguirme—dijo casi gritándome, aunque pude escuchar gran dolor y falsedad en su voz.

—Te voy a ayudar—le dije, estaba dolida, muy dolida, pero no quería que ella lo notara

— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios estás hablando?—me preguntó exasperada

—Te voy a ayudar a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil—le dije con voz decidida—y entonces te probaré que realmente soy tu amiga, espero que sea suficiente prueba para tí

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

BUENO… FUE UN CAPÍTULO MUCHO MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE ESPERABA, PERO SUPONGO QUE LES AYUDA A EXPLICARSE MUCHAS COSAS, ENTRE ELLAS, CÓMO FUNCIONAN LOS "PODERES MÁGICOS Y MÍSTICOS DE NOZOMI-CHAN". COMO PODRÁN VER, MÁS QUE UN PODER DIRECTAMENTEM NOZOMI, ES EXTREMADAMENTE OBSERVADORA EN CADA GESTO QUE HACEN LOS DEMÁS, Y CON ESO LE ES MUY SENCILLO DETECTAR LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO, BUENO… UN POCO DE AYUDA DE LOS ESPIRITÚS NO VIENE DE MÁS.

TAMBIÉN SUPONGO QUE YA SABRÁN COMO FUE QUE ESE LIBRO INFLUYO EN LA VIDA DE CIERTA CHICA QUE TIENE EL CABELLO ROJO (ADIVINEN USTEDES QUIEN ES ELLA)

Y BUENO… SE QUE ELI-CHAN ES BASTANTE ODIOSA EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO NO TODO PODÍA SER COLOR DE ROSA, ADEMÁS, NOZOMI Y ELI SE CONOCEN MÁS A FONDO GRACIAS AL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, QUE SE VOLVERÁ LA TRAMA CENTRAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ARCO DE LA HISTORIA

ADEMÁS, HEMOS CONOCIDO A LA PRINCIPAL RIVAL DE ELI EN LA CONTIENDA POR LA PRESIDENCIA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, QUE A SU VEZ TAMBIÉN ES HERMANA DE LA CHICA QUE LE HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE LA VIDA A YUKIHO

Y HE AQUÍ OTRA RAZÓN DE PORQUE TARDO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, CONECTAR TANTAS HISTORIAS ES COMPLICADO, PERO ES POSIBLE, PRONTO LAS TRES CHICAS DEL FUTURO TERCER AÑO TENDRÁN SU PRIMER AVENTURA JUNTAS. ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA COMO ESPERO QUE ESTÉN USTEDES DE VER QUE SUCEDERÁ.

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO, Y ESPECIALMENTE A MIS DOS PRINCIPALES LECTORES, QUE LLEVAN VARIOS CAPÍTULOS DEJANDOME SUS AMABLES COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AÚN CON TODO EL TRABAJO QUE TENGO

PARA NO PERDER LA COSTUMBRE PUBLICÓ EXTREMADAMENTE TARDE, PERO ESO ES PORQUE GENERALMENTE LO ÚLTIMO QUE LE AÑADO A MIS CAPÍTULOS SON MIS COMENTARIOS, Y HABLANDO DE COMENTARIOS, HA LLEGADO EL TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLES A USTEDES:

Biso47: La verdad es que a mi, que soy realmente novata, tu redacción me gusta mucho, leí una de tus historias de terror, y en serio, en el buen sentido, no me dejaste dormir esa noche, me dejaste completamente atemorizada esa noche, y cuando la recuerdo todavía me da miedo mirarme en el espejo. En serio, tengo que dormir con la televisión encendida y abrazada a mi almohadilla porque quede muerta del miedo, no me atreví a leer las siguientes historias. Eso me encanto, porque a pesar de que me regaño mi mami al día siguiente por no haber dormido, pude llegar a la conclusión de que logras el efecto deseado en tus lectores, o si no mínimo en mi. Volví a leer el capítulo, y creo que quedó más bien como una recapitulación de la vida de Rin y Hanayoantes de entrar a la secundaria, y la verdad es que aunque me sigue pareciendo de lo peor que he escrito, ya no lo veo con tan malos ojos como al principio. Me tarde ahora un poco más en actualizar porque no había tenido tiempo de agrrar la computadora para escribir, con mis exámenes y proyectos

Quiero conectar las historias de todas las chicas, para aumentar aún más la nostalgia (y si logro el efecto deseado, la de las personas que me honran leyéndome) cuando vea el anime después de terminar esta historia e imaginarme que todo esto paso aún antes de la formación de µ's

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerme este lindo comentario, en serio significa mucho para mí, abrir mi correo un día en el que me siento triste (casi todos los días : ( ) y encontrarme la notificación de algún comentario me hace sentir súper feliz, y por eso es que me gusta actualizar seguido.

Es para mí un placer leer tus historias, seguiré esforzándome por escribir algo que les parezca de su agrado.

Blacknao: Profundizare ese tema con Rin-chan, ya pensaré en como hacerlo, y trataré de incluir a mi Kayo-chin dentro de ese arco.

Gracias por tu lindo comentario, en serio me sirvió de inspiración para estudiar mucho en msi exámenes.

ESPERO PODER VOLVER A ESCRIBIR ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL MES, YA QUE VOLVERÉ A TENER EXÁMENES ESTE MES Y ESTA VEZ SERÁN TRIMESTRALES, ENTONCES SERPA UN POCO MÁS COMPLICADO QUE LA VEZ PASADA. PERO ESTUDIARÉ MUCHO PARA SALIR BIEN Y PODER ESCRIBIR ALEGRE PARA USTEDES EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA MI MENSAJE, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ES PARA MI UN HONOR ESCRIBIRLES, Y AQUÍ ARAMARU LES DICE

"OYASUMINASSAN"


	7. 7- La sonrisa que brillara en el mañana

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

 **Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

 **BUENO, HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA DESDE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, HABÍA TENIDO VARIOS INCONVENIENTES, PERO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE YA CASI SALGO DE VACACIONES.**

 **PARA NO INTERRUMPIR MÁS SU LECTURA, LES DEJO TODO MI CHORO MAREADOR EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO, ASÍ QUE…**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN, Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, QUE NOS NARRARÁ LA FUTURA IDOL NÚMERO UNO DEL UNIVERSO**

 _Capítulo 7 "La sonrisa que brillará en el mañana"_

—Buenos días Cocoa, Cocoro, Cotaro, tienen que despertarse ya, se les hará tarde para ir al colegio—dije despertando a mis tres pequeños hermanitos para prepararlos para ir a la escuela, y después prepararme yo misma para hacer lo mismo.

Prometí no volver a despertarme tarde después de mi incidente la semana pasada, y hasta ahora he cumplido con mi promesa, no solo porque no quería volver a plantarle cara a la directora Minami, sino porque es una promesa que le hice a mi papi, entonces es obligatorio que la cumpla.

Era una linda mañana soleada, tan hermosa como la primavera que nos la regalaba, así que recibí la energía del sol para acompañarme el día de hoy, que sería muy importante no solo por el bello clima, sino porque hoy sería mi primer examen de la preparatoria, y no solo eso, sería el de la asignatura que es más difícil para mí: Matemáticas.

Había escuchado de las alumnas de otros años que la profesora Makumi era la típica maestra de matemáticas que enseñaba cosas dificilísimas durante las clases y que el examen era aún más difícil, así que estaba completamente aterrada. Había estado estudiando todo el fin de semana, pero no podía asegurar que los temas me hubieran quedado completamente claros, porque me había quedado pensando en mi papi la mayoría de las clases del mes y apenas el fin de semana me di cuenta de lo difícil que es calcular las pendientes de las rectas y entender las funciones que en ellas trabajan.

Salimos de casa temprano, para evitar llegar tarde, esta vez mis hermanos estaban perfectamente desayunados, y tenían su almuerzo preparado para la tarde. Yo como siempre llevaba mi comida para desayunarlo en la escuela, pues si lo comía en casa no podría preparar la comida de mis hermanos a tiempo.

Mi mamá había salido de Tokio el viernes de la semana pasada, por un importante trato que tenía que hacer en la región de Kansai con unos conocidos empresarios de todo el país, pero regresaba hoy en el transcurso del día, por lo que hoy ya pasaría la noche en casa. Decía que nuestra economía se empezaba a estabilizar, y que esperaba que dentro de poco pudiera conseguir un empleo con tiempos más flexibles para poder hacerse responsable de mis hermanos y de mí, pero sobre todo de mis hermanos, ya que tenía la conciencia de que yo era capaz de cuidar de mi misma después de todos los retos que habíamos enfrentado en mi familia después de los últimos años.

Vaya… Al parecer en mis delirios mentales habíamos caminado desde nuestro apartamento hasta la guardería. Me despedí de mis hermanos, les desee un lindo día, les recordé que hoy mi mamá pasaría a recogerlos, y espere a que entraran antes de empezar mi veloz caminata a Otonokizaka. En el camino pase por un gran edificio en el centro de Akihabara, que al parecer no estaba terminado, pues en su parte superior aún faltaban algunos ventanales. El edificio parecía que fuera lo que fuera, sería una gran adición a los rascacielos del centro, pero por el momento parecía que faltaría mínimo un año para que empezara a funcionar al máximo de su capacidad.

Traté de ignorar el edificio y seguí caminando por la monotonía de las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Cada vez era menos común encontrarse con áreas verdes al azar en la ciudad. Todos los bellos árboles que había en los cruces tradicionales habían sido reemplazados por los nuevos edificios que erigían poco a poco en los cruces.

Después de diez minutos de larga caminata, estaba justo en el cruce que tenía que seguir para llegar a Otonokizaka, por lo que no fue muy tardado llegar a la preparatoria. Apenas llegué, pase al salón, y como aún era bastante temprano, este estaba vacío, pues solo la profesora Makumi había llegado.Estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, rellenando ese hueco que solo ella podría ocupar en el salón

—Buenos días Yazawa—dijo simplemente con su voz monótona, mientras revisaba un par de hojas con varias fórmulas impresas—, espero que hayas estudiado para tu examen, si lo hiciste te darás cuenta de que será muy sencillo.

Me limité a asentir pausadamente, pues parecía que hablaba más para sí misma que para mí. Sus ojos ámbar delataban que estaba lo suficiente concentrada en su lectura para ponerme la atención necesaria. Era una mujer extraña, pues a pesar de ser la típica profesora estricta, los número eran tan maravillosos para ella que parecía que siempre que hablaba de las matemáticas, su cabeza se encontraba en el cielo, rozando con las mismísimas nubes, tal como yo lo hacía cuando pensaba en mi difunto padre, en mi madre trabajadora y en mis hermanos. Si, la relación de semejanza es extraña, pero con algo hay que empezar ¿no es así?

—Profesora Makumi, ¿me permite salir al baño antes de que lleguen mis demás compañeras?—le pregunté en el tono más pasivo posible, pues no quería que pareciera que lo decía solo para que notara mi presencia en el salón.

Levantó la cabeza de sus formularios, casi molesta de que la interrumpiera y asintió

—Regresa antes de toque la campana ¿quieres?—dijo sin importancia, para después volver a meter la mirada en aquellas formulas que las alumnas soñábamos con comprender.

Salí del salón de 1-B, y segundos después me encontraba caminando en los pasillos de Otonokizaka, caminando directo a la oficina de Minami-san, ya que aún tenía pendiente esa carta compromiso, que era necesaria para el derecho a examen, pero en el camino me encontré dos cosas inesperadas.

Primero que nada, había una senpai de segundo año que se encontraba repartiendo folletos a todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí, invitando a todas las alumnas a proponerla como próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil después de que la actual presidenta, Kanzo-senpai, se gradúe el año que entra.

——Buenos días querida compañera de esta institución, mi nombre es Mitzuki Kitayama, y como podrás ver soy alumna de segundo año de esta institución—se detuvo un poco, como si se le olvidara esa parte del discurso que no tenía perfectamente aprendido, y después empezó a hablar de nuevo, con su voz de político que me hartaba y no tenía tiempo de escuchar—Soy la presidenta del club de arte de esta institución, y en los próximos meses voy a contender por el puesto de presidenta del consejo de estudiantes. Deseo tener una buena relación con los alumnos de primer año, así que me alegra conocerte

—Gracias, no me interesa—dije cortante y seguí con mi camino, dejándola con el folleto en la mano. No tenía tiempo para participar en la propaganda política de quienes fueran que fueran estas tipas, y no es por envidia ni porque yo no sea capaz de convertirme siquiera en parte del consejo estudiantil por lo que mis calificaciones dan a conocer, por supuesto que no sería por algo así, después de todo to soy la número uno en todo lo que hago, así que si yo quisiera podría ser la mejor presidenta que haya tenido Otonokizakaen su historia reciente.

Seguí caminando rápidamente, pero antes de poder llegar a la oficina, me encontré a Minami-san, en el pasillo que me llevaría a su oficina. No era lo que esperaba, pero no me podía quejar, tal vez incluso me podría evitar el tener que volver a tener otra charla incómoda con ella en su oficina.

—Yazawa-san, que mala suerte que empecemos el día de esta manera—dijo con una sonrisa burlona—Veo que has llegado bastante temprano el día de hoy, me pregunto qué es lo que se te ofrecerá, ¿será que quieres hacer otro lindo trato conmigo?

—Para nada directora—le dije con determinación—Vengo a concluir el anterior

—Vienes a concluir un trato y ni siquiera puedes saludar a la directora de la institución donde estudias de la manera correcta—dijo sonriendo con burla—. Creo que olvidas tu lugar, y que yo soy la directora, hacer una reverencia no vendría mal en este momento.

Estaba molesta por la burla y humillación en la que me encontraba en este momento, pero sabía que a fin de cuentas, la directora Minami tenía razón; este era su territorio, por lo que me resigne de muy mala gana a hacer una sutil reverencia ante ella

—Bien hecho, Yazawa-san, ahora que hemos terminado con estos formalismos, si dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

—Tome su carta compromiso, en la que me comprometo a no llegar tarde en lo que resta del semestre, y la cual he cumplido hasta la fecha—le dije entregando el documento con la firma de mi mami, ¿Cómo la convencí de firmarla? No fue sencillo, no fue sencillo para nada, pero mejor no entrare en detalles ya que esa historia no pone una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Muy bien, Yazawa-san, ahora que hemos acabado con ese asunto, puedes ir a hacer tu examen de Matemáticas, que empezará por cierto en un par de minutos—dijo con una sonrisa, que de ser burlona y cínica se había transformado en amable y sincera. He ahí la bipolaridad que podía llegar a tener la directora Minami—Mucha suerte, la profesora Makumi me puso a revisarlo para que lo aprobara para ustedes, y aunque es obvio que yo tuve todo correcto, no puedo asegurar lo mismo para las alumnas.

No creía que tuviera todo correcto, no creía que siquiera hubiera leído la mitad del examen, pero le seguí la corriente, asentí, hice una reverencia de despedida, y me fui corriendo de regreso al salón, a ver si podía alcanzar a llegar antes de que empezaran a llegar aquellas chicas que eran mis compañeras de clase en masa dentro del salón.

Ninguna de ellas era desagradable, pero simplemente era para mi imposible poder establecer una relación de cualquier tipo con ellas, ya que ninguna de ellas comprendía lo que era tener que cuidar de tres niños pequeños como si fueran su madre a la edad de quince años, y eso no era muy conveniente al momento de tener que manejar una relación de amistad.

Había llegado al salón justo a tiempo, pues faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase y con esta el examen que iba a aplicar la profesora Makumi. Tome asiento en la banca en la que me había sentado cuando recién había llegado, mientras la profesora sacaba todos los exámenes desde dentro de su mochila. Sacó un fólder amarillo tamaño oficiodonde encontraba todos los exámenes para el grado de primer año.

Al tratarse de una situación especial, los tres grupos de primer año se juntaron para realizar el examen, ya que ese es el método de la profesora Minami para que las alumnas no se puedan pasar las respuestas entre los distintos grupos. Bastante ingenioso de su parte, de hecho, eso no se lo podemos negar.

Los sacó uno a uno y nos entregó uno a cada una de mis compañeras del grado, siendo la última a la que se lo encontró una chica rubia con una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos azules como el cielo, a quien yo no conocía de nada, que se había sentado en uno de los rincones de salón, con su mirada fría pero confiada, como si supiera lo suficiente para poder conseguir el puntaje perfecto en este examen que la mayoría de las alumnas sufríamos por entender.

—Pueden empezar—dijo la profesora Makumi, empezando a caminar alrededor del salón—Tienen exactamente una hora para contestar el examen, no más, no menos, después de que se cumpla el tiempo, los exámenes que no estén en mi escritorio serán anulados y por ende su calificación será automáticamente reprobatoria. Pueden copiarse entre ustedes, siempre y cuando yo no me de cuenta, porque si lo hago, de inmediato quien copie estará reprobada, y a quien le hayan copiado tendrá veinte puntos menos sobre la calificación final. Está estrictamente hablar con alguna persona que no sea yo durante la aplicación del examen, y por último, buena suerte a todas.

Su discurso ya había sido suficiente como para asustarme, y apenas comenzaba el examen. Estaba sentada en una de las filas más cercanas al escritorio de la profesora Makumi, pero en frente de mi se había sentado una chica que era más alta que yo. Bueno, todas las chicas son más altas que yo, pero esta chica en particular no me permitía ver hacia el pizarrón.

Tenía el cabello de un color púrpura, largo y amarrado en dos coletas bajas, y su cabello estaba increíblemente desalborotado, a pesar de estar amarrado, ya que un poco de su cabello cubría mi examen entero. Era bastante molesto, pero me evite los comentarios.

El nerviosismo se podía notar en casi todas las alumnas que estaban contestando el examen, ya que no solo era un examen bastante complicado, sino que también era su primer examen de la preparatoria, y no llevaba un buen comienzo.

Empecé por responder la parte teórica del examen, pues es lo que más había estudiado y la única que sabía que pasara lo que pasara tendría correcta, ya que la respuesta no dependía de ningún procedimiento.

Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos de empezado el examen cuando la rubia de la esquina se puso de pie, camino hacia la profesora Makumi, entregó el examen, y salió del salón caminando altanera y orgullosa de su hazaña, dejándonos sorprendidas a todas por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Presumida" musité por lo bajo mentalmente mientras trataba de contestar uno de los problemas del examen, a pesar de que no era nada fácil, no había tenido tantos problemas como yo esperaba, y esa clase de resultados me inspiraban a seguir dando lo mejor de mí en lo que seguía del examen.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que la chica aquella había salido del salón, cuando la profesora Makumi detuvo su caminar a un par de bancas de la mía. Reconozco que eso no me sorprendía para nada, porque estaba demasiado concentrada para siquiera notarlo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuche a una chica salir del salón, levanté la cabeza para ver si era alguna chica de mi clase que yo conociera, y para mi desgracia lo era.

La chica salió derramando un par de lágrimas del salón, por lo que supuse que seguramente la habían descubierto haciendo trampa; la profesora simplemente la observaba con reproche y cuando hablo lo hizo de una manera que a mi parecer no fue la más correcta

—¿Terminaste o quieres seguir dejándote a ti misma en ridículo? Sal de mi salón ahora mismo, y a mi clase no vuelves a entrar hasta que hagas una reflexión acerca de lo que has hecho—dijo de una manera tan fría que cuando menos me lo esperaba no era la única que estaba observando aquella escena. Casi todas las estudiantes del salón mirábamos a la pobre chica que se veía mucho más pequeña que la profesora, a pesar de que la profesora era de mi misma estatura, y pues… No hay mucho más que decir al respecto de eso.—¿Ustedes que miran? Continúen con la elaboración de su examen que ya solo quedan veinticinco minutos para su aplicación.

Todas acatamos la orden casi inmediatamente y continuamos con nuestros asuntos. Acababa de llegar a la parte más difícil del examen y no podía responder nada de nada, era como si todo el conocimiento me lo hubieran robado de repente, ya que se trataba de un problema de cálculo de pendientes que no sabía cómo resolver. Me empecé a tensar mucho, pero solo era capaz de imaginarme a mí misma reprobando este examen y el gran regaño que me esperaría por parte de mi madre si eso llegaba a pasar. Esa idea me aterraba, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de traer de vuelta el conocimiento a mi mente de nuevo.

"Nico, tu puedes hija, tienes que esforzarte y lograr superar esta prueba. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, eres muy inteligente y capaz". Escuche claramente a mi papi hablándome, dándome ánimos para seguir y poder terminar mi examen.

No lo podía creer, mi padre estaba muerto, pero aún así imaginarlo aquí conmigo me daba la motivación suficiente para dar lo mejor de mí. Fue entonces cuando recordé claramente lo que tenía que hacer para poder resolver el problema.

Me pareció que la profesora Makumi me estaba observando, por la inclinación de su cabeza pude ver que estaba entre confundida y alegre por ver como yo escribía con rapidez y con convicción las respuestas del examen. Tenía la esperanza gracias a la bendición de mi padre, y eso era lo que más me importaba en este momento.

Por desgracia, mi papi tardo un poco en darme su bendición; me quedaban tan solo diez minutos para que se acabara el tiempo del examen.

La chica que estaba en frente de mi había estado recargada en el asiento por más de media hora, poco después de que la rubia saliera del salón. Se veía bastante relajada para estar en un examen, ni siquiera la rubia que había terminado primero se veía tan calmada como ella.

Cinco minutos. El tiempo se me agots, tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas ridículas porque es un momento importante

"Corre hija. Todavía puedes lograrlo, es un último esfuerzo que tienes que hacer. Tu alegría es mágica, impúlsate a ti misma con tu sonrisa, y todo lo que te propongas te saldrá perfecto.

—Lo haré así papi—le dije en silencio, apenas como un susurro, a pesar de que sabía qué le estaba hablando a la nada, que mi padre no estaba ahí, que él me esperaba a mí, a mis hermanos y as mi madre en el paraíso al que se había adelantado.—No te fallaré, dónde quiera que estés.

Termine el último reactivo, ya solo quedábamos tres chicas en el salón, la chica del pelo morado que estaba en frente de mí, una chica que no conocía para nada, ya que era del grupo de 1-B. Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo la chica que no conocía y yo, y le entregamos el examen a la profesoraMakumi, que con un gesto me indico que me quedara en el salón.

Cuando la vi de frente, pude observar claramente que la otra chica, la del pelo morado, no estaba escribiendo. Tenía las manos recargadas en su asiento y miraba por la ventana al cielo de ese día que no era ni soleado ni frío. Dos minutos después, la campana sonó, indicando que la clase había acabado, y la chica, como si fuera su señal, se levantó de la banca sonriente, y le dio el examen a la profesora.

—Justo a tiempo profesora—dijo entregando el examen y haciendo una reverencia hacia la profesora. Tenía esa manía de hablar de una manera curiosamente melodiosa y fuerte, con una entonación diferente a la de las otras alumnas que había escuchado

—Gracias, Tojo-san—dijo la profesora con una mueca que no era ni de alegría ni de molestia, más bien era acorde a su aire sombrío de todos los días—Ahora bien, tengo que pedirte que te retires, pues tengo que hablar con tu compañera de un asunto muy serio.

La chica emitió un pequeño quejido, como un puchero, y salió del salón haciendo antes otra reverencia ante la profesora.

—Y bien, Yazawa-san, ¿Qué tal te pareció el examen?—dijo sin inmutarse, tratando de mantenerse lo más relajada posible

—Estuvo un poco complicado profesora—dije, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, pues la situación de que me hubiera detenido empezaba a preocuparme

—Vayamos al grano Yazawa-san, ¿estabas hablando con alguien durante el examen?—pregunto aún calmada

—PARA NADA PROFESORA—hable lo más rápido que pude, pues sabía a donde iba con esta declaración

—Te escuché cuando lo hiciste, fue como si le hablaras a alguien a quien quieres mucho—dijo pensativa—, pero si vuelves a hablar aunque sea con ti misma en alguno de mis exámenes, me veré obligada a cancelártelo. Por el momento solo te realizaré la observción

—Está bien profesora—dije, conteniendo todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, cosa que al parecer ella misma estaba haciendo también, pues no espero ni cinco segundos para decir que podía retirarme.

Cuando salí del salón para ir a la clase de Ciencias, encontré a la chica a la que la profesora Makumi había sacado del salón, llorando un rincón del pasillo. No pude evitar sentir lastima por aquella chica, por lo que me acerqué a ella.

—No creo que llorar te vaya a ayudar—le dije como saludo, sentándome a su lado

Siguió llorando como cinco minutos, no paraba y se desplomó sobre mí. A pesar de que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal, y por ende merecía el castigo que le dieron, veía su esfuerzo en cada una de las clases, y me sentía mal al ver como se desplomaba ante mí, como mis hermanos cuando sus pesadillas los atormentaban en las noches, bloqueando como una sombra sus sonrisas inocentes y deslumbrantes

—Pero fracase—dijo, llorando una vez más—Todo me salió mal, y fue por mi ambición; lo sabía todo, todo o tenía correcto, todo menos esa pregunta. Pero soy una tonta, y lo perdí todo por ambiciosa, por querer ser la mejor, termine siendo la peor; la humillada, la tramposa, la reprobada, la fracasada…

—No continúes con tu discurso que no te va a servir más que para lastimarte más, mejor piensa en como harás para mejorar en el siguiente examen—le dije tratando de animarla, aunque creo que fui un poco dura

—Pero… No es tan sencillo superar esto que acaba de suceder—dijo un poco cabizbaja, derribada y herida

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?—le pregunte de repente, a lo que ella se levantó y dijo

—¿En serio no sabes cómo me llamo? Somos compañeras de clase—dijo sorprendida por la pregunta, como si pensara que estaba bromeando, aunque no lo estaba haciendo; la verdad es que no me interesaba ninguna de aquellas chicas, por lo que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban la mayoría de mis compañeras

—¿Crees que te estaría preguntando si lo supiera?—pregunte sarcásticamente—No, si te pregunto es porque no sé cómo te llamas

—Me llamo Akemi Fujibayashi—dijo presentándose con una reverencia

—Ahórrate todo eso, deberías de saber que te voy a decir Akemi y ya—dije con un falso aire de superioridad, —soy Yazawa Nico.

—Yo si te conozco Yazawa-san—dijo sonriendo un poco

—Ahora levántate, que si te quedas todo el día ahí te vas a meter en problemas—dije levantándome con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar hacia el salón de Ciencias.

—Espero poder verte después—dijo sonriendo genuinamente-

—Espero que no sea en estas condiciones—le dije, cuando estaba aún lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que me escuchara.

—Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites—fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar de ella, cuando me aleje de aquel pasillo y me acercaba al salón de Ciencias

Cuando reflexionaba no podía explicarme porque había hecho lo que acababa de hacer, obviamente no ganaba nada animando a la chica rechazada que acababa de hacer trampa en el examen, pero al ver como se había puesto con todo y mis frases que no eran las mejores para animarla no pude evitar sentirme bien conmigo misma; era como si la frase que me decía mi papi cuando aún vivía no fuera algo que me dijera solo porque yo era su hija. Era darse cuenta de que una sonrisa si puede ser lo suficientemente mágica para animarme no solo a mi misma, sino para animar a los demás.

Ese debía ser mi objetivo a partir de ahora, esforzarme por poder transmitir alegría a los demás, es a lo que mi padre se refería cuando decía que mi sonrisa era mágica; no solo es capaz de hacer que mis penas y tristezas se vean disminuidas, sino que también pueden ayudar a los demás a que las suyas también se aligeren.

El único problema era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo transmitir una sonrisa a las demás personas, después de todo no era más que una alumna de preparatoria de 15 años. Pero en mi corazón sabía que la hallaría, y que no estaba sola, pues tenía la ayudad de mi padre, de mi madre y de mis hermanos, y ahora, tal vez por accidente, la de Akemi, así que tenía esperanza, sabía que existía la manera de causar alegría en la gente, y cumplir con la misión de mi papi.

Pasó el resto del día con tranquilidad, aunque no volví a ver a Akemi hasta la última clase del día, cuando me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir sola del salón.

Salí de la escuela con el sol de la tarde acompañándome todavía; sabía que tenía que ir a recoger a mis hermanos a la guardería, así que en cuanto deje atrás Otonokizaka y las preocupaciones que de ahí brotaban, empecé a correr hacia mi casa, donde seguramente mis hermanos ya estarían esperándome.

En el camino, cuando cruzaba por el edificio que había visto en la mañana, en el centro de Akihabara, tropecé con una chica peculiar que caminaba por ahí. Tenía un uniforme parecido al mío, solo que era blanco. La chica tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, y tenía unos cuantos papeles en la mano, los cuales le ayude a levantar.

—Oh, discúlpame pequeña—dijo en cuanto me vio, ayudándome a levantarme

—¿Estás perdida? —dijo una chica que estaba junto a ella,que se acercó al ver el problema que tenía la chica castañatenía el cabello de un color castaño rojizo, y una mirada púrpura fija en la otra chica.

Al parecer me tomaba por una niña de primaria o algo así ¿Quién se creía que era?, su amiga era solo un par de centímetros más alta que yo, pero me deje llevar, y fingí que estaba perdida, me dijo por dónde ir.

Me fui caminando enojada hasta llegar a casa, donde mis hermanitos ya me esperaban. Les di de cenar y después seguí con mi rutina típica, reflexionando sobre mi peculiar día, y sobre todo por la aparición celestial de mi papi durante el examen de la profesora Makumi; sabía que algún día lo encontraría, y ese día volveríamos a sonreír los dos juntos como lo habíamos hecho hace tantos años.

 _"Esa es la sonrisa más grande que podré dar, la sonrisa que brillará cuando despierte en el mañana."_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **SIENDO HONESTA CON USTEDES, LA VERDAD ES QUE AUNQUE SÍ HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA, TAMBIÉN ME HABÍA QUEDADO SIN IDEAS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN VARIAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE VIENEN A MI MENTE Y QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESCRIBIR EN CUANTO TERMINE ESTA (AL RITMO QUE VOY TAL VEZ DENTRO DE AÑO Y MEDIO). LA VERDAD ES QUE SUELO ESCRIBIR CUANDO VIAJO A LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, Y VIAJÉ TRES VECES ESTE MES, PERO MI ESCRITO NO ME CONVENCÍA Y LO TERMINABA REPITIENDO.**

 **PERO TAMBIÉN LES CUENTO QUE EL VIERNES ES MI ÚLTIMO DÍA DE CLASES, POR LO QUE ESPERO EN MIS VACACIONES PODER ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO A LA SEMANA. (ASÍ PODRÉ LEGAR TAL VEZ HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 10 ANTES DE VOLVER A REGRESAR A LA ESCUELA).**

 **Y BIEN… DEL CAPÍTULO COMO PODRÁN VER, NICO DESCUBRIÓ A ALGUNAS FUTURAS CELEBRIDADES POR ACCIDENTE, (A-RISE) Y A AKEMI, QUE TOMARÁ UN POCO DE IMPORTANCIA EN SU HISTORIA, AL IGUAL QUE NOZOMI (PERDÓN POR EL SPOILER).**

 **OTRA COSA QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE NO SUBESTIMEN LA IMPORTANCIA DE LOS PROFESORES QUE HAN APARECIDO EN LAS HISTORIAS HASTA AHORA, PORQUE CADA UNO SERÁ IMPORTANTE DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA DE CADA UNA DE LAS INTEGRANTES DE µ's. POR EJEMPLO, LA PROFESORA MAKUMI EN EL CASO DE NICO.**

 **LES DIGO CON ALEGRÍA QUE EN CUANTO PUBLIQUÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO SE COMPLETARÁN MIS PRIMERAS 30,000 PALABRAS, Y EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO A USTEDES, LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HONRAN LEYENDOME POR HABERME AYUDADO A CRECER EN ESTOS MESES.**

 **BUENO… ¿QUÉ PUEDO DECIR? AHORA SI PASÓ MÁS DE UN MES DESDE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y EN SERIO ME DISCULPO POR ESO, PERO ES QUE ME ACUERDO DEL CAPÍTULO 5 Y PREFIERO TARDAR UN POCO MÁS DE LO NECESARIO EN ACTUALIZAR QUE DE COSTUMBRE.**

 **BUENO… QUERÍA DAR UN POCO DE PERESPECTIVA EN TERCERA PERSONA DE ELI Y DE NOZOMI, YA QUE PARECÍA QUE NICO Y ELLAS DOS IBAN EN UNA ESCUELA DIFERENTE, CUANDOO YA COMPARTÍAN LOS MISMOS AIRES EN OTONOKIZAKA, Y ES POR ESO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE REALIZARÁ TODO PRIMER AÑO SU EXAMEN EN EL MISMO SALÓN (EN MI ESCUELA NOS COMBINAN DE DIFERENTES GRADOS Y GRUPOS, TAMBIÉN TOMÉ UN POCO DE INSPIRACIÓN DE ESO)**

 **TRATARÉ DE HACER LOS MISMO CON MAKI Y MIS DOS NIÑAS FAVORITAS DE µ's (HANAYO Y RIN) Y PUES… CREO QUE DEJARE DE HACER SPOILERS DE CAPÍTULOS QUE TAL VEZ NO REALICE HASTA DENTRO DE DOS MESES, ASÍ QUE, PASARÉ A RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO:**

 **Blacknao: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, puedo decir que gracias a Dios si me fue bastante bien en mi primer trimestre en la escuela, y de hecho es gracias a eso que puedo seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y sigas disfrutando de la historia. Lindo inicio de semana para ti también.**

 **Biso47: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que estás viendo una mejoría en mi manera de escribir y en mi redacción, en serio me alegra saberlo, en la secundaria a donde voy tomó clases de Lectura y Redacción, y mi maestra me dice que aunque mi redacción es bastante básica, también ha visto un avance (saqué 100 en la asignatura _), así que me alegra que se pueda notar**

 **Con tu comentario empecé a leer "Linda locura", y aunque no he tenido tiempo para terminarla, con lo poco que he leído me enamore de la preciosa** **personalidad que tiene Nozomi en tu historia, que como todas tus historias que he leído, me parece maravillosamente escrita.**

 **La verdad es que en serio, encontré todos estos fics por accidente, en Enero del año pasado, pero es de esos accidentes de los que no me podría arrepentir nunca, así como empecé a ver Love Live, creo que han sido dos de los accidentes más significativos de los últimos años de mi vida.**

 **En serio que aunque no lo creas tu Rin de HyakuMonogatari me causó pesadillas por un tiempo, pero creo que se debe a que tengo mi trauma con los espejos, así que desde que leí "Reflexión", supe que me iba a asustar, pero la verdad es que estaba decaída e ignore mis advertencias mentales en ese momento. En Navidad vendrá a visitarme una prima mía, y creo que con ella leeré las historias de las otras chicas de µ's.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfrutes del capítulo, espero poder leernos próximamente, y que disfrutes tus vacaciones.**

 **BUENO, CREO QUE ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, YO SOY ARAMARU Y…**

 **OYASUMINASSAN**.


	8. 8- Dulces amarguras

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **HOLA A TODOS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

 **BUENO… PUES, SÉ QUE ES UN MILAGRO (MUY A LO CHIKA-CHAN), PERO NO ME HE TARDADO UN MES ENTERO EN PODER ACTUALIZAR, Y ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR PODERLES TRAER UN CAPÍTULO APENAS UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE NICO-CHAN.**

 **PERO PARA NO ALARGARME MÁS Y NO INTERRUMPIR SU LECTURA, QUE SUPONGO QUE ES LA RAZÓN DE QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ, NO ECHARÉ MÁS DE MIS DISCURSOS HASTA EL FINAL… ENTONCES…**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN, Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES CON MUCHO GUSTO.**

 _Capítulo 8 "Dulces amarguras"_

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, ¿Cómo no pude notar que algo le pasaba?, ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasará tanto tiempo antes de poder realizar que mi hermana estaba sufriendo? Soy una cabeza hueca".

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras observaba fijamente a la chica que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del salón de primer año, metiendo cosas en su mochila, con un aire demacrado y dolido.

Por cierto, soy Honoka Kousaka, tengo 14 años, me gusta el pan y en este momento me abstendré de decir más detalles de mi vida, ya que estoy por hacer otra tontería, espero que no sea de la magnitud de la que fue no notar que mi hermana había estado siendo acosada y hasta golpeada hasta dos semanas después de que estuviera pasando

—¡Honoka!—me intentó detener Umi-chan, cuando vio que me acercaba a mi hermana—¡Estás en la escuela, ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna imprudencia!

Pero en vez de hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado por mi cabeza, me limité a desplomarme en frente de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, y fue entonces cuando empecé a hablar

—Yukiho, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?—le pregunté hincada en el piso, aun mirándola directo a esos ojos color aceituna, que aunque trataban de eludirme, no eran capaces de escapar la persecución que mis ojos del color del cielorealizaban casi automáticamente.

Yukiho soltó una pequeña risa, no era de diversión, sino más bien era una risa bastante mordaz, seca y fría, como si fuera una reacción forzada que estuviera teniendo. Levantó su mirada desafiante ante mí, entrecerrando los ojos rojos, señal del llanto reciente provocado por esas desgraciadas. Pero su mirada me la dirigía con una mezcla de indiferencia y aburrimiento, que no iban para nada con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—No me mires así, Yukiho—le dije un poco molesta, pues se suponía que en este momento era en el que ella tenía que empezar a hablar—Dime.

Yukiho se quedó callada, impasible a pesar de la gran nube de emociones que ella sabía que empezaba a crecer en mí, así que explote, y perdiendo mi compostura le grite lo más fuerte que pude:

—¡DIME YUKIHO!

Cuando le gritaba en casa, generalmente me desafiabagritándome de vuelta o haciendo un comentario que simplemente me hacía quedar en ridículo, pero esta vez se limitó a encogerse un poco debido a la reacción repentina que había provocado en ella. Seguía asustada, por lo que aquellas chicas le habían estado haciendo. Al parecer gritando no iba a lograr nada, por lo que pensé en cambiar mi estrategia, pero Umi-chan se me adelantó

—Honoka, relájate— dijo, poniéndose ella también frente a Yukiho.

Yukiho levantó la mirada un poco al ver que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan también se acercaban

—Yukiho-san—dijo Umi, con su típico tono que a pesar de ser demasiado formal transmitía confianza a aquellas personas que la escuchan—Por favor, siéntete con la confianza de hablar con nosotras, cuentas con el apoyo no solo de tu hermana, sino también con el mío

—Y el mío—dijo Kotori, que aunque no estaba hincada como lo estábamos Honoka y yo, también se encontraba cerca de Yukiho—Eres como nuestra hermanita de las tres después de todo.

Yukiho, puso una mirada extrañada, como si no quisiera admitir saber de que estábamos hablando.

—Esas desgraciadas te hicieron esto—le dije, ignorando los comentarios que acababan de hacer Umi-chan y Kotori-chan—, atrévete a negármelo si es mentira

—¿Y qué si es cierto?—dijo, un poco molesta, ignorando que yo sería capaz de molestarme mucho más si seguía en esa actitud tan negativa y sumisa—Ni siquiera eres capaz de comprender que es lo que sucede exactamente

—Claro que lo entiendo—grité casi automáticamente—esa desgraciada se ha dedicado a hacerte la vida imposible desde que llegaste a la secundaria y al parecer lo ha logrado. Tan solo mírate, te dejo completamente sola.

—Tal vez, pero no es nada que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer al respecto Onee-chan, así que mejor abstente de realizar más comentarios y olvida lo que sea que hayas escuchado—me dijo; al parecer estaba convencida de que no había salida ni ninguna manera de derrotar a esa niña a la que yo ya me había enfrentado, y a la cual de no ser por la afortunada intervención de Umi-chan y de Kotori-chan ya hubiera hecho pedazos—, no intentes hacer ninguna tontería ¿quieres?

—Creo que accidentalmente a propósito ya lo hemos hecho—dijo Kotori, con una risita nerviosa.

Yukiho entonces cambió un poco su expresión. Parecía incrédula y un poco divertida, sin quitar ese aire sombrío que traía con ella

—Por favor, no me digan que le hicieron algo a Kitayama-san

—Coff… Pues, no exactamente—dijo Kotori-chan, un poco nerviosa por como Yukiho acababa de predecir lo que habíamos hecho, pues casi había golpeado a la chica, y le habíamos lanzado tres amenazas bastante fuertes, tal vez un par de amenazas de muerte de mi parte, pero todo de una manera muy sana y pacífica, como las personas civilizadas que somos todas menos ella (más o menos jeje)

—Aún—agregué yo, con una mirada maléfica—, si vuelve a hacerte algo, entonces si tendremos problemas más serios con ella

—Honoka, no digas tonterías—dijo Umi, enojada por cómo estaba hablando—, no le haremos nada a nadie; te expulsaran, y saldrá peor para ti. Sabes lo que significaría que te expulsen de la secundaria faltando casi todo un ciclo escolar para que la termines.

Vaya que lo sabía, y prefería abstenerme de realizar exámenes de admisión hasta el de Otonokizaka del año próximo, donde sabía que tendría la bendición de la mamá de Kotori-chan, y tal vez una esencial "pequeña ayuda" de ser necesaria.

—Creo que deberíamos de irnos ya, Honoka-chan—dijo Kotori—observando la hora en su teléfono—Tu madre las regañara si llegamos muy tarde a Homura.

—Esto no ha terminado Yukiho, seguiremos con esta plática después—le dije levantándome junto con Umi-chan, y esperando a que ella se levantara de igual manera—, si no es que lo olvido.

—Lo que tú digas Onee-chan—dijo mientras seguía metiendo libros y cuadernos a su mochila. Cargaba con más de los que Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y yo cargábamos juntas las tres, siendo de tercer año. Supongo que se llevaba todo su material a casa todos los días por miedo a que se lo robarán si se lo dejaba en la escuela. Hasta ese punto llegaban con su "inocente abuso".

Cuando por fin terminó, y se levantó con su pesada mochila, que parecía la de una alpinista profesional, decidimos caminar a casa con ella. Después de cruzar por las calles que separaban a la escuela secundaria de la tienda de mis padres, finalmente llegamos a casa, donde mi mamá ya nos estaba esperando

—Honoka, Yukiho, ¿no es un poco tarde para que estén llegando apenas?—preguntó mi madre con un semblante enojado, pero al ver que veníamos con Umi-chan y con Kotori-chan relajó su semblante—Ah, ya entiendo porque, Umi-san, Kotori, pasen por favor, sean bienvenidas.

Entramos a mi casa, donde todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, listo para la hora en la que probaríamos el nuevo dulce que las maravillosas habilidades de mi padre habían concebido. Me había sentado junto a Kotori-chan en la mesa en la que se colocarían los seis dulces que había preparado mi padre, tal vez el próximo éxito de Homura, tal vez tan solo un experimento fallido que pasaría al olvido en la mente de mi padre.

Mi padre veía a cada uno de sus dulces como un maravilloso experimento que él había creado de alguna forma u otra desde cero, con cada uno de los ingredientes que usaba, con cada uno de los tiempos que le tomaba, con todas las cantidades, con el tipo de pasta que le tendría que poner, mi padre era un inventor de un tipo distinto a cualquier otro; un inventor de dulces.

En frente de nosotras estaban Umi-chan y Yukiho, y en las cabeceras de las mesas se sentarían mis padres, que llegarían con el experimento de mi padre en unos cuantos minutos

—Es emocionante poder probar un nuevo dulce, gracias por darnos la oportunidad, Honoka—dijo Umi-chan, rompiendo el silencio, algo que no era muy típico en ella.

—Es cierto, papá no nos había invitado a probar un dulce nuevo desde hace poco menos de un año—dije, recordando el último dulce de pasta de judías rojas que había creado hace casi un año.

—Ha estado muy ocupado con los otros dulces que tiene que preparar para el resto de clientela en el año; apenas ha conseguido tiempo para volver al "laboratorio"—dijo Yukiho, que en cuanto llegó a casa volvió a tomar su actitud de siempre.

—Ya llega el olor—dijo Kotori-chan, que era de las cuatro quien estaba más cerca de la cocina—, la paciencia se me agota.

Justo dijo esto cuando mi madre y mi padre salieron de la cocina, los dos con una sonrisa, y preparados para comenzar con el ritual para comer el invento de mi padre.

Mi madre tomó asiento, y nos dio un pequeño plato a cada una, colocando uno para ella y uno para mi padre, y después mi padre, con su típico semblante serio, dejó sus dulces, todos idénticos, en cada un plato en el centro de la mesa.

Se sentó y mi madre empezó a hablar, antes de permitirnos finalmente comer el tan esperado dulce, que nos tenía a las cuatro ansiosas

—Ha llegado al fin el momento de comenzar con este ritual—dijo mi madre, en tono solemne, como si realmente fuera un acontecimiento de importancia mundial.

Mi padre tomó unas pinzas, y con más cuidado del necesario, puso una de sus creaciones en el plato de cada una, después en el de mi madre, y finalmente en el suyo propio, para después tomar asiento.

Esperamos a que mi madre empezará a comer y después de que tragará el primer bocado, empezamos a comer, ya que ella siempre era la primera en hacerlo cuando mi padre creaba un dulce nuevo, y entonces, habiendo tragado el primer bocado, y reservando su opinión hasta que nosotros lo probáramos, continuamos Yukiho, después yo, después Kotori-chan, siguiéndola Umi-chan. Ya que todas dimos aquel primer bocado, mi padre por fin probó su creación, orgulloso.

El dulce de mi padre era delicioso, y aunque no superaba sus creaciones maestras, que eran los dulces representativos de Homura, había estado cerca de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Umi-chan estaba maravillada con el dulce como si fuese sagrado, ya que lo comía como si cada bocado fuera el último que probaría en su vida. Yukiho, que estaba al lado de ella, comía con más tranquilidad que mi mejor amiga, pero sus ojos mostraban que estaba disfrutando del dulce tanrto como ella, pues apenas esperaba a pasar un bocado para empezar a devorar el siguiente.

Cuando terminamos, después de media hora de hablar acerca del nuevo incento que mi padre había realizado tan orgullosamente, Umi-chan se puso de pie, agradeció a mis padres la invitación, y dijo que Kotori-chan y ella ya se tenían que retirar. Kotori también se puso de pie, haciendo lo mismo que Umi-chan, y después de despedirse de mi madre y de mi padre, pasaron con mi hermana y conmigo a lapuerta de la tienda, ya a punto de salir de mi casa para ir a casa de Kotori-chan, donde seguramente Minami-san esperaba su llegada. Qué envidia, yo también quería ir a visitar a la mamá de Kotori, es una mujer bastante simpática

—Buenas noches Umi-san, Kotori-san, gracias por acompañarnos—dijo Yukiho hablándoles con más formalidad de la necesaria, o mínimo eso pensaba yo, pues la conocían desde antes de que ella aprendiera a hablar correctamente, es más, la concoían desde antes de que nosotras mismas supiéramos hablar correctamente.

—Fue un honor acompañarlos, Yukiho—dijo Umi-chan, con la mirada maravillada por el dulce aún—, nos veremos mañana en la escuela

—¡Adiós! ¡Las veo mañana chicas!—les grite a ambas despidiéndome con las manos, cuando ya se alejaban de la tienda

Kotori volteó y gritó de vuelta, mientras que Umi, apenada, se limitó a despedirse con la mano antes de continuar con su caminata junto a Kotori-chan, seguramente irían a ver a Minami-san a su casa, era una pena, me hubiera gustado poder ir yo también a verla.

—Onee-chan, deberíamos pasar ya a casa; hace frío y te enfermaras—dijo aun contenta, como si todo lo que había pasado en la escuela hubiera desaparecido

—Es cierto Yukiho, ven, entremos—le dije conduciendo a mi hermana dentro de la casa, donde se desvió y fue directo a su habitación, seguramente a hacer sus deberes de la escuela.

"¿Qué se puede hacer para ayudarla?" pensé por lo bajo, mientras yo también caminaba a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes

Cuando saqué los libros que había en mi mochila me di cuenta de que no recordaba cuales eran mis deberes (las desventajas de no anotar nunca nada), pero por suerte estaba Umi-chan, que me los iba a recordar, aunque tal vez me podría costar un buen regaño de su parte.

Tomé mi celular y le llamé, con la esperanza de que aún estuviera en la casa de Kotori-chan, para que Kotori-chan no le permitiera regañarme tan severamente.

—Hola, ¿Honoka? ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Umi-chan desde el otro lado de la línea

—Hola Umi-chan, pues… Verás, tengo un pequeño problema, si, olvide que teníamos de tarea—confesé un poco nervioso

—¡Qué indecente!—gritó desde el otro lado, pero de inmediato se calmó, y dijo con más paciencia—Lo lamento Honoka, esa frase no iba en este momento ¡Es inadmisible que no recuerdes lo que tienes de tarea hoy! ¿Qué no pusiste atención a la profesora en toda la clase? Repitió las tareas cinco veces.

—Me sentía muy cansada Umi-chan, ¿Cómo querías que lo recordara?—me excusé, aunque sabía que tal vez iba a terminar peor que antes

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo—dijo desde el otro lado—Es que date cuenta Kotori, no puedes consentirla tanto, así ni Minami-san podrá hacer algo por ella.

Estaba hablando con Kotori-chan, aunque yo no podía escucharla lo sabía por su último comentario

—¿Ya están en casa de Kotori-chan?—les pregunté con curiosidad, esperando que me dijeran que sí, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que me dirían que no, ya que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían ido de Homura.

—Mmm… Pues todavía no—dijo Kotori-chan, después de un tiempo de vacilación y de duda que se había tomado antes de finalmente contestar.

—Oh vaya, deberían de llegar, se hace tarde ¿o quieren hacer resolver un par de asuntos antes de poder llegar con Minami-san?—dije en un tono burlón y sarcástico—No me lo hubiera esperado de ti Umi-chan, tú que te veías tan decente.

Sentí el calor en sus mejillas hasta mi casa, y sabía que a continuación pagaría el precio por la vergüenza de Umi-chan

—¡¿Qué indecencias estás sugiriendo que hacemos Kotori y yo?!—gritó tan fuerte que me su voz resonaba en mis tímpanos. Ese era el precio que mencionaba hace algunos segundos, así que traté de relajarla con otro comentario hacia ella y Kotori-chan

—No nada, nada, sé que no serían capaces de engañarme de tal manera—dije en un fingido tono dramático, exagerando algo que era muy evidente que no serían capaces de hacerme, pero seguí con la burla inocente—, las dos son mías, mías y solo mías.

El rubor y la vergüenza de ambas la pude sentir hasta mi casa, pues el pequeño sonido que había emitido Kotori-chan las dejaba en evidencia

—Deja de decir esas tonterías tan indecentes Honoka, y empieza a hacer tus deberes, tienes que contestar la página 23 del libro de matemáticas y elaborar un texto en inglés acerca de tu familia, y en mi opinión deberías de empezar justo ahora—dijo Umi, seguramente aún ruborizada por mis últimos comentarios—Buenas noches

Y colgó, seguramente no aguantaría mi último comentario que tenía planeado sobre aquella vez que descubrí que Umi-chan estaba… ¿Qué importa? Olvidemos eso

Ahora que sabía que tenía que hacer empecé a hacer mis deberes, aunque como estaba muy aburrida también veía televisión al mismo tiempo.

Después de media hora de esta aburrida rutina, Yukiho interrumpió mi calma entrando a mi habitación y haciéndome abandonar el interesante programa de cocina que estaba viendo.

—Onee-chan—dijo—, mamá me dijo que te dijera que deberías de darte un baño antes de dormir el día de hoy, además de que quiere que bajes a la tienda a ayudarle a cerrar

Traté de eludir la responsabilidad con el comentario más inteligente que se me había ocurrido en el día.

—¿Qué no te tocaba a ti ayudarle?—le pregunté, con una mirada suplicante—Por favor ayúdale ¿sí? Quiero ver este programa. Están cocinando ese platillo que se ve tan delicioso—dije, señalando lo que veía en la pantalla

—¿Desde cuándo a ti te gusta la comida mexicana?—preguntó un poco exasperada—Ni siquiera sabes leer lo que estás viendo en la pantalla ¿verdad?

—Eso no importa—le dije con una sonrisa—¿Puedes ayudarle tú a mamá por favor?

—Está bien—dijo un poco molesta—, pero, nada de lo que viste que pasó hoy se lo cuentas a mamá o a papá ¿de acuerdo?

—Tengo la mejor hermana del mundo—dije con alegría abrazándola, y luego recordé su condición, y vacilé un poco, pero no recordaba que era lo que había pasado hoy, así que preferí preguntarle para estar segura de sí era algo conveniente aceptar o no sus condiciones—¿Qué pasó hoy?

—Eres una persona tan rara, Onee-chan—dijo con una risita, sin querer contestarme lo que yo realmente le había preguntado, pero ya había accedido, así que decidí simplemente no insistirle con esa pregunta que ella no me quería responder—Disfruta de la comida, y aprende a leer cómo se llama lo que estás viendo ¿quieres?

Salió de la habitación dejándome con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, que desapareció en cuanto apareció en la pantalla el siguiente platillo, que se veía tan delicioso como el anterior.

Un segundo… ¡Ya recordé que fue lo que pasó con Yukiho!

 **(PDV de Kotori)**

Después de colgarle a Honoka-chan, Umi-chan se mantuvo un poco ruborizada mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa. Mi mami le había pedido que me acompañara a casa después de ir a visitar a Honoka-chan. Al parecer el dulce que su padre nos había dado le había encantado a Umi-chan, pues era de lo único de lo que me había estado hablando antes de recibir esta llamada de Honoka-chan, casi parecía que no quisiera de hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Después de cinco minutos, ya que Umi-chan se calmó y dejó de hablar de dulces y de la conducta e nuestra otra amiga más cercana, estábamos a nada de llegar a casa, y parecía que el tiempo desde que habíamos salido de la tienda de Homura había sido muy poco, aunque ya habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos desde nuestra partida hacia mi casa, que estaba particularmente cerca de la escuela donde trabaja mi madre, la preparatoria Otonokizaka, a donde era seguro que iría a estudiar dentro de un año que terminara la secundaria, ya que mi madre había conseguido una beca completa para mí, aunque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo es que la pudo hacer conseguido si yo todavía ni siquiera me registro en la preparatoria, supongo que es un beneficio que tiene como la directora de la institución.

Toqué la puerta de mi casa cuando al fin llegamos, esperando que mi mami nos abriera

—Si, si, comprendo tu punto—decía mientras escuchaba como se acercaba a la puerta, seguramente en una llamada del trabajo—, pero no puedes ser así con todo el mundo Kaoru, mira, te diré con honestidad porque sé que contigo no puedo hacerlo de otra forma ¿sí?—dijo con calma, abriéndonos la puerta y haciéndonos un ademán para permitirnos la entrada—, la chica entregará una carta compromiso firmada por su madre y por mí, en la que promete no llegar tarde a ninguna de tus clases—hubo una breve pausa por parte de mi madre, mientras nos conducía a Umi-chan y a mí a la sala de mi casa, donde nos sentamos las tres mientras ella todavía estaba hablando—Conozco el protocolo, lo escribí yo de hecho, pero su madre no es mi persona favorita y yo no soy la de ella Kaoru, no me gustaría volver a tenerla frente a mí a menos que sea una situación de total importancia. Cuento contigo, buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono y después de aclararse la garganta, quitó la cara seria cambiándola por su típica cara relajada y nos volteó a ver a Umi-chan y a mí

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue?—dijo con alegría—Perdón por la llamada, es que tenía un problema con una alumna y con una profesora que era urgente que resolviera. Vaya, me sorprende no ver a Honoka-san aquí, creí que las acompañaría a venir aquí.

—A Honoka no la dejaron venir sus padres, porque ya era muy tarde y tenía que ayudar a su madre a cerrar la tienda, Minami-san—dijo Umi-chan, hablando con su típica formalidad y decencia—, para la próxima vez que vengamos trataremos de que venga con nosotras.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad Umi-chan, nos hemos conocido desde que entraron a la primaria—dijo mi madre con un tono relajado, como si estuviera invitando a Umi-chan a tratarla más amenamente, aunque sabía tan perfectamente como yo que Umi-chan nunca sería capaz de hablar con relajación con ella, ya que era algo que ni siquiera con sus padres solía hacer, ya que desde que era muy chiquita sus padres la habían educado para ser un niña seria y respetuosa con todas las personas, incluso con ellos.

—Mami, Umi-chan es así, te está hablando con confianza, así es como ella entra en confianza con las personas—dije con una sonrisa mirando a Umi-chan

No sé porque pero Umi-chan se ruborizo un poco después de escuchar mi comentario, pero en cuando se recuperó, siguió hablando con mi madre, acerca de un tema que había yo olvidado por completo.

—Minami-san, ¿alguna de las alumnas de Otonokizaka se apellida Kitayama?—pregunto con interés y mirando a mi mami con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza, pues se veía relajada y madura—, verá, tenemos un problema con Honoka y esa información nos podría ayudar.

—Umi-chan, se supone que no debería de hablar sobre mis alumnas fuera de la esucela—dijo, excusándose con las manos

—Por favor mami—dije, mirándola suplicante—Yukiho-chan está en peligro y necesitamos saberlo para poder ayudarla

—¿Yukiho-chan?—dijo mi mami, tratando de recordar quien era—¡Ah! Es la hermana de Honoka-chan ¿me equivoco?

—Está en lo correcto, Yukiho es la hermana menor de Honoka, y me temó que ha estado teniendo problemas con una chica que se apellida de esa manera, y afirma que su hermana estudia en Otonokizaka—dijo Umi-chan con calma—, sin embargo, me inquita que haya dicho que es hija de personas poderosas, lo que pone en peligro no solo a Yukiho, sino a Honoka y a sus padres también

—Ya veo—dijo pensativa—en ese caso supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Se desplomó en el sillón de la sala, sin ninguna vergüenza de que Umi-chan estuviera presente, y empezó a contar

—Mitzuki Kitayama es una de las alumnas de segundo año de la escuela, y es una política de nacimiento, lo cual me ha probado desde su primer año en Otonokizaka. Se unió al club de arte en su primer año, habiendo pasado apenas un par de semanas de su ingreso a la escuela, aprovechando el gran talento que tiene para la pintura y además sabiendo que era uno de los más poderosos dentro de Otonokizaka, debido al gran presupuesto que se le da. Un par de meses después de unirse, tenía la completa confianza de la presidenta del club de arte, que era una distinguida alumna que egresó de nuestras aulas hace un par de meses, pero que fue destrozada en cuanto a su reputación ante su grupo y ante el consejo de estudiantes debido a que fue responsabilizada por un fraude de mal uso del presupuesto de su club, ya que se descubrió por parte de una denuncia anónima de una integrante del club que se hacían pequeñas transferencias autorizadas por ella en materiales que nunca se compraban realmente. Cuando el consejo estudiantil comprobó que en efecto lo que denunciaban pasaba realmente, la presidenta solicitó su expulsión, y le pidió a Kitayama-san que aceptará el puesto como presidenta del club, ya que los miembros del club de arte confiaban en ella.

—Bastante sospechoso—dije, mirando a mi mami sorprendida de que cosas así pasaran en su escuela; era como trabajar con políticos—como si Kitayama-san lo hubiera planeado desde el principio.

—Eso fue lo que pensé, pero preferí no intervenir ya que no había prueba de que Kitayama-san estuviera involucrada en el fraude—dijo mi madre rascándose la barbilla—, pero ahora, ahora Kitayama-san ha vuelto a llamar mi atención. Ha estado repartiendo volantes en los que muestra el desarrollo que ha tenido el club de arte desde que ella es la presidenta, y en los que solicita a las alumnas que la apoyen. Verán, cada club es como un partido político, y solo pueden contender por el puesto alumnas que sean de segundo año para abajo; como la única presidenta de club que no pertenece a un grupo de tercer año, ella leva una ventaja enorme, ya que tiene la atención de la presidenta actual, que elige a la siguiente a la su sucesora, y su fallo es inapelable, a menos que yo misma me interponga, cosa que no planeo hacer, ya que eso las pone en peligro a ustedes.

—¿Por qué pasaría algo así?—pregunto Umi-chan, confundida

—Porque su padre es un hombre que tiene mucho poder contra ustedes en este momento—dijo reflexionando seriamente

—¿Por qué mami? ¿Quién es su padre que es tan peligroso para nosotras?—pregunté totalmente intrigada. Mi mami no solía intimidarse ante nadie a menos que fuera por mi bien.

—Verán, yo tengo un convenio con los padres de Kitayama-san—dijo con un tono dramático, como si estuviera contando un importante relato, mirando con compasión a su hija—En cuanto se enteraron de que yo era tu madre, el señor Kitayama encontró la manera de contactarme, y aunque nuestra conversación fue muy amena, me hizo prometer que me encargaría de no generarle ningún inconveniente a su hija mientras estudiara en Otonokizaka…

—Disculpe Minami-san, no sé a dónde queremos llegar con esto—dijo Umi-chan, interrumpiendo a mi mami con un poco de vergüenza—¿podríamos ir directamente al grano?

—Bien… A mí me llevo mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo poder conseguir el premio que deseé desde que salí de la preparatoria, pero finalmente hace cinco años conseguí Otonokizaka, y sé que es un tesoro que no voy a tener eternamente, pues la escuela no me pertenece completamente, pero no es el caso con el señor Kitayama—hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como si estuviera vacilando si decirnos esto último

—Aja… —dije un poco sorprendida, pues sabía que los políticos luchaban por conseguir puestos en el gobierno, pero no sabía que hubiera gente que peleara por escuelas, así que tanto Umi-chan como yo esperábamos con impaciencia el relato de mi madre, que solo se ponía más y más interesante

—Bien… Yo conseguí la preparatoria Otonokizaka, pero él nació siendo el dueño de la secunadaria Kizaka, ¿les suena el nombre?—en ese momento fue cuando quede completamente boquiabierta, y no pude decir palabra después de eso, pero Umi-chan, aunque estaba igual de sorprendida, siguió hablando

—Es la secundaria donde estudiamos—dijo, con muchísima sorpresa. Estábamos completamente consternadas. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Kitayama-san al hablarle de ese modo a Honoka.

—Si yo no me metía con ninguna de sus hijas cuando pasaran por Otonokizaka, él me cedería el diez por ciento de las acciones que me faltan para ser la dueña completa de esa escuela. A él ya no le interesan esas acciones, si no me las ha vendido es porque quería asegurar que sus hijas salieran de esa casa de estudios antes de hacerme dueña de ella—dijo en un tono serio, hablando como lo hacen todas las personas cuando hablan de sus negocios—, por eso también es que no decidí investigar más a fondo sobre el fraude del club de arte, aunque se desviaron poco más de cincuenta mil yenes, lo cual es una suma considerable de dinero.

—¿Eso quiere decir que además de ser dueño de la secundaria Kizaka también es dueño de Otonokizaka? —pregunté consternada

—Lo era, hasta hace cinco años, que por una leve crisis económica vendió el cincuenta por ciento de sus acciones a un viejo amigo mío, un buen hombre, pero que por desgracia falleció poco después de concluida la venta de las acciones, pero en el lapso que vivió desde que las acciones le fueron vendidas, fue cuando él me ofreció trabajo como maestra en Otonokizaka, y poco después, cuando tuve mi ascenso a directora, aceptó venderme la mitad de sus acciones por nuestra vieja amistad. Cuando el falleció, compré sus acciones a su esposa, que hasta la fecha me odia porquepiensa que aproveche su crisis emocional y económica para quitarle esas acciones, ya que se las compré al precio que yo quise. Después de dos años que fui directora, el señor Kitayama me visito y ocupando mis "poderes de convencimiento" logré conseguir un veinte por ciento más de las acciones de Otonokizaka a un precio que era relativamente muy bajo, por lo que era accionista mayoritaria. Ahora, en un último trato, por una gran cantidad de yenes compré hace un año, otro veinte por ciento de las acciones, pero cuando me las vendió Kitayama-san no sabía que yo tenía todas esas acciones, así que ahora está cuidando muy bien su último diez por ciento, ya que no le gustaría dejar automáticamente su antigua escuela en mis manos

—Vaya, parece que es una situación dificil—dijo Umi-chan, aún un poco consternada por los asuntos, al igual que yo, porque no imaginaba que mi mami hubiera participado en todas esas compras y ventas de acciones por conseguir el empleo que tiene.

—Sin embargo, aún tengo la esperanza de que su hija no legue a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela; temo por desvíos un poco más grandes que pueden llegar a pasar si pudiera tener acceso a más dinero—dijo mi madre con una mirada preocupada—ahora que yo he hablado, cuéntenme chicas, ¿qué está sucediendo con su hermana menos?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno verá, nos enteramos por su fuente propia que esa chica ha estado abusando física y psicológicamente de la hermana de Honoka, y nos proponíamos a detenerla, pero primero queríamos saber acerca de su familia, ya que decía que sus padres eran personas muy poderosas—dijo Umi-chan, y para terminar con broche de oro, le mencione un comentario de Sayuri-san

—La niña mencionó que su hermana se arrepentía de haber entrado a Otonokizaka—dije, mirando tanto a mi mami como a Umi-chan con un poco de complicidad, porque sabía que la estaba acusando, y aunque no era mentira que hubiera dicho ese comentario, sabía que mi mami se enfadaría muchísimo—, y dijo que no estudiaría ahí porque esa escuela iba de mal en peor.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!—gritó mi mami indignadísima, sin importarle que UmI-chan estuviera en casa—Ahora sí, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque no logré quedarse con el consejo estudiantil de MI escuela—dijo, resaltando de gran manera el "MI"

—No era nuestra intención alterarla, Minami-san—dijo Umi-chan mirándola con un poco de preocupación—, lo lamento.

Mi madre dio un par de respiros para poder volver a entrar en si, volvió a poner su típica sonrisa, y volvió a hablar con Umi-chan

—No te preocupes Umi-chan, creo que fue un poco exagerada mi reacción—dijo con una pequeña risita—, pero nada de lo que dije es mentira, supongo que en ese sentido tendré que empezar a llevar a cabo mi plan para evitar que Kitayama-san sea presidenta del consejo estudiantil, me acaban de dar la excusa perfecta.

Mi mami invitó a Umi a comer, pero Umi-chan insistió en que sus padres también le habían impuesto una hora de regreso a casa, por lo que a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre, Umi-chan terminó yéndose a su casa poco después de terminada la historia de mi madre.

Tengo que admitir que aunque la historia había sido bastante desconcertante y confusa, nos había resuelto varias de nuestras dudas acerca de la importancia que tenía la familia Kitayama.

 _"Honoka-chan ¿En qué lío nos hemos metido esta vez?, ¿podremos salir de esta?"_

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

 **BUENO… ¿Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? EN LO PERSONAL TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ESTAS TRES CHICAS DE SEGUNDO NO DEJAN DE SORPRENDERME CON SUS OCURRENCIAS Y CON SUS ASUNTOS TAN DELICADOS QUE SE PUEDEN CONTEMPLAR DE UNA MANERA TAN AMENA, SUPONGO QUE ES SU ENCANTO GRACIAS A LAS PERSONALIDADES DE HONOKA Y DE KOTORI.SUPONGO QUE SE HA RESULETO EL MISTERIO DE PORQUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE LA FAMILIA KITAYAMA PERO DE PASO HE CREADO UNOS CUANTOS MISTERIOS MÁS**

 **BUENO… PUES, ANTIER FUE MI PULTIMO DÍA DE CLASES, ASÍ QUE COMO ESTOY DE VACACIONES, MIS HORARIOS PARA PODER SENTARME A ESCRIBIR PODRÁN SER AÚN MEJORES, PERO NO SÉ CON EXACTITUD QUÉ TAN COTIDIANAMENTE ACTUALIZARÍA, POR LO QUE TAL VEZ ACTUALICE NO SOLO LOS DOMINGOS.**

 **CÓMO PODRÁN IMAGINAR, NO TUVE MUCHA TAREA EN MI ÚLTIMA SEMANA DE CLASESDESPUÉS DE QUE ENTREGUÉ MI PROYECTO EL LUNES PASADO, POR LO QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS ME PODÍA SENTAR A ESCIRIBIR UN POCO EN LAS TARDES. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ACABÉ EL VIERNES, PERO PARA NO PERDER LA COSTUMBRE, DECIDÍ ESPERAR HASTA HOY DOMINGO PARA PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO DE HONOKA-CHAN Y DE KOTORI-CHAN, PERO AHORA QUE SE PUEDE PEDIRLES PERMISO A USTEDES QUE SON MIS LECTORES, ME GUSTARÍA PEDIRLES EL PERMISO PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR ENTRE SEMANA, YA QUE USTEDES COMO LECTORES QUE ME CONCEDEN EL ENORME HONOR DE LEER MIS HUMILDES ESCRITOS MANDAN ¿NO ES ASÍ? ASÍ QUE DEJO A SU CONSIDERACIÓN SI LES PARECIERA BIEN QUE PUBLICARÁ EL CAPÍTULO CADA QUE LO TERMINE O LES PARECIERA MEJOR QUE ESPERARA HASTA PUBLICAR CADA DOMINGO**

 **BUENO... PUES PARA NO HACERLES EL CUENTO LARGO, SUPONGO QUE PODRÁN VER COMO LA HISTORIA DE ESTAS CHICAS SE VA JUNTANDO UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA DE LAS CHICAS DE TERCER AÑO, AUNQUE ME HA ESTADO COSTANDO MÁS TRABAJO PENSAR COMO UNIR A LAS CHICAS DE PRIMER AÑO A ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ELLAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LOS ASUNTOS QUE MARCAN EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA DE LASOTRAS CHICAS ACTUALMENTE. SIGO CON LA PROPAGANDA QUE TRAIGO DESDE EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.**

 **BUENO… PUES TENGO MÁS INFORMACIÓN QUE LES PODRÍA DAR ACERCA DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO PREFIERO NO HACER SPOILER, YA QUE AÚN QUEDAN BASTANTES CAPÍTULOS POR DELANTE.**

 **SOLO LES ADELANTO QUE EL FIC SE DIVIDIRÁ EN DOS GRANDES PARTES: LA PRIMERA PARTE LA CONFORMAN LOS PRIMEROS 26 CAPÍTULOS (CIFRA APROXIMADA), Y LA SEGUNDA PARTE OTROS 26, AUNQUE ESO SERÁ MÁS CLARO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A ESE PUNTO (ESPERO QUE NO ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD HACIENDOLO)**

 **PERO PARA NO HACER MÁS LARGO EL CUENTO, QUE PARECIERA QUE LO HAGO A PROPÓSITO, PASARÉ A RESPNDER SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, QUE POR CIERTO AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAYAN APOYADO LEYENDOLO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO:**

 **Blacknao: Muchas gracias por tu comentario; a veces sé que es complicado poder tomarse un tiempo para sentarse y poder escribir, aunque se tengan todas las ideas en la cabeza a la hora de hacerlas realidad es un poco más complicado, me suele pasar mucho que cuando estoy en la escuela se me ocurre una historia y llego a mi casa, resulta que estoy muy ocupada y ya nunca la escribo jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lindo inicio de semana n_n.**

 **Biso47: Hola. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo con Nico-chan. Me alegra que te divierta leer mi historia, me siento halagada.**

 **Ya sé, es muy cruel tener que leer todo el sufrimiento que una pérdida tan importante dejo en Nico-chan, a mi también me duele escribir todos esos recuerdos. En cuanto a tu teoría sobre Nozomi, podría ser cierta, podría no serla, el tiempo lo ira definiendo jeje.**

 **Supongo que también A-rise tuvo que tener su origen, y me gusta dejarlo como una posibilidad que se pueden plantear los que leen el capítulo mientras ven como las chicas de A-rise no empezaron siendo tan populares como lo eran para los tiempos del anime.**

 **Mil gracias por tu lindo comentario, me halaga que consideres que merezco mi calificación en la asignatura que la verdad me gusta bastante (supongo que porque me encanta leer y erscribir), porque (sin ánimos de sonar pretenciosa) la verdad es que sí me esforcé muchísimo todo el trimestre y fui la mejor de mi clase en esa asignatura.**

 **Sé que ya suena a mucho halago en una sola respuesta, pero lo que más me halaga es que estés siguiendo mi historia, y te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas recomendado en tu página de Facebook (te seguiría de tener Facebook). Me alegra que estés viendo mi mejoría en cada capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, leí tu fic The Last Song, (según tengo entendido fue el primero que escribiste), y me encantó todo el misterio que hubo a lo largo de la historia el final fue tan sorprendente como desgarrador (tenía mucho que no me desvelaba leyendo un fic porque no podía parar de hacerlo)**

 **Bueno... Pues gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes del capítulo y espero poder leernos pronto**

 **BUENO, PARA NO PERDER LA COSTUMBRE... HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE DESPEDIRME. AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HONREN LEYENDO EL CAPÍTULO, LES DESEO UNA BUENA NOCHE (TARDE O MAÑANA, DEPENDE DE LA HORA EN LA QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO EL CAPÍTULO), ESPERO PODER VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES PRONTO. Y PUES... OYASUMINASSAN**


	9. 9- La dura melodía de mi exterior

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **HOLA A TODOS… BUENO… PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA, CREO QUE APRENDÍ MI LECCIÓN, NO VOLVERÉ A SER TAN HABLADORA Y PARA LA PRÓXIMA ME QUEDARÉ CON LA COSTUMBRE DE SUBIR CAPÍTULO LOS DOMINGOS, AUQNUE TECNICAMENTE YA ES LUNES AQUÍ EN MÉXICO.**

 **PERO BUENO… SOLO ME DISCULPO POR ESO, PERO ES QUE CON LAS VISITAS DE MIS FAMILIARES QUE HAN CAÍDO EN MI CASA ÚLTIMAMENTE LA SITUACIÓN NO ME DEJA SENTARME A ESCRIBIR COMO YO QUISIERA, HES ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA, PERO BUENO, DEJARÉ TODO MI CHORO MAREADOR AL FINAL, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, QUE NOS NARRA NUESTRA QUERIDA MAKI-CHAN, AUNQUE NO ES COMO QUE LE IMPORTE ESTARLO HACIENDO… EN FIN… ESPERO QUE LO DISFUTEN**

 _Capítulo 9 "La dura melodía de mi exterior"_

"La música es el arte de combinar los sonidos en una secuencia temporal atendiendo a las leyes de la armonía, la melodía y el ritmo, o de producirlos con instrumentos musicales."

Termine de leer esta definición en la introducción del libro que había comprado por enésima vez; trataba no solo de poder memorizarla, sino de poder comprenderla, poder conocerla, poder estar consciente de cada uno de los enigmas y misterios que podía esconder aquella simple definición.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el día en que había ido a buscar un libro para realizar una tarea de Historia a la biblioteca de Akihabara, y regrese con un curioso libro que encontré en uno de los pasillos, una misteriosa guía hacia una misteriosa arte la cual me había cautivado desde el primer momento en el que abrí sus páginas.

Trataba de concentrarme en todas las demás circunstancias del exterior de mi habitación, en los poco interesantes sucesos de mí día a día, pero me era imposible escapar de la incógnita que me había generado mi libro desde aquel momento en el que lo encontré misteriosamente tirado en el pasillo de arte en la biblioteca.

Yoshi-chan y Shiro-kun me visitaron ayer, y se quedaron un rato conmigo tratando de ayudarme, aunque no pudimos llegar muy lejos y terminamos viendo las estrellas de la noche con mi papá, que iba a entrar a una importante cirugía hoy en la mañana, por lo cual hoy me trajo a la escuela más temprano de que costumbre. Esto me exaspero un poco, pues hoy precisamente iba a llegar tarde a casa, pues se supone que hoy tengo que devolver el libro sobre la era Meiji a la biblioteca, así que prácticamente iba a estar fuera de casa todo el día.

Apenas entré a la escuela, caminé directo al salón de segundo año, el salón en el que tomo clases, y aprovechando que había mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que empezarán las clases, salí del salón y empecé a caminar por la escuela. Realmente era una escuela no muy grande, pero aún así era capaz de alojar a dos grupos de cada grado de la secundaria, así que tampoco era tan chica como la otra escuela que quedaba más cerca de casa, pero a la cual no quise ir debido a que había golpeado a varios de los alumnos que estaban ahí cuando iba en la escuela primaria.

Ahora que me pongo a hacer memoria, cuando iba en primaria era una chica muy problemática, solía ser más explosiva de lo que soy ahora (aunque eso es algo que solo piensa mi madre, ya que yo no soy para nada explosiva, para nada ¿Queda claro a todo el mundo?), y si cualquier persona me molestaba o me hablaba de una forma que a mí me pareciera grosera, me podía poner muy agresiva a tal punto de que una vez cuando iba en tercero de primaria mi padre tuvo que pagar la cuenta del hospital de uno de mis compañeros al cual le había golpeado con un libro de matemáticas en la cabeza por haber aplastado accidentalmente el almuerzo que me había mandado Emiyuki-san, ya que yo veía como una ofensa que se dañara el almuerzo que ella había preparado con esmero y dedicación. La única razón de que nunca me expulsaron es que yo era la mejor de mi clase, en todas las asignaturas todo el tiempo (no es como que quiera presumir)

Una vez mi papá me llevó con una psicóloga que no trabajaba en su hospital curiosamente, ya que casi todos los doctores que conozco trabajan en los hospitales Nishikino, y después de varias pláticas con ella en las que me enseñaba como mi carácter me podía dañar a mí y a las demás personas, en las que yo no aceptaba mi problema voluntariamente hasta que después de varios meses termine cediéndole la razón, tuvo una plática a solas con mis padres mientras Emiyuki-san jugaba conmigo fuera de la sala tratando de distraerme de todos los problemas que pensaba que tenía.

La doctora dio sus resultados, dijo que tenía un muy severo problema de conducta explosiva, pero que debido a mi corta edad era algo que se podía arreglar con terapias y con perseverancia. Mi papá y mi mamá me ayudaban con ejercicios de relajación a calmar mi temperamento y así poco a poco, fui aprendiendo a regular mi carácter, que es casi tan normal como el de cualquier persona ahora.

Vaya… Al parecer mientras pienso todo esto he terminado en uno de los oscuros pasillos que no conocía de la escuela, y que no me interesa conocer, no es por estar asustada ni nada parecido, es solo que no tengo interés, por lo que decidí salir corriendo hacia mi salón otra vez.

Era tan temprano que ni siquiera nuestro maestro de Inglés, la primera clase que tenía mi grupo en el día, daba señales de estar en la escuela, seguramente la única persona que había llegado a parte de mí había sido el guardia de la escuela, que prácticamente vive ahí mismo, ya que ni siquiera la oficina del director tiene las luces encendidas.

Me puse a vagar por aquel pequeño cuarto que era mi salón de clases, recorriendo los pasillos en los que estaban las bancas que ocupaban mis compañeros, el escritorio en el que se sentaba el profesor regularmente, la pizarra en la que escribían sus notas importantes, y finalmente, la banca en la que me desplomé antes de sacar mis cosas y empezar a prepararme para la llegada de todos.

Pasó media hora antes de que entraran otras personas al salón, tres para ser exactas; la primera persona era un chico, de estatura baja, con el cabello de un tono castaño opaco, con una mírada carmesí y con unos anteojos azules, la segunda era, una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello del mismo tono castaño opaco, con una mirada púrpura, que se ocultaba detrás de unos anteojos que eran del mismo color; junto a ella venía caminando un hombre de estatura promedio, con un par de mechones blancos que se hacían notar entre su cabello negro, tenía una perdida pero fría mirada color avellana, que se veía un tanto extraña en contraste con su cabello y con su estilo serio y formal.

—Buenos días—dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, dejando su portafolios en la mesa—veo que hoy los tres han decidido llegar muy temprano—entonces se detuvo, y alternando su mirada, decidió voltearme a ver a mí—Algunos incluso más temprano que yo—añadió con una pequeña risa ronca, refiriéndose a mí.

Como mencionaba, en un pasado, cuando no podía controlarme, eso hubiera bastado para haberme molestado, pero ahora era capaz de comprender que solo era una manera de romper el silencio que había en el ambiente, que era tan denso que se podía partir con un cuchillo, ya que a esos chicos yo no los conocía, pues en el pasado curso ambos habían estado en el otro grupo, por lo que a pesar de que no eran de los chicos que me hacían la vida imposible, no los conocía de nada, por lo que no es como que me interesara hablarles.

Pasada una hora desde que había llegado al colegio, empezaron a llegar más compañeros; de diferentes grados y de diferentes grupos, los pasillos que antes estaban vacíos ahora empezaban a llenarse de vida, vida que le era dada por distintas personas; maestros y alumnos que estaban listos para empezar un día más de labores. Algunos de ellos se veían animados de estar de regreso, hablando animadamente con sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo; otros se veían un poco cansados, preparados para otra aburrida semana que empezaría llena de labores y aún más trabajo.

Yo nunca había sabido lo que era tener amigos en la escuela; tener alguien con quien hablar cuando estuviera en la escuela, alguien que pudiera jugar conmigo que fuera de mi edad, alguien en quien pudiera confiar y a quien yo inspirara confianza que no fuera mi padre, mi padre o Emiyuki-san, bueno también están mis dos queridos amigos imaginarios, la testaruda y peleonera Yoshi-chan, y el tímido Shiro-kun, que desde hace mucho me habían acompañado cada que los había necesitado. Pero supongo que no pueden contar como amigos de mi edad, ya que desde que los conozco no tienen una edad que yo pueda definir.

Oh… Ignoraba que el maestro había dejado un trabajo en el pizarrón, casi ignoraba que estaba en clase, más me vale empezar a hacerlo. Leí con cuidado las instrucciones que el profesor había escrito y empecé a copiarlas en mi cuaderno

"Completa el texto con las palabras que se dan en el siguiente conjunto"

Apenas cuando termine de copiar las instrucciones, mi pluma se movía casi automáticamente mientras copiaba lo que el maestro estaba terminando de escribir; seguramente pondría más ejercicios después, por lo que lo más conveniente sería que acabará con este lo más pronto posible.

Mientras estaba copiando lo que el maestro escribía podía escuchar a varios de mis compañeros que cuchicheaban animados entre ellos. Como me sentaba hasta adelante del salón, casi al lado del escritorio, me era imposible verlos a menos que mirara sin discreción hacia atrás, por lo que aunque quisiera no me podía enterar con más precisión de lo que estaban hablando, ya que mi sentido del oído no es el que más desarrollado tengo.

—Muy bien estudiantes—dijo el maestro, en cuanto terminó de escribir las actividades que tendríamos que contestar durante la clase—, en cuanto terminen el ejercicio pasen al escritorio porque se los voy a revisar, de igual manera, tendrán que tomar uno de los papelitos que habrá en el recipiente que tengo aquí en frente. Nos ayudarán a definir una dinámica que me gustaría poder realizar.

Pasó media hora desde que el maestro había terminado de anotar las actividades, entonces me puse de pie, camine al escritorio y entregué mi trabajo, siendo la primera en hacerlo. No entiendo como es posible que los demás estudiantes se tarden tanto en terminar algo tan sencillo.

—Muy bien, Nishikino-san—dijo el maestro enfocando su mirada en mí, para después añadir—, por favor toma un papel del recipiente.

Cuando tomé el papel e intente leer lo que en él decía, el maestro me detuvo, me dijo que no lo leyera aún y que por favor pasará a sentarme a mi banca de nuevo.

Obedecí de inmediato la orden, pero mientras estaba de pie, caminando desde el escritorio hacia mi banca, pude observar a mis compañeros, a aquellos a los que había rehuido mirar y escuchar también. Un par de ojos estaban puestos en línea con los míos, pero la mayoría no lo hacían; estaban puestos en sus cuadernos o en sus amigos, mientras hablaban en silencio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí algo extraño: me sentí sola, completamente sola, como si un manto oscuro y frío me apartara del resto de personas que hay en este mundo.

Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que en algún punto de mi vida pasará un milagro; algo que acabaría con mi soledad, y aún mantengo esa fe, ya que no puede ser que esté completamente sola; nadie puede vivir en la soledad total.

Interrumpiéndome de mis típicos delirios mentales que hago cuando empiezo a pensar en mi soledad, el maestro se pusó de pie, y nos dijo a todos con una voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo penetrante

—Alumnos míos, ahora que todos han terminado, puedo empezar con mi explicación acerca de porque los hice tomar papeles. Muy bien, para empezar, todos pueden leer lo que dice, sin mencionarlo en voz alta.

Todos asentimos, en mi papel estaba simplemente un 2, no tenía idea de lo que podía significar que apareciera ese número en mi papel, si era algo bueno o malo, o que sería lo que pasaría después, así que esperé pacientemente a lo que diría.

—Muy bien, alumnos míos, ahora que han leído el número que tienen cada uno de los papeles, les explicaré que es lo que va a pasar—dijo el profesor, juntando las manos y cruzando los dedos—En este grupo son 18 alumnos, y hay tres papeles con el número 1, tres papeles con el número 2, tres papeles con el número 3, tres papeles con el número 4, tres papeles con el número 5 y tres papeles con el número 6. Es simple.

Empecé a suponer que es lo que iba a pasar, y tuve la esperanza de que, a pesar de que era inminente lo que estaba por pasar, no sucediera, ya que me iba a meter en una situación bastante difícil.

—Ahora, cuando yo diga el número 1, los alumnos que hayan obtenido papeles con el número, se pondrán de pie, los anotare en mi libreta, y después se sentaran, y así sucesivamente con todos los números hasta que lleguemos al seis. Después les explicaré que pasará con los números, aunque supongo que ustedes pueden empezar a realizar sus propias conclusiones, aunque puedo suponer que muchos de ustedes ya han empezado a hacerlo—hizo una breve pausa, para tomar aire, y después empezó a recitar—¡Número 1!

Una chica que se encontraba en la parte trasera del salón se levantó de su banca con un poco de desinterés, mientras que un chico que estaba en el rincón trasero también se levantaba y también una chica que estaba parada al frente del salón, a unas bancas de distancia de mí se ponía de mi, con una mirada que era una mezcla entre distraída y confundida.

—¡Número 2!—dijo el profesor hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudieran escucharlo hasta en los rincones más alejados del salón. Como los otros número dos no se estaban levantando decidí hacerlo yo misma, tomando la iniciativa.

Un poco ruborizada por ser la primera que lo estaba haciendo, me levanté de mi asiento mirando alrededor confundida por no ver a nadie más que se pusiera de pie

Pero un par de segundos después, el chico que había visto llegar en la mañana tocó suavemente el hombro de la chica que tenía a un lado, y esta, un poco distraída, lo volteó a ver. Segundos después, ambos se levantaron, con un par de alumnos soltando risas burlonas.

El profesor simplemente se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque supongo que era más por la coincidencia de que los tres habíamos sido los primeros en llegar en la mañana. Después de permitirme sentarme de nuevo, continuo haciendo lo mismo con los números tres, cuatro, cinco y seis, tomando nota en su misteriosa libreta.

—Muy bien alumnos míos—dijo, mirándonos a todos con sus grandes ojos, ahora que hemos acabado con este asunto, les explicaré a detalle que es lo que pasará. Los número 1 son un equipo, los número 2 son otro equipo, y así sucesivamente, y los equipos no serán solo para realizar un trabajo, sino que serán mi manera de evaluarlos a ustedes a lo largo de este nuevo ciclo escolar, es decir, su equipo y ustedes trabajaran juntos cada que haya un trabajo colaborativo. Esto es parte de la campaña de integración social que está promoviendo la escuela por órdenes del señor director.

Varios de los alumnos que antes sonreían, felices porque su equipo hubieran sido sus mejores amigos, ahora se desplomaban, como si acabaran de caer en la desgracia de notar que eso mismo podría ser su maldición. Para mí no significaba nada, ni siquiera me importaba; desde la primaria me molesta tener que trabajar con otras personas más de lo necesario, pero el hecho de que sea con personas que nunca me han tratado de molestar es algo raro, ya que suelo trabajar con personas que me intentan hacer la vida imposible todo el tiempo.

Voltee para atrás, para ver a los dos chicos que eran mi equipo. Al parecer estaban sentados juntos, ni hasta adelante ni hasta atrás, se veían muy parecidos entre sí, tal vez influyera que su tono de cabello era el mismo. No pareciera que fueran malas personas, pero aun así me irritaba el hecho de tener que trabajar con ellos todo el año, seguramente acabaría odiándolos como al resto de personas que sí se dedican a tratar de dañarme con sus comentarios venenosos y actitudes agresivas.

Apenas el profesor terminó de realizar sus últimos apuntes en su libreta, la campana sonó, y casi todos los estudiantes, apenas el profesor lo dijo, no dudaron en levantarse y salir por la puerta del salón. Sabía que no era una conducta particular de mi grupo, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirme incómoda. Hubiera salido como de costumbre, pero decidí plantarle cara a mi problema antes de irme; tal vez incluso podía solucionarlo.

—Maestro—dije con aquella voz firme que me caracterizaba, pero por la cual solían considerarme una igualada.

—Nishikino-san ¿en qué te puedo servir?—dijo, mientras tomaba todo el material que había ocupado en nuestra clase. Al parecer estaba tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaba parada prácticamente en frente de él, plantándole cara.

—Me rehúso a hacerlo—dije, aún imponente

El maestro ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda, para después agregar con un tono un poco confundido:

—¿Te rehúsas a que exactamente, Nishikino-san?

—Me rehúso a tener que trabajar en equipo todo el ciclo escolar—dije, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada al ver como el maestro no había reaccionado de la forma en la que yo me esperaba, empezando a alegar que no habría nada más que discutir.

—Está bien Nishikino-san, si tú así lo decides yo no me voy a negar—dijo el maestro con una sonrisa—, pero quiero que me expliques el porqué, en inglés, en un escrito de mínimo tres cuartillas, que incluya argumentos, explicaciones, posibles soluciones, y una solicitud amable. En ese caso, lo considerare, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que en mi opinión te vendría muy bien aprender a trabajar con otras personas, y considero esta oportunidad como perfecta para ti.

—¿Ah si?—dije un poco molesta—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno pues… Porque esos dos chicos estaban en el otro grupo el ciclo escolar pasado, y no has tenido ningún "choque" con ellos, a diferencia de con tus compañeros—dijo el profesor en un tono que a pesar de que era serio, también era un tanto preocupado, tal vez incluso paternal—Además, al igual que tú, suelen ser muy introvertidos, los dos, con la clara excepción de entre ellos claro está…

—No me refería a eso—dije molesta, interrumpiéndolo—me refería a porque cree que debería aprender a trabajar con otras personas. A mí siempre me ha venido bien trabajar sola, así que no lo puedo comprender con claridad profesor.

—Nishikino-san—dijo, sentándose en su silla de nuevo, como si fuera a darme un mensaje muy largo—, Maki-san, por favor escucha con mucha atención y cuidado lo que estoy por decirte, porque es muy importante. Desde que te conocí el año escolar anterior me queda claro que eres una niña muy inteligente, muy brillante, muy responsable y muy disciplinada, en pocas palabras eres la alumna más destacada que ha tenido escuela desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, también eres una de las alumnas más solitarias que he conocido en mi carrera como docente, por eso es que me gustaría ayudarte a aprender a convivir con las demás personas, porque aunque no seas capaz de realizarlo es importante. No te obligaré a nada, pero por favor considera lo que te estoy diciendo—y entonces, para mi sorpresa, el maestro se levantó de su silla, hizo una reverencia ante mí, y salió con sus cosas, dejándome sola y sumida en un vacío de incertidumbre por lo que me acababa de decir.

Después de eso recogí mis cosas y yo igual salí del salón, pero en mi camino a las siguientes clases me quede pensando en aquel mensaje que el maestro me había dicho, pues me había parecido bastante profundo, pero aun así yo estaba decidida a hacer mi ensayo en la tarde y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Ni de chiste iba a cambiar de opinión.

El resto del día me pareció bastante rápido, estuve tan concentrada pensando en aquellos grandiosos misterios que me esperaban en mi casa, cuando tuviera tiempo de abrir mi libro der música y sumergir mi mente en ese nuevo mundo que había descubierto la semana anterior.

Durante la última clase del día, literatura, me dedique a observar con mucho cuidado a aquellos dos chicos, y en efecto, lo que había dicho el maestro era totalmente cierto, no decían ni una sola palabra si no se les pedía que lo hicieran, y cuando lo hacían, hablaban con un tono tímido, bajo, como si no quisieran que los escuchara nadie además de ellos y a quienes les están hablando. No daban un aire de frialdad e indiferencia, como el que solía dar yo cuando me obligaban a hablar, cosa que siempre hacía con un tono recio, duro, incitando a quien me habló antes a no continuar con la conversación. Ellos simplemente evitaban hablar si no era necesario, y cuando lo hacían se cohibían mucho, con la clara excepción de las pequeñas charlas que sostenían entre ellos, que eran tan calladas que nadie más que ellos las podía percibir.

Cuando sonó aquel estruendoso timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases por el día de hoy, salí del salón de prisa, y pronto también de la escuela pues quería llegar ya a la biblioteca para entregar el libro que había pedido prestado la semana pasada, y tal vez escoger uno nuevo para esta semana, sobre el nuevo tema que estábamos viendo en la clase de historia esta semana.

Deje la escuela atrás un par de minutos después de iniciada mi caminata, iba caminando tan concentrada en las palabras que había leído en el libro que casi había olvidado el miedo que me daba caminar sola en la calle. Pasaron poco más de diez minutos cuando encontré aquel pequeño edificio en el que se me había dado la oportunidad de entrar a aquel mundo que tanto me había impactado, y ahora por fin me encontraba de vuelta, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado ahí, a pesar de que apenas había pasado una semana.

—Buenas tardes querida—me saludo apenas entré el bibliotecario, estaba acomodando una pila enorme de libros que tenía en su escritorio, así que solo podía ver sus ojos curiosos a través de su mesa—¿Vienes a devolver el libro de la era Meiji que llevaste la semana pasada?

Me sorprendió que fuera capaz de recordarme no solo a mí, sino específicamente el libro que había llevado, y no tuve ninguna duda de ocultar mi sorpresa

—Parece que tiene muy buena memoria—dije con fingida indiferencia—, con todos los libros que presta y que le devuelven a lo largo de la semana, que recuerde específicamente el título del libro es impresionante

Pude notar como el hombre formaba una pequeña sonrisa incluso oculto por los libros, y después me respondió

—Cada uno de los libros que están bajo mi cuidado son muy importantes para mí—me dijo con un repentino tono serio, como si estuviera hablando acerca del tema que más le apasiona en la vida, tal como Hanayo cuando empieza a hablar de las idols. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Quién demonios es Hanayo? Últimamente mis delirios se tornan extraños, hablo de personas que ni siquiera conozco ni me interesa conocer—, además, tengo una lista con cada uno de los libros que se llevan los visitantes del pequeño templo del saber que me han asignado cuidar

—Vaya, pues supongo que quisiera llevar otro libro para esta semana—dije encogiéndome de hombros—Pasaré al pasillo de historia, con permiso, señor bibliotecario

—Claro que sí querida—dijo todavía enterrado por su montaña de libros—, siéntete como en casa

Empecé a cainar casi automáticamente hacia el pasillo de historia, que ya conocía debido a mi viaje de la semana pasada. Empecé a leer los títulos que tenía el pasillo, y llamó mi atención uno que hablaba acerca del tema que estábamos viendo en la clase: " _El periodo Jomon_ "

Tome el libro, y por un sentimiento que era de nostalgia pero también de curiosidad, volví a pasar por el pasillo de arte en el que había encontrado el libro de música la vez pasada, se veía exactamente igual a la primera vez que había estado ahí, con la clara excepción de que no había ningún libro en el suelo. Camine de nuevo a la puerta de entrada, donde estaba el bibliotecario, ahora con menos libros, a tal punto que ya podía ver su cara entera

—¿Llevas este querida?—me preguntó amablemente, levantando la cabeza de la pila de libros que veía con atención segundos antes

—Si, llevare ese esta semana, lo traeré de vuelta el próximo lunes—dije tratando de no sonar grosera ni prepotente

—Me parece muy bien—dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo, pero aun hablándome con atención—, cada vez es menos común que vengan aquí personas de tu edad, teniendo como alterativa buscar toda la información que necesitan en Internet ¿Cuál es el punto de venir aquí?

—¿Le parece malo que yo venga aquí?—le pregunte, poniéndome a la defensiva inmediatamente, a lo que el hombre respondió automáticamente

—Por supuesto que no querida—dijo con ese tono calmado que siempre mantenía, que vaya que iba acorde con el lugar en el que se encontraba—, de hecho me parece bueno que todavía pueda haber jóvenes aquí, para que se nutran de conocimiento ocupando los libros, y eso no es porque la Internet sea mala, sino porque, lo creas o no, estar aquí te permite encontrar tranquilidad; este lugar puede permitir que una persona que entra alterada encuentre calma, puede permitir que una persona que esta calmada obtenga aún más calma, y sobre todo, hace todo esto mientras aprendes, ¿cuántos años tienes, mi niña?

—Cumpliré trece en abril—dije—dentro de tres semanas.

—Vaya—dijo el bibliotecario—, tienes más o menos la edad que tiene mi pequeño retoño, que suele venir aquí igual que tú. ¿Qué te pareció el libro de música que llevaste la semana pasada? ¿Te gusto leerlo?

—No he podido pasar del primer capítulo, me gustaría poder entenderlo todo a la perfección—le dije agregando un tono de seriedad a la situación, mientras que él no se inmutaba ni un poco, ni era capaz de quitar esa expresión que a pesar de que no era una sonrisa, expresaba no felicidad, sino tranquilidad.

—Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente preparada como para hacerlo, ya que leas un poco más y obtengas un poco de práctica en la música, te dejaré intentar tocar el piano que está en el sótano de la biblioteca, para que así puedas practicar e ir mejorando poco a poco, claro, si realmente te gustaría la idea de aprender a tocar el piano.

En ese momento, sin saber porque, me empecé a sentir con unas tremendas ganas de llorar, me equivoco, si lo sabía, desde siempre lo había sabido.

Me encantaría poder aprender a tocar, a poder empezar a conocer más acerca del mundo de la música, que me había encantado desde el primer momento en el que había abierto ese libro, para poder comenzar a descifrar la melodía que siempre está sonando en mi cabeza, aquella preciosa melodía que resuena y resuena, como un leve murmullo permanente que está siempre en mí. Pero eso nunca sería posible, no era más que una loca fantasía que yo tenía, era imposible que una persona como yo obtuviera las capacidades de poder aprender sobre la música, porque mi destino estaba sellado desde que yo había nacido, mis padres me lo habían remarcado, y me lo recordaban en cada momento: yo seré la próxima doctora en jefe de los hospitales Nishikino, la única heredera de la inmensa fortuna que mis padres amasaron a lo largo de su carrera, siempre trabajando juntos y logrando cosas que las otras cadenas de hospitales simplemente consideraba imposibles, yo sería dentro de diez años la persona que tendría que velar por lo que mis padres habían construido, yo tendría que ser la persona que tendría que mantener a los hospitales en lo alto y subirlos aún más. Ese era mi destino, y desde siempre lo había aceptado, había veces en las que incluso lo hacía gustosa, lo veía como mi destino, como algo que estaba arreglado para que pasara, no por nada había sido la única hija de dos de los doctores más reconocidos de Tokio pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mí, sabía que mis deseos eran otros.

No iba a resistir mucho más tiempo la tentación que tenía de llorar ante mi inminente destino, así que, aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar, le di las gracias al bibliotecario, espere a que registrara el libro que me llevaría para leerlo rápidamente, hice una reverencia, tomé mis cosas, y me dispuse a salir, pero no sin antes

—Déjalas, querida—dijo, y aunque ni había dicho a qué se refería, yo lo comprendía perfectamente—Son solo las amarguras, que luchan por salir de tu cuerpo; son solo lágrimas

Salí corriendo, y de lo primero que me di cuenta es de que el clima, antes lindo y soleado, se había transformado en un fuerte chubasco que mojaba violentamente las calles de Akihabara, perdí la noción sobre qué es lo que mojaba m cara en ese momento, no tenía idea si serían las gotas que arrojaba el cielo contra mí o las lágrimas que bajaban por mi ojos, y quesea herían con fuerza a mis mejillas. No era capaz de entender este extraño sentimiento que crecía en mí, esa ansia, ese coraje, esa impotencia. Los odiaba tanto.

Llegue a casa corriendo, aún con lágrimas en mi cara, mojada e incluso un poco sucia, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta fue abierta antes desde el otro lado, donde pude ver el amable rostro de Emiyuki-san, que me miraba asustada, y lo primero que me dijo fue

—¡Señorita Maki!, ¿Esta bien?—estaba alarmadísima, temiendo que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado—Me asusto mucho que usted no llegara, y cuando esta lluvia comenzó me dispuse a salir a buscarla, precisamente estaba preparando el paraguas para salir a la escuela a preguntar por usted. ¿Segura que está bien? ¿Quiere que le llame a su padre para que la llevemos al hospital? Ahora mismo le llamo para que mande una ambulancia aquí, ¿No le paso nada malo en la calle? ¿Le hicieron algo? ¡Está heladísima! Y está llorando, venga pase, prepararé un baño caliente para usted

A pesar de que me exasperaba como Emiyuki-san exageraba las cosas, sentí una gran oleada de cariño hacia ella, al ver como se preocupaba por mi a tal grado, así que decidí no resistirme, y dejar que me consintiera un poco, no opuse resistencia y pase a casa, porque aunque no me estaba muriendo de frío como ella decía, no estaba haciendo el mejor de los climas en la calle.

Después de darme el baño y de que Emiyuki-san me diera de comer con doble ración de postre, para que me sintiera mejor y no continuara llorando, me dijo que tal vez lo más conveniente sería que durmiera un poco, antes de empezar a hacer mis deberes. Yo me negué, ya que sabía que la escuela era mi prioridad, pero entonces le pedí que por favor me acompañara mientras acababa los pocos deberes que me quedaban por hacer, ya que la mayoría los había hecho durante los recesos en la escuela (como he dicho, la falta de experiencias en el ámbito social ayudan mucho en el ámbito académico). Me acompaño mientras los hice, y después, mientras ella preparaba la cena para mi madre que pronto llegaría, me puse a leer mi libro de música, que solo a ella se lo había enseñado, para evitar problemas con mis padres ya que pensaban que cualquier distractor de mis estudios podía ser perjudicial para mí.

Subí a mi habitación, me encerré ahí, y llamé a Yoshi-chab y a Shiro-kun, quienes llegaron unos segundos después

—Hola tomatito—dijo Yoshi-chan con su típico tono burlón, con sorna—¿Tienes un delirio verdad?

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, niña tonta?—le contesté yo con enojo, a lo que ella soltó una risita

—Obviamente de Shiro, ¿verdad que si? —dijo con su tono alzado

—Eres imposible, Yoshi-chan—dije, pero lo que ella no sabía es que estaba por intentar una nueva estrategia—, pero por eso te quiero

Le di un abrazo a su espectral figura, a lo cual ella respingo un poco, pero luego con su voz normal, me volvió a responder

—Obviamente me quieres tomatito—dijo mirando hacia otro lado

—Y tú a ella también—dijo Shiro-kun con su inocente sonrisa—, hay veces que no haces nada más que mencionarla a ella el día entero

—¡CALLATE SHIRO!—le gritó Yoshi-chan, a lo que Shiro-kun simplemente se limitó a sonreír

Les conte entonces mi problema del día de hoy, y cada quien, a su muy particular manera, me dio su sincera respuesta y su sabia recomendación

—Deberías de pensar bien tus ideas, Maki-chan—decía Shiro-kun, con su suave voz, que era más aguda que la de Yohsi-chan y la mía—, organizarlas, razonarlas, y perseguir lo que quieres hacer, claramente sabiendo que lo que tus padres piensen no es algo que tu deberías ignorar por completo, pero tampoco debería ser lo que te detenga de seguir algo que anhelas

—¿Sabes tomatito?—decía en cambio Yohsi-chan—ya no eres una niña pequeña que debe ceder ante todo lo que tus padres quieran, pero bueno, eso es algo que aplica con todas las demás personas de tu edad, porque tú, una chica de casi trece años que aún tiene que ser arropada cada noche para que pueda dormir tranquila, no estás en condiciones de negarte a lo que digan ellos, pero aun así, si te quita un peso de encima, deberías hacerlo, no es como que me importe que lo hagas, pero yo solo te digo

Les di las gracias, y entonces, entre las sombras, se desvanecieron ante la noche, que empezaba a alumbrar a su manera la ciudad de Tokio. Para olvidar todos mis problemas, seguí leyendo, ahora acerca de la historia de Japón, tan extensa que parecía que la vida de un gran emperador podía perderse entre tantos que hubo a lo largo de los milenios

Cuando me fui a dormir, me quede pensando en las notas musicales, que era tan distintas entre sí, tal como lo eran estos sentimientos que despertaban en mí cada una de ellas.

 _Fin del capítulo_

 **BUENO… PUES… ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? A MÍ EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTÓ MÁS QUE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE MAKI-CHAN, SOLO ESPERO QUE LA LOCA DE LA AUTORA NO VAYA A DEJAR CAER UNA CATÁSTROFE ENCIMA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA TOMATE-CHAN**

 **AHORA… PASANDO A ESE ABURRIDO FRAGMENTO EN EL QUE ME EXCUSO DE HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, LES CUENTO QUE MI FAMILIA (ABUELOS, TÍOS Y PRIMOS) NOS ESTÁN VISITANDO, Y TODOS SE ESTÁN QUEDANDO EN MI CASA, ENTONCES LA PRIVACIDAD QUE YO OCUPO PARA ESCRIBIR ES PRÁCTICAMENTE INEXISTENTE, ASÍ QUE POR ESO NO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR TANTO COMO YO QUISIERA, AÚN ASÍ, LES PROMETO TRAERLES ALGO (TAL VEZ LA SEGUNDA CHANCE DEL RINPANA) ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL AÑO.**

 **POR SI ESO FUERA POCO, EN MIS MOMENTOS LIBRES, A MI MAMI LE DA POR PONER A PRUEBA MI CONOCIMIENTO CON VARIOS EXAMENES SORPRESA QUE SE SACA DE LA NADA EN MIS MOMENTOS LIBRES, ASÍ QUE EN LOS RATOS QUE PODRÍA ESCRIBIR ESTOY CONTESTANDO EXÁMENES :(**

 **PERO BUENO… DEJO DE HABLAR DE MI, PORQUE MI HISTORIA NO ES EL BLOG DE MI VIDA, ASÍ QUE PASÓ A RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO**

 **Fujisaki Naoko (Antes Blacknao, cuando llego tu review a mi correo la semana pasada): Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, me disculpo por la confusión con Minami-san, pero el punto es que consiguió las acciones de Otonokizaka de maneras que aunque no eran ilegales, si son poco morales y éticas, algo así como un borde entre lo legal y lo ilegal. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te haya atrapado me halaga mucho, creo que ya van cinco capítulos en los que siempre recibo tu linda review. Lindo inicio de semana, y pues, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Biso47: Yukiho trata de esconder algo más grande que el hecho de que es acosada, ya veremos pronto que es (a ver que se me ocurre jeje). ¡Si! Yo igual adoré escribir la parte en la que Honoka sale a defender a su hermanita, porque aunque sea un poquito cabeza hueca, la adora, y Yukiho igual a ella, a pesar de lo fría que se nota a veces, ¿quién le negaría un capricho a una hermana como Honoka?**

 **Eli no va a ser directamente la que cause el conflicto, aunque es cierto que quedara atorada dentro, ya se irá viendo después que pasa ahí (es la sub-historia que más he planeado), y de hecho, tal vez y acabas de revelar un spoiler mayor de la historia.**

 **Mil gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, me alegra que te haga sonreír un poco, Nico-chan estaría orgullosa de mi jeje.**

 **Respecto a lo que dices acerca de "The Last Song", de hecho lo pude comprender perfectamente, me pareció bastante bueno para ser el primer fic que escribías, he leído varios primeros fic que son un poco "difíciles" ya que apenas empezamos como escritores (cito el capítulo cinco de este como ejemplo). Como ya dije, nunca hubiera esperado que Kotori fuera la asesina, estaba tan ausente en los primeros capítulos que ni siquiera la consideraba. Bueno… Creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer, felicidades por hacer concluido Hechizo, mañana sin falta leo el final con mi primita, a ver si no la hago leérsela completa así como yo jeje. Y, pues, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **BUENO, CONCLUYO POR AHORA Y ESPERO PODER VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES PRONTO**

 **LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, RODEADOS DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y DE FELICIDAD, YO SOY ARAMARU, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y AQUÍ LES DIGO "OYASUMINASSAN"**


	10. 10- La sorpresa del Director Saki

_Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero. ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de que µ's existiera? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar_

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

 **PUES… AHORA CREO QUE SI VOY A ACTUALIZAR EN DOMINGO JEJE… Y PUES… CREO QUE ES LA ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO, EN EL ÚLTIMO DOMINGO DE AÑO, Y COMO YA SON LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE AQUÍ EN MÉXICO SUPONGO QUE LA MAYORÍA LO LEERA EN EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DEL AÑO. BUENO, YA NO SIGO CON ESTO, Y DEJO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA, QUE ESTA VEZ NOS NARRARÁ NUESTRA QUERIDA HANAYO.**

 **BUENO… SIN MÁS INTERRUPCIONES DE LA AUTORA, POR FAVOR LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE A MI OPINIÓN FUE MEJOR QUE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE ARCO QUE ESCRIBÍ, CREO QUE HACE COMO DOS O TRES MESES JEJE.**

 _Capítulo 10 "La sorpresa del director Saki"_

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, y Rin-chan acababa de regresar de la oficina del Director Saki; había estado hablando con él acerca de ciertos "asuntos importantes" de los que yo no tenía ni la menor idea, y parecía estar muy contenta, mencionando cierto nombre que no podía recordar con mucha claridad. La primera clase del ciclo escolar estaba por empezar, no se podía decir que estuviera temerosa, pero si mantenía cierto nervio, lo típico al empezar una nueva etapa, quisiera suponer yo.

El salón en el que estaba este año permitía la entrada de más luz que el del año anterior, que como estaba ubicado entre los pasillos de la escuela, toda la luz que recibía era desde dentro del mismo pasillo, cosa que le daba un aire de oscuridad si las luces estaban apagadas; en cambio este, permitía que los rayos matutinos del sol atravesarán la ventana, y lo iluminaban con una tenue luz del sol que salía gentil por el oriente.

Cuando el maestro de matemáticas entró al salón, y todos hicimos la reverencia obligatoria ante nuestro tutor, sacó una lista del cajón del escritorio, pero antes de que empezará a decir los nombres, entró al salón Aina-sensei, la subdirectora de la escuela, que convenientemente también era la esposa del director Saki, mirándonos a todos con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que solía mostrar cuando trataba de animarnos.

—Buenos días niños—tenía la costumbre de llamarnos "niños", cosa que podía resultar molesto para muchos de los alumnos, pero en lo personal a mí no me molestaba para nada—, disculpen que interrumpa su clase, parece que causo molestias desde el primer día—después de decir esto último, rio sola como si hubiera dicho algo que la hubiera divertido—, pero el director Saki me pidió con urgencia que entregara este documento en este salón.

Le entregó un sobre al profesor, después volteo hacia nosotros, aún con su sonrisa, hizo una media reverencia ante el grupo, después ante el maestro, y salió del salón con un paso rápido. La mayoría del tiempo parecía más atareada que el mismo director Saki, que pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en su oficina

—Hay un leve cambio de planes—dijo el profesor analizando con cuidado la lista—al parecer hubo un error en la lista, esta es la versión actualizada, es conveniente que apenas iba a empezar con el pase de lista. Ahora, sin más interrupciones, empezaré con mi clase

Tomó el bolígrafo que tenía en el escritorio, y empezó a decir los nombres en orden alfabético, la mayoría los conocía bien, pues habían sido mis compañeros el año anterior, y aunque ninguno de mis compañeros era cruel o malo conmigo, con nadie tenía una relación tan cercana como la tenía con Rin-chan, ni me importaba tenerla.

Cuando el profesor había llegado a la letra hache, después de mencionar dos apellidos, mencionó con el mismo tono con el que mencionaba todos los demás nombres "Hoshizora Rin", y mi mejor amiga, un poco sorprendida, dijo "presente", como todos los demás lo hacían.

No entendía muy bien el motivo de su sorpresa, pues me constaba perfectamente que ella sabía que iba después de otra compañera que se apellidaba Hashimoto, ella debería de haberlo sabido ya, pero aun así había sorpresa en su cara, lo cual simplemente me parecía extraño, por lo que por debajo del asiento, y con mucha discreción, un poco más de la necesaria, me tendió su mano, y yo la tome de inmediato, estaba un poco fría, no sabía porque, pero yo traté de transmitirle mi calidez con la mía propia

Cuando nuestra compañera Kobayashi había dicho presente, me prepare para decir "presente", pero para mí enorme sorpresa, el profesor dijo Murakami, y el chico que se apellidaba de esa manera dijo presente, mientras yo quedaba estupefacta, y ahora era Rin-chan la que me compartía la poca calidez que le quedaba en las manos, pues la sorpresa que me invadía no tardó en convertirse en miedo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor terminara de pasar la lista, y entonces, volteándome a ver con lo que era una mezcla de lástima y de tristeza, me dijo:

—Koizumi-san, tú no estás en la lista de este grupo, ¿sabes a qué se debe esto?

—N… No lo s… sé profesor—dije, empezando a tartamudear, cosa que solo me pasaba cuando me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, como lo estaba en este momento—Cu… Cuando yo llegué en la ma… mañana estaba mi nombre en la lista que estaba en la pa… pared

—¿Estás segura de que estabas en la lista de este salón?—dijo en un tono que trataba de ser compasivo, pero debido a su seria mirada parecía más bien un poco frío y metódico—No podemos ver porque Aina-san ya se ha llevado todas las listas de la pared.

—Ya ve… veo—dije tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando muy bien, pues ahora no solo estaba tartamudeando, pues mi voz se empezaba a hacer un poco más baja en volumen

—No te sientas mal, Koizumi-san—dijo el profesor en el mismo tono en el que solía hablar—esta primera clase solo es la tutoría, puedes ir al otro salón y preguntar a la tutora de ese grupo si tu nombre está en la lista. Si tu nombre no está en esa lista, regresa aquí, y podemos ir a preguntarle a Aina-san si se equivocó al registrarte ¿te parece bien? Si tu nombre está en esa lista, quédate en ese salón y toma tus clases ahí, para que no pierdas más tiempo, ya hablaré con Aina-san más tarde.

—¿Pero no le pondrán retardo a Kayo-chin o si?—ahora fue Rin-chan fue la que empezó a hablar, su tono era un poco confuso, como si no se decidiera entre estar preocupada o estar muy sorprendida

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Hoshizora-san—dijo en un tono que me pareció bastante frío, pero sabía que no era nada personal contra Rin-chan, sino que al profesor le solía molestar que se retrasaran sus clases—Lo resolveremos Koizumi-san, la profesora del otro salón y yo. Ya puedes retirarte, Koizumi-san.

—S… Si—dije, un poco nerviosa, y entonces salí al pasillo de la escuela, que estaba muy iluminado, seguramente por todos los alumnos que habían pasado por ahí en los últimos minutos, camine al salón del otro grupo, que en el caso de segundo año era en el que más alejados estaban los salones, pues el salón del que acababa de salir estaba al lado de la oficina del director Saki, y el salón del otro grupo estaba precisamente debajo de la oficina del profesor; eran tres los salones que estaban en el primer piso: los salones de primer año y el salón de segundo año al que yo iba, además del laboratorio y la cancha de Educación Física. En el piso de arriba se encontraban los dos salones de tercer año y el salón del que acababa de salir, además de la oficina del Director Saki, de Aina-sensei y los baños de la escuela. Asistíamos a una escuela bastante compacta, pero era lo que el trabajo de mis padres y los padres de Rin-chan podían pagar para nosotras, ya que aunque no sufríamos de carencias, no éramos ricos, ni la familia de Rin-chan ni la mía.

Cuando toque la puerta del otro salón de segundo año, empecé a sentir un poco de nauseas, pasaron poco más de treinta segundos cuando sentí como se movía la manija de la puerta desde el otro salón. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y vi a una figura que había conocido hoy en la mañana abrir la puerta.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, hubiera confundido a la espectral presencia con un fantasma, pero no lo era, era la profesora de literatura, Shizuku-sensei, que me miraba con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos grises. Me miro con un poco de curiosidad, pero luego añadió

—¿Te puedo ayudar querida?—dijo en la puerta, con un tono que si no hubiera escuchado antes, me hubiera asustado un poco, pues era carente de inflexión, como si no tuviera vida.

—Shi… Shizuku-sensei—dije, simplemente; no esperaba verla ahí, pues apenas un par de minutos antes, cuando había chocado conmigo me había dicho que iba a un salón de tercer año.

—Si, ese es mi nombre—dijo, con el mismo tono, si estaba siendo sarcástica no se podía notar que lo era, sonaba simplemente como si lo estuviera diciendo en serio—¿Estás bien querida?

—Di… Disculpe que la mo… moleste, pro… profesora—dije nerviosa, no por el hecho de su presencia, sino porque temía estar en la lista; no había tenido tiempo de analizar a detalle lo que significaba estar en este grupo, pero ahora que lo entendía, ahora que sabía que estar en el salón de Shizuku-sensei significaba estar lejos de Rin-chan, la idea me parecía perturbadora, me parecía imposible, me aterraba completamente, no podía tolerar algo así, no podía estar tan lejos de la única persona que había sido mi amiga en toda mi vida; nunca me había interesado conocer a nadie más, ya que Rin-chan y yo siempre habíamos estado juntas y no habíamos tenido ninguna de las dos de tener una relación con cualquier otra persona—Pe… Pero, Yoshio-sensei me envió a su sa… salón a ver si mí no… nombre estaba en su li… lista—no podía dejar de tartamudear, esto es malo—po… porque no estaba en la li… lista de él

—¿Con que tú eres Koizumi-san?—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si ya supiera que es lo que acababa de pasar—Aina-sensei me trajo la nueva lista hace unos minutos, solo faltabas tú. Supongo que deberías pasar, como esta confusión no es tu culpa, borrare la falta y esto no te perjudicara en nada—dijo, con una leve sonrisa, que acompañada su tono tan peculiar no le daba una sensación de calidez como lo solían dar las sonrisas de otras personas, sino que solamente se encargaba de que no pareciera tan fría como su tono daba la apariencia de serlo.

Cuando entré al salón, pude notar un aire de calidez como en mi salón no se podía notar debido a la frialdad que se podía notar en la mayoría de mis compañeros; era un salón menos numeroso, pues había aproximadamente tres alumnos menos respecto a los que había en mi otro salón, el aire de frialdad que la profesora del salón daba se veía disipada al ver la calidez de los alumnos.

La profesora se puso de pie frente a su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas entre sí a la altura de su pecho. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, con su tono carente de vida, y esta vez habló a sus estudiantes

—Muy bien, mis queridos niños—así que ella también tiene la manía de decirles niños a sus estudiantes, tal como lo hace Aina-sensei—, como podrán ver, tenemos una nueva compañera que es recién transferida del otro salón, ella es, ¿cómo te llamas, querida?

Con pasos pequeños y nerviosos, temerosa de perder la poca fuerza que quedaba en mis piernas, camine hasta el centro del salón, y con la mirada baja comencé a responder a la pregunta de la profesora.

—Mi no… nombre es Koizumi Ha… Hanayo—dije apenas en un susurro, mi voz se apagaba conforme me enfrentaba a la realidad; en situaciones normales, Rin-chan me hubiera ayudado a recuperar la voz, pero ahora que estaba lejos de ella, empezaba a pensar que esta situación era peculiar, estaba fuera de lo que por más de siete años me había parecido "normal"—y m… me…

No pude continuar porque mi tono se quebró completamente, y no me salió ninguna palabra más- En el grupo en el que antes estaba, seguramente ya hubiera sido motivo de burla, pero los alumnos aquí al parecer no comprendían cómo funcionaban las reglas de este juego; se quedaron callados, con una mirada preocupada en el rostro, y no dijeron ni una palabra hasta que, pasado medio minuto la profesora Shizuku rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Querida, pasa a tomar asiento por favor, veo por tus anteojos que lo más conveniente es que no te ponga en la parte más alejada del escritorio de los profesores, así que siéntate ahí—dijo señalando una de las bancas que quedaban libres, en una de las esquinas del salón, instrucción que yo obedecí de inmediato

—Gracias profesora—simplemente dije en un tono que era tan bajo que dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado cualquiera

—No hay de que querida Hanayo-san—dijo, al parecer si me había escuchado

La profesora Shizuku se aclaró la garganta, en un tono que era casi inaudible, y después continuó con la explicación que daba a sus alumnos antes de que yo interrumpiera

—Muy bien, como les decía—dijo—, seré su profesora titular todo el ciclo escolar, eso quiere decir que todas las mañanas yo me encargaré de pasar la lista en este grupo y todas las tardes, antes de que puedan salir, tendrán que pasar conmigo para que anote su salida. De igual forma, cualquier inconveniente que tengan con cualquier otro estudiante, sea de este grupo o no, lo resolveré yo, y les pido de una vez que se eviten la vergüenza, porque yo siempre llegó hasta los últimos límites si alguno de mis alumnos comete una falta.

La profesora tenía la peculiar capacidad de mantener a su grupo atento, no con una interesante explicación, como lo solían hacer la mayoría de los profesores, o a través del miedo, que era otra práctica muy común, sino que simplemente a través de sus palabras, era capaz de imponerse ante su grupo, supongo que será interesante verla dando clases.

—Faltan cinco minutos antes de que esta clase termine, así que, aprovecharé este tiempo para decirles a todos ustedes, mis queridos niños, que les deseo un grandioso ciclo escolar, que tenga grandes oportunidades de aprendizaje para cada uno de ustedes, y que puedan aprender de cada uno de sus profesores el conocimiento que ellos les otorgan, ya que ese es el punto de que pasen por esta etapa formativa—dijo, el discurso era bastante lindo, o lo hubiera sido si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona, con un tono un poco más vivo, o mínimo dándole la entonación necesaria para que el mensaje se diera correctamente—, y espero, que como todos menos Hanayo ya se conocen desde el año pasado, puedan integrarla o por lo menos hacer que se sienta cómoda, acogida, la pobre acaba de tener una mañana muy difícil.

Cuando la profesora terminó de hablar, casi como si fuera una conducta automática, los alumnos empezaron a intercambiar murmullos entre ellos, mientras que la profesora se sentaba en la silla; su cabello castaño contrastaba con su piel pálida de una manera en la que ella se veía aún más pálida. Miraba con atención a cada uno de sus alumnos, fijando la vista especialmente en mí, que no me atrevía a decir palabra alguna; miraba hacia abajo, tratando de contener mis lágrimas que luchaban por salir libres, por ir directo hacia mi mejillas después desvanecerse al caer contra la mesa en la que me recargaba.

Mis anteojos comenzaban a empañarse un poco, seguramente era por las lágrimas que cada vez eran más difíciles de mantener ocultas; podía sentir las miradas en mí, seguramente mis compañeros me observaban al notar los pequeños sollozos que emitía. La profesora Shizuku no tardó en darse cuentas de lo mismo que los chicos ya habían notado, así que se acercó a donde yo estaba, me pidió que me pusiera de pie, y salió del salón, pidiéndome que la siguiera tras de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Hanayo?—preguntó con el mismo tono de siempre, pero escucharla decir mi nombre, sin ningún honorífico o sin háblame por mi apellido, como lo solían hacer los otros profesores, o incluso la mayoría de los alumnos, obviamente Rin-chan siendo la excepción, y bueno, el profesor Saki tampoco me llamaba con honorífico, simplemente me decía "pequeña Hanayo".

—N… Nada, profesora—sí, era obviamente terrible mintiendo, no lo sé, Rin-chan siempre sabía si estaba mintiendo, al igual que mi mamá y mi papá, supongo que deben de tener una forma de descubrir ada vez que mi intención es mentir.

—A mí no me puedes mentir niña—dijo con el mismo tono de siempre, pero el hecho de que ladeara la cabeza podía mostrar un poco más de emoción en su tono—¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Su pregunta sonó más como a una obligación, pero me parecía algo muy ridículo al momento de decirlo con palabras.

—Me duele perder a alguien, profesora—dije con un poco de vergüenza, lo cual era muy evidente en mis mejillas, que empezaban a ponerse muy coloradas—, no es nada muy im… importante…

—¿Crees que estás perdiendo algo con la experiencia que te está sucediendo, Hanayo?—me preguntó, aunque sabía tanto como yo que ya sabía la respuesta

—Lo veo así, profesora—dije, con la cabeza baja

—Hanayo, tú y esa chica son lo suficientemente unidas como para que un obstáculo tan sencillo y absurdo como el estar separadas en las clases las separe, llevan más de dos años juntas, y eso no es algo que me puedas tu negar a mí—dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido y con una curiosa mueca que expresaba que lo que me decía era con total franqueza, como si pudiera asegurar que lo ella sabía era la verdad absoluta.

En el fondo de mi corazón, que en este momento latía con prisa todavía, quedé sorprendida por la revelación de la profesora Shizuku, no sabía cómo podría ella estar al tanto de la relación que tenía con Rin-chan, después de todo nunca me había dado clases antes, ella solo daba clases a los grupos de segundo y de tercer año, no tendría por qué saber que Rin-chan y yo éramos amigas, es más, ni siquiera todos los profesores de la escuela que sí me habían dado clases el último año estaban al tanto de que Rin-chan y yo habíamos sido amigas prácticamente toda la vida.

—¿Qué?—no pude ocultar la sorpresa, e incluso en mis ojos enrojecidos se pudo notar la sorpresa—¿Có… Cómo sabe que Rin-chan y yo…?

—Hanayo, el hecho de que no te de clases no quiere decir que no te haya visto antes, en su primer año ustedes solían sentarse cerca de mí en los recesos—dijo, mirándome a mis ojos, que a pesar de seguir un poco llorosos, se veían concentrados en la cara de Shizuku-sensei— y siempre que veía a la chica consentida del director Saki ibas tú a su lado, me sorprende que algo así haya podido pasar si eres amiga de ella, no lo sé, supongo que es extraño.

—Su… Supongo que es una persona muy observadora—dije un poco nerviosa todavía, tratando de encontrar algo que decir; me había quedado sin palabras al ver lo que una buena observación del ambiente puede decirle de ti a las otras personas.

—Es una maldición no tener nada mejor que hacer—dijo, no sabía si era una broma o iba en serio, pues tenía el mismo tono con el que hablaba siempre, prefería pensar que era una broma, pues sonaba como algo bastante crudo para ser cierto.

—Supongo que a veces podría serlo—dije; ya no quería seguir hablando, no me sentía cómoda, aún no podía razonar con cuidado toda la información que había pasado por mi cabeza en la última hora.

—Pasa ya al salón Hanayo, por favor no te mortifiques por lo que no te está pasando ¿quieres?—dijo con una genuina preocupación

Pase al salón detrás de ella, pensaba que se iba a quedar a dar clases en la siguiente hora, pero para mi sorpresa solo entró, tomó su bolso, y con un pequeño movimiento de la mano se despidió de nosotros. Salió del salón como un espectro, callada y dejando su aura en el ambiente, hasta que entró al aula un par de minutos después la maestra de inglés, que era casi la peor enemiga de Rin-chan.

La maestra se sorprendió mucho al verme en ese salón, no parecía alegrarse, pero tampoco parecía molesta, cuando decidido abrir su prominente boca, fue pare decir una imprudencia, y a mi parecer, una grosería

—Señorita Koizumi, ¿ha perdido a su gata, o la pobre niña no pudo pasar el año?—dijo con un poco de burla en su voz; ni ella ni Rin se llevaban muy bien, pero esta era la primera vez que me hacía a mí un comentario tan directo y tan ofensivo, así que decidí responder

—Creo que a este paso podría verla más pronto de lo que espera profesora—dije tratando de no salirme del margen tímido que siempre mantenía, a pesar de las intensas ganas que tenía de hacerlo; aquella mujer casí había reprobado a Rin-chan el año pasado, por lo que su pregunta no podía parecer más que una molestia—, no se preocupe por ella, le aseguro que estará bien sin mí.

Todo esto se lo dije con una fingida sonrisa nerviosa, con una fingida mirada tímida e incluso con un fingido tartamudeo, pues no tenía ganas de nada en este momento, me seguía sintiendo devastada por estar lejos de mi amiga, y esta mujer solo había aumentado mis preocupaciones

—Solo le puedo decir que voy a disfrutar mucho poner trabajos en pareja en el grupo de ella, me parece un ejercicio muy estimulante, lo medite mucho durante las vacaciones—dijo mirando a la nada, parecía ensimismada, como si la simple idea de verla sufriendo le causara placer—¿Qué cree que será de ella sin usted, señorita Koizumi? Tal vez sus resultados no le permitan aprobar este año, como lo hizo el anterior con su ayuda.

No lo decía en serio, sabía que era simple burla, y en el fondo sabía que nos lo merecíamos, pues había hecho tantas trampas por Rin-chan el año pasado en la asignatura que más de la mitad de sus trabajos eran hechos con la misma pluma con la que yo elaboraba los míos. Yo supongo que la profesora nunca se dio cuenta, pues a pesar de que no mostrara mis verdaderas capacidades, soy muy buena imitando la letra de una persona a la que conozco tanto como Rin-chan, pero es un secreto, así que no le vayan a decir a nadie. Lo que ella si sabía era que cuando trabajábamos ella y yo en parejas, solía ayudarla mucho, pues eran sus mejores calificaciones en esa clase.

El resto de la clase pasó con tranquilidad, sin más indirectas y comentarios venenosos de su parte. Y después, para la tercera clase, que era ciencias, la profesora se sorprendió de nueva cuenta de que estuviera en este grupo, pero no dijo ni un comentario más. Seguramente no le había dado clases a Rin-chan aún, porque de lo contrario ya lo hubiera notado.

Rin-chan, mis pensamientos en ella eran constantes, ¿cómo iba a ser posible para mí concentrarme si estaba pensando en que Rin-chan tenía la esperanza de que regresará? ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarme si el hecho de no tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado me pone tan nerviosa que apenas y puedo hablar?

Sé que esto no debería de pasar, que no es sano que dependa tanto de una persona, pero creo que esa es la desventaja de que pasamos tanto tiempo juntas que nunca había pasado por mi mente la situación que ahora sucedía; el hecho de que ella no estuviera aquí.

Cuando después del largo suplicio que fue mi mañana, apenas sonó la campana, salí corriendo como loca y subí por las escaleras para ir al salón que debía ser mi salón, ignorando el letrero que decía claramente "NO CORRER EN LOS PASILLOS".

Apenas llegué al salón, entré estrepitosamente, pensando que ya no habría nadie, salvo Rin-chan, que usualmente solía tardar en salir a propósito porque decía que los pasillos llenos de gente eran una pesadilla. Pero no solo estaba Rin-chan ahí, sino que también estaba Aina-sensei e incluso el director Saki, que había salido de su oficina, cosa que era rara en él. En el escritorio de madera estaba la profesora Shizuku, tan callada y fría que su presencia no era notoria en el salón

Rin-chan estaba de pie, alegando al director y a Aina-sensei, solo pude escuchar que gritaba cuando entré, porque en cuanto atravesé esa puerta se callaron todos

—¡ES TAN INJUSTO NYA!—gritó—¡NO LE PUEDE HACER ESO A ELLA!

En cuanto vio que entre, forzó una sonrisa y saltó a abrazarme, como solía hacerlo siempre que me saludaba

—Kayo-chin—dijo simplemente como saludo—Te extrañe un poco nya

—Yo también jeje—dije con una risa nerviosa; me había ruborizado un poco, seguramente por la presencia de los demás profesores en el salón cuando tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar a solas con Rin-chan, pero al parecer tendría que esperar un poco para poder cumplir mi deseo

—Shizuku-san, ¿podría por favor escoltar a la pequeña Hanayo al patio del colegio?—dijo serio, mientras le entregaba a Aina-sensei un par de documentos—Tengo que hablar en privado con la joven Rin—dijo, mientras Rin-chan se separaba con un poco de tristeza de mí, para acercarse al director.

La profesora mostró una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, apenas y se notaba, pero parecía poco menos que una media sonrisa, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, e hizo un ademan para permitirme la salida; entendí el mensaje, y de mala gana, por todos los misterios que me habían ocultado el día de hoy, salí por la puerta, con ella detrás de mí.

—Es una lástima que te aparecieras—dijo sin ningún rodeo mientras bajábamos la escalera—, era una discusión muy interesante. Ahora veo porque esta chica es la consentida del director Saki

—¿Qué decían, profesora?—pregunté intrigada como nunca por cómo esta mujer se las arreglaba para estar en todos los acontecimientos recientes de mi día

—No te lo diré—dijo cortante, y yo entendí de inmediato que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar; de hecho yo tampoco las tenía, mínimo no con ella. Yo quería hablar con Rin-chan.

Llegamos al patio, y vi como apenas me dejo en el centro del patio, se fue a sentar a un rincón, que de inmediato perdió toda su luz, como si ella la repeliera, y sacó quien sabe de dónde un libro, que empezó a leer con mucho ánimo. Yo, rendida y desesperanzada de que Rin-chan fuera a aparecer pronto, me senté en una de las bancas que había cerca de las escaleras, y desanimada saqué mi almuerzo. Ni siquiera el delicioso y magnífico arroz que mi mamá había preparado exclusivamente para mí había logrado alegrarme (bueno, tal vez sí lo hizo, pero el efecto dramático deseado se puede contemplar mejor si el arroz no provoca emociones en mí en este momento), empecé a comer un poco más lento de lo normal, pues esperaba con mucha fe que Rin-chan pudiera llegar antes de que terminara, pero eso no sucedió así.

Rin-chan llegó casi cuando el receso había terminado, bajó con la cabeza agachada, como si la charla no hubiese tenido el éxito que ella hubiera esperado. Sacó su almuerzo de su lonchera, y sin decir una palabra, se sentó en la banca en la que yo estaba, empezando a comer con rapidez.

—Creo que nada se podrá hacer al respecto nya—dije, con una sonrisa derrotada—, supongo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a esto nya.

En circunstancias normales me hubiera podido quejar, pero sabía que si Rin-chan no había podido hacer nada con el director Saki, todo estaba perdido, nos teníamos que adaptar a lo que sería nuestra nueva realidad

—Vaya que esto no me lo esperaba Kayo-chin nya—dijo ella, recuperando el ánimo de siempre; mi amiga tenía talento para ocultar cuando algo la lastimaba, pero como veía que estaba tratando de esconderlo, decidí no decirle que sabía que por dentro estaba tan destrozada como yo.

Cuando la campana sonó, nos pareció desagradable tener que separar nuestros caminos, pues yo me quedaba en el salón del piso de abajo, y ella tendría que subir, pero antes de llegar a mi salón, ella me dijo:

—Te veré al terminar las clases Kayo-chin nya, vendré a buscarte a tu salón, es lo justo después de que tú me buscaste a mí en receso jeje.

Deje de pensar en el por qué sobre la desagradable situación a la que me enfrentaba, porque solo terminaba causándome más y más preguntas, y ahora que tenía clase de matemáticas sabía que tenía que concentrarme más de lo que lo había hecho mientras divagaba en inglés.

El resto de mi primer día transcurrió con una normalidad excesiva, de hecho la normalidad era tan excesiva cuando Rin-chan no estaba que terminaba por parecer extraña, todo parecía seguir un rumbo que yo bien conocía, y simplemente me parecía muy extraño

Finalmente, siendo un enorme alivio para mí, la campana que marcaba el final del día resonó en toda la escuela con un fuerte estruendo, seguramente Aina-sensei la había tocado desde la azotea del edificio, como era su costumbre; la mayoría de los vecinos se quejaban por esto, pero la escuela no tenía dinero para pagar por un sistema de aviso que fuera menos ruidoso

Empecé a meter mis cosas a mi mochila, ahora que contemplaba mejor, este salón recibía un luz bastante bella por parte del sol ahora que estaba en su máximo esplendor, esperaba que Rin-chan llegará, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Apenas habían pasado tres minutos desde que Aina-sensei había tocado la campana cuando mi amiga arribó al salón, con un paso apresurado y jadeando, cosa que era muy rara en ella, gracias a la gran condición física que ella tiene, que es muy reconocida por la profesora de Educación Física, y en su tiempo también por el profesor de Educación Física de la primaria en la que estudiábamos.

—Eh… Hola nya—dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa gatuna cuando recién entro; había chocado con la mesa que estaba al lado de la mía; su cabello estaba un poco desalborotado, y las calcetas que traía como parte del uniforme estaban un poco manchadas de polvo. En cuanto se puso de pie, cerró la puerta con rapidez, y me inclinó hacia abajo, poniéndome de rodillas, como si me quisiera ocultar junto con ella bajo la puerta, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien.

—¿Qué te pasó?—fue lo único que pude decir; no solía hablar así de directa, pero la impresión me había parecido bastante rara.

—Emmm...—empezó a dudar bastante, mientras que yo le lanzaba una mirada desafiante, ya que no había quedado así caminando hasta aquí, lo sabía perfectamente, y haría que me dijera porque había terminado así—Pues… Es… Que… Yo… ¡Tropecé! Sí, eso exactamente, tropecé caminando en la escalera mientras caminaba hasta aquí.

—¿Y te ocultas porque?—pregunté con un poco de curiosidad, como si fuera lógico que nadie se oculta por haber tropezado

—Porque la maestra loca me vio, y sabes que hay un letrero que dice "NO CORRER EN LOS PASILLOS"—dijo con las manos en alto, como si intentara excusarse

—Yo estuve corriendo por los pasillos hoy en la mañana jeje—reí nerviosamente mientras rascaba mi mejilla que se empezaba a poner colorada; a veces me molestaba tener esa clase de reacciones físicas, suelen causar problemas cuando quieres ocultar emociones.

—Kayo-chin mala—dijo con un poco de burla—, no imaginaba que no siguieras cada una de las reglas.

—Rompo algunas de ellas por ti, —dije un poco nerviosa—espero que hagas más tareas este año.

—Lo hare nya—dijo levantándose y poniéndose de pie, ayudándome a mí a hacerlo seguidamente después de hacerlo; ambas tomamos nuestras mochilas y cuando íbamos a salir del salón, alguien se nos adelantó y abrió la puerta desde afuera

—Debieron de haber salido ya—la voz de Aina-sensei no era molesta, pero parecía exigir que saliéramos de inmediato—no es hora de que haya alumnos en los salones; salgan de inmediato por favor niñas.

—No entiendo como esa mujer puede ser la esposa del director Saki nya—dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz, cuando íbamos caminando cerca de mi casa.

—Y creo que no nos toca entenderlo—dije, tratando de no meterme más a fondo en lo que se refería a la vida personal de Aina-sensei y del director Saki, aunque era bastante curiosa la duda de Rin-chan, en el fondo me mataba la curiosidad de saber cómo era la relación de Aina-sensei con el director Saki; por su edad se podría decir que mínimo llevaban treinta años casados.

—En fin, creo que iré a tu casa un poco más tarde—dijo, mientras dejaba de caminar en mi casa, sabía que ella llegaría a la suya en menos de dos minutos, y que seguramente regresaría a mi casa dentro de media hora después de comer.

Pase a mi casa, y subí a mi habitación, empezando a meditar acerca del nuevo periodo que comenzaría, supuse que sería el año más difícil hasta ahora. Tendría que aprender a sobrellevar esta situación

" _Fin del capúlo"_

 **¿Y BIEN, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO?**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTÓ MUCHO MÁS QUE EL CAPÍTULO PASADO QUE ESCRIBÍ, Y AUNQUE SIGO CREYENDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA VA DEMASIADO LENTA EN COMPARACIÓN A LAS DEMÁS, Y DE HECHO ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES PRECISAMENTE MI FAVORITO HASTA AHORA, SUPONGO QUE POCO A POCO VA TOMANDO FORMA, MÍNIMO YA NO PARECEN HISTORIAS DE CUANDO HANAYO Y RIN ERAN NIÑAS. SUPONGO QUE EN ESTE ES EL ARCO EN EL QUE ÉL O LA ANTAGONISTA ES MENOS EXPLÍCITO QUE EN LOS OTROS, PERO ESPERO QUE EN SUS REVIEWS ESCRIBAN SUS TEORÍAS ACERCA DE QUIEN LE CAUSARÁ LOS TORMENTOS A ESTAS DOS LINDAS CHICAS.**

 **Y BUENO PUES… SUPONGO QUE SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE NO FUE RIN-CHAN LA QUE NOS NARRÓ ESTA VEZ ASÍ QUE LES CUENTO QUE HAY DOS MUY BUENAS RAZONES:EN PRIMERA, APENAS EL MARTES ESCRIBÍ EN UNA SENTADA UNA HISTORIA NARRADA POR RIN-CHAN (QUE POR CIERTO, PARA LOS LECTORES QUE NO LA HAN LEÍDO, ME RESULTARÍA UN HONOR QUE LE PUDIERAN DEDICAR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA PASAR A LEERLA), Y DECIDÍ "DEJARLA DESCANSAR UN POCO"**

 **Y EN SEGUNDA, PUES… LOS RECURSOS DE LA NARRATIVA FAVORECÍAN A HANAYO SOBRE RIN-CHAN ESTA VEZ, PUES RIN-CHAN REVELABA DEMASIADOS SECRETOS QUE ME GUSTARÍA GUARDAR PARA MÁS ADELANTE, ASÍ QUE PUES, ESTA ES LA RAZÓN PRINCIPAL DE QUE RIN-CHAN NO NARRARÁ ESTA VEZ.**

 **Y PUES… SALIENDO DE LA HISTORIA Y ENTRANDO UN POCO EN MI LADO CURSI, EN SERIO, LES DESEO A CADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES UN FELIZ AÑO 2019, LLENO DE PROSPERIDAD Y CRECIMIENTO, ASÍ COMO DE FELICIDAD, PROSPERIDAD Y PAZ, Y PUES… GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN AMABLEMENTE LO QUE YO ESCRIBO, Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE AUNQUE NO COMENTAN ME DAN UN POCO DE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA AYUDARME A MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA.**

 **Y PUES… SUPONGO QUE SI SIGO VOY A LLORAR, ASÍ QUE MEJOR PASO A CONTESTAR LAS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO.**

 **Biso47: me alegra que hayas tenido una feliz navidad; la verdad es que me disculpo si el capítulo es triste, realmente trate de quitarle todo ese aire deprimente con la última parte, pero creo que no resulto muy bien jeje. El acercamiento de Maki a la música fue un tema que a mí me intrigaba desde que vi el cuarto capítulo del anime, cuando Maki dice que su música está por terminar, no lo sé, se me hace un dialogo un poco deprimente, como si ya se resignara ella sola a su destino.**

 **Pues como maki está completamente consentida por su papá y por Emiyuki-san, supongo que si conserva un poco de ese toque infantil y pues, supongo que el libro la dejó intrigada, fue como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante ella, no lo sé, me pareció una buena idea que conociera la música a través de otra forma de arte.**

 **Bueno… pues al estar tan consentida; Maki no sabe convivir con personas que no cumplan con sus deseos, me imagino que por eso le resulta tan complicado poder convivir con otro, y por su carácter explosivo termina alejándose de todos, y pues… primero hay que ver si decide trabajar en equipo, tal vez y prefiere evitarse los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos quienes trabajamos en equipos jeje (supongo que si sueles hacerlo comprendes los problemas)**

 **Pues en el fondo yo no me imagino leyendo este fic, pero no es porque lo vea como malo, sino porque no le veo final jeje. Pero yo pienso que sentiría la nostalgia similar a la que tú sientes al leer "The last song"**

 **En fin… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo o mínimo que te hubiera parecido menos tedioso y mediocre que el capítulo 5 (el anterior de esta historia)**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: muchas gracias como siempre por tu linda review. Pues sí, he estado estudiando un poquito durante las vacaciones, pero mi mami me dice que es para que no pierda el ritmo jeje, como sea ya mis vacaciones se acaban dentro de una semana. Respecto al capítulo, parte de lo que Maki-chan expresa en el capítulo lo inspire en pensamientos que he escuchado de ella al principio del anime, cuando es bastante antipática y se rehúsa a expresarse con todas sus compañeras en Otonokizaka. Aun así me encanta como deja de ser la niña fría y antipática que es cuando está en la escuela para convertirse en la pequeña consentida que es en su casa. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que tengas un lindo último día del año.**

 **Y PUES… CREO QUE YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES REITERO A TODOS MIS DESEOS DE QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO; GRACIAS POR HONRARME LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO ESTE FIC, Y PUES… ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA, AUNQUE VOY A ESTAR UN POCO OCUPADA HACIENDO TAREA ME DARÉ UN TIEMPO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ANTES DE REGRESAR A CLASES, PORQUE SIENTO QUE UNA VEZ QUE REGRESE REGRESARE A MI MALA COSTUMBRE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA TRES O CUATRO SEMANAS JEJE**

 **Y PUES, SIN MÁS, PUES, LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y TODAS, Y OYASUMINASSAN (AHORA QUE SÍ ES DE NOCHE)**


	11. 11- La chica del escritorio

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!**

 **PUES… TENÍA YA MUCHAS GANAS DE PODER PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y COMO YA HOY ES MI ÚLTIMO DÍA DE VACACIONES, LO ESTOY SUBIENDO UN POCO MÁS TEMPRANO DE COSTUMBRE, YA QUE ME QUIERO DORMIR RELATIVAMENTE TEMPRANO (SON LAS ONCE DE LA NOCHE EN MÉXICO)**

 **Y PUES… SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ROMPERÁ CON TODO EL PERFECTO ORDEN QUE MANTENÍA HASTA AHORA LA HISTORIA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLO, YA AL FINAL LES EXPLICARE PORQUE.**

 **Y AHORA… SIN MÁS, POR FAVOR LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO, QUE ES PARA MÍ UN HONOR CADA UNA DE SUS LECTURAS:**

 _Capítulo 11 "La chica del escritorio"_

Desde hace poco más de un mes y medio que llegue con mi querida Onee-chan a vivir en la ciudad de Tokio, he obtenido un nuevo concepto de que cada día es único y diferente, no ha habido ni un descanso desde que llegamos a Japón, y yo que llegué pensando que sería como cuando solíamos venir aquí en las vacaciones con la abuela y con mi Onee-chan, cuando lo hacíamos así sí era algo divertido hacerlo, pero ahora que tenemos que vivir aquí, y además sin la abuela, la situación se ha vuelto más complicada.

Mi papá se oponía en un principio a que viniéramos solas, quería que nos quedáramos a estudiar en Rusia, cerca de ellos, pero su madre, mi querida abuela, insistió en que sería lo más prudente para todos que mi hermana estudiará aquí, en Japón, donde la calidad de la educación es superior a la que se nos podía dar en Rusia, y a pesar de que en un principio a mi mamá le parecía una idea imposible enviar a sus dos niñas a vivir solas, cuando mi abuela le regaló a mi Onee-chan su viejo departamento en Akihabara, el barrio donde vivimos, todos quedaron convencidos, y pues, aquí estamos.

Mi Onee-chan estudia en la misma escuela en la que alguna vez estudio mi abuela, la preparatoria Otonokizaka, una prestigiosa preparatoria femenina que tiene muchos años de haberse fundado (pues supongo que debe de hacerlo, si mi abuela se graduó de ahí hace casi cincuenta años); y yo, que apenas tengo doce años, estudio actualmente el primer año de educación secundaria en la secundaria Kizaka, la secundaria de la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

—Arisa—dijo mi Onee-chan, en cuanto termino de ponerse el uniforme de Otonokizaka; la falda azul de uniforme se comparaba perfectamente con sus ojos del color del agua, y hacía un bello contraste con su cabello rubio como los rayos matutinos del sol que iluminaban el día de hoy en la mañana—deberías de terminar de alistarte, casi es hora de que nos vayamos, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras

—Pero si falta casi una hora para que entre yo a la escuela, y pues, falta todavía media hora para que entres tú a Otonokizaka—dije, colocando una diadema blanca en mi cabeza, para ordenar un poco mi cabello, ya que a diferencia de mi hermana, que suele atar su larga cabellera rubia en una cola de caballo alta, yo prefiero mantener mi cabello un poco más corto, ya que a mí me resulta incómodo tener amarrado el cabello—¿No será que no quieres encontrar a Tojo-senpai como lo hicimos el otro día? Te pusiste bastante incomoda ese día ¿recuerdas? Incluso podría decir que te comportaste un poco grosera

—Le deje claro a Nozomi que no quería que se apareciera aquí todas las mañanas, solo eso, no es como si hubiera sido grosera con ella—dijo un poco ruborizada—, además, no es como que yo quiera llegar temprano al a escuela por no encontrarme a ella. Es por la responsabilidad que siento hacia mis estudios

—¿Con qué ahora la llamas Nozomi, Onee-chan?—dije con una sonrisa un poco picara, tentándola a ver su reacción—¿Dónde quedó todo el formalismo que mantenías antes?

—Calla, ¿quieres?—dijo con un tono tranquilo, aunque todavía con el rubor en sus mejillas—toma tu almuerzo y salgamos ya.

No quise causar más alboroto ni intentar profundizar más en el tema, pues sabía que ese tono tranquilo no era más que la última advertencia de mi querida Onee-chan antes de que se pusiera realmente enojada, cosa que no quería que pasará tan temprano, pues era posible que no llegara a la escuela a tiempo si algo así pasará de verdad.

Cuando empezamos a caminar juntas por las calles de Tokio con el bello sol de la mañana que apenas salía como iluminación para nuestro camino, las calles eran tan diferentes a las que había en Rusia. Tomé la mano de mi Onee-chan y ella me cubrió con su calidez, mientras cruzábamos por una calle llena de autos. Sabía que el primer destino en el que nos íbamos a detener sería en la secundaria Kisaka, donde mi hermana me dejaría para de ahí caminar ella a Otonokizaka. Mientras caminábamos ella me enseñaba un poco de la cultura de Japón, ya que ella conocía más del tema que yo

—… Y por eso es que cada vez que tus profesores entran al salón tienes que hacer una leve reverencia ante ellos—decía, hablándome en ruso, era como nuestro lenguaje secreto aquí en Japón, pues no es común que muchas personas hablen un ruso tan fluido como el mío o le de mi Onee-chan

—Harasho—dije, un poco sorprendida—, es por eso que todos mis profesores me miran extraño cada que entro al salón

—Debiste haber estudiado aunque sea un poco de la cultura de Japón antes de que viniéramos a vivir definitivamente—me dijo con un tono que aunque pretendía ser reprobatorio, más bien parecía reflexivo—¿Nadie ha levantado un reporte de conducta en tu contra?

—Supongo que por el momento entienden que yo no comprendo todas las costumbres—dije con la mirada perdida; sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero mínimo ahora ya no cometería ese error de nuevo—, solo la directora Yoko me gritó el otro día, seguramente por eso mismo; ahora se a lo que se refería. Me gustaría tener a una directora tan linda como la tuya, es mejor que el ogro que tenemos como directora

—No deberías hablar así de tus maestros—me dijo, ahora sí con una mirada seria, no parecía que estuviera molesta, pero sabía que si quería mantenerla así sería lo mejor que no insistiera con ese tema—, podrían escucharte en la calle. Además, si Minami-san fuera tu directora cambiarías de opinión.

—Como si alguien pudiera entenderme, hablo ruso por favor—dije con las manos en alto, como si estuviera replicando, cosa que llamó la atención de dos o tres personas que caminaban cerca de mi Onee-chan y de mí

—Arisa, mantén la calma en la calle, ya casi llegamos a la escuela—dijo mi hermana, con una pequeña sonrisa que se alcanzó a escapar de su usualmente frío semblante.

Cuando llegamos a la secundaria Kisaka, mi hermana, con un leve gesto de la mano, me despidió y no tardó ni un segundo en salir por el cruce, Otonokizaka estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos de distancia de donde estábamos en este momento.

Mi hermana no tardaría en llegar a su escuela, y seguramente lo más prudente es que yo entrara a la mía, así que, dudando un poco debido a que mi intuición me decía que aún era muy temprano para entrar, pero cuando vi a tres chicas de tercer año entrando por el gran portón esmeralda de la secundaria, charlando animosamente entre ellas, cambie de opinión y las seguí en silencio, tratando de escuchar lo que decían; mi japonés no es aún muy bueno, pero pude entender un poco de lo que decían

—Es imposible que no hayas hecho la tarea Honoka—decía una chica de una larga cabellera azul, cuya mirada color oro congelaba a la otra chica, que tenía el cabello más corto color jengibre, y la miraba un poco aterrada—, tuviste dos semanas para hacerla, y Kotori te ayudo con el proyecto que teníamos que entregar, no tenías más que resolver los ejercicios que dejo la maestra.

—Umi-chan, no la mires así, das un poco de miedo—dijo la segunda chica, que había estado callada mientras la peliazul daba su discurso

—Pero Kotori—empezó a hablar la chica que había tomado la palabra anteriormente, para regañar a la otra chica

—Chicas, alguien nos escucha—dijo la regañada, que hasta el momento había estado callada; hablaba en un fingido susurro, como si quisiera que no la pudiera escuchar, pero sus gestos habían sido tan exagerados que a pesar de que no entiendo muy bien el idioma, pude comprender perfectamente lo que decía—atrás de nosotras

Cuando termino de hablar, aceleraron el paso y subieron por las escaleras rápidamente, como si no quisieran que siguiera escuchando de lo que hablábamos, a mí me daba igual, por lo que yo camine a mi salón, el cual para mí sorpresa no estaba vacío, pues había una alumna ahí. Era una chica alta, bastante alta, pues me sacaba casi la cabeza completa en estatura. Su mirada, al igual que la de la chica de cabello azul, congelaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarla y su cabello, que era castaño opaco, se encargaba de quitar la luz que había a su alrededor. La chica iba en el otro salón de primer año, no la conocía de nombre, pero la había visto antes. Me miraba con una extraña mueca; su mirada estaba vacía, pero en su sonrisa se podía ver un extraño sentimiento; era como si guardara bastante enojo, pero lo contuviera con un poco de alegría, como si fuera a hacer dentro de poco algo que le causaría muchísimo placer. En su mirada antes vacía surgió un nuevo sentimiento: deseo y, un poco de lujuria. Sentí un poco de miedo, pero tal vez no estuviera en sus intenciones tratar de hacerme daño, por lo que intente sentarme, pero antes de que pudiera colocarme en mi banco; me tomó de los hombros con un poco de brusquedad, y me levantó, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, a pesar de que tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder observar sus ojos.

—Es de mala educación no saludar a quien llegó antes que tú, Arisa—dijo, con un tono entrecortado, contenido, como si cada palabra retrasara lo que quisiera lograr y le estuviera causando muchísimo coraje—salúdame ahora mismo

—Buenos días ¿te conozco?—dije con un poco de molestia, mientras intentaba mover su mano de mi hombro, pero el esfuerzo resultaba imposible, pues con cada movimiento que yo trataba de utilizar para que moviera su mano, ella solo la apretaba con más fuerza, y llegó el punto en el que empezó a lastimar mi hombro, debido a toda la presión que ejercía, sentía que me podía romper el hombro ya que su fuerza empezaba a ser desmedida.

—Supongo que no me conoces, Arisa—dijo con el mismo tono, colocando su otra mano en mi otro hombro, y empujándome ligeramente hacia la dirección que ella quería, lo cual me empezaba a resultar un poco brusco—Yo me llamo Sayuri Kitayama, y tengo la disposición de enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas en esta escuela, ya que serás miembro del estudiantado

—Entiendo—dije, tratando de mantener la calma, pero la fuerza que aplicaba era tal que no me permitía mantenerme serena

—Deberías de dar las gracias—dijo frunciendo el ceño—, no me gusta que la gente sea grosera de tal manera conmigo, así que te espero; quiero las gracias por mi buena disposición, y también una disculpa por haberme faltado al respeto. Te daré treinta segundos

Lo que añadió al final, me dejo helada, y además indignada, ¿cómo era posible que en menos de dos minutos ya me pareciera una chica desagradable?

—¿Disculpa?—dije, un poco extrañada, para tratar de aclarar las cosas, pero al parecer no se lo tomo completamente bien

—Gracias, acepto tu disculpa—dijo, mientras todavía me empujaba—Pero creo que te hacen falta las gracias

—No te entiendo muy bien—dije confundida; me empezaba a exasperar, pero parecía que su nivel de enojo era mayor al mío

—Sabía que eras tonta, me lo habían dicho mis subordinados en este grupo, pero no creí que no fueras capaz de entender algo que sea tan simple como lo es decir "gracias"—dijo con sarcasmo, utilizando un tono mordaz que bastaba para ponerme de malas.

—Gracias, Sayuri-san—dije, porque ya no aguantaba la presión que ejercía contra mí

—Casi perfecto, Arisa, solo que tienes un pequeño error; a mí nadie me habla por mi nombre, al menos no con el honorífico que usaste, a mí te tienes que referir como Sayuri-sama, y eso es solo si quieres hablarme por mi nombre—dijo mientras me seguía empujando; cuando chocamos con uno de los rincones, dejo de empujarme, al parecer había llegado a donde quería, pero aun así no me soltó los hombros—Te escucho volver a hacerlo, además de una disculpa por el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre

Si no hubiera estado contra la espada y la pared, literalmente, le hubiera dicho que estaba loca, que era una narcisista, presuntuosa y chiflada si pensaba que me disculparía por una tontería así, pero ya que las circunstancias habían causado más problemas de los que podría manejar, me termine rindiendo

—Muchísimas gracias, Sayuri-sama—dije, rindiéndome con humillación—, lamento haberte faltado al respeto, no era mi intención.

—Así está mejor; ahora, hablemos de lo que es realmente importante—dijo, apretando con tanta fuerza mis hombros que mis piernas flanquearon, y caí al suelo con ella levantada dando vueltas alrededor de mí; estaba aprisionada—Como ya te podrás haber dado cuenta, Arisa, estas bajo mi completo poder ahora, tirada en el suelo, humillada, subyugada. Así es como funcionan las cosas, si tú te apartas de mi camino, y te mantienes sometida ante mí, te ahorras problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?—pregunte, dudosa de si era lo correcto hacerlo; parecía demasiado tenebrosa, así que quería estar con mucho cuidado de lo que hacía

—Problemas demasiado dolorosos para que quieras saberlos—dijo manteniendo un poco de ese aire misterioso que carga con ella—¿o sí quieres saberlo, Arisa?

—Prefiero no hacerlo—dije yo, tratando de ponerme en pie, lo cual era inútil debido al poco espacio que Sayuri-sama me había dejado libre

—Buena chica—dijo, hablándome como si le hubiera hablado a un perro—Ahora, supongo que entiendes que si quieres evitar problemas conmigo, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, así que, te quiero de rodillas, ahora mismo.

—Pe… Pero, Sayuri-sama—dije, dudosa de que fuera correcto hacerlo; eso era señal de sometimiento, lo cual no quería hacer.

Lo único que pude sentir después de dudar fue un agudo dolor en mi costilla, y con la visión nublada, vi el pie de Sayuri-sama, que sin ninguna duda me había pateado a la primera señal de vacilación ante su autoridad. Empecé a gemir de dolor, pues su golpe había impactado directo contra mi cuerpo, y me había dejado derrumbada en el suelo. La chica me miro con una tenebrosa cara de asco, antes de continuar hablando, con el mismo tono contenido, como si estuviera llegando a su parte favorita.

—Mira, Arisa, yo no soy una persona con la que tú debes de jugar, o una persona a la que te convendría subestimar. No volveré a pedirte que te arrodilles, porque yo misma te golpeare hasta que termines sin otra opción que estar de rodillas, así que toma tu decisión; te arrodillas o te arrodillo—dijo con una siniestra sonrisa, al parecer ese era el momento que ella había estado deseando desde el principio, pues veía como su mirada ahora albergaba placer, como si le divirtiera hacer lo que en este momento está haciendo, como si fuera la única razón de dar todo el discurso que había dado antes de este momento

Como las opciones se me agotaban, y no quería recibir otra paliza por parte de esta chica, me levante como pude, y me senté en mis rodillas, para después bajar mi mirada al piso mientras ella me miraba altanera, con muchísimo orgullo, como si fuera algo cercano a una diosa, como si fuera poderosa por imponerse a través de la fuerza

—¿Ves como si puedes entender?—dijo ella con sorna—El dolor es un lenguaje universal Arisa, y si no quieres que volvamos a tener una charla tú y yo en este idioma, entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te pida, cuando yo te lo pida ¿queda claro?

Iba a intentar asentir, pero una voz resonó en el salón, llamando la atención de Sayuri-sama

—Alto por favor, Sayuri-san—dijo quien había entrado; por el tono de la voz pude juzgar que se trataba de una alumna, pero al verla aún con mi visión nublada por la patada que había recibido segundos atrás por parte de Sayuri-sama me costó reconocerla, por lo que pensé que no podía ser de mí mismo grupo

La chica tenía el cabello de un tono castaño rojizo oscuro, que hacía un peculiar contraste con su mirada que era color aceituna. Miraba la escena con un poco de molestia, como si le resultara algo repugnante de ver.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí—dijo la chica, cambiando su expresión por una que era un poco más calmada—, conoces las consecuencias de molestarme, niña dulcera

La chica suspiro pesadamente, como si esperara ya la respuesta que Sayuri-sama le dio, pero después, a mi parecer cambiando el tema, agregó

—¿Con qué a final de cuentas no basta con una persona?—dijo, señalándome a mí con un gesto vago de la mano, como si le quisiera restar importancia a lo que decía, aunque sus palabras daban a entender lo contrario

—Es tan fácil acabar contigo que se vuelve aburrido—dijo la chica con burla—, hablando de eso, ¿qué dices si vienes aquí y me permites demostrarle a Arisa lo que le pasa a quien se atreva a no ponerse de rodillas ante mí?

La otra chica simplemente bajo la mirada al piso, y en menos de tres segundos, Sayuri-sama se había movido y había dado un golpe limpio en la quijada de la chica

—Mira, Arisa, esto es por la falta de respeto al no llamarme como yo ya te dije que tienes que hacerlo—dijo cuándo la chica cayó al piso, con una mano en la boca, para después, ya que estaba en el piso, dar una patada en una de sus rodillas, y después otra en su costilla—y esto es por mi simple y pura diversión, ya que esta chica es mi principal fuente de entretenimiento últimamente, a esto es a lo que me refería Arisa, si no quieres terminar siendo lo mismo, no me causes muchos problemas. Espero que el golpe no te permita llegar a clase, niña dulcera.

Cuando termino de decir eso, su mirada cambio, parecía casi la de una persona normal, y después de obligarme a despedirme de ella con una reverencia, salió del salón con mucha calma, dejando a la otra chica en el suelo y a mí apenas pudiendo levantarme.

En cuanto pude pararme corrí a donde estaba la chica aún tirada, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y leves quejidos escapaban de su boca, por el dolor de los golpes. Me senté junto a ella, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, y apenas pudo hacerlo, empezaron a entrar compañeros a mi salón. Todos la miraban con un poco de burla, como si les diera risa la situación en la que se encontraba

—¿Te caíste Yuko-san?—dijo una chica con el cabello rojo, con una fingida lástima—Es una pena que te hayas levantado

Me sentía muy enojada por lo desalmadas que eran las reacciones por parte de mis compañeros, pero en vez de enfocarme en eso seguí tratando de ayudar a mantener en pie a la chica, que apenas pudo hablar dijo:

—Me llamó Yukiho, no Yuko tonta—y después de decirlo soltó un quejido otra vez, y luego me volteo a ver a mí con un gesto molesto—y tú ya suéltame, puedo caminar sola.

Apenas la solté, parecía que iba a volver a caer, por lo que la tome del brazo y la impulse hacia arriba, pero ella, con más enojo, me dijo

—Suéltame por favor—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos—; las personas que se niegan a lo que dice Sayuri terminan mal, y no quisiera que te pasara a ti por mi culpa, déjame sola

La frialdad de la chica era superficial; sabía que en el fondo estaba dolida y lastimada por todo lo que le acababa de hacer esta loca, física y emocionalmente.

Apenas manteniéndose en pie, salió de mi salón, seguramente iría al que está al lado, que es el otro salón de primer año. Pensando en lo que había pasado en la última hora quedé aún más confundida; hace una hora yo estaba en la comodidad de mi cama, despertando de la siesta, lista para tener otro día normal, y ahora vivía esta situación tan rara.

La chica, Yukiho, definitivamente había sido golpeada antes, su conversación con Sayuri-sama lo dejaba como algo obvio, no era la primera vez que la golpeaban, apenas habían pasado tres semanas desde que había comenzado el ciclo escolar y parecía que ya estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a ser golpeada todos los días

¿Cómo era posible que ningún profesor se diera cuenta de todo lo que Sayuri-sama hacía en la escuela? El salón estaba vacío, sí, pero no era posible que nadie escuchará los gritos de dolor de Yukiho, ni que nadie pudiera saber que Sayuri-sama está loca.

Cuando la maestra entró al salón y pasó la lista, me trate de olvidar de todo lo que había pasado, pero me resultaba imposible poder hacerlo; "El dolor es un lenguaje universal Arisa, y si no quieres que volvamos a tener una charla tú y yo en este idioma, harás todo lo que yo te pida" las palabras de Sayuri-sama quedaron dentro de mi cabeza, como un susurro que resonaba en mi cabeza constantemente, perturbando mi concentración.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana que marcaría la salida al descanso, quise ir a comprobar algo por mí misma; seguramente si hablaba con la directora sobre lo que Sayuri-sama me había hecho en la mañana, me podría proteger de todos los abusos que está loca pudiera tener planeado; tal vez incluso podría ayudar a la otra chica, a Yukiho, a detener el abuso que esta chica ejercía contra ella, tal vez desde su primer día.

Camine sigilosamente a la dirección, pensando que Sayuri-sama, podría salir de cualquier pasillo, de cualquier rincón, como una sombra que acechaba en la oscuridad, esperando a que cometiera vacilación y no fuera a reportarla.

Cuando estaba parada ante la gran puerta de madera, miré a todos lados, para asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera, y para mi agradable sorpresa, el pasillo estaba vacío, como lo debería de estar cuando la escuela está cerrada, así que, recobrando un nuevo ánimo, que no supe de donde había conseguido, toque la gran puerta de madera, esperanzada a poder terminar con esta locura antes de que comenzará

—Adelante—se escuchó una fuerte voz desde el otro lado, por lo que dudando de mi misma, tomé el picaporte y entré a la habitación.

La dirección era una pequeña habitación, pintada de un tono amarillo pastel, y se sentía una extraña frialdad, seguramente debido al aire acondicionado que tiene la directora Yoko en su oficina, Estaba sentada en una gran silla, atrás de una gran mesa de madera, con las manos cuidadosamente puestas en él, y con su mirada oscura chocando contra la mía de inmediato.

—Ayase-san—dijo sin saludar siquiera—¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Buenos días, señora directora—dije con un poco de emoción en mi voz—me disculpo por la molestia y por los inconvenientes que mi visita pueda causarle, pero tengo que hablar con usted.

—No es molestia—dijo, aunque parecía que lo dijera más por obligación—¿Qué sucede?

—Le tengo que comentar acerca de un incidente que me sucedió el día de hoy en la mañana, cuando recién llegué a mi salón—dije, aún de pie ante ella

—¿Por qué me interesaría a mi saber acerca de los incidentes que pasan en tu vida?—dijo ella con un tono frío—No tengo tiempo para atender esta clase de situaciones ridículas.

Sonaba como mi Onee-chancuando no estábamos en la casa, que era siempre fría e indiferente, pero sabía yo bien que esa no era la verdadera ella, que era solo una fachada que le mostraba a las demás personas, así como no parecía con ella.

—Porque tiene que ver con un caso de abuso por parte de una de sus alumnas, contra mí y contra otra chica—dije con un tono serio, para no perder su atención, que parecía que empezaba a dispersarse

El efecto funciono, pues en cuanto dije eso, su mirada se amplió mucho, y fijo sus ojos oscuros en mí, diciéndome con la mirada que continuara

—La chica que cometió el abuso, físico, verbal y psicológico, me esperaba en mi salón cuando llegue en la mañana, a pesar de que su salón ni siquiera es en el que ella tenía que estar, y luego, cuando entró otra chica, la empezó a golpear sin ninguna razón aparente

—No quiero que me sigas contando detalles sobre ese supuesto incidente—dijo ella con molestia, mirándome ahora más fijamente que nunca—, dime nombres, de lo contrario no te creeré nada, si me dices nombres, podré evaluar la situación

—Bien, la chica que le decía, la que me amenazó, me insultó y después me golpeó es Sayuri-sama, como ella misma me obligó a llamarla, y la otra chica, a la que Sayuri-sama golpeó con una brutalidad impresionante es Yukiho

—Es irrespetuoso dirigirte a tus compañeras si no lo haces por el apellido, pareciera que te quieres propasar con ellas, tienes que dirigirte a las dos, no solo a las dos, sino a todos los demás alumnos por el apellido a partir de ahora ¿queda claro?—dijo mirándome con reproche, pero después calmó la mirada, y con un tono más amistoso dijo—lo mejor sería que te fueras acostumbrando a las costumbres de Japón, tal vez a eso se debe que Kitayama-san haya reaccionado violentamente contra ti. Es buena chica, dejémoslo pasar por esta vez ¿quieres?

—¿Disculpe?—dije con mucha sorpresa

—Disculpa aceptada—dijo ella con seriedad—, solo no olvides que si quieres evitar problemas debes mostrar respeto en todo momento a cada uno de tus compañeros, es más, hasta que no sepas como te tienes que dirigir a ellos, el consejo que te puedo dar es que no les hables.

—Pe… Pero—dije con un poco de enojo—¿No hará nada por el golpe en la costilla que me dio Kitayama-sama?

—Con Kitayama-san es suficiente, Ayase-san—dijo primero, y después agregó—y la respuesta es no, no haré nada contra Kitayama-san por el incidente, y ya te explique porque; la falta al respeto de tu parte fue la que inició el comportamiento. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no te daré una sanción a ti por eso.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dije con un poco de enojo

—No todo tiene que tenerlo, las cosas se hacen de esta manera y punto—dijo la directora, como punto final—Si no hay nada más puedes retirarte

—Una cosa más—dije mientras me ponía de pie—¿Qué hay de la otra chica de la que le hable?

—¿Te preocupas por ella?—dijo con una molesta sonrisa burlona, a lo que yo asentí—Ni siquiera sabes cómo te tendrías que dirigir a ella, ¿Cómo esperas que crea que te causa angustia su caso? Más bien pareciera que quieres a propósito perjudicar a Kitayama-san y esa si es una conducta intolerable, ya que se considera abuso escolar, y esta escuela está completamente en contra de permitir cosas tan atroces como esas

A pesar de que era la directora, en ese momento me moría de ganas de decirle lo tonta que había sonado diciendo esa última frase después de lo que acababa de permitir; pareciera que defendía a Sayuri-sama, ¡Perdón, Kitayama-san! a propósito, como si tratara de argumentarla con muchas incongruencias tan malas que parecía patético seguir hablando con ella. El supuesto "abuso escolar intolerable" no era lo que yo hacía, era lo que ella le hacía a Yukiho.

—Entiendo directora, lamento mi conducta—dije, sintiéndome tan indefensa como me había sentido cuando estaba arrinconada con Kitayama-san—, no volverá a tener una queja mía

—Eso espero, Ayase-san—dijo con la mirada seria—, estaré pendiente de ti los próximos días, no me gustaría tener que aceptar la idea de que una chica nueva moleste a los demás alumnos, y menos a una alumna tan comprometida, responsable y generosa como lo es Kitayama-san; de ser necesario me veré en la lastimosa tarea de tener que suspenderte para velar la tranquilidad de la institución.

Ahora era yo la que estaba en peligro de ser expulsada por abuso escolar, eso en serio era ridículo, como si la directora le hiciera eso a todos los que hablaban algo de Kitayama-san; ahí estaba la verdadera causa de que tuviera tanto poder en la escuela. Tenía a la directora como su apoyo.

Salí de la dirección refunfuñando, sintiéndome tonta, como si hubiera sido el peor de los errores haber ido a hablar con la directora, había terminado aún peor. Kitayama-san tenía razón; meterme con ella era un error, y no era tan tonta, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, o por lo menos no de la misma manera. Fue entonces cuando una brillante idea pasó por mi mente. Aún tenía que devolver un favor.

En cuanto pude pensar con la cabeza fría de nuevo, salí corriendo por los pasillos, hacia mi salón, pero en vez de entrar por la primera puerta, que era la de mi salón, entré por la puerta de salón que estaba justo al lado, teniendo fe de que la encontraría a ella de nuevo. En efecto ahí estaba, pero no fue fácil encontrarla, pues estaba en uno de los rincones, abajo del escritorio que solían usar los maestros, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, sobando la rodilla en la que le había golpeado la otra chica, Sayuri-sama (no me importaba lo que me hubiera dicho la directora, a pesar de que era menos humillante llamarla por su apellido, por lo menos así podía mencionar su nombre, y no era como si me diera miedo pronunciarlo)

—Hola—dije en voz baja, saludándola con la mano—supuse que estarías aquí

—Y tú no deberías estarlo—me dijo con un poco de frialdad, aunque yo sabía que en realidad no le molestaba que estuviera ahí, solo lo decía para mantener su orgullo.

—Pero aun así no quieres que me vaya—dije alegre, mientras me acercaba a ella con mucho cuidado, para no parecer agresiva—¿puedo sentarme?—dije, y cuando asintió, intente hacerme un poco de espacio mientras me acurrucaba en donde ella estaba también.

En el escritorio, escondida debajo de la mesa junto a Yukiho, sentía su calidez, el calor que emanaba su respiración, y accidentalmente, nuestros brazos rozaban entre ellos por la falta de espacio; el espacio era demasiado angosto para dos personas de nuestra edad.

—Eres persistente niña—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste—¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamó Arisa Ayase—dije con una sonrisa, intentando tender mi mano para que la estrechara, pero por lo apretadas que estábamos, cuando moví mi brazo, el suyo tocó mi cadera, lo cual, indirectamente me hizo sonrojar un poco, ya que sentí como su mano tocaba directamente mi cuerpo—Un gu… gusto conocerte

—Yo soy Yukiho Kousaka—dijo ella, también con un sonrojo en su cara, quitando su mano de mi cadera al ver como yo también me sonrojaba, y después, con un poco de esfuerzo, sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su falda—¿Te gustaría comer un poco de pan? Me lo regalo mi hermana hoy en la mañana, dijo que tenía mucho más para ella.

Tomé un trozo del pan que me ofrecía Kousaka-san, y para mi sorpresa, sabía bastante bien; ahora entendía porque lo comía con tanta emoción

—Gracias Kousaka-san, está delicioso—dije, con una sonrisa en mi cara

—No hay de que Arisa-chan—dijo, pero luego titubeando dijo—¿Te puedo decir Arisa-chan?

—La directora dice que no está bien que llame a los alumnos por su nombre—dije con la mirada baja—me dijo que por eso Sayuri-sama me golpeó en la mañana

Kousaka-san, con el ceño fruncido, se empezó a reír, pero su risa era fría, como si no le pareciera gracioso.

—¿Le contaste algo de lo que pasó en la mañana a la directora?—dijo ella, con un tono que era serio—Es obvio que no te hizo caso, es más, tal vez incluso terminaste quedando mal, eso es lo que hace ella, no deberías de intentar meterte con Sayuri a través de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me hizo caso?—pregunte un poco extrañada

—Nadie del profesorado se suele meter con una chica que delante de los profesores se comporta como un ángel caído del cielo—dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica, para después agregar, saliéndose del tema—, el apellido, no puedo creerlo, en serio, te golpearon por el apellido

Su risa continuó, a pesar de que no era porque la situación le pareciera graciosa, era bastante linda, un poco cortada, pero bastante linda.

Mire su pierna, estaba un poco hinchada, al igual que su cachete, al parecer notó el mensaje, porque de inmediato agregó

—Esto es normal Arisa-chan—dijo mirando con tristeza sus heridas—supongo que soy la elegida para que ella se divierta, como lo habrás podido notar

—No es justo que se aproveche de que la directora confíe en ella para abusar de todo aquel a quien se atreva a decirle algo—dije indignada

—No deberías estar aquí—repitió ella, ahora con una sonrisa

—Lo sé, pero tú me defendiste de ella, y te lo agradeceré siempre, Kousaka-san—dije tratando de hacer un poco de espacio en el escritorio en el que estábamos metidas

—No hagas eso, me siento como Sayuri—dijo ella con un gesto de asco—, me llamó Yukiho

—De acuerdo, Yukiho-chan—dije con entusiasmo de darme cuenta de que no me habían golpeado por razones como "el apellido"

—¿Sabes? Tenía años que no hablaba con alguien de mi edad por más de cinco minutos—dijo ella con un tono frío, para después hacerlo aún más frío—a menos que cuente cuando me quejo del dolor con Sayuri, cuando se pone realmente de malas puede durar más de quince minutos seguidos "desahogándose" Hay veces que termina sudando y jadeando del cansancio que le causa patearme.

—Esta demente—dije con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo—¿Cómo puedes aguantarla?

—Sé que si no me golpea a mí, irá a hacerlo contra alguien más vulnerable que yo, en este caso el día de hoy fuiste tú—dijo con tristeza—Es un sacrificio del que nadie puede tener idea, y prefiero mantenerlo así, si no te molesta.

—Tú sí que eres extraña Yukiho-chan—dije con un poco de tristeza, pero también de admiración por su extraña valentía

—Y no conoces a mi hermana—me dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema—ella es aún más extraña que yo

—Sé que suena extraño lo que estoy por decirte, pero, ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?—le dije, temiendo que me dijera que no. Había estado en preguntarle desde que llegué al salón, pero no encontraba dentro de mí misma el valor de preguntarle algo tan personal después de todo lo que habíamos vivido el día de hoy.

—Por supuesto que seré tu amiga—dijo ella con una placentera sonrisa de calma; parecía que esa si era un sonrisa de auténtica alegría—No todos los días conoces a alguien que está dispuesta a compartir un rincón contigo

—Busquemos un lugar un poco más espacioso para la próxima vez—le dije, con emoción en mi voz—¿Te parece bien, Yukiho-chan?

—Prefiero no—dijo ella con un deje de nostalgia en su voz—, hagamos de este nuestro santuario secreto.

Asentí con un poco de pesadez; tal vez incluso en la oscuridad podría brillar un poco de luz

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

 **¿Y BIEN, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? AHORA NO LES DIJE QUIÉN NOS NARRABA PORQUE QUERÍA QUE USTEDES DESCIFRARAN PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO LO SÉ, ME PARECIÓ ALGO INTERESANTE DE HACER. Y PUES… AHORA SÍ REGRESANDO AL PUNTO, LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERA INESPERADO, PUES SEGÚN EL ORDEN QUE HE SEGUIDO HASTA AHORA VA: (NOZOELI/ NICO/ HONOKOTOUMI/ MAKI Y RINPANA) Y PUES… ME DISCULPO SI A ALGUIEN LE INCOMODA QUE ME HAYA SALIDO DEL ORDEN, PERO TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO (AUNQUE SI LES SOY HONESTA, AL PRINCIPIO QUERÍA QUE NARRARA YUKIHO-CHAN), YA QUERÍA QUE YUKIHO Y ARISA SE CONOCIERAN, PORQUE MÁS QUE NADA YUKIHO HA TENIDO BASTANTE IMPORTANCIA EN LA HISTORIA DE SU HERMANA (DE HECHO LA HISTORIA DEL HONOKOTOUMI GIRA EN TORNO A YUKIHO Y SUS PROBLEMAS AHORA QUE LO PIENSO).**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE PUEDO SONAR MUY PRESUNTUOSA, Y ME DISCULPO SI ES EL CASO, PERO ME ENCANTÓ EL IMPACTO QUE TUVO SAYURI EN ESTE CAPÍTULO; DE HECHO MÁS QUE VER ESTE CAPÍTULO COMO DE ARISA Y DE YUKIHO, LO VI EN UN PRINCIPIO COMO EL CAPÍTULO DE SAYURI A TRAVÉS DE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SUS VÍCTIMAS. CUANDO ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO 8, NO ME GUSTÓ QUE SU HERMANA LA OPACARA EN SU PROPIA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ DARLE ESTE CAPÍTULO PARA QUE NOS MOSTRARA A TODOS PORQUE YUKIHO LE TEME, Y ESO QUE AHORITA ESTABA MUY CONTENIDA (¿CÓMO CREEN USTEDES QUE SEAN CUÁNDO LIBERE "SU VERDADERO PODER?")**

 **Y PUES… POR FAVOR NO SE MOLESTEN SI YA NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR TANTO COMO ANTES; MAÑANA ENTRÓ A CLASES DE NUEVO, Y LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE MI HORARIO DE ESCRIBIR SE VUELVA A DESESTABILIZAR, SOLO ESPERO NO CAER EN EL PUNTO DE TARDARME MÁS DE UN MES EN ACTUALIZAR, PORQUE A ESTE PASO ESTA HISTORIA DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE.**

 **Y BIEN… AHORA LLEGÓ A MI PARTE FAVORITA DE MI DISCURSO; RESPONDER LAS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO:**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: mil gracias como siempre por tu lindo mensaje, igualmente te deseo a ti un muy lindo año de 2019, lleno de paz y prosperidad.**

 **Gracias por tus lindas palabras, la verdad es que mis vacaciones volaron, pero bueno, las pasé haciendo lo que me gusta (más o menos jeje) y con personas que quiero, así que ahora no me queda más que esforzarme hasta las próximas vacaciones. Pues, te repito, mil gracias por invitarme a leer "luna roja", me parece una historia que cada vez se pone más interesante y que estoy disfrutando mucho**

 **Respecto a lo que piensas acerca de Rin-chan, pues si, ahora que no está Kayo con ella, la maestra se va a "divertir" con Rin-chan, pero no al punto de ser la antagonista del cuento, y respecto al director, creo que me ahorrare palabras para no hacer spoiler de la historia.**

 **Espero que tengas una linda semana, y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo**

 **Biso47: Wow ¿en serio te daba mala espina desde el capítulo 5? Pues… supongo que parece un poco sospechosa su relación con Rin, pero no hay nada que sea particularmente malo con él, todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco, conforme vaya avanzando esa parte del fic.**

 **Shizuku-san será importante, tal vez no al grado de ser principal, pero ya tengo bien definido como quiero que intervenga con las dos protagonistas en su aventura. Y pues… Los problemas irán apareciendo poco a poco, y como dije, el o la antagonista es menos explícito, ya que no es tan importante en la historia, a diferencia de lo que pasa con las hermanas Kitayama, para citar un ejemplo**

 **Me alegra que te guste la historia del RinPana, la verdad es que a mí también me gustó mucho como mejoró en esta segunda parte, creo que fue de mis favoritos en lo que fue la segunda vuelta de capítulos, y pues, a mí también me gusta mucho el HonoKotoUmi, me llenan de sorpresas, es difícil crearles problemas porque todo al parecer lo resuelven flacamente**

 **La verdad es que me parece algo bueno que disfrutes leer tus propias historias para así mejorar, yo leí el capítulo uno de esta historia la semana pasada, y en serio me quedé pensando, "¿pude publicar esto? Tiene un montón de faltas de ortografía." La verdad es que yo también suelo escribir en la noche, mínimo ahorita en mis vacaciones así lo hice, empezaba a las doce y terminaba como a la una dos de la mañana**

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y que tengas un lindo día.**

 **Y PUES… COMO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESCRIBIR CADA SEMANA, ES EXTRAÑO VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR CADA TRES O CUATRO SEMANAS, PERO ESPERO QUE SI ALGO ASÍ LLEGA A PASAR, MÍNIMO LO PUEDA IR HACIENDO PROGRESIVAMENTE, PERO SI NO SE PUEDE LES AVISARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **Y PUES… CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO, SIEMPRE POR MÁS QUE QUIERA SER BREVE, ME EXTIENDO CASI MIL PALABRAS CON MI PALABRERÍA JEJE… ME DESPIDO DE TODOS USTEDES, LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y TODAS, Y AQUÍ ARAMARU LES DICE: "** _ **OYASUMINASSAN**_


	12. 12- La esperanza y la amenaza

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todos… Ya han pasado tres semanas dese que publique el último capítul de esta historia, que por cierto, agradezco por el buen recibimiento que tuvo entre las personas que lo leyeron, ¡Arigatou! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, la verdad es que me dolió no poder actualizar cada semana como lo había estado haciendo en mis vacaciones, pero como he mencionado, la escuela me está volviendo loca, tengo un montón de proyectos que entregar esta semana que va a iniciar, y todos son en equipo (me siento como Maki-chan). Por si fuera poco, tengo un montón de problemas personales y… Pues me vuelvo loca con mis tiempos.**

 **Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, porque están aquí para leer a Eli, que nos narrará ahora si o si, porque nos debía su capítulo desde hace tres semanas, pero esta autora tan terca quería publicar su capítulo de Arisa a fuerza, así que al fin Eli llega a narrarnos. Por favor, disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. (me extiendo al final del capítulo ya que Eli haya terminado con lo suyo)**

Capítulo 12 "La esperanza y la amenaza"

Un día lluvioso de abril cubría la escuela Otonokizaka el día de hoy; con precisión a las tres de la tarde, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, la campana sonó marcando el fin de las clases; había sido un día tan aburrido y monótono como siempre, aunque esa era la costumbre para mí. Miraba fijamente el patio de la escuela, a pesar de que parecía que estaba muy concentrada mirando algo en particular, más bien me encontraba ensimismada, metida en mi propio mundo, y en particular en cierta persona que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Ayer, cuando hablaba por teléfono con mi abuela por teléfono, me hizo darme cuenta de que había estado olvidando muy importante.

—Mi querida Elichika—decía con su suave y dulce voz que transmitía tranquilidad, mientras yo, tal como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, descansaba en la serenidad de su hablar—, me alegra que estés disfrutando tu estancia en Japón; ya llevan poco más de dos meses, las extraño mucho a las dos, y sus padres también.

—Igual te extrañamos mucho abuela—le dije, hablándole con sinceridad, para después, con un poco de orgullo, añadir—, ¿qué crees? Ya soy la mejor estudiante de mi clase—le dije; me moría de emoción por contarle desde que habían entregado las calificaciones de los exámenes la semana pasada; obviamente, a base de todo el esfuerzo con el que me había entregado a mis estudios había obtenido con una diferencia considerable el primer lugar en calificaciones en primer año

Una suave y gentil risa se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono, para que después mi abuela agregará

—Felicidades mi pequeña, al parecer has estado estudiando mucho—dijo alegre, por lo que involuntariamente una ancha sonrisa apareció en mi rostro—, ¿pero qué tal está Arisa-chan? De ella no he sabido tanto como de ti.

—En este momento se encuentra haciendo sus deberes—dije yo, un poco distraída—, pero supongo que bien, no me ha contado nada en general; la semana pasada llegó un poco tarde, me dijo que había ido con una amiga suya a la biblioteca.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—dijo ahora con curiosidad—¿Tienes amigas mi niña querida?

—Tú sabes bien que no tengo tiempo para eso abuela—dije aún con una sonrisa, pues aunque no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír, el estar hablando con la abuela era suficiente para reanimarme, siempre lo había sido—estoy muy ocupada concentrándome en la escuela

—Si claro mi niña—dijo ella, con una extraña voz traviesa—¿me estás diciendo que no hay nadie que derrita y haga que palpite ese bello corazón de hielo tuyo?

—¡¿QUÉ?!—grité, ruborizándome completamente—¡Por supuesto que no abuela!

—A mí no me engañas mi querida Elichika—dijo ella, riéndose un poco, a pesar de que mi querida abuela había vivido en Rusia por más de 40 años, siempre me hablaba en japonés, y su fluidez era tan perfecta como el de cualquier otra japonesa que hubiera conocido hasta ahora.

—Te digo la verdad—dije, riéndome un poco nerviosa—, sabes bien que a ti no te puedo mentir

—Exacto—dijo ella—, porque cuando lo haces, mientes tan terriblemente como en este momento.

—No puedes resistir al corazón mucho tiempo Elichika—me dijo con un tono profundo y sabio, que siempre usaba cuando me quería hacer reflexionar acerca de una situación o bien, acerca de mis mismos sentimientos—; cuando menos te lo imagines, tu mente no podrá concentrarse en tus responsabilidades como lo hace ahora; el corazón es complicado, sí que lo es.

—Gracias por el consejo abuela—le dije empezando a controlar mi sonrojo, pues mi piel volvía a su tonalidad habitual—, te extraño mucho. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte—le dije, mientras una lágrima se formaba en mis ojos.

—Y yo a ti mi niña—dijo desde el otro lado de la línea, con su tono que era tan cálido que se encargaba de suavizar mi llanto—, te quiero mi Elichika.

—Y yo a ti abuela—le dije, imaginándome dándole un abrazo aunque la distancia que nos separaba fuera enorme

—Buenas noches Elichika—me dijo, despidiéndose—, envíale mi saludo a Arisa, no quiero interrumpirla.

—Que descanses abuela—le dije, antes de finalmente colgar el teléfono para pasar a continuar con mis eternos deberes; a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba en la escuela trabajando y de que trataba de mantener todos mis trabajos perfectamente al día, parecía que nunca se acababan, pues al ser la representante de mi grupo, además de ser candidata a la presidencia estudiantil, tenía tantos deberes que no había forma de acabar con todos.

Hace poco más de un mes, cuando Nozomi prometió ayudarme a ser presidenta, parecía muy determinada a hacerlo, sin embargo, no he visto mucha de su ayuda, pues todo el apoyo que he conseguido en mi grupo y con Hanzo-senpai lo he conseguido yo, no ella. Pasa por mi cabeza la idea de que todo lo que dijera fuera pura palabrería, que lo dijera en un intento de acercarse a mí, y cuando vio que yo no cedía, simplemente se rindió y decidió dejarlo todo por la paz.

Pero incluso si era así, me dolía tener que aceptar que si estaba lejos de mí era por mi propia culpa y por mi propia decisión, después de como la había tratado yo; de todas las cosas feas que le había dicho, de cómo la había rechazado el día que había venido a disponerse a caminar conmigo y con Arisa a la escuela, e incluso de cómo, hace poco más de tres semanas, un sábado soleado, había venido a visitarme, y yo sin ninguna consideración le había pedido que se fuera, sin abrirle la puerta del apartamento siquiera. Tal vez Arisa tenía razón, tal vez realmente yo sí quería estar con Nozomi, pero era demasiado tonta y orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

Y eso es de lo que me había dado cuenta ayer, había olvidado algo muy importante, y había fallado de nuevo a mi abuela por haberlo hecho: "lo más importante son tus sentimientos, Elichika"

En mi intento de mantenerme protegida y aislada, había ignorado lo que realmente sentía, lo que yo quería hacer, de nuevo. Sabía que quería ser la mejor estudiante de mi clase, sabía que quería honrar a mi abuela, sabía incluso que quería y que sería la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de Otonokizaka, pero había olvidado que también quería que darme la oportunidad de sentir; y también olvidaba que todo lo anterior a esto último no era lo que yo realmente quería, sino lo que me habían puesto en mi mente las otras personas.

La esperanza que Nozomi había despertado en mí era esa, una oportunidad de sentir; Nozomi me había dado en bandeja de plata su amistad incondicional, y yo simplemente había rechazado su regalo de la manera más horrible; la había despreciado, la había tratado como basura, y hasta ahora me daba cuenta, un mes tarde, vaya momento para darme cuenta.

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde como para poder reparar algo, después de todos los terribles errores que he cometido a lo largo de estos dos meses que llevo viviendo en Japón; tan solo dos meses me faltaron para cometer un error que a mi parecer es irreparable.

¿Lo pueden ver todos? Al parecer si estaba completamente ensimismada, acabo de olvidar que me encontraba en la escuela, después de un día lleno de chubascos y nubes grises que llenaban con su fría humedad el cielo de Tokio. El agua caía levemente, pues el aguacero ya había pasado, pero aun así el sonido de las gotas seguía penetrando en mi mente. Era un poco molesto, pero, no lo era tanto como las dudas que en ese momento estaban pasando por mi mente. Pasan aproximadamente cinco minutos, y suena la campana que permite que salgamos de la aruda jornada de clases diaria.

Ahora que era la mejor estudiante de mi clase, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mi ejemplo a seguir, Kanzo-senpai, me había propuesto como jefa de grupo, y ahora que lo era, era mi responsabilidad encargarme de que todas las alumnas salieran del salón, y en efecto, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando todas la hicieron; bueno, todas menos una.

Aquella chica se encontraba hincada en el suelo, recogiendo con mucha paciencia sus cosas; tenía la costumbre de que todos los días hacía un chiquero en su lugar, no teniendo para nada el más mínimo sentido del orden. Después de cinco minutos en los que se encontraba metiendo en su mochila toda clase de cosas, me empecé a hartar de todo lo que tenía en el piso aquella chica. Tenía un montón de cuadernos tirados en el piso, no cabía en mi cabeza como era posible que tuviera tantos cuadernos si solo teníamos seis clases en el día; traía al menos diez cuadernos, además de un montón de lapiceros que había en el piso. Todo esto era un desastre, aunque no me podía esperar mucho menos de esta chica, ya la conocía, sabía que era desordenada, pero no creí que su desorden fuera tal. Nunca me había tenido que quedar a esperarla en las tardes, pero si iba a tener que hacerlo, iba a explotar en ira, por lo que simplemente trate de apresurarla un poco.

—¿Quisieras por favor apurarte?—dije en un tono frío, a pesar de que me sentía mal por estarlo haciendo—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy en la tarde ¿sabes? No quiero tener que hacer esto todos los días, para la próxima tendré que reportar que no quieres salir del salón.

La chica, que en ese momento se encontraba metiendo libros en su mochila, levantó la cara con una pícara sonrisa en sus delgados labios, pero su mirada aceituna, tan brillante y tan extensa, se fijo en mis ojos con una gran inocencia. Se sobaba la cabeza con una de sus manos, pues acababa de darse un ligero golpe al levantar la mirada, gracias a la sorpresa de mis palabras

—No quieres hacerlo, y lo sabes—dijo, con un tono juguetón, que me irritó un poco, pero no por lo cínica y atrevida que acababa de ser esta niña, sino porque sabía que tenía razón

—Deja de jugar con fuego, Tojo-san—le dije, un poco ruborizada, pero volteando a ver a otro lado para que no fuera capaz de notar el tono carmín que empezaba a tomar mis mejillas, me parecía extraño tener que llamarla por su apellido, pero ya no me sentía con el derecho de llamarla por el nombre—¿Puedes apurarte?

—Ya voy, Eli-chi, me estás hablando muy feo; no me hables así, no me gusta—dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, su dulce voz tenía ese tono tan quebradizo que a pesar de la frialdad de mi corazón termine por asentir, no supe en que momento

—Está bien, Nozomi—en cuando dije su nombre, su semblante brilló de inmediato; mi tono era mucho más calmado y un poco gentil, pues ya no aguantaba seguirle hablando con frialdad.

Eso era lo que amaba de tener a Nozomi cerca; me daba ese sentimiento de estar tan completa, tan llena, como si mis responsabilidades y problemas se redujeran por unos instantes; no podía ser fría si ella estaba cerca, porque su aura era tan cálido que sin ningún esfuerzo penetraba hasta el centro de mi corazón. No entendía que es lo que Nozomi hacía, ¿qué es lo que ella tenía que ninguna otra persona que no fuera mi abuela o Arisa podían causar en mí? ¿Por qué cada mañana cuando caminaba al lado del templo de Akihabara recordaba las palabras que ella me había dicho el día que nos conocimos? ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que causa Nozomi en mí? En serio soy tan tonta, había olvidado que…

—Que linda eres Eli-chi—dijo ella terminando de meter los últimos cuadernos en su mochila—, no creo que seas tonta, es solo que tenía mucho tiempo que no habías hablado conmigo, tengo que admitir que eso me ponía un poco triste.

—Había olvidado que podías hacer eso—dije, recordando el primer día que la conocí, que había sido cuando por primera vez había utilizado sus "poderes espirituales en contra de mí".

Una pequeña risa salió de la comisura de sus labios, llenando levemente el ambiente, mientras se levantaba del piso con su mochila, que curiosamente parecía demasiado chica como para poder cargar cantidades tan excesivas de cuadernos, tenía que haberlos acomodado perfectamente para que fuera capaz de que cupieran ahí; tal vez no era tan desordenada, solo que su orden era distinto al "orden normal".

—Un orden peculiar Eli-chi—dijo, mientras pasaba a mi lado, para después, una vez que salió del salón, añadir—, prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en salir. Lo siento

Me sentí un poco arrepentida de haberla presionado, pero el hecho de que ella se disculpara solo ayudo a que me sintiera peor; vaya que no era tonta, sabía cómo manipular perfectamente lo que sentía; imagino que es algo fácil de lograr cuando puede leer todo lo que pienso como si de un libro se tratará.

Nozomi me hizo una reverencia, muy formalmente, y se fue caminando por el pasillo de la escuela; vaya que era lista, le había dicho que no intentará propasarse en su conducta conmigo, pero ahora que hacía lo que le había pedido me hacía desear que no lo hubiera pedido, pues era extraño que me tratara de esa manera. Y lo peor es que yo si me sentía culpable.

En cuanto dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras, solté un fuerte suspiro de ironía, pues en esas escaleras había sido donde ella se había animado a hablarme por primera vez. Me traía recuerdos de mi primer día en Otonokizaka; la escuela había cambiado tanto desde entonces, yo había cambiado mucho desde ese primer día en Otonokizaka.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos de Otonokizaka, cruzando por los salones de segundo año, cuando baje las escaleras, cinco minutos después de que Nozomi o hiciera, noté el salón en el que se aplicaban los exámenes. Recordé los primeros exámenes que nos habían aplicado hace poco más de tres semanas; un perfecto examen de Matemáticas y de Ciencias, seguida de un sobresaliente en los exámenes de Historia, Inglés y Civismo, el único examen en el que había obtenido un resultado que me decepcionaba, con un resultado de noventa y dos por ciento sobre cien fue en Lengua, debido a que no tenía un japonés perfecto como el de la mayoría de mis compañeras, que habían vivido toda su vida en Japón; aun así, había sido la segunda más alta de mi clase en ese examen, solo debajo de una chica de otro grupo cuyo nombre no recuerdo bien en este momento. En menos de tres meses en Otonokizaka ya era reconocida como estudiante de honor, pero algo que aún más me sorprendía es que Nozomi también estuviera ahí; no de una forma tan destacada como yo, que era la mejor estudiante, pero estaba a final de cuentas entre las estudiantes más brillantes de primer año, y sabía que no era solo porque pudiera leer las mentes de todos los profesores y de todas las alumnas, lo cual podía ser de bastante utilidad, sino que de una u otra forma, la chica era lista. Sin embargo, al ser el primer lugar de todo mi grado, me gane el reconocimiento de Hanzo-senpai, cosa que podrá serme útil en mi camino a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil; anhelo ser presidenta del consejo pues es algo muy raro que una estudiante de primer año pudiera conseguir un puesto tan importante en la escuela, de hecho, excluyendo a la secretaria, era muy raro que una alumna de primer año siquiera perteneciera al consejo estudiantil. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que una alumna de primer año había sido presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pues eso significaba que estaría en el cargo por poco más de dos años. Lo normal era que el puesto se debatiera entre las estudiantes más brillantes de segundo año o las presidentas de los clubs de la institución, que por motivos obvios, no eran nunca alumnas de primer año. En especial los clubs más poderosos dela escuela, que eran arte, robótica y el coro solían ser las que luchaban por la presidencia; incluso Hanzo-senpai había sido la jefa del coro de Otonokizaka antes de ser presidenta.

Los rayos del sol se encontraban a su máximo esplendor, pues eran las tres de la tarde, la hora pico en Tokio, y todo rastro de lluvia había desaparecido por completo. Cuando ya iba a salir de Otonokizaka, por el patio lleno de lindo árboles rosados de cerezo, sentí una suave mano posarse sobre mi hombro; era tan liviana que por un momento pensé que era Nozomi la que había hecho ese leve tacto, pero cuando voltee, para mi decepción no había sido ella.

—Di… Disculpa que te moleste—dijo una chica con el cabello café castaño, largo hasta los hombros, pero recogido en una baja coleta amarrada por un listón verde pistacho; su coleta era parecida a las dos que solía utilizar Nozomi. Su cabello era tan opaco y descolorido que parecía casi gris; tenía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y sus cachetes se inflaban un poco, haciendo parecer que su pálida cara era un poco más robusta de lo que realmente era—, ¿acaso tú eres la reconocidísima estudiante de honor de primer año Ayase Eli-san?

La chica miraba al piso, moviéndose repetidamente sobre sus propios talones, como si se estuviera debatiendo a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no. La chica traía un moño de segundo año, y su mirada ámbar amarilla tenía un extraño aura de pureza, casi como el de Nozomi.

—Si, lo soy—dije frunciendo el ceño un poco, a lo que la chica se encogió un poco, pero después, reconociendo que mi actitud ni me beneficiaba mucho, ya que si quería ser presidenta necesitaba el apoyo no solo de los de primer año, añadí—¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Disculpa si me estoy propasando, Ayase-san, no me gustaría hacerte sentir incómoda—dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios, para después añadir—¿podrías por favor aceptar mi invitación venir a platicar conmigo un poco? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—Pues la verdad es que si creo que es un poco atrevida tu propuesta—dije, con total calma—, ya que ni siquiera sé quién eres tú

La chica parecía sorprendida por lo directa que había sido, pero su sonrisa no desapareció, sino que, colocando cuidadosamente una de sus manos sobre su sien, dijo:

—Lamento no presentarme—dijo; su voz era dulce, pero no era suave, era hasta cierto punto tierna, pero aun así tenía mucho impacto—; soy la presidenta del club de arte de Otonokizaka…

—Disculpa interrumpirte—dije, tratando de descifrar a dónde iba el mensaje—, pero no estoy interesada en unirme a ningún club

—No, no—dijo ella con una leve risita, mirando al cielo —sé que tú vas directo a la grandeza, ignorando los protocolos comunes, ¿no es así, Eli-san?

—No entiendo lo que me quieres decir—dije, poniéndome un poco a la defensiva, pero si tus intenciones son hostiles…

—No, no, por supuesto que mis intenciones no son hostiles Eli-san, de hecho quería hablar contigo acerca de lo contrario, quería hablarte sobre tu trabajo en la campaña; me parece muy admirable que una chica tan joven trate de ser presidenta del consejo—dijo ella respingando un poco—. Creo que no termine de presentarme, yo me llamó Mitsuki.

—¿Y tu apellido cuál es?—pregunté, pues generalmente las personas empezaban diciendo su apellido cuando se presentaban

—No es necesario que lo sepas Eli-san, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, tienes mi permiso—dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo con simpatía—Ahora que me conoces, ¿me concederías el honor de realizar esta caminata contigo?

—Está bien, Mitzuki-senpai—dije, dándome cuenta de que esta chica quería insistirme, y como no tenía para mí el carisma ni el encanto de Nozomi, estaba dispuesta a alejarla de la manera ruda si ella no decidía dejarme sola por las buenas.

—Mitzuki está bien Eli-san—dijo ella, mientras movía ligeramente sus manos—; te veo como a una igual Eli-san, no tenemos porque tener ese distanciamiento que es común entre los alumnos de grados superiores. Me gustaría que me vieras con confianza para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Si no te molesta, yo sí prefiero mantener la distancia entre nuestros distintos grados—dije, hablando con frialdad, algo me daba un poco de mala espina—¿De qué te gustaría hablar qe no es posible que lo hablemos aquí en el terreno escolar?

—Ay Eli-san, sueles ser un poco desconfiada ¿no es así?—dijo con su risita aguda, mientras que sus mejillas se pigmentaban un poco de un tono carmesí—No planeo hablar de nada malo, solo que nos podríamos expandir un poco de tiempo, así que preferiría que estuviéramos sentadas.

—De acuerdo—dije, a regañadientes—, pero no puedo expandirme tanto tiempo; tengo que ir a casa a darle de comer a mi hermana menor.

Esto era mentira, porque Arisa iría con una amiga, a pasar la tarde; desde hacía un par de semanas, Arisa llegaba casi al mismo tiempo que yo a casa, aunque solía llegar antes, porque decía que se quedaba a platicar con su amiga, a la cual todavía no tengo el gusto de conocer en persona. Vaya que incluso ella, que era más tímida que yo, había conseguido realizar amistades.

—¿Tienes una hermanita?—preguntó mientras caminabamos al parque. Tenía una rara sensación al verla caminar justo al lado de mí, como si realmente fuera mi cercana o algo similar. Sentía un escalofrío recorriendo mi piel. No solo era extraño sentir la incomodidad de caminar con Mitzuki, sino que además, sentía que alguien nos seguía de cerca, pero no era capaz de ver ni de distinguir nada, era como si nos siguiera un fantasma.

—Si, tiene doce años—dije, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, pero al parecer no captó la indirecta, porque continuó hablando animada

—Mi hermanita igual tiene doce años—decía emocionada, como si se tratara de una divertida coincidencia—; creo que mi hermanita y tu hermanita se llevarían bien. Mi hermana es una chica un poco traviesa, supongo que es lo normal en todas las personas de su edad, pero en general es una buena niña, además de ser muy brillante, casi como tú lo eres.

—Supongo que sí—dije distraída, pero después corté la conversación, que se empezaba desviar del tema—¿Por qué realmente estamos aquí, Mitzuki-senpai?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, por lo que un poco ruborizada, solo dijo

—Mejor toma asiento—dijo mientras señalaba a una banca en el parque, había mesas también, con dos sillas, cada una, pero ella eligió la banca para que nos sentáramos. En parte me pareció una táctica de conversación muy buena de su parte, pues había un poco más de distancia si nos sentábamos en una mesa, como si cada quien tuviera un lado diferente, pero así, las dos juntas codo a codo en la banca, parecíamos estar conectadas.

La obedecí tomando cuidadosamente asiento, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible de ella. Mitzuki talló su nariz con su mano suave como si la tuviera un poco congestionada, tomó una bocanada de aire, y después se dispuso a empezar a hablar, aún con su tierna y suave voz

—Pu… Pues…—tartamudeaba un poco; parecía que estaba muy nerviosa, como si lo que me fuera a decir fuera algo malo o que le causara vergüenza, y finalmente me harté.

—Por favor, Mitzuki-senpai, si no tiene sus ideas claras, podemos hablar otro día—dije, poniéndome de pie; yo no era una chica tonta que se dejaba manipular porque alguien empezara a tartamudear y a cohibirse en frente de mí, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a irme

—¡Eli-san!—dijo, ahora si con un poco de fuerza autoritaria en su voz—Por favor, quédate, es importante lo que te tengo que decir

—¿Por qué debería?—le dije—Ni siquiera sabe lo que me quiere decir

La chica entonces, un poco molesta, tomó mi brazo y con mucha delicadeza me condujo a volverme a sentar otra vez.

—Está bien, Eli-san, iré al grano—dijo ella, con su sonrisa un poco encogida, pero aun así igual de amable—, yo soy presidenta del club de arte de Otonokizaka, y cómo bien lo sabes, es uno de los clubs más numerosos de la escuela. Supongo que eso no te importa a ti, pero es importante que lo sepas

—Creí decirle que no estaba interesada—dije, con un tono tan frío que cualquier otra persona, incluso Nozomi, se hubieran aterrado, pero ella, indiferente, solo siguió hablando

—Bueno, supongo que tú no lo sabes, pero estoy intentando ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka después de que Hanzo-senpai tenga que dejar el puesto en Septiembre para la siguiente generación—dijo hablando animada, como si fuera un tremendo anhelo en ella—en serio, desde que escuche a la presidenta anterior a ella cuando era una chica de primer año quería ser así cuando llegará a tercero. Cuando Hanzo-senpai entró al consejo estudiantil, mi admiración por las labores que hace solo incrementaron; controlar las admisiones de nuestras nuevas estudiantes, organizar los expedientes, manejar el presupuesto de todos los clubs de la escuela. Creo que es algo que no todas las personas podrían hacer, no todas las alumnas cuentan con el sentido de la responsabilidad ni con el valor de la honestidad para hacer una tarea así—dijo, hablando más para ella misma que para mí. Parecía embelesada, como si estuviera hablando de algo que adoraba

—¿Y por eso se hizo presidenta del club de arte?—pregunté; la verdad es que su discurso había desviado mis pensamientos un poco, pero me parecía que en el fondo más que por que le gustará el arte, era presidenta como un puesto requerido antes de poder lograr su cometido.

—La pintura siempre ha sido un talento natural que me fue concedido—dijo con un tono tierno, como si estuviera hablando de la segunda cosa que más le gustara en el mundo, pues me había quedado que el primer puesto lo ocupaba la política—Desde que era niña, he visto la pintura como una forma no solo de plasmar la realidad que veo a mi alrededor, sino de ver la mía propia a través de mis ojos, pintar es lo que más disfruto en el mundo, pero en mi club promovemos algunas otras artes de igual forma. Mi talento y un lamentable fraude de muchísimo dinero en el que se vio envuelta la antigua presidenta de mi club el año anterior causaron que Hanzo-senpai organizará un referendo para decidir quién tomaría ahora la presidencia del club, y para sorpresa de todos en el consejo y en el club, incluyéndome a mí, resulte ganadora, así que me comprometí a volver a levantar la reputación de mi club—por como lo dijo parecía que realmente esperaba que su club se pudiera recuperar; realmente le preocupaba ese club, me parecía conmovedor saber que había gente que aún se preocupaba por hacer lo correcto.

—Es una historia de trabajo y esfuerzo que me resulta admirable, Mitzuki-sensei—dije con sinceridad, pues a mi parecer su trabajo merecía que se realizara una mención.

—Muchas gracias, me alegra que pienses así, hay gente que por envidia, quiero suponer, creen que todo lo que he hecho fue trampa, pero eso es porque no son capaces de comprender todo lo que he tenido que sacrificar—dijo mirando al cielo, para luego fijar su mirada en mí—, mi familia cree que mis responsabilidades en la escuela y en la pintura me han "desviado" del negocio familiar; temen que no sea capaz de manejar todo lo que mi padre ha construido a lo largo de su vida.

—Vaya, en serio lo lamento—dije, mirándola fijamente, y luego le pregunte—¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Bueno, Eli-san, me entere de que tú serás una de mis rivales que están contendiendo también por la presidencia ¿o me equivoco?—me preguntó con su extrañamente grande sonrisa, moviendo su mano con un gesto indiferente

—No se está equivocando senpai, estoy intentando contender igual que usted por el puesto de Hanzo-senpai en el consejo estudiantil—dije con un tono serio y formal, que ella no paso por alto.

—Eli-san, ya te dije que no es necesaria tanta formalidad, no tengo problema con que tú me llames por mi nombre simplemente, no es necesario el honorífico—dijo ella con una pequeña risa; parecía que estaba cómoda—aun así, creo que ya comprendo porque no puedes hacerlo, eres demasiado respetuosa y honorable.

—Le agradezco, Mitzuki-senpai, pero la verdad no es eso, es simplemente que, como nueva habitante en Japón, prefiero exagerar con el respeto que sentirme una persona irrespetuosa—dije, mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un rodeo, para no decirme directamente lo que tenía en sus planes.

—Vaya que eres admirable, ahora entiendo porque Hanzo-senpai habla con tantos ánimos de ti, fue la primera en sugerir que fueras la representante de tu grado, el año anterior cuando empezó como presidenta nunca había tomado esa preocupación por nadie—dijo ella mirándome con curiosidad, como si quisiera ver en mí algo que no hubiera visto antes, como si yo escondiera un secreto que no se pudiera ver a simple vista, pero no sabía cómo es que le podía parecer sorprendente que fuera respetuosa, era simplemente lo que era correcto, lo que se tenía que hacer, y no lo digo por sonar como una santa, sino que es simple cuestión de valores; Arisa ha tenido problemas por no comprender eso aún, y hasta donde se eso le ha causado problemas al hablar con la gente en la calle.

—No es nada, creo que solo ha reconocido mi esfuerzo como estudiante de esta institución—dije tratando de fingir indiferencia, eso para ocultar lo que realmente estaba pensando, Hanzo-senpai me consideraba una alumna ejemplar, aquello indirectamente me había hecho sentir especial, como si realmente tuviera una oportunidad de llegar a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero al ver a Mitzuki-senpai, que tan emocionada parecía por la idea de poder ser presidenta, sentí un poco de lástima, pues al parecer no contaba con el mismo visto bueno de Hanzo-senpai. Me sentía como una egoísta, como si solo pensara en mi misma, como si no hubiera pensado en que quería ser presidenta en mi primer año y le quitaría la oportunidad a todas las alumnas de los cuatro grupos de segundo año. Ahora me sentía mal, como si no mereciera ser presidenta. Pero al parecer Mitzuki-senpai no había terminado, pues había llegado al punto cúspide de la plática, aquel que parecía que tenía ganas de tocar desde el principio

—Iré al grano, Eli-san, porque tú a mí me inspiras confianza, así que este es un favor que te podría pedir solo a ti, a ninguna de mis otras rivales las tomo siquiera en serio, porque no se están esforzando ni la mitad de lo que estamos haciéndolo tú y yo—dijo ella, cuando su sonrisa desaparición completamente, y la reemplazó un semblante serio, parecido de hecho al de la mismísima Hanzo-senpai cuando daba un discurso persuasivo—Eli-san, espero que no me tomes lo que estoy por decirte a mal, lo que yo menos quiero es malos entendidos, porque tú a mí me pareces una persona ejemplar, y lo que yo menos quisiera es tener algún problema contigo, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí

—La escucho, senpai—dije con el ceño fruncido, pues no quería que me agarrara desprevenida cuando soltará la bomba que ya se veía venir en menos de diez segundos

—Eli-san, te pido de la manera más atenta—menos de dos segundos—, que pongas fin a tu postulación como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka, que revoques tu candidatura lo más pronto posible—y ¡bum! La bomba cayó con toda su fuerza, dejándome impactada, a pesar de ya estarla esperando

Oí un fuerte crujir en las ramas del arbusto que estaba detrás de la banca, pero no era capaz de asombrarme tanto como el hecho de lo que acababa de decir; era una locura, y no me espere mucho a hacérselo saber

—¿Qué dices?—le pregunté completamente atónita—¿Cómo es posible que me estés pidiendo algo así? Es un insulto

—No era mi intención insultarte Eli-san, te juro que es lo que yo menos quería, pero el hecho de que no quiera insultarte no quiere decir que retiro lo que dije—dijo de nuevo con su amable sonrisa, para después, sorprendiéndome a mí y seguramente a todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, ponerse de rodillas—Te ruego que te detengas, Eli-san

—¿Por qué lo haría?—pregunté, me sentía muy enojada por la conducta que acababa de adquirir repentinamente

—Te lo pido porque en serio deseo ser presidenta, y al paso que vamos tú eres mi mayor obs… digo rival—dijo ella, aunque quedo en mi mente el hecho de que lo que realmente quería decir era "obstáculo"—; mira, no te pido que la revoques permanentemente, es más, quisiera incluso ofrecerte un lindo trato, porque hablando es como se entiende la gente. Un buen dialogo es la forma de resolver conflictos tan grandes como guerras, como no podrá resolver un asunto tan sencillo—dijo ella—por favor escucha lo que tengo que proponerte, si no te parece, no te preocupes yo no tendré problemas

—No tiene derecho a tener problemas con mis decisiones—dije, aún muy ofendida, ¿quién se creía que era ella?—La escucho, y por favor cuide cada una de sus palabras, porque es lo último que escuchare de su boca

—Quiero que seas la secretaria del consejo estudiantil una vez que yo gane

—¿La secretaria?—dije en un tono irónico

—Sí, te daría reconocimiento entre la escuela, y así, cuando yo me gradúe el año que entra, podré nombrarte presidenta directamente evitando cualquier inconveniente; a eso yo le llamó "ganar las dos"—dijo ella recuperando su actitud alegre

—Pe… Pero—dije, tratando de asimilar todo lo que esta chica acababa de decirme

—Considéralo por favor—dijo ella, haciendo una gran reverencia—, sería un honor contar contigo para ambos favores, no me respondas ahora, piénsalo Eli-san, ve a casa, en aquel donde tu hermana ya te está esperando, sola por cierto, ya que tu abuela y tus padres viven en Moscú

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunte sorprendida

—Eli-san, yo en serio quiero ser presidenta, y créeme que preferiría que tú y yo podamos negociar "amablemente" sin tener que recurrir a lo que me gusta llamar "negociaciones hostiles"—dijo ella, con un par de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos—, no miento Eli-san, a mí me encanta la paz, por eso siempre trato de resolver todos mis problemas de una forma pacífica, te ruego que consideres mi propuesta, en serio, de corazón te lo ruego, y yo no soy una persona que suela rogar mucho—dijo, de rodillas en el piso.

Después de levantarse, tomó sus cosas y dijo:

—Disfruta tu tarde Eli-san, lamento la molestia y el tiempo perdido—decía de nuevo con su sonrisa típica—, fue un placer hablar contigo.

Cuando se fue, del arbusto en el que había sonado aquel fuerte ruido antes, apareció, casí por arte de magia, una chica de dos coletas bajas con el cabello morado y dos ojos de un bello color esmeralda. Su nombre era Nozomi Tojo y su semblante era preocupado, y no tardo en decirme

—Ya sé que no debería de estar aquí Eli-chi—dijo preocupada—, pero tu hermana Arisa me envió a buscarte

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Arisa te enviaría a buscarme?—pregunté molesta—¿Por qué Arisa hablaría contigo siquiera?

—Me la encontré afuera del edificio donde vives, dice que debiste haber llegado hace media hora—dijo ella con un poco de burla

—Ya voy—dije con un suspiro cansado; después de esta extraña charla lo único que quería era ir a mi casa y descansar ahí

—Antes de irte, ¿Qué es lo que harás?—me preguntó; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería

—¿No es obvio Nozomi?—pregunté con ironía—Voy a continuar, si esta chica me dijo esto es porque de una u otra forma no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

—No lo estamos haciendo tan mal—corrigió ella, colocando su dedo índice a la altura de su boca, para marcar con más énfasis lo que quería decir.

—¿En qué has ayudado tú exactamente?—le pregunte sarcástica, pues ya sabía que no había hecho nada por ayudarme.

—Eso aún no te corresponde saberlo—dijo ella con su típico tono misterioso, antes de empezar a caminar conmigo, en contra de mi voluntad, a casa.

Vaya que esta chica era extraña, hasta me había hecho olvidar a la otra que me había amargado mi día

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **¿Y bien, qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí en lo personal no me gustó tanto como me había gustado en su tiempo el capítulo 6, pero supongo que escribir a Eli se me complica un poco más que el resto de las chicas de Muse (bueno, no es cierto, ninguna se me dificulta tanto como Kotori)… Pero, como preguntas del capútulo.**

 **¿Saben quién es realmente Mitzuki? (Para los que siguen esta historia desde capítulos anteriores es una pregunta muy simple)**

 **¿Hasta dónde será capaz de llegar por lograr sus objetivos?**

 **¿Eli confesará que se empieza a enamorar de Nozomi?**

 **¿Intervendrá Hanzo-senpai en algún momento para acabar con el conflicto?**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER (para los que no hayan leído los capítulos anteriores) Hablando de Mitzuki, la verdad es que me pareció mucho menos malvada que su hermana; ella sí que está loca de remate, pero ¿A ustedes que clase de personaje les pareció Mitzuki? Me gustaría que lo pudieran dejar en sus comentarios, me apoya mucho para definir el ritmo que toma esta historia**

 **Y ahora… Pasando a ese fragmento del capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, les cuento que si me tarde en actualizar tanto tiempo fue, además de por la escuela, porque me estoy mudando, de nuevo (está loquísimo, empecé esta historia el último día de julio, cuando estaba en mudanza del lugar donde antes vivía a donde vivo ahorita) y ahora ya estoy en mudanza de nuevo.**

 **Y bueno… Ahora que he dicho cosas innecesarias sobre mí, pasaré a mi parte favorita de escribir cada capítulo; contestar sus reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: ¡Konnichiwa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, la verdad es que era el punto que la narración de Arisa-chan llegará al corazón de cada una de las personas que leyeran el capítulo. Y pues… si, ya regrese a clases, y aunque estoy bien apurada y bien ocupada, me gusta mucho estar en la escuela, la verdad es que lo disfruto mucho, a pesar de que a veces haga corajes jiji. Gracias como siempre por tus lindas palabras, son siempre el combustible que utilizo para arrancar bien mis semanas. Espero poder seguir leyendo tu historia pronto, y que tú me honres pasando por aquí a leer los capítulos, y pues… Muchas gracias por tu review**

 **SilentDrago: La verdad es que agradezco mucho que desde el principio haya llamado la atención esta historia. Es un honor para mí que los capítulos hagan que las personas se entretengan un poco mientras los leen.**

 **Me alegra que mi estilo de redacción y el ritmo que está tomando la historia guste, y aunque si cometo errores ortográficos muy a menudo, he podido ver un cambio en la cantidad de errores que hay desde el capítulo uno hasta ahora, creo que es un largo periodo de tiempo, por lo que puedo decir que veo una mejoría respecto a cada capítulo anterior. La verdad es que aunque veo como un error que los personajes propios puedan opacar a las chicas de Muse, no puedo evitar hacerlo, ya que siento que por ejemplo, en la historia de Hanayo y Rin, no hay mucho que contar aún que sea muy relevante, por lo que trato de ir preparando todo para cuando la atención pueda recaer en ellas. Al tratarse de una "gran historia" que conecta cinco "sub-historias", mantener una cronología (más o menos) hace que se haga difícil saltar directo a lo más interesante, porque las historias también están conectadas, no sé si me explico.**

 **Sobre Sayuri, sé que es de esos personajes que desde el primer momento son odiosos, sobre todo porque no tienen razón de hacer lo que hacen, eso los hace aún más odiosos, aun así, spoiler, como esta historia es clasificación K, nadie puede morir de una forma violenta (por desgracia, más o menos)**

 **La verdad es que no tengo cuenta en Wattpad, termine en esa plataforma porque no me pedían cuenta para poder leer, si soy honesta, y cree mi cuenta para poder escribir, así que perdón por no poder leer la pequeña historia, pero me alegra que mi capítulo te haya podido inspirar, es un halago para mí. Seguiré esforzándome por mejorar, gracias por el comentario y saludos**

 **Biso47: ¡Hola! En serio me alegra que haya sido tu capítulo favorito, en lo personal también es de los que más me han gustado ; y aunque el punto es que no se supiera en un principio que ellas dos serían las protagonistas, creo que después se desenvuelve de una manera mucho más amena, bueno, a mí eso me pareció.**

 **Ay, a mí también me dolió que golpearan a Yukiho, cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me hacía la imagen en la cabeza y decía "No la golpees tan fuerte, la estás lastimando" pero al final creo que mantuve casi todo lo que había escrito originalmente. Veamos cuanto tiempo Yukiho-chan la sigue aguantando, es un poco terca, aunque creo que es de familia jiji.**

 **Ay… Me alegra que te haya gustado la última parte, la verdad es que me pareció una relación bastante irónica con el título del capítulo, de hecho, también me pareció una relación conmigo misma, más o menos.**

 **Supongo que como escritores de nuestras propias historias es común que sintamos que no somos los mejores haciéndolo, pero siento que también es bueno calificar nuestro avance conforme vamos escribiendo, una autocrítica, como tú lo dices. La verdad es que este capítulo lo empecé a las 4 de la tarde y lo estoy terminando justo a las 11:55 de la noche, creo que se me hizo un poquito temprano, porque generalmente empiezo a escribir a esta hora.**

 **Por cierto, se me olvido responder tu pregunta en "Flor Silenciosa" entonces creo que aprovecharé ahorita para responder. Pues la verdad, creo que cuando leí por primera vez el capítulo si pensé que Hanayo se había quedado toda la noche pensando en Rin, digo, si yo puedo quedarme toda la noche pensando que tengo mucha tarea, ¿Por qué no? Pero ahora que me hiciste la pregunta, tal vez no, no lo sé, creo que estoy confundida**

 **Gracias como siempre por tu lindo comentario, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero leernos pronto. Adiós n_n**

 **Ahora, ya para acabar, de una vez quiero aclarar que voy a entrar a exámenes, y voy a estar dos semanas haciendolos, entonces lo más seguro es que no tenga tiempo de sentamre a escribir hasta dentro de dos semanas, y como se viene un capítulo importante de Nico-chi quiero hacer algo decente, por lo que tal vez me pueda tardar cuatro semanas en actualizar; espero que no sea así y pueda volver a actualizar en tres semanas.**

 **Ahora sí ya acabando, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, por favor les pido que si les gusto comenten su opinión, los quiero a todos y todas, soy Aramaru y aquí digo… Oyasuminassan n_n**


	13. 13- La manera correcta de sonreir

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno… Pues ya han pasado tres semanas desde el último capítulo así que pues aquí vengo al fin con la siguiente parte de esta historia. En serio les juro que no tuve ni tiempo de sentarme a escribir hasta este fin de semana pero como no quería perder el ritmo de la actualización cada tres semanas le metí segunda y termine este capítulo**

 **Pero ya no interrumpo más su lectura porque Nico tiene muchas ganas de contar sus vivencias que tiene poco más de dos meses sin narrarnos así que, comencemos**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como disfrute yo escribirlo, y pues… Gracias por leer a todos.**

 _CAPÍTULO 13: "La manera correcta de sonreir"_

—¿Qué pasaría si…—fue lo único que dijo la chica que en estos momentos se encuentra sentada en frente antes de callarse por completo. Su mirada de repente se encontraba pérdida, parecía completamente fuera de su realidad, por lo que intente llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?—dije con tranquilidad, a pesar de que por dentro me parecía sorprendente lo ensimismada que parecía

No hubo respuesta, definitivamente, se había transportado a un plano en el que ni yo ni nadie la podíamos seguir, por lo que trate de llamar su atención de una manera un poco más brusca

—Akemi—dije mientras la movía un poco, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, pero ella no reacciono.

—¡Akemi!—grite nuevamente en frente de su cara, no podría resistirse a eso

—Yazawa-san, ¿qué sucede?—me preguntó como si fuera la primera vez que le llamará; la mire con un poco de exasperación, pero después relaje mi mirada y continúe diciendo

—¿Qué pasaría si qué?—le pregunté con un poco de curiosidad

—Qué pasaría si qué—repitió ella más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, me veía con una mirada extrañada, como si estuviera loca de remate, para después con un tono confundido agregar—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eso mismo te lo pregunto a ti—le dije con exasperación—Tu preguntaste "qué pasaría que" y luego te perdiste por completo

La chica me miró con confusión, pero yo trate de cambiar el tema ya que sabía que no llegaríamos a ningún lado si seguíamos con la misma conversación, ya que parecía que no quería hablar de eso bien, lo había olvidado: Sus ojos de color azul empezaban a enfocarse en mi mirada de nuevo, por lo que supe que ya estaba de vuelta.

—Está bien, olvídalo—le dije teníamos cosas más importantes de las que hablar, mientras me excusaba con una sola mano, como si fuera una reina invitando a su súbdita a seguir hablando.

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que se había manifestado ante mí el espíritu de mi padre y en el que había conocido a esa chica, se había vuelto, si no bien en mi amiga, si la persona con la que más hablaba del salón de clase. Es cierto que no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie como para contarles todo de mi vida, pues hay varios detalles fatídicos que quisiera que nunca hubieran pasado, pero a lo largo de los dos meses que habían pasado desde ese primer examen la chica ya conocía a mis tres hermanitos, pues un día me la había encontrado junto a su madre caminando cerca de la guardería en la que mis hermanos pasan el día.

Akemi no era precisamente mi amiga, pero sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que no lo fuera yo la admiraba tanto como ella a mí; desde que ella me había empezado a hablar cada día, indirectamente había podido notar un breve incremento en mis calificacione, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, de cierta manera me contagiaba a tener su misma responsabilidad y entrega a los estudios; a pesar de que la descubrieron haciendo trampa en el primer examen, la chica no lo necesitaba, pues era extremadamente inteligente, ya que aunque no era la mejor estudiante de primer año, si estaba entre las mejores. Aún así, como ya lo habrán podido notar, uno de sus mayores defectos es que es extremadamente distraída, a veces incluso llego a pensar que su mente nunca está realmente conectada con su cuerpo, pues rara vez no está vagando en su propia realidad.

—Yazawa-san—dijo con su tono serio—tienes que empezar a leer el libro de Lengua, no querrás que te suceda lo mismo que hace dos semanas este mes.

No me lo tenía que repetir, había olvidado completamente que tenía que elaborar un resumen de un libro que la profesora Yamauchi, nuestra maestra de lengua, nos había encomendado a leer a lo largo del mes anterior. Lengua era una asignatura que a pesar de que en apariencia era sumamente sencilla, pues se trataba del idioma que habíamos hablado toda nuestra vida, pero en realidad la profesora Yamauchi encontraba la forma de que se dificultara toda la asignatura a niveles impensables. Colocaba pruebas muy confusas en sus exámenes y a pesar de que era aparentemente la más pasiva de todas las profesoras de Otonokizaka, era de las que más tareas y trabajos dejaba, solo rebasada por Makumi-sensei. Aun así, yo tenía una ventaja en esa asignatura que nadie más tenía, y esa ventaja se llama Akemi y ahora camina a mi lado. Akemi era una alumna magistral si de lengua se trataba, pues había sido la única que había obtenido el puntaje máximo en el primer periodo de evaluación, rebasando incluso a las mejores alumnas de primer año.

Cuando terminamos de comer el almuerzo y empezaría la siguiente clase, Akemi se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar a Harumi Hanzo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y que no tardaría en llegar. Salió caminando lentamente por el patio de Otonokizaka y yo me quede sola, lista para caminar a la cancha para tomar la clase de deportes.

La profesora Yoko estaba ahí, y no estaba sola, pues la acompañaba con una sonrisa la mismísima directora Minami, que saludaba a todas las alumnas que iban llegando, incluyéndome a mí

—Buenos días, Yazawa-san—dijo ella con su sonrisa gentil, para después añadir—veo que llegaste temprano—dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico que expresaba un poco de burla. Traté de ignorarlo por lo que seguí hablando, a pesar de que capté perfectamente la indirecta que me había lanzado.

—Buenos días, Directora—dije haciendo una leve reverencia—, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—En nada, Yazawa-san—dijo ella con un tono serio, para después volver a sonreír—, hoy amanecí con ganas de ver una de las clases de deportes, y pues, yo soy la directora, puedo hacer lo que quiera en esta escuela, ya sabes, lo típico.

Traté de entender a lo que se refería, seguramente trataba de simplemente perder el tiempo pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que me quedé simplemente quite, esperando a que me dijera que me podía mover. La Directora decidió esperar un buen tiempo antes de dar un pequeño gest con la cabeza indicándome que me podía mover.

—Hasta luego, Directora—me despedí haciendo una reverencia ante ella, a lo que ella respondió inmediatamente con un gesto vago de la mano

Caminaba sola, y no pude evitar recordar mis tiempos en la secundaria, mi mente se transportó a un pequeño paseo por mi vida en los últimos cuatro años; aquellos momentos en los que la muerte de mi papi era todavía un hecho reciente, apenas habían pasado pocos meses desde que nos habíamos enterado de la fatídica noticia, recuerdo que lo último que pude decirle antes de que lo cremaran fue que lo amaba, y pensaba que no podría volver a verlo nunca más, que no volvería a decirme que me quería, que mi sonrisa le daba fuerzas para ir a trabajar todos los días, ni volveríamos a decir " _Nico Nico-ni_ " por cualquier motivo cuando cualquiera de los dos estuviera preocupado o triste. Me dolía mucho haberlo perdido, y me era imposible imaginar cuanto le dolía a mi madre. Por eso era que cuando entré a la secundaria era tan violenta y tan antipática; desde siempre había sido un poco caprichosa, porque cuando era pequeña mis padres siempre me consentían en todo, pero después de que mi padre muriera, y que mi madre tuviera que trabajar al triple de lo que antes trabajaba, para así poder mantener la economía de la casa, pues de otra manera terminaríamos en la calle.

En un principio esto no lo pude entender, y pensaba que no solo mi padre había muerto, sino que mi madre ya no me quería a mi, y que ahora sería yo la que tendría que cuidar a mis hermanos como si yo fuera su madre. Así que cuando entré a la secundaria, se fue la niña simpática y encantadora que había sido toda mi vida, y en su lugar llegó mi personalidad más sombría; apenas hablaba y todas las personas me parecían desagradables. Me llevó poco más de dos años empezar a superar la muerte de mi papi, casi cuando iba a entrar al último año de la secundaria. Nunca me quite ese velo de falsa superioridad que había colocado desde el deceso de mi padre, pero si empecé a hablar un poco más; sin embargo, a mis compañeros ya les parecía una chica pedante, presuntuosa y alzada, por lo que nunca pude encajar completamente. Y justo cuando estaba por fin alcanzando abrirme un poco más a las personas, el "incidente de la secundaria" (como a mi madre le gusta llamarlo), lo cual terminaría de colmar el vaso. Fue hasta ese momento que ella entendió que yo no podía ser la madre de mis tres hermanos a mis catorce años de edad. Y así fue como las cosas en la casa cambiaron. Mi mamá está más tiempo en casa, ya que aunque aún pasa la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, ahora por lo menos está casi todas las mañanas para desayunar con nosotros y llega en las noches para la cena, además de que ya deja la comida para el día siguiente preparada, por lo que yo ya no tengo que cocinar para que comamos casi nunca.

—Buenos días a todas—dijo la profesora de deportes, para dar por comenzada la clase—La clase está por comenzar ¿están ya todas aquí?

Todas asentimos, y ella comenzó con el pase de lista, de la cual yo era la última, pues mi apellido comienza con la "Y". En la clase de hoy, la profesora nos dijo que tendríamos que dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, acción que comenzamos de inmediato. A pesar de que me resultaba un poco cansado, corría manteniendo el paso de mis compañeras más rápidas, o mínimo lo hice así por las primeras tres vueltas, porque después me comencé a cansar. Poco a poco mi paso fue cesando más y más hasta que baje la velocidad al paso de las más lentas, entre las que estaba Akemi, que en vez de correr llevaba un suave trote que a mi parecer era muy lento.

Mi poca resistencia me parecía decepcionante, pero sabía que no podía esperar mucho más ya que no era una chica muy activa físicamente, a diferencia de las más veloces, además, mi estatura no era de mucha ayuda, pues mis zancadas eran más cortas que las de todas mis compañeras, por lo que aún si me esforzaba mucho no podía ser tan rápida como las otras.

La profesora Yoko era bastante comprensiva, estaba al tanto de que la condición física de cada una de sus alumnas era distinta, por lo que no se molestaba nunca con las alumnas que corrían un poco más lento; decía que lo importante es que hiciéramos aunque fuera un poco de actividad física, para que tuviéramos salud, no que fuéramos las mejores atletas de Japón.

Cuando caí finalmente a un paso que era tan lento como el de Akemi ya casi había terminado las cinco vueltas a la cancha, mientras que ella apenas llevaba tres, así que considere que no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

Cuando la clase terminó, Minami-san se levantó se su asiento casi inmediatamente, y después de dar las gracias a la profesora Yoko por permitirle quedarse a observar la clase y desearnos un buen día a nosotras se fue caminando de regreso al edificio principal de Otonokizaka, afirmando que aún tenía mucho trabajo por realizar, y el hecho de habernos visto esforzándonos con tanto impetí la inspiraba a ella a seguir trabajando.

Cuando vi como la directora caminaba, pasó por mi mente la promesa que le hice a mi padre, la promesa que no había podido cumplir hasta ahora, lo que yo veía como su última petición hacia mí, el transmitir mi alegría por todos lados y ver sonreír a los demás

Quince minutos después de que la directora cmaniará de regreso al santuario que era su oficina, salimos también nosotras de regreso al eminente edificio para continuar con las demás clases del día, y ahora sí, sin excepción, Akemi se encontraba caminando a mi lado.

—Yazawa-san—decía ella con una sonrisa, aunque su tono seguía cansado y su respiración acelerada por la actividad física—, eres muy rápida, corrías muy rápido por toda la pista, ni con mi máximo esfuerzo me sentía cercana a alcanzarte

—Gracias—dije un poco orgullosa de mi misma, pero casi involuntariamente también agregué lo siguiente con un poco de altanería—, pero no es que yo sea precisamente muy rápida, sino que más bien tú eres demasiado lenta e inactiva, por eso es que no puedes mantener el paso de casi nadie y por eso es que estás tan cansada ahora mismo.

A pesar de lo soberbia que podía escucharme con lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna mentira, pues yo no era veloz y lo sabía, simplemente ella era muy lenta.

—Te hace falta un poco de tacto Yazawa-san—respondió ella, con un poco de tristeza en su tono, para después con la misma tristeza agregar—, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, sé que lo que tú me dices siempre es la verdad, tú eres la única persona de la que podría asegurar que nunca me mentiría

No sabía que es lo que quería decir con eso, sabía que tenía un mensaje oculto, que no lo había dicho solo porque sí, pero no me podía quedar callada, iba en contra de mi naturaleza, por lo que sin falta de tomar valor añadí:

—Oye, alguien tiene que decir las cosas con sinceridad—dije mientras una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo empezaba a brotar de la comisura de mis labios

Íbamos caminando ya a un poco más de la mitad del patio, cuando aquel extraño objeto llamó mi atención; era una carta, y de lejos parecía parte de una baraja de las que se usan para apostar, sin embargo, cuando la contemplé más de cerca, pude notar que no era para nada parecida a una carta de este tipo.

Esta carta tenía en ella una clase de retrato; en el centro de la carta, se podía contemplar a una bella mujer con un extraño sombrero, parecido a un signo de infinito. Esta misma mujer estaba abriendo sus manos hacia lo que parecía un imponente león, que lamía con afecto la mano de la mujer. En el fondo, aparecía una imponente montaña que irradiaba fortaleza. Debajo de esta imagen, había un texto que parecía envuelto en la impresión de lo que asimilaba a un pergamino dorado, en el que el texto decía "La Fuerza".

—¿Qué clase de cosa es esta?—le pregunté a Akemi, que de igual manera contemplaba la carta, aunque de una manera más relajada de lo que yo lo hacía.

—Parece una carta—dijo ella; eso me parecía obvio, no estaba diciendo mucho, así que se lo dije

—Sí, eso yo también ya lo había notado, pero no parece una carta ordinaria

Ella se limitó a colocar una de sus manos en su mentón y la otra en el codo de su brazo para sujetar el otro, por lo que daba la apariencia de estar seria

—Parece una carta de tarot—dijo ella, siendo un poco más específica—, dicen que suele utilizarse para realizar la adivinación.

—¿Quién dice esa tontería?—dije mientras me agachaba para tomar la carta, que seguía en el piso

Apenas mi mano entró en contacto con la carta, sentí un ligero impulso eléctrico, como si la carta me estuviera transmitiendo un poco de su energía. A pesar de que no dolía nada, la impresión me hizo soltar la carta rápidamente, como si hubiera tocado algo que tiene una consistencia repugnante.

—¡Yazawa-san!—dijo Akemi, reaccionando inmediatamente—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que hubieras tocado un objeto hechizado

—Lees muchas historias infantiles de brujas Akemi—le dije con un tono burlón, para después sin mayor complicación tomar la carta en mis manos—, no fue nada.

La chica se ruborizó un poco, por lo que supuse que si había dado en el blanco, pero ella se trató de argumentar:

—No siempre son infantiles—decía con un leve puchero—¿Qué crees que significará esta carta?

—No lo sé—dije simplemente—el texto dice "La Fuerza", pero encontrarla aquí y ahora, justo cuando acababa de pensar en…—vacilé, no podía hablar de esta clase de cosas con nadie, era de los temas que simplemente me gustaba enterrar y guardarme para mí—Olvidalo, parece una simple casualidad, como si el mismo destino o algo así quisiera que encontrara esta carta. Me pregunto qué hará una así en terreno escolar.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo—añadió Akemi de nuevo con ese gesto pensativo que solía hacer cuando tenía curiosidad—, esta carta no parece cualquier cosa, se nota al instante que está cuidadosamente elaborada; —dijo, para después concluir—Yazawa-san, esta carta es artesanal, no es de un mazo común que simplemente puedas comprar en una tienda, quien la haya dejado aquí va a regresar por ella, o mínimo debería hacerlo, un mazo de tarot artesanal en estos tiempos es algo raro de ver, por no decir que muy caro de conseguir a menos que sepas en que parte del país buscar, lo cual es complicado porque siginfica que tienes que ser una persona que viaja mucho. No es algo que una alumna común tenga con ella, es más, ni siquiera es algo que un adulto común cargue con él.

—En ese caso no puedo dejarla aquí en el piso, donde cualquier persona puede tomarla—dije yo, metiendo la mítica carta en uno de los bolsos de mi uniforme—, la persona a quien le pertenezca la reportara con la directora si de verdad le interesa, y entonces la entregaré.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?—me cuestionó con una voz preocupada, señalando al bolsillo en el que había guardado la carta—Te dije ya que es un objeto invaluable, pero también es un objeto que generalmente está relacionado con magia, y podría ser peligroso

—Esas son puras tonterías Akemi—le dije un poco exasperada—, lo que leas en tus cuentos para dormir no es algo que pase en la vida real

—Está bien Yazawa-san, tómala entonces—dijo rendida, mirando como con mucho cuidado tomaba la carta y la volvía a colocar en mi bolsillo.

Después de eso, volvimos a caminar a clase, pues ya habíamos perdido bastante tiempo contemplando la carta; apenas llegamos a tiempo, pero aún así la profesora Makumi nos dijo que todas nuestras compañeras ya habían llegado, y nos cuestionó donde habíamos estado, a lo que simplemente respondí que habíamos tenido un pequeño predicamento mientras subíamos. Tuve que hablar yo, pues desde lo que había pasado en el primer examen la profesora no creía ni en la más mínima palabra de lo que dijera Akemi, y además, a Akemi le daba bastante miedo volver a hablar con la profesora por la vergüenza que sentía por los actos que había cometido.

Cuando terminó el día, decidí, a pesar de que no fuera una idea que me gustara mucho, que tendría que hacerle una visita a Minami-san. Camine por los pasillos de Otonokizaka hasta que llegué al pasillo en el que se encontraban las oficinas de los directivos de Otonokizaka. Toqué la puerta de la oficina más grande, la de Minami-san, y cinco segundos después, la puerta, se abrió, sin embargo, no había sido Minami-san quien me la había abierto, sino era otra estudiante.

Una chica de segundo año fue la que me había abierto la puerta; tenía una extraña mueca de molestia, pero se disfrazaba perfectamente de una simple desesperación. Su cara tenía en ella una sonrisa, pero sus ojos ambarinos daban la apariencia de que no tenía las menores ganas de sonreír. Mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Minami-san hizo un gesto de "Adelante" con el cual yo pase y después ella volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Nico—dijo ella con un poco más de confianza de la que tenía comúnmente, para después volver a ver a la otra chica, que se veía mucho más calmada ahora—Kitayama-san, podemos seguir hablando luego, tengo algo muy importante que discutir con Nico en este momento—dijo esto último mientras me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Está bien señorita directora—dijo ella con un tono que para su expresión imponente era ridículamente suave—, la buscaré mañana entonces.

Acto seguido se despidió con una reverencia de las dos y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se notaba un aire muy tenso en la oficina de Minami-san, el silencio era incomodo, pero afortunadamente fue ella quien decidió romperlo

—¿Y qué eso tan importante que tenemos que discutir tú y yo Nico?—dijo ella con un tono divertido, para después soltar una pequeña risa burlona—, me salvaste de una incómoda charla. No tenía ganas de hablar con esa chica en este momento.

—De nada—dije confundida—, pero creo que no entiendo muy bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nico?—dijo ella ya regresando al personaje más serio—Viniste por algo, eso es seguro, pero quisiera saber porque.

—No lo sé, simplemente tenía ganas de venir aquí—dije con un poco de indiferencia, para después añadir—, y además, tenía que entregarle esta cosa a usted—mientras tanto yo sacaba del bolsillo la carta que había encontrado en el piso de Otonokizaka

—¿Y esto qué es?—dijo ella con un tono aburrido

—La encontré en el patio de la escuela en la mañana, cuando iba caminando de regreso de mi clase de educación física—dije tratando de explicarme a mí misma—, creí que era suya, porque usted acababa de pasar por ahí.

—No es mía—dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona—, yo jamás cargaría con algo así, pero se ve demasiado valioso para ser algo con lo que tú deberías cargar.

Entonces, se escuchó otro fuerte golpe en la puerta, que tres segundos después se abrió con un leve portazo.

Entró una chica que me parecía haber visto antes; tenía un largo cabello morado, que estaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas, sus ojos esmeralda mostraban una gran preocupación que se notó de inmediato en su tono cuando empezó a hablar

—Señorita directora, he perdido un objeto muy importante para mí—decía con un tono gravemente preocupado, como si hubiera perdido su corazón o algún otro órgano vital—No encuentro una de mis cartas, son sumamente importantes, las necesito y me hace falta una.

Minami-san la vio tan sorprendida como lo hacía yo, pues no era común que alguien irrumpiera así en la oficina de la directora; cuando se libró de la impresión empezó a hablar

—Tojo-san, buenas tardes, creo que se te olvidó tocar la puerta—dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque su tono era serio, como si le estuviera dando una orden

—Lo lamento señorita directora—dijo ella con un tono más calmado, aunque aun así era un poco cortado—volveré a entrar

Dicho esto salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar con mucho más formalismo. Una vez dentro, la chica hablo con la directora, que de inmediato le dio la carta que yo antes le había dado a ella. No tardo en agradecer y se despidió de la directora, saliendo tan rápido como había entrado; algo me decía que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, parecía estar apresurada como si estuviera siendo perseguida o ella estuviera persiguiendo a alguien.

—Vaya, que niña tan rara—fue lo único que dijo una vez que salió, antes de volver a enfocarse en mí—y bien Nico, ¿en qué estábamos?

—Creo que hemos resuelto nuestro problema ya directora—le dije mirando la puerta por donde la chica acababa de salir—no la molestaré más, me iré de aquí.

La directora asintió, y después de desearme una buena tarde y viceversa, salí por la gran puerta de su oficina.

Los pasillos de Otonokizaka ya estaban casi vacíos con la excepción de algunas chicas que de vez en cuando pasaban a uno de los salones de club, por lo que rápidamente salí hacia elpatio central de Otonokizka, y después salí hacia la calle, seguramente me había tardado más de lo necesario, por lo que tendría que correr si quería alcanzar a llegar a tiempo a la guardería con mis hermanos, a donde se suponía que tenía que haber llegado hace quince minutos ¡Hace quince minutos! Y lo olvide todo por estar jugando cartas con Minami-san

Empecé a correr por las calles para ver si alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo a la guardería, por lo que tuve que tomar el camino más corto, que era por el centro de Akihabara, camino que no me gustaba tomar por la enorme cantidad de gente que transita por ahí en las tardes. Sin embargo, moverse por ahí tomaba menos tiempo que rodeando el centro por el parque, que era el camino que solía tomar comúnmente para ir a recoger a mis hermanos.

Cuando iba caminando por el centro de Akihabara, recordé al gran edificio que había visto el otro día; avanzaba en su construcción muy lentamente, pues habían pasado poco más de dos meses y apenas se notaba la diferencia, pero el ver que ya estaba pasando por ahí me avisaba que ya estaba cerca. Empecé a acelerar un poco el paso, pues lo más seguro es que ya fuera un poco tarde

Y fue entonces cuando la vi… Un poco apartada del resto, había una tienda, con una gran pantalla colgada afuera de su entrada. Era algo tan extraño que me resultaba imposible imaginarlo, en la pantalla había una triada de jóvenes chicas, tal vez incluso apenas uno o dos años mayores que yo, que estaban cantando y bailando. A pesar de que lo puedo describir de una manera tan sencilla, las emociones que causaban en mí son simplemente indescriptibles. Irradiaban alegría, energía, me incitaban a sonreír a pesar de las preocupaciones que sentía en este momento, era una sensación mágica, era como estar bajo el efecto de un hechizo. No sabía porque el efecto que tenían sobre mí era tan fuerte, por lo que me aventuré a acercarme a la tienda. "School Idols: discos y mercancía", era lo que decía el letrero en la entrada, así que eso eran, school idols, tenía tarea para investigar hoy en la tarde, quería averiguar que era todo eso, y porque es que habían tenido ese impacto cuando las vi. Era una sensación única, como si al verlas brillar, me contagiaran de la alegría que irradiaban.

—¡Mis hermanos!—exclamé más para mí misma que para las personas que estaban a mi alrededor (casi parece una costumbre o algún extraño cliché que me sucedan esta clase de cosas cuando tengo responsabilidades con ellos)—¡Tengo que llegar a la guardería de inmediato!

Dicho esto, y ya que es costumbre que en mi día no tenga ni un segundo para descansar ni un poco, empecé a correr de nuevo por el centro de Akibahara, sabía que ya estaba cerca, pero ya me había pasado mínimo por media hora de su horario de salida. No me podía imaginar lo que podrían estar pensando, tal vez y no les habían dado nada de comer, tal vez y estaban asustados, no lo sabía, y la incertidumbre no hacía más que acelerar mi paso. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya me hallaba corriendo, tal vez a la misma velocidad que llevaba incluso en la clase de deportes hoy cuando estaba en la escuela

Cuando llegue a la guardería, la maestra de mis hermanitos me dijo que se me había hecho un poco tarde y que por eso mis hermanos habían comido en la misma guardería, obviamente, con un bono de setecientos cincuenta yenes por la comida de los tres, lo cual a pesar de sonar increíble me pareció un precio justo porque comieran los tres.

Los lleve de regreso a casa ahora si por el parque, pues era más rápido y ya tenía prisa por llegar a casa, pues quería ponerme manos a la obra de inmediato. En cuanto llegamos a nuestro pequeño apartamento, cerca de la escuela primaria a donde yo había asistido hacía varios años, y de la secundaria de donde me había graduado el año pasado. Por el camino pase por el conocido hospital privado del centro, una sucursal de los Hospitales Nishikino, una cadena de hospitales privados que eran conocidos por ser demasiado caros; solo una vez había estado en este hospital, y ni siquiera lo recordaba, pues había sido cuando yo había nacido, hacía ya quince años.

—Onee-chan—dijo Cocoa, con un poco de sueño, cuando ya estábamos en la entrada del edificio—¿Vamos a comer de nuevo?

Reí un poco ante la inocente pregunta, para después con un fingido tono de exclamación decirle

—¿!Quieren comer aún más!? Les dieron de comer ya en la guardería

Al parecer no era una broma de su parte, pues me voltearon a ver con sus ojos suplicantes, así que en cuanto entramos al departamento serví un poco de comida para los cuatro

En cuanto les di de comer y ellos fueron a su habitación a jugar, yo fui a la mía para empezar con mis deberes. Quería apurarme lo más que se pudiera, pues necesitaba de tiempo para poder investigar todo lo que la curiosidad se había encargado de introducir en mi mente el día de hoy

Cuando termine, prendí el ordenador, que era aunque un poco viejo, lo suficientemente útil como para poder conectarse a la Internet por medio del cable que teníamos. No comprendía perfectamente cómo funcionaba todo el mundo de la informática, pero sabía que desde el ordenador podría acceder a toda clase de información con tan solo escribir lo que quería saber.

Cuando introduje en el buscador el término school idol, de inmediato aparecieron ante mí muchas páginas con información diversa; tenía mucho que no leía tan rápido como lo había en ese momento, pues poco tiempo me llevo hacerme con toda la información básica sobre lo que eran las school idol. No estaba segura de los cantos y de los bailes, pero sabía de primera mano que si bastaba con un video en una pantalla para transmitir esa alegría, lo que podían hacer al dar un concierto en vivo. La idea no salió de mi mente ni cuando me fui a dormir, pues en mi cabeza solo pasaba esta frase

" _He encontrado la manera"_

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? A mi en lo personal me hizo sentir que ahora si ya ha arrancado de a de veras la historia de Nico, pues siento que lo más importante para ella son las idols. Respecto a las preguntas para este capítulo, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que preguntar, entonces dejo esa cuestión en manos de los lectores, ósea ustedes. Moviéndonos un poco a la narrativa, solo les recuerdo que la historia se ambienta en 2008, y a nivel tecnológico el mundo no había avanzado tanto como ahora. De hecho inspiro la tecnología en mis propios recuerdos, pues en esos tiempos yo era una niña de 3 años de edad.**

 **Ahora, pasando a ese fragmento de cada capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema y es lo que sucede con mi vida y porque no actualizo, pues es porque como ya les dije antes, estaba en exámenes estas tres semanas, y de hecho en la última semana de enero tuve que entregar varios proyectos entonces no tuve ni tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Respecto a mis exámenes, afortunadamente me fue en general muy bien, y pues, en el ámbito personal no me ha ido tan bien, porque he tenido varios problemas personales bastante fuertes, además de que hoy mismo (hace como dos horas) por primera vez en casi un año discutí con mi mamá (por razones personales un poco complejas), pero bueno… Cosas que ni al caso con esta historia en general, pero bueno, perdón por poner esto en los capítulos, espero que no sea ninguna molestia**

 **Ahora, pasando a responder los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, supongo que doy inicio:**

 **SilentDrago: No creo que pase tanto tiempo, pero pues mínimo no se ve que Eli vaya a aceptar sus sentimientos pronto, aunque tal vez simplemente necesite un pequeño empujón por parte de la autora. Yo también tengo la misma duda, se me ocurren varios escenarios en los que Nozomi podría ayudar, pero no me decido por uno en específico**

 **Respecto a Mitzuki, solo el tiempo responderá si es tan malvada como piensas, tengo ya varios planes reservados para ella, lo único que puedo asegurar es que ninguno es realmente "bueno". Y la forma en la que comparas a las dos de hecho me pareció simplemente perfecta por lo adecuada que es. Y pues, gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: Me alegra mucho que te guste leer mi historia, y mil gracias por todas las veces que me deseas suerte, en serio, me inspira mucho en mi vida diaria. Y pues, quien sabe si Hanzo-senpai se va a enterar de todo lo que está sucediendo, aunque todos sabemos que al final la ganadora va a ser Eli-chi, por motivos de continuidad supongo que es algo obvio.**

 **Exacto, creo que no era un acertijo muy difícil, aún así me sigo preguntando cual de las dos es más malvada. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario que siempre me alienta mucho.**

 **Por cierto, un especial perdón por tardarme tanto en leer los capítulos de "Mi pasado, tu presente, nuestro futuro" es simplemente que con la tarea me vuelvo loca, pero lo más seguro es que ya lo habré leído antes de publicar este capítulo. Sin más te deseo un lindo inicio de semana y espero poder leernos pronto. Espero que te guste el capítulo y adiós**

 **Biso47: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que yo igual lo sentí un poquito cargado de tecnicismos cuando lo leí por segunda vez, aunque me pareció algo que la verdadera Eli diría si se encontrara en una situación así, pues es así de centrada y calculadora, o mínimo así me parece. Lamento que se haya hecho pesado, como también dije tanto Eli como Kotori son las más difíciles de escribir entre las nueve chicas mínimo para mí. La verdad es que en la asignatura de Español estaba viendo el tema del debate, y por eso es que estaba tan metida en la política y su lenguaje cuando escribí el capítulo y pues decidí usarlo un poco a mi favor.**

 **Lamento que Mitzuki te haya hecho enojar, aunque creo que en su medida es correcto que así haya sido. Respecto a lo que mencionas de la familia, aquí viene un spoiler, me parece que no vas a poder perdonar a su padre cuando haga su debut más adelante en la historia. Y pues, respecto a Eli, ya sabemos que va a ganar, es algo obvio por continuidad, pero a mí me gusta pensar que no todo es seguro para agregarle emoción a la cosa.**

 **Respecto a la pregunta de flor silenciosa, creo que ahora quede más confundida que antes, pero bueno, no hay molestia, y pues, ¡Ay! La incertidumbre de no saber de lo que me hablas y sentir que el resto de las personas lo hacen me hace sentir tontita.**

 **Y pues, ya para acabar, espero que estés bien, que puedas estabilizarte pronto de nuevo con tus tareas y que podamos leernos pronto. Gracias por leer el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado**

 **Ahora sí ya para terminar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me honren comentándolo con su opinión; espero poder volver a actualizar en tres semanas o antes, ya acabe con los capítulos de las chicas de tercer año (aunque aún son de primer año) y ahora regresamos con las chicas de segundo año (aunque ahora sean de tercero)**

 **En fin, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto, Aramaru se despide, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues ha llegado el momento de decir… Oyasuminassan**

 **PD. Hablando de Oyasuminassan, es lindo que al fin hayan puesto la bella canción como la pantalla de inicio en el SIF, ya le tocaba a mi Maru un poco de protagonismo.**


	14. 14- En el centro del corazon

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡Hola a todos y todas!**

 **Por fin, después de muchísimo tiempo, más de un mes y medio, por fin actualizo esta historia. Y bien, no quiero excusarme antes de que inicien la lectura, entonces, como ya es costumbre, dejaré todas ms notas al final, por si les interesa leer el porqué de la irresponsabilidad de esta autora que ha tenido un periodo muy ajetreado.**

 **Ahora pasando al capítulo, sé que toca la narración de una de las dos chicas de µ's que realmente no han tenido ningún capítulo protagónico, me disculparán, pero como ya dije, no me gusta escribir a Kotori, así que no habrá para nada la narración de Kotori en este capítulo, después de todo, a Umi-chan ya le tocaba narrarnos de nuevo, pues desde hace más de diez capítulos ella no ha narrado nada.**

 **Y bien, la verdad es que por más que mi cabeza me dice que me busque otro tema, Yukiho es el centro de esta historia, y este capítulo no será la excepción, entonces, seguiremos con la trama de Yukiho por este capítulo.**

 **Y terminando con esta introducción, que se ha alargado más de lo que se tenía que alargar, por favor lean este capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo (aunque me haya tardado mucho).**

 _Capítulo 14 "En el centro del corazón"_

Era un bello día de abril, el clima era fresco, la primavera no había arrasado este año con su abrasivo clima húmedo, sino que había favorecido un crecimiento más jovial y fresco, lo cual no podía más que alegrarme, ya que no era muy cómodo practicar con un calor abrasivo como el que abundaba en el verano. En este momento me encuentro hincada, en un pequeño descanso antes de regresar a mi labor.

Apenas termine de respirar, tomé mi arco, me puse de pie, y regrese a mi postura, erguida y estoica, lista para disparar la flecha contra el blanco. A la señal de mi padre, que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, como una sombra, comencé a disparar. Había tres blancos en el fondo, y exactamente quince segundos después, los tres tenían una flecha justo en el centro. La sombra dejo escapar una mirada de orgullo, en esos ojos cafés, que eran lo único que se veía entre la penumbra de la habitación. Dio un chasquido con los dedos, y como si de magia se tratará, otros cinco blancos aparecieron en el fondo de la habitación. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, sabía que se me juzgaría por mi error, pero tratando de ignorarlo, recuperé mi postura, y comencé a disparar.

El primero de ellos, sin ningún problema impactó de lleno en el centro, había sido sencillo; me tomé apenas medio segundo para sonreír, antes de preparar mi siguiente flecha y colocarla en la cuerda, lista para disparar. Dos segundos después, mi flecha había impactado de nuevo. El tercer blanco sufrió del mismo destino, estaba completamente inspirada. Apunte mi flecha al cuarto blanco, y entonces pasaron algunos vagos recuerdos a mi mente.

Veía a una chica, muy alta con el cabello de un color castaño tan opaco que parecía casi cenizo, y con una burlona mirada ambarina hablando con indiferencia

"La rara, ya sabes, la hija de los dulceros, no recuerdo su nombre, Kora, Kisaki, no lo sé, no puedo recordarla. La que se resbaló en el salón de clases el primer día y luego no tuvo ni un amigo por torpe y antisocial; la chica a la que hemos estado molestando toda la semana".

Una sensación de odio pasó por mi mente; aquella chica era repugnante, había osado golpear a la hermana de Honoka, se había metido con Kotori y casi golpeaba a mi mejor amiga; era obvio que necesitaba un castigo.

Solté la flecha un poco antes de lo que debí haberlo hecho, por lo que en vez de ir directo al blanco, dio precisamente fuera de él. En vez de haber hecho lo que el protocolo dictaba, que era ir hacia el siguiente blanco, la ira se apodero de mí. Tomé otra flecha, y la dispare contra el mismo blanco, imaginando que se trataba de la chica que había osado meterse con mis amigas.

Esta vez, la flecha dio justo en el centro, y la fuerza era tal que atravesó la madera del dojo en el que estábamos mi padre y yo. Mi padre entre las sombras se movió tan rápido que no pude ver cuando estaba al lado de mí; tomó el arco y miró la escena con un poco de desaprobación.

—¿Qué se supone que es lo que acabas de hacer Umi?—dijo con un poco de molestia, mientras examinaba el arco, especialmente la cuerda, seguramente tratando de encontrar si se había roto o algo parecido.

Mi instinto me decía que respondiera de una manera literal, ósea que le dijera que había dado al blanco, que era precisamente lo que había hecho, y lo que él me había pedido que hiciera, pero sabía que eso era una grosería, y no era lo correcto al hablar contra mi padre, así que tomé mi compostura típica de nuevo, y respondí

—Lo lamento padre—dije con un tono serio y formal, tanto que parecía que le estuviera hablando a un profesor en vez de a mi padre—, me deje dominar por los sentimientos

—¿Te consta que lo que hiciste pudo haber sido peligroso?—me preguntó, mirando la pared de madera atravesada, mientras me miraba con más sorpresa que enojo

—Estoy consciente de mis errores y de las consecuencias padre—dije inclinándome ante él y ante el lugar donde entrenábamos en este momento—, ruego por tu perdón y por el perdón del lugar sagrado en el que entrenamos. Prometo reparar la pared.

—Está bien hija, no hay problema alguno, yo la repararé—dijo el con un tono más amable, como si ahora si fuera mi padre—, ya es tarde, ve a hacer tu tarea; mañana tendrás escuela.

Me sentí un poco culpable, pero aun así me incline ante mi padre, y después salí del lugar en el que entrenábamos para caminar directo a mi casa, que estaba justo al lado del lugar en el que desde niña había practicado con el arco.

Cuando llegué a casa me senté para hacer mi tarea de matemáticas, pues con mi entrenamiento no era sencillo tener tiempo para hacerla en las mañanas. Mientras lo hacía, y me esforzaba para terminarla lo más pronto posible, un par de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza; tenía mucha hambre, seguramente por todo el esfuerzo físico que ya había realizado: Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de la merienda, así que pensé que tal vez debería de comer algo. Creo que todavía tengo un poco de manjuu que compre en Homura la semana pasada, cuando fui a visitar a Honoka para ayudarle con uno de los proyectos de Historia.

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde el primer enfrentamiento de Honoka con esa chica desagradable; Honoka era por lo regular una chica pacífica e ingenua, pero había sido capaz de ponerse agresiva por Yukiho, por su hermanita, tal como pensé que lo haría. Desde aquel día, Yukiho decía que todo había terminado, que la chica había captado la declaratoria de Honoka y que no quería problemas con chicas de grados superiores, por lo que había dejado por la paz toda la situación anterior. Parecía que todo se había arreglado sin dejar paso a mayores, después de todo Honoka había sido bastante clara aquel día: no iba a permitir que se acercaran a su hermana de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, nos encontramos como siempre, en el cruce de la primaria Oto, Honoka, Kotori y yo, curiosamente en la hora acordada. Caminamos juntas, hacia la secundaria Kizaka, manteniendo un paso lento ya que aún nos sobraba suficiente tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo. Honoka y Kotori como siempre empezaron a reír juntas; en secreto yo envidiaba la capacidad de esas dos para reírse de cualquier cosa, por más simple que fuera. Era una conversación normal, pero para mí cada segundo con ellas era una aventura, nunca se puede saber lo que puede causar el ingenio y la ingenuidad de Honoka combinadas.

Cuando empezábamos a llegar a la secundaria, recordé algo muy importante, que había querido preguntarle a Honoka desde que nos habíamos encontrado.

—¿Dónde está Yukiho?—dije con calma—¿No iba a acompañarnos hoy?

—Es cierto, Yukiho-chan siempre ha caminado con nosotras cuando vamos hacia la escuela—dijo Kotori con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Honoka pareció quedarse un poco nerviosa, y empezó a rascarse la cabeza, como si quisiera recordar algo importante

—Yukiho, Yukiho—decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de decir con palabras las ideas que cruzaban por su mente.

Honoka siempre había sido una persona con tantas cosas que decir que a veces le costaba elegir las palabras correctas para dar su mensaje; por eso es que a veces se quedaba pensando las cosas mucho tiempo antes de al fin dar un mensaje. Su mirada se iluminó un par de segundos después, ya lo tenía.

—Yukiho salió temprano; dijo que quería pasar a la farmacia antes de ir a la escuela—dijo, a lo que tanto Kotori como yo la miramos extrañadas—, quien sabe que es lo que quisiera hacer ella con medicamentos, pero dijo que tenía que salir extremadamente temprano para poder llegar a la escuela a tiempo

Sonaba bastante extraño que una chica completamente sana fuera la farmacia sin ninguna razón aparente, por lo que me preocupe un poco, pero después recordé otro tema que tenía que hablar con mi amiga, la chica del cabello color jengibre

—¿Terminaste la tarea de la clase de matemáticas?—le pregunte con la seguridad de que la respuesta sería positiva, ya que incluso le había mandado un mensaje de texto la noche anterior para recordarle que tendría que entregar un importante proyecto de la asignatura el día de hoy.

La chica se cohibió un poco, empezó a toser exageradamente, como si quisiera pasarse rápidamente la saliva, y luego se puso un poco colorada, por lo que empecé a temer que mi respuesta esperada no sería la acertada.

—¿La… La tarea de… matemáticas?—pregunto ella, un poco alarmada.

—Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me digas que se te olvido hacer la tarea de matemáticas—le dije con mi tono calmado, sin embargo mi paciencia no había salido ilesa, pues su respuesta más que haberme sorprendido me había enfadado un poco—, te mandé incluso un mensaje de texto anoche.

—Es cierto—dijo ella, antes de iniciar con una de sus típicas evasiones del tema—, por cierto chicas, se me olvido decirles que mi teléfono se me cayó la semana pasada, pero por suerte no le paso nada grave, solo una leve que…

—¡Honoka!—grité perdiendo ya por completo la paciencia—¿Cómo es posible que digas todo eso sin ninguna vergüenza? ¡No tienes cinco años, eres casi diez años mayor que eso, si hablamos con exactitud. Es una completa…

—Umi-chan—una suave voz interrumpió el gran regaño que le estaba dando a la chica peligengibre, que ya estaba un poco encogida, del miedo seguramente—, no seas tan dura con Honoka-chan; la pobrecita rompió su teléfono, debe de sentirse mal por eso, no necesita más regaños por ahora

—Pero… Pero—por alguna razón, mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse; un segundo ¿Por qué mis mejillas están tan rojas? No puede ser, ahora mi voz ya no sale con normalidad de mi boca—Kotori, no es posible que

Con un gesto delicado, Kotori colocó su dedo índice en mis labios con su bella sonrisa y mirándome con sus bellos ojos de color ámbar entrecerrados, después, procedió a abrazar tiernamente a Honoka, como si quisiera consolarla después del gran regaño que le acababa de dar.

—Gracias Kotori-chan, me salvaste de una tempestad—le dijo Honoka aún recargada en su maternal abrazo

Me resigne a simplemente seguir caminando, sabía que todo mi anterior regaño había desaparecido

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, simplemente voltee a ver a Honoka, y con un tono relajado, le dije

—Es imposible que no hayas hecho la tarea Honoka—le dije con mi tono calmado, a pesar del furor de mi mirada ambarina—, tuviste dos semanas para hacerla, y Kotori te ayudo con el proyecto que teníamos que entregar, no tenías más que resolver los ejercicios que dejo la maestra.

—Umi-chan, no la mires así, das un poco de miedo—dijo Kotori, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad

—Pero Kotori…—iba a decirle que solamente era un breve recordatoria a Honoka de que tenía que ser un poco más responsable con sus deberes, sin embargo, la misma chica fue la que rompió mi oración

—Chicas, alguien nos escucha—decía en un susurro tan alto que parecía que quien fuese que viniera escuchándonos lo había oído con facilidad—detrás de nosotros

En vez de voltear a ver quién nos viniese siguiendo, aceleramos nuestro paso, y subimos por las escaleras, donde la extraña figura dejo de seguirnos. Ya desde el piso de arriba, pudimos ver que se trataba de una alumna, con un cabello rubio claro y con ojos azules como un tenue zafiro. Tenía un aire distinto, un aire extranjero, y entró en uno de los salones de primer año. Me alegraba saber que la chica que había molestado a Yukiho antes ya no era una molestia para nadie, y que ahora esta nueva chica no estaría nunca en peligro de una persona tan terrible como lo era aquella joven estudiante problemática.

Entramos al salón de tercer año, y Honoka sin ningún resentimiento se desvaneció en la banca, seguida de Kotori y de mi, que nos sentamos con más gracia que ella, que estaba recargada en el pupitre.

—Chicas, no quiero reprobar matemáticas, quiero salir de la secundaria—dijo finalmente, con un tono derrotado y sin ánimos—Por favor sálvenme de esta terrible catástrofe

—No creo que haya nada que se pueda hacer en este momento Honoka-chan—dijo Kotori, con un poco de lastima, pero después trató de poner un poco de ánimo—, pero podrás esforzarte en el siguiente proyecto, y tal vez puedas tener una calificación decente como final del año.

—La necesita, de lo contrario no hay preparatoria que vaya a aceptarla—dije con una sonrisa más calmada, pues todo el regaño ya había acabado y ahora lo habíamos dejado atrás.—Ni siquiera Minami-san podría hacer algo por ella si no puede aprobar la secundaria.

—¡Ya no me preocupen así chicas!—dijo Honoka con un aire dramático, pero justo en ese momento, empezaban a entrar al salón más de nuestros compañeros, que la escucharon justo en el acto.

Algunos sonrieron con simpatía y otros la miraron con una gentil sonrisa; Honoka era la chica que aunque un poco torpe, era muy agradable y era amiga de casi todos. Desde siempre había tenido talento para darse a querer, ya que a pesar de ser un poco densa era bastante gentil y amable con todos nuestros compañeros

Las clases iniciaron con normalidad, con una jornada que no era muy diferente a lo habitual. A pesar de que conocía las consecuencias de la actitud negligente de Honoka, a veces deseo tener sus capacidades: es tan inocente, tan serena y tiene la increíble capacidad de siempre hacer realidad cada uno de sus sueños. Entregué el trabajo de matemáticas, y como el maestro me dijo que tenía tiempo de sobra, saqué de mochila mi cuaderno especial, que tenía una bellísima pasta azul y lo abrí de la parte posterior.

Había, entre otros dibujos y anotaciones apresuradas, algunos versos, la mayoría escritos por mí. No tenía idea del porqué de conservar esos versos. Cada uno de los poemas que escribía tenía un mensaje que me hacía querer olvidarlo; la indecencia de cada uno de mis versos me hacía sentir extraña, hasta cierto punto me hacía sentir muy indecente.

Desde que cumplí doce años, cuando recién entraba a la secundaria, solía escribir sobre mi familia, sobre mi vida, sobre mi rutina, hasta tenía mi propia colección de diarios. Pero en este último año, cada uno de los versos que escribo se remontan a un solo tema, un solo tema que por alguna razón extraña me causa una extrema vergüenza.

—Umi-chan—me interrumpió una voz bastante familiar, que me hizo cerrar mi cuaderno de golpe, con un miedo enorme

—Honoka, ¿qué no tienes que trabajar?—le pregunté, un poco seria, tratando de ocultar todo lo que acababa de suceder

—Ya acabé Umi-chan—dijo ella con una sonrisa ingenua, y después agregó—ya acabamos todos, la clase terminó

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera había notado en que momento había sonado el timbre representando el fin de la jornada de clase. Ya todos los alumnos se habían ido, menos Honoka y Kotori, que estaban de pie detrás de mí, listas para irnos a casa, pero un teléfono comenzó a sonar. El teléfono de Kotori, que timbraba con un leve ruido.

—Es mi mami, tengo que contestar—dijo Kotori, mientras Honoka sonrió, y antes de que Honoka hablará, agregó—la pondré en altavoz para que todas podamos escuchar que dice.

—Hola mi pajarita, ¿cómo estás?—escuchamos las tres la voz de Minami-san, como siempre tan animada—supongo que ya terminaste tus clases, no me digas que te hablo aún en clases

—No mami, ya terminamos—dijo Kotori, con una leve risita.

—Que bueno, hubiese sido una vergüenza—dijo ella más calmada del otro lado de la línea, para luego agregar—; supongo que me están escuchando Umi-chan y Honoka-chan.

—Hola Minami-san—dijimos las dos al unísono, saludando a la directora de Otonokizaka

—Hola chicas, que bueno que están escuchando, porque lo que les diré seguramente será del interés de todas—dijo Minami-san, dejándonos a las tres con la expectativa

Ahora era Kotori la que estaba entre Honoka y yo, habiendo invertido los papeles

—¿Qué sucede, Minami-san?—pregunté ocultando mis ganas de saberlo

—Bueno pues, tienen que saber que… —dijo ella, prolongando el impacto—Habrá una clase abierta en Otonokizaka el sábado, y me gustaría que fueran. Bueno, Kotori irá de todos modos, no tiene elección, pero a ustedes dos las invito yo personalmente, y me gustaría contar con su presencia. No es común que la directora de la escuela invite personalmente a dos chicas a ir a una clase abierta. Deberían de considerarlo como un honor, y no pensarlo dos veces antes de venir el sábado. Será divertido, lo prometo.

—¿Qué es una clase abierta, Minami-chan?—preguntó Honoka, ladeando la cabeza a lo que Minami-san empezó a reírse un poco

—¿Por qué no le dices que es Umi-chan?—dijo Minami-san como sugerencia desde el otro lado de la línea

—Una clase abierta es cuando una escuela permite que alumnos que no estudian en esa escuela asistan a una clase para que puedan darse cuenta de si desean estudiar ahí, después de haber visto las instalaciones y la manera de trabajar—le dije a Honoka.

—Lo dijiste bastante lindo Umi-chan—dijo Minami-san con una leve risa desde el otro lado del teléfono, para después añadir—; pequeña Honoka, una clase abierta es donde con convenzo a la gente de que vaya a mi escuela, así de simple.

—Lo dices con bastante cinismo mami—dijo Kotori, hablando de nuevo—como si no te importara que te estén escuchando hablar acerca de tus tácticas de convencimiento.

—Obviamente no me interesa que me estén escuchando. De todas formas cuento con las dos en Otonokizaka, ¿verdad niñas?—dijo Minami-san calmándose un poco—Mínimo de parte de Honoka sé que sí, y confío en que Umi-chan ya haya convencido a sus padres de que no hay mejor opción que Otonokizaka para continuar los estudios.

Carraspee un poco antes de continuar; mis padres aún no estaban completamente convencidos, pero estaba segura de que me dejarían entrar a Otonokizaka si se los insistía

—Bueno, en fin, confío en que sí—dijo Minami-san desde el otro lado de la línea, pero después, segutamente por algo que había pasado desde el otro lado, gritó—¡Abro en un momento! No sean salvajes—después, más calmada, agregó—Me tengo que ir chicas, tengo una emergencia con una alumna que es particularmente molesta. En fin, espero que llegues a casa Kotori, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió con su tono gentil, y después apresuradamente dijo—Adiós Honoka-chan, adiós Umi-chan.

Colgó el teléfono y nos dejó como siempre que llamaba, calladas un par de segundos después de que ya había colgado. Con pocos ánimos y con ganas de ya ir a casa, tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos para ir a buscar a Yukiho, ya que a pesar de que ya casi no caminaba con nosotras en las mañanas, era raro que no caminara con nosotras en las tardes.

Bajamos las escaleras hacia los salones de primer año, que estaban cerca de la biblioteca escolar; cuando llegamos al piso de abajo, buscamos a Yukiho, entre la multitud de primer año, que salía con velocidad de los distintos salones de primer año

—¿Recuerdan cuando me pelee con Sayuri aquí?—dijo con calma, tal vez incluso con un poco de alegría Honoka, mientras sañalaba hacia un pequeño lugar abierto cerca del patio.

—¿Cuándo peleaste con quién?—dijo Kotori, ladeando la cabeza.

—Vaya, tiene tanto tiempo que ya hasta había olvidado su nombre—dije con una leve sonrisa, sabía que ese tema había quedado atrás. Yukiho llegaba feliz a casa, no tenía marcas de ningún golpe, se veía sana; era obvio que esa amenaza ya había terminado, debía haber terminado.

—Es cierto, ya lo recuerdo—dijo Kotori, acordándose pero si compartir el optimismo de Honoka—, recuerdo que había prometido vengarse de nosotras, que no sabíamos con quién nos estábamos metiendo. Parecía aterradora.

—Pues míranos Kotori-chan—dijo Honoka, con un toque de presunción—Ya pasó más de un mes y nos ha pasado nada. Estamos intactas, y para mejorar aún más dejó a Yukiho en paz. Creo que todo ese asunto ya pasó a la historia. Parece que en el fondo si la asustamos

—Pareciera que era simple presunción—dije yo, con un poco de molestia en mi voz como si fuera un tema que me causará asco—, un supuesto poder que utilizaba para intimidar, y que al parecer funcionaba entre los alumnos más jóvenes.

—Pe… Pero—dijo Kotori, manteniendo aún algo de nerviosismo en su voz—Su apellido recuerdo haberlo escuchado en otra parte antes. No es la primera vez que escucho Kitayama.

—Por supuesto que no es la primera vez que no lo escuchas—dije, tratando de hacer memoria—Yo también lo he escuchado en otra parte antes.

—¿De qué hablan chicas?—preguntó Honoka, un poco perdida, y no la culpaba, pues yo también me sentía así en este momento. No recordaba exactamente de donde lo había escuchado, pero podía apostar mi arco a que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apellido

—No lo recuerdo Kotori—dije yo, ignorando un poco a mi otra mejor amiga—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Yukiho, se nos hace tarde.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela; los dos salones de primer año se veían al fondo de este mismo pasillo, no tardaríamos en llegar. Y fue entonces cuando...

—¡La historia de Minami-san!—me vino a la mente como un recuerdo fugaz—Fue ahí cuando lo escuché. Kitayama-san es hija de un importante dueño de escuelas en esta zona de Tokio; es tan importante que él fue por mucho tiempo el dueño de Otonokizaka.

—¡Es cierto!—dijo Kotori, con un tono alterado—, y no solo eso, dijo que también era el dueño de la secundaria Kizaka.

—¡Pero si estamos en este momento en la secundaria Kizaka!—dijo Honoka con los brazos en alto; tenía la manía de exagerar un poco sus gestos cuando eran importantes—¡Es dueño de la escuela! Con razón su hija se creía la reina de la secundaria. Con suerte ya la pusieron en su lugar, no ha causado molestias últimamente.

—Disculpen—dijo una chica con el cabello de un tono parecido al de Honoka, pero un poco más largo y acomodado con una diadema blanca. Su tono era respetuoso, pero era lo suficientemente intimidante como para dar a entender su mensaje—¿podrían por favor guardar un poco de silencio? Como ya sabrán, esta es la biblioteca, estamos algunos alumnos tratando de hacer nuestra tarea.

—Lo lamento, no era nuestra intención causar molestias—dije, tratando de reparar los errores de Honoka con rapidez, pues sabía que era incorrecto ponerse a gritar cerca de una biblioteca.

—Si, lo sentimos—añadió Kotori rápidamente, tomando a Honoka del brazo y empezando a caminar en otra dirección con ella—Nos iremos de inmediato

Justo en ese momento, de uno de los salones, salió la persona que estábamos buscando. Tenía una mirada un poco triste, que estaba fija en el cielo, y después, cuando la bajó, se fijó en nosotras. Entonces aceleró su paso y no tardó en alcanzarnos, y una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a hablar con la otra chica

—Erika-san, buenas tardes—dijo ella con una reverencia—, ¿no es demasiado tarde para comenzar una discusión con alguien más?

—Yo solo estoy velando por la calma de los que nos quedamos a leer Yuko—dijo ella con un poco de desagrado—, no comprendo tu punto.

—Yo solo digo, que he visto como la miras—dijo Yukiho mirándola fijamente—y te puedo asegurar que lo que me hagas no cambiara nada entre las dos. Y por cierto, me llamo Yukiho, no Yuko.

—Lo que tú digas no me interesa; vale la pena hacer el intento—dijo la chica alzándose de hombros—, con permiso.

Dicho esto se fue caminando por donde había venido y volvió a entrar a la biblioteca. Yukiho luego nos volteó a ver con una sonrisa y al ver que no se la devolvíamos por mirar extrañadas la escena que acababa de pasar, comenzó a hablar

—Hola chicas—decía, mirándonos con la sonrisa aún—¿Qué tal su día?

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Honoka, mirándola confundida

—Es solo una chica a la que no le gusta que hagan ruido cuando está haciendo su tarea—dijo ella con normalidad, como si no se hubieran dicho sus mensajes con intenciones ocultas en ellos—Se queda en la biblioteca en las tardes. Es la hija de la profesora Tomoda, la bibliotecaria, por eso le ayuda a organizar la biblioteca.

—Eso explica demasiado—dijo la mayor de las dos hermanas con una sonrisa ingenua—Tuvimos un increíble día Yukiho. Me desperté temprano, llegué a tiempo al cruce, Umi-chan solo me regañó una vez, hablamos con Minami-chan. Fue increíble, ¿y qué tal tu día?

—Increíble—dijo ella sin inmutarse un poco; si era sarcasmo, no podía notarse, ya que su tono era tan apagado que sus palabras apenas salían de su boca—no me lo creerías si te lo contara.

—Bueno, pues vamos a casa—dijo Honoka, y dicho eso las cuatro comenzamos a caminar—Tengo hambre, espero que haya pan en casa. Casi lo puedo saborear

—Si comes demasiado pan engordarás Honoka—le dije con precaución, aunque sabía que ella no seguiría el consejo, pues ni la más poderosa maldición podría evitar que Honoka comiera.

Honoka simplemente se encogió de hombros, y despreocupadamente nos condujo hasta el exterior de la secundaria Kizaka. Cruzando del otro lado de la calle, iba una chica que me parecía conocida: era la chica que nos había estado siguiendo en la mañana, la rubia con aires extranjeros. Yukiho también la vio, lo supe porque de inmediato se ocultó entre Honoka y Kotori, era tan sutil la forma en la que lo había hecho que ni siquiera ellas dos se dieron cuenta. Cruzamos el paradero que estaba frente a la escuela saliendo a una calle mucho más amplia, que estaba transitada por la hora que era. Yukiho se calmó y volvió a caminar como lo estaba haciendo antes de que viéramos a esa chica. Se veía tranquila, sin embargo, tenía ese ligero presentimiento de que en el fono las cosas no estaban del todo bien con ella. La mire de pies a cabeza, buscando una pista, algo que me pudiera responder mis inconsolables dudas acerca de su actitud. Era como un misterio, un rompecabezas del cual tenía el marco, pero me faltaba una pieza para que estuviese completo; no podía ver con exactitud cual fuese la pieza faltante, pero sabía que si miraba con atención la encontraría.

Me puse a pensar con mucho más cuidado del necesario; Sayuri era peligrosa, ya nos lo había dicho, y no era palabrería, pues Minami-san había coincidido con ella. También era cierto que no había notado su presencia a lo largo del tiempo que había pasado: era como un fantasma, no tenía rastro alguno de ella. Yukiho se veía bien de salud, no tenía ningún problema, y hasta cierto punto se veía feliz. No encontraba fallos en la situación, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba siendo paranoica; esa simplemente no era la realidad. Faltaba una pieza para responder el rompecabezas, y sé bien que Honoka no será quien la encuentre; es demasiado tonta como para poder encontrarla, así que mi misión es encontrar la pieza que complete la realidad de Yukiho.

—Es más fácil pensarlo que decirlo, y es muchísimo más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—empecé a pensar en voz alta, mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Umi-chan—dijo Honoka, sacándome de mis pensamientos—ya llegamos a Homura, ¿querías comprar algo? Le diré a mamá que te atienda de inmediato. Espera en la sala

Honoka se fue corriendo al piso de arriba, seguramente para buscar a su madre. No estábamos en la tienda, habíamos entrado por la puerta de la casa, así que estábamos en la sala.

—¡Honoka, no llevaré nada, no te preo…!—traté de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya estaba demasiado lejos.

—Umi-san—dijo Yukiho, llamando mi atención—¿en qué tanto pensabas? Traté de hablar contigo todo el camino, pero estabas ida, no escuchabas nada.

Me sentí mal en ese momento, sabía que Yukiho no era mi hermana, pero yo siempre la había visto como tal: no la podía querer tanto como Honoka, sabía que eso era imposible, ya que las dos si eran hermanas. Aun así, desde siempre Yukiho siempre había sido la hermana pequeña de las tres, en un sentido metafórico, claramente.

—Perdón Yukiho—dije, tratando de excusarme; me había ruborizado un poco, claramente lo podía sentir—, estaba pensando.

—Entiendo—dijo ella, sentándose en la alfombra como si de una silla se tratara—, siéntate entonces, hablemos ahora.

Me senté en la alfombra: tenía ganas de hacerle varias preguntas, así que no me contuve y comencé a hablar de inmediato

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Yukiho?—le dije, y después añadí—, ¿y por qué querías que lo hiciéramos a solas? No puedo evitar notar que, aunque Honoka no me dijo nada porque no se dio cuenta de que me desvié, tú esperaste a que llegáramos a Homura para hacerla notarlo; además, querías que Kotori se hubiese ido antes de que llegáramos.

—Tienes una mente bastante atenta Umi-san, incluso para estar ida—dijo ella, con un tono apagado, como si todo lo que hubiese dicho y todo lo que hubiese hecho antes fuese una mentira—Si así fuera la de todas las personas tendría problemas.

—¿Por qué Yukiho?—le dije, mirándola con calma, pero a la vez retándola a continuar.

—Hay secretos que son peligrosos Umi-san—dijo ella, con una amarga sonrisa, como la que tenía el día que la habíamos encontrado con Sayuri—, por eso es mejor ocultarlos

—Yukiho, voy a ir directo al grano—le dije, sabía que Honoka iba a regresar en cualquier momento, y quería mantener su confidencialidad—¿Sayuri te sigue causando problemas? No ha llamado nuestra atención en mucho tiempo

—¡No, para nada!—dijo ella con un nerviosismo exagerado, había dado como siempre, en el blanco—, después de que hablaron con ella dejo por la paz todos los problemas que teníamos antes, ahora ni siquiera me habla—no me convenció, pero me parecía lo suficientemente terca como para continuar hablando si le insistía con el mismo tema, así que decidí evadir un poco.

—Tú querías hablar conmigo—le dije, tomando un poco de manjuu que había en la mesita de centro, lo saboree, por lo que hice una pausa; y después de terminar de pasar mi delicioso bocado, continúe hablando—, si no es de Sayuri, ¿cuál es el tema que te tiene tan preocupada que no lo puedes hablar con tu hermama?

—Umi-san, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, nadie puede saberlo—dijo ella, acercándose a mi, para decirlo en un susurro, su respiración estaba agitada; lo que me fuera a decir la tenía muy emocionada o era muy importante; mi atención completa recayó en ella—Prométemelo

—Está bien, Yukiho, lo prometo—dije seria, pero mi ansia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi

—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Umi-san—me dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos—tengo fe en que podré conocer a una buena persona que es de mi edad. Algo así como una amiga, por así decirlo

La revelación me sorprendió; era cierto que Yukiho siempre había preferido pasar tiempo con nosotras, que éramos más grandes que ella, pero no me parecía algo tan importante como para mantener el secretismo que ella mantenía. Sabía que a veces hablar con Honoka de algunos temas podía ser difícil por lo olvidadiza y torpe que es, pero estaba segura de que este tema ella Odría comprenderlo a la perfección, y le causaría alegría. No dude en plantear mi duda a la chica que estaba roja de vergüenza.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso, Yukiho?—le pregunte, sin tratar de ocultar mi confusión.

Vaciló un poco antes de dar su respuesta; su semblante, antes sonrojado, paso a la tristeza demasiado rápido, seguramente si no lo hacía de ese modo vacilaría de nuevo, y Honoka no tardaría en bajar.

—El problema es, Umi-san, que ella si está en peligro de Sayuri—dijo ella con un tono decaído, lo cual de alguna forma me hizo encogerme un poco

— _Y no tendrá piedad alguna de ella, tal como no tiene piedad alguna de mí._

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

 **Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En lo personal, no sé porque, pero siento que Yukiho le tiene demasiada confianza a Umi, no termino de comprender por qué pasa esto, pero es algo casi natural, tal vez sea por la misma actitud de Honoka.**

 **Ahora pasando a mis disculpas por la tardanza, en serio lamento haberme tardado más del doble de tiempo normal en actualizar este capítulo, de hecho, me tardé el doble, y sé bien que no hay justificación para mi irresponsabilidad, pero por lo menos me siento obligada a dar mis razones. Bien, la semana después de que actualicé por última vez acababa de dsalir de exámenes, y entré en una época de entrega de proyectos. Cuando por fin salí, tenía ya encima in examen de admisión muy importante que fue ea principios de marzo. Cuando por fin termine con eso, empecé exámenes de nuevo en mi escuela, y terminando con eso desde hace dos semanas estoy en mudanza, aunque ya finalmente mañana termino y ya me mudo.**

 **Ahora, este capítulo yo lo había terminado desde el viernes, ya solo me faltaba contestar las reviews, pero cuando lo terminé dije: "Me voy a bañar, cuando acabé ya publico el capítulo". Pero bueno, cuando regresé, mi computadora estaba apagada, y ya no volvió a prender. Apenas hoy en la mañana me dijeron que la tarjeta madre se había quemado, y que ya no tenía reparación alguna. La verdad es que me dolió mucho porque conseguir esa computadora me llevó casi dos años de ahorro constante. La traté de llevar a reparar, pero por lo mismo de la mudanza me dijeron que lo más que podían hacer por hoy era respaldar mi información en un disco duro externo y que ese disco yo lo podía utilizar en otra computadora. Gracias a eso, este capítulo lo estoy terminando en la computadora del trabajo de mi mamá.**

 **Pero no están aquí para leer mis excusas, entonces pasaré mejor a las preguntas de este capítulo ¿Cuándo Yukiho tomará el valor de hablar con la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionará Umi cuando se enteré de que Sayuri no es una amenaza que se ha extinto? ¿Honoka podrá darse cuenta de toda la situación de su hermana?**

 **Ahora, llegando a mi parte favorita de escribir, ha llegado el momento de contestar las tres reviews que me dejaron sobre el capítulo pasado, hace poco más de un mes**

 **SilentDrago: Creo que la historia de Nico finalmente arrancó, después de dos largos capítulos de introducción. Nico conoce a Nozomi lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre en el anime, entonces siempre he pensado que las dos tuvieron historia antes de que comenzará la historia de µ's . Respecto a los presentimientos sobre Akemi, aún no sé que voy a hacer con ella, pero precisamente uno de los dos planes que tengo es ese, que sea parte del grupo original de Nico. Gracias por los buenos deseos, la verdad es que todavía no soluciono todos mis asuntos, pero por lo menos se han calmado bastante. Y respecto a tu invitación, con gusto leería tus historias, es solo que como bien se ha de notar, no tengo tiempo de leer todo, porque he visto que actualizas en varias a la vez. ¿Me podrías recomendar alguna entre de las varas que escribes para poderla seguir periódicamente? Saludos, lindo inicio de semana**

 **Blacknao: No te disculpes Nao, la verdad es que yo he llegado mucho más tarde a leer cuando tú actualizas. En serio, mil gracias por tus palabras, si que me hacen sentir mejor, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Ay… Todavía no se cuál haya sido la idea que te haya dado, pero me alegra que te haya sido de ayuda. Espero que pronto pueda seguir leyendo tu historia que tanto me gusta y que tú me sigas honrando leyendo la mía**

 **Repitiendo mis gracias, que tengas un lindo inicio de semana, Adiós**

 **Biso47: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que lo escribí como el acercamiento de Nico a las idols, así que desde el principio sabía que sería relevante en su historia. El misterio de Nico lo estoy guardando y curiosamente, a diferencia de las otras, sé exactamente que es lo que quiero hacer con ella. Su relación con la mamá de Kotori es complicada, porque si tiene sus razones. La mamá de Nico y la directora se caen mal por este mismo misterio, que se revelaá con el paso de los capítulos. La aparición de Nozomi fue más bien algo sencilla, para introducirla de lleno en el próximo capítulo de la historia de Nico, porque siempre me ha parecido que las dos tenían una amistad peculiar antes de que iniciará el anime.**

 **Akemi fue un personaje que disfrute mucho escribir, pues la escribí como una acompañante para Nico en lo que encuentra su rumbo por si misma (lo que no quiere decir que sea temporal, por supuesto). El hecho de que esté siempre distraída choca contra lo cerrada que es Nico en este punto, en el que aunque ya ha avanzado, aún sufre por la muerte de su papá.**

 **La historia de la familia Kitayama es demasiado complicada, pero ten por seguro que si las dos chicas ya te caen mal, lo que viene hará que te caigan peor. Y ni se diga de su aún misterioso padre, del que lo único que se sabe es que es dueño de la secundaria donde estudian Honoka, Umi y Kotori, y que es en parte dueño de Otonokizaka**

 **No te preocupes por la tardanza, como una personita muy sabia me dice, la escuela es primero. Espero poder leernos pronto y que estés bien.**

 **Respecto a lo último, no quiero causar más sorpresa de la necesaria, pero el próximo capítulo de Hanayo y Rin será algo… interesante. En fin, con suerte lo escribiré pronto**

 **Ya para concluir con este capítulo, agradezco a todos los que me hayan honrado leyendolo, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, y sin afán de hacer promoción y de hablar de un tema que ya pasó de moda, los invito a leer la pequeña historia que escribí en honor de mi niña querida Hanamaru por su cumple, que fue el 4 de marzo.**

 **Ahora bien, paso a despedirme, y espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo en el tiempo que establezco.**

 **Ya despidiéndome, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, les envío un saludo por última vez desde el precioso puerto de Acapulco, el cual dejaré mañana, y ha llegado el momento de decirles Oyasuminassan**


	15. 15- Como la perfeccion de un acorde

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean este capítulo!**

 **Primero que nada, sé que es lunes, que hoy en teoría no toca que actualicé, pero la verdad es que este capítulo orginialmente lo tenía que actualizar ayer, pero por circunstancias de la vida ya no pude subirlo anoche. Pero realmente quería actualizar y subir este capítulo, así que, me disculpo por subirlo hoy lunes, pero prefiero esto a que sea hasta el próximo domingo.**

 **Ahora, como nota importante, les cuento a ustedes que estoy de vacaciones, por lo menos estas dos semanas, y podré actualizar un poco más seguido durante el resto de este mes, en esta historia que parece hacerse más y más larga conforme van pasando los capítulos a lo largo de esta, de hecho no le veo fin para pronto.**

 **Ahora bien, después de casi cuatro meses, finalmente es el turno de Maki-chan de narrarnos de nuevo, veamos que aventuras le esperan a esta chica en su viaje de descubrimiento de la música y de si misma esta vez. ¿Qué le espera a Maki-chan esta vez? ¿Cuál habrá sido su decisión? Descubranlo en este capítulo**

 **Sin más por el momento, y para no interumpir su lectura, yo me hago un lado y continuo como ya es costumbre hasta el final del capítulo, donde daré varios avisos importantes sobre las actualizaciones de las próximas semanas. Por favor honrenme leyendo este capítulo, espero que disfuten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y nos leemos en la parte de abajo**

 _ **Capítulo 15 "Como la perfección de un acorde"**_

Hace poco tiempo, no me hubiera creído capaz de hacer lo que estoy haciendo en este preciso momento, y sin embargo aquí estoy, sentada frente al piano de nuevo; es un sentimiento extraño, no lo puedo evitar, es una sensación estimulante e hipnotizante. Han pasado poco más de cinco semanas desde la primera vez que me atreví a sentarme por primera vez frente al piano de la biblioteca local. El bibliotecario me había dicho que era bienvenida a tocar el piano cada que lo deseé, por lo que a pesar de que no tenía mucho tiempo, todos los lunes sin falta iba a la biblioteca local de Akibahara a conocer los sonidos que el piano guardaba, esperando a que mi mente los resolviera y encontrara todos ellos. El libro de introducción a la música que había comprado hacer poco más de dos meses había sido un gran reto. Era una lectura muy pesada, pero aún así había disfrutado cada uno de sus primeros capítulos; sabía que el conocimiento de la música podría quedarse mejor en mi si practicara más seguido, pero debido a mis circunstancias, solo podía practicar en el piano una vez a la semana. En mi cumpleaños, que fue hace poco menos de tres semanas, quise tomar el valor de pedirle a mis padres un piano, para que pudiese tocar en casa todos los días, sin embargo, no tuve el valor para hacerlo, ya que hubiera sido un alejamiento de a lo que se supone que yo tengo que enfocar mi vida, por lo que preferí evitar la incomoda charla.

El día de mi cumpleaños, un sábado 19 de abril, mis padres tuvieron que supervisar una importante cirugía toda la mañana, pues una persona muy importante sería intervenida en el hospital, y ellos prometieron encargarse del paciente personalmente. Por eso fue que ese día me quedé toda la mañana con Emiyuki-san, que amablemente me había horneado un delicioso pastel que comimos juntas las dos. Cuando era pequeña a veces me preguntaba si Emiyuki-san tenía una vida fuera de mi casa, pues parecía que vivía ahí siempre. Hasta el día de hoy llega todos los días extremadamente temprano, y se va ya que yo estoy dormida. Siempre que le pregunto me dice que para ella la casa de mi familia es lo más parecido a su hogar, pues casi no sale para nada. Incluso pasa más tiempo en casa del que pasan mis padres sumando el tiempo de ambos. Para ellos el hospital es su vida.

A pesar de que la biblioteca no era un edificio chico, si era un recinto bastante vacío, pues siempre que iba parecía que había muy pocas personas en ella; el bibliotecario solía decir que yo era de las pocas personas que visitaban el lugar con frecuencia. Lo que no dejaba de sorprenderme era la rara capacidad ue tenía para recordar cada uno de los libros que pudiese tomar, pues cada semana recordaba el libro que había llevado la semana anterior. Él decía que le ayudaba a amnetener su mente activa, pero más bien me parece que lo recuerda por tratarse de mi, pues no hay tantas personas que visiten la biblioteca con frecuencia, o mínimo no las hay en el horario en el que yo voy.

La fortuna me sonríe el día de hoy, pues es lunes, y por ende hoy podré ir a la biblioteca a tocar un poco el piano, y tal vez a buscar un nuevo libro para concer más acerca de la música. Pero antes habría de ir a la escuela, así que sacando de mi cabeza todas las ideas que trajera antes, me levanté de mi cama, en donde había estado descansando hasta este momento, y me dispondría a ponerme mi uniforme para poder encaminarme a la escuela.

El día de hoy, mi madre me llevaría, cosa que era rara, pues generalmente me llevaban o mi padre o Emiyuki-san. En el camino, mi mamá comenzó a hablarme de las aventuras de su vida diaria, hablandome de su paciente del día anterior.

—Fueron estudios complejos—decía ella, caminando bajo el sol que nacía a lo lejos, pues todavía era temprano—, pero afortunadamente el paciente ya se encuentra en recuperación y pronto estará bien de nuevo.

Mi mamá siempre me hablaba como si yo ya fuese médico, era la pasión de su vida, aún más que con mi padre. Mi papá dice que a mi mamá le gusta tanto la medicina porque fue la primera en su familia que pudo estudiar en la universidad precisamente esa carrera. Mi mamá se casó con mi padre y juntos fundaron los hospitales Nishikino, según me cuentan ambos, iniciaron hace más de veinte años, apenas con un consultorio en el centro de Akibahara, que crecería hasta convertirse en el central y el más importante de los hospitales de la zona, la capital de su imperio de hospitales, uno de los hospitales de especialidades médicas más reconocidos de la ciudad.

Cuando íbamos llegando al a escuela, mi mamá cambió el tema para empezar a hablar sobre mí, en especial sobre mis compañeros, pues le constaba que mis estudios no eran ningún problema

—Y dime mi pequeñita—me pregunto dulcemente mientras dábamos vuelta en una de las calles cercanas a la escuela—, ¿cómo te ha ido con tus compañeros este año? Tu papi me dice que hasta ahora no has tenido ningún problema con nadie

—No tiene porque haber problemas con gente que no sea tan importante—dije con indiferencia, sorprendiendo un poco a mi madre, por lo que de inmediato cambié de tono—, es decir, papá dice que ya no tengo problemas de conducta, nos lo dijo la psicóloga en la última terapia.

—Si, lo recuerdo—dijo ella con un tono serio—, también recuerdo que en la primaria los problemas de conducta nos causaron bastantes inconvenientes con tus compañeros.

—No es como si todo eso importe—le dije yo volteando a ver la escuela, que se comenzaba a dislumbrar a lo lejos, en la siguiente cuadra—, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por eso fue que me llevaron a aprender a manejar la ira.

—Tienes razón hija, todo eso debería de haber quedado en el pasado, pero me preocupa que todo lo que pasó en la primaria todavía te atormente, que te impida tener una buena vida social y académica, bien me lo dijeron el año pasado, lo que pasa contigo no es normal—decía ella con una auténtica preocupación, aunque no comprendía porque le preocupaba tanto, después de todo no es como si fuese importante que me hubiese negado a hablar con nadie en la escuela en la última semana—y lo que te digo no te lo digo por ser tu madre, me han dicho especialistas que no es normal.

—Papa cree que lo es, dice que lo único que pasa es que soy demasiado inteligente como para poder interactuar con otros—dije, tratando de restar importancia al tema que estábamos hablando, a pesar de que era consciente de que mi padre trataba de restarle importancia, y que yo no hacía más que imitarla.— Papá también es especialista, el también puede dar un diagnóstico que podemos tomar en serio. No podemos simplemente ignorar lo que él nos dice.

—Tu papi es a veces demasiado blando, —me dijo ella con una leve risa, y después, conservando su mismo tono serio pero afectuoso —, él te quiere demasiado como para darse cuenta de que la situación te podría afectar en el futuro. Por eso es que para este caso siempre me he hecho más responsable que él, obviamente solo en este asunto—dijo de inmediato, pues los dos siempre se habían hecho igualmente responsables de mi salud más que cualquier otra cosa—; para él sería imposible que nuestra pequeña princesa tuviese problemas así de complicados, problemas que no pueda tratar el en persona. Por eso fue que cuando te llevo con la terapeuta se encargó de que no trabajara para él.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, aunque parecía que lo que estaba diciendo era más erio de lo que quería dar a entender. Legamos a la escuela, donde me quedé en la entrada antes de que ella volteará en la calle. No era comíun que mamá fuese al hospital caminando, generalmente iba en el auto, pero parecía que hoy sería la excepción, pues me había traído a la escuela y era más corto el trayecto al hospital que de regreso a casa.

Entré a la escuela, y como ya se me ha hecho costumbre, era demasiado temprano como para que la calse ya hubiese iniciado; como si de algo normal se tratara, caminé por los pasillos, que en pocas horas se llenarían de alumnos del instituto, pero que en este momento aún estaban desiertos, por lo que se podían recorrer con una abrumadora tranquilidad

No comprendía porque a mis padres les preocupaba tanto que no me gustará hablar con otras personas, lo cual ni siquiera era cierto. Yo sí que disfruto hablar: me gusta hablar con Shiro-kun y con Yoshi-chan, aunque peleé mucho con ellos, porque los dos me quieren y es parte de nuestra relación que discutamos de vez en cuando. Emiyuki-san también habla mucho conmigo y yo con ella, pues es casi como si a ella le confiará todo lo que pasa con mi vida. También disfruto mucho hablar con mi papá, cuando me habla de las estrellas y cuando me cuenta todas las historias y me lee los cuentos en las noches, también con mi mamá, cuando me cuenta sobre sus pacientes; incluso disfruto hablar con el señor bibliotecario, que me está ayudando a descubir este extraño nuevo mundo de la música. No es que no me gustara hablar, era simplemente que me parecía que los niños de mi edad eran demasiado tontos, solamente quería hablar de tonterías y ninguno era capaz de saber que era realmente lo que yo quería, cosa que si sabían los que eran más cercanos a mí.

Era cierto que a pesar de que no era capaz de comprender el porque de mis acciones, había terminado por aceptar trabajr con esos dos chicos raros, pero lo haría solo para la materia de Inglés, e incluso lo hacía más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa. No me había gustado que el profesor fuese capaz de dejarme considerando mi decisión por tanto tiempo, por lo que finalmente termine aceptándolo como una verdadera oportunidad de crecimiento y no como un castigo que hubiese recibido por apartarme de todos, así que me resigne a mi destino, después de todo lo que decía el maestro era cierto: los compañeros no eran de mi agrado, pero por lo menos no me desagradaban como el resto de alumnos de mi grado.

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde que habíamos entrado a clases, y precisamente hoy sería la entrega del primer trabajo colaborativo, el cual había sido una experiencia bastante agridulce, pues había sido completamente diferente a todo lo que yo pudiese haber esperado. En la primaria me habían obligado a trabar en equipo un par de veces, aunque siempre era la parte que más odiaba del año escolar.

Siempre me tocaba trabajar con personas que según ellas realmente querían trabajar, pero que no dudaban dos veces al momento de relegar todo para el último momento, algo que simplemente me parecía intolerable, por lo que terminaba por realizar yo todo el trabajo y simplemente tenía que presentarlo con ellos el día de la exhibición, por lo que todos teníamos la misma buena nota. Me parecía tonto tener que trabajar por otras personas que no tuviesen el mismo deseo que yo de trabajar, y recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, en mis primeros años de la primaria, eso me causó pelearme con unos de mis compañeros, que se atrevieron a decirle a la maestra que era una presuntuosa, una caprichosa y una presumida que solo quería llamar la atención, porque decían que todo lo que hacía de trabajo lo hacía solo para opacarlos a ellos y hacerlos quedar mal. Aún recuerdo que me enoje tanto que empuje al niño que había dicho eso, y se golpeo contra la pared. No fue nada grave, pero mi papá tuvo que venir en persona a la escuela y tuvo que pagar gastos médicos exagerados para algo tan simple como un empujón, pues de lo contrario me expulsarían de la escuela. Así fue por seis años que duró mi primaria, pero ningún año tuvo un incidente como ese, pues nadie reclamó nada más después de que yo empujara a ese niño en el segundo año de la primaria. Simplemente se limitaron a permitir que yo me quedara con todo el crédito

Sin embargo, en primer año de la secundaria tuve que trabajar de nuevo en equipo con varios compañeros, y no era solo en un proyecto, sino en muchos, uno por cada asignatura. En cada uno de ellos me encargué de hablar lo menos posible con los compañeros, y en todos en los que fue posible, me desafané de mi equipo con excusas para poder tener permiso de presentarlo individualmente. Así lo logré en tres asignaturas, pero en las demás tuve que hacer lo mismo que en la primaria, pues nadie parecía ser capaz de hacer realmente lo que trenía que hacerse. Por supuesto que el día dela presentación el crédito se dividió equitativamente, era el trabajo del equipo, no el mío. Me atreví a hablar con mis padres de lo que pensaba, y ellos me respondieron que la vida a veces era un poco injusta, pero que ellos sabían todo lo que yo había trabajado, y que también los compañeros del equipo lo sabían, así que a pesar de que la calificación era para todos, el conocimiento, que era lo más valioso, me lo podría quedar solo para mi.

Consuelo de tontos, si me lo preguntan ahora, porque me he dado cuenta de que a muchos de los compañeros el conocimiento les importa realmente muy poco. Lo único que les importa es poder pasar las materias y que sus padres crean que aprenden. Ese autoengaño era lo que ellos conocían como trabajo en equipo, y así había sido ahora que me daba cuenta.

Por eso es que no me había gustado trabajar en equipo antes, porque sentía que era demasiado complicado para mis compañeros poder seguir mi ritmo de trabajo, pues me ponía siempre demasiados estándares al trabajar, y no todos estaban dispuestos a mantener el mismo ritmo, por lo que dejaban simplemente que yo hiciese todo por ellos. Sin embargo, los compañero del nuevo equipo cambiaron completamente mi perspectiva sobre los trabajos en equipo, y sobre mi misma ante esta clase de trabajos.

Este había sido el primer proyecto en equipo en mi vida que me había parecido diferente, y sabía que no se debía a que el tema fuese complicado, pues era una simple ponencia ante la clase, bastante corta de hecho, pues eran tan solo cinco minutos, lo raro eran realmente los dos chicos con los que había tenido que trabajar. La manera en la que se había trabajado este proyecto era bastante peculiar, pues por primera vez, la manera en la que había trabajado no era yo haciéndolo todo, había sido una experiencia bastante peculiar, de hecho a mi parecer lo había parecido incluso bastante incómoda.

Los dos chicos con los que he tenido que trabajar en inglés son realmente muy raros, pero no lo eran en un mal sentido, por el contrario, habían logrado sorprenderme y tal vez aún más. En cuanto nos dieron el tema que tendríamos que preparar para exponer en clase, los dos no dijeron ni una palabra, no se inmutaron, a pesar de que seguramente ya habrían escuchado que trabajar conmigo sería un tormento, pues tendrían que estudiar el tema a gran detalle. Simplemente la chica, de la cual lo único que sabía era que se llamaba curiosamente Yoshira, se limitó a voltear a ver a su eterno acompañante, el cual simplemente asintió con su típica expresión tímida. Tenían un extraño talento para comunicarse sin usar palabras, era como si los dos estuviesen conectados mentalmente o algo así. Sabía que una comunicación así no se daba entre dos personas que se hubiesen conocido apenas hace un año, así que ellos no se habían conocido cuando recién entraron a la secundaria. Tal vez se había conocido desde la primaria, y era por eso que tenían un vínculo tan estrecho. Aún así no les tomé importancia, se fueron sin decirme ninguna palabra, por lo que supuse que sería igual que siempre, que simplemente terminaría haciendolo todo, igual que ellos.

Al día siguiente, durante la mañana, ya que ellos al igual que yo también solían llegar temprano, se acercaron con mucho cuidado al lugar donde yo estaba sentada, en la misma banca en donde siempre me solía sentar. Naturalmente, ya había comenzado con la investigación del tema el día anterior, así que supuse que si ellos no serían como el resto de los irresponsables ahora preguntarían que es lo que se suponía que tendrían que hacer. Sin embargo no fue así, por el contrario, los dos simplemente me dijeron que habían investigado sobre el tema, que lo habían sintetizado y que ya habían comenzado a trabajar en el trabajo. Dejaron entonces sobre la mesa un par de hojas; era un reporte de investigación, perfectamente realizado, aunque aún no sabía quien de los dos lo había redactado, no me hubiese sorprendido que fuesen los dos en conjunto.

El impacto de ver esa cantidad de trabajo en el momento me dejó completamente estupefacta, me hicieron sentir algo que no había sentido nunca en mi vida, y mucho menos al momento de trabajar en equipo con otros: me sentía irresponsable, había visto que con ellos era realmente cierto que dos cabezas trabajaban realmente mejor que una. Con mucho más orgullo, e incluso con algo de enojo, había dado las gracias, con un tono seco y bastante mordaz, y les había dicho que ahora yo me encargaría del resto. Ellos se negaron a permitir que yo tomara las riendas, pero me dijeron que me permitirían ayudarlos a realizar un poco de la investigación. Hice el doble de lo que me pidieron, pero aún así me hicieron sentir completamente inútil. Lo que ellos habían logrado era una gran hazaña, era algo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

Fue en ese momento en el que extrañé trabajar con todos los irresponsables con los que suelo trabajar, pues con ellos me siento el centro del equipo, y me siento realmente importante, mientras que con estos dos simplemente me siento una piedra en el zapato, un estorbo, una inútil, me siento como lo que más detestó, me siento como la irresponsable que nunca se ha dedicado al verdadero trabajo en equipo.

El resto del proyecto siguió avanzando con el mismo ritmo: a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba ellos siempre probaban rebasarme con su unidad y casi perversa coordinación. Claro que en el ámbito académico el proyecto fue un completo éxito: ningún equipo estuvo siquiera cercano a alcanzar la excelencia que habíamos logrado. Al maestro le complació tanto el resultado que nos dio un punto extra sobre la calificación final en la asignatura, el cual era un premio que solo se reservaba para los mejores equipos.

Cuando el maestro observaba como los demás equipos presentaban, los dos chicos se le quedaban viendo con una mirada confiada y calmada, convencidos de que el trabajo había rendido frutos. Yo solo los veía de reojo, tratando de que ellos no supieran que los observaban, pero sabía que se habían dado cuenta. No podía imaginar que fuera lo que estuviesen pensando.

" _Que alumna tan inútil"_ —eran los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, dándoles voz a ellos en mi cabeza, seguramente pensaban eso de mi después de lo poco que había hecho al lado de ellos, que parecían haber entregado todo su máximo esfuerzo, y no parecían cansados por ello: tal era su armonía, su sinergia, que parecía que juntos eran incansables.

A pesar de las voces que me decían eso en la cabeza, ellos no manifestaban tener esa clase de sentimientos: simplemente se limitaban a mirar las otras presentaciones, volteando de vez en cuando a verse el uno al otro y diciendo ciertas palabras en susurros. Cuando me sorprendieron mirándolos, se cohibieron un poco, se recargaron en sus asientos, ty solamente me dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa con simpatía.

Al verlos, no podía imaginar cuál de los dos fuese quien llevara las riendas de su relación, no se les podía catalogar como individuos por separado porque nunca se separaban. Se complementaban entre los dos para formar a una sola persona. Una sola persona que era mejor que yo.

Sé que lo que estoy diciendo podrá sonar bastante inmaduro, pero realmente tenía envidia a lo que ellos habían logrado; sabía que individualmente nunca hubiesen podido lograr lo que hicieron, estaba segura, pues en la presentación habían demostrado depender el uno del otro al cien por ciento. Por como hablaban, hacían parecer que nuestra comunicación había sido exquisita, que habíamos planeado hasta el último detalle, que todos habíamos trabajado por igual. Esa capacidad para unirse me daba bastante envidia, pues no estaban solos.

El maestro de inglés me pidió que me quedara con él después de la clase, seguro para hablar conmigo acerca del proyecto, pues no se nos había olvidado todo loo que yo le había dicho antes de que se organizara este método de trabajo.

—¿Y qué tal Nishikino-san?—dijo él con un tono calmado y gentil—Veo que hiciste un gran trabajo con Yoshira y Haoru, me alegra que hayan podido trabajar tan bien.

No me atreví a decirle que me había sentido ridículamente incómoda trabajando con esos dos ya que no había hecho casi nada, pero tampoco le di la razón de inmediato

—Sigo considerando que hubiese podido trabajar mejor yo sola—le dije con un falso orgullo, pues estaba ciento por ciento segura de que era mentira; sin ellos hubiese entregado lo que yo hubiese considerado increíble apenas hacía una semana, pero que ahora era mediocre—, pero fue una experiencia diferente

—Me alegra que por lo menos haya podido cambiar tu panorama un poco Nishikino-san—dijo el con su tono serio—, ya puedes retirarte, que tengas una linda tarde.

Una vez el maestro terminó de hablar, tomé mi mochila, y salí del aula.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, que ahora si estaba lleno de alumnos que también salían de sus clases para retirarse a sus casas. En un rincón estaban mis dos peculiares tormentos, esta vez con una excepcional sonrisa. Cuando me vieron, a pesar de que traté de esconderme, me hicieron un gesto con la mano; querían que me acercara, pero yo no quería, así que simplemente los voltee a ver extrañada.

Seguramente lo interpretaron como que yo no había entendido su lenguaje de señas, porque se acercaron a mí sigilosamente, parecía que no quisieran llamar la atención de los demás alumnos.

—Nishikino-san—la que hablo fue la chica, Yoshira, con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro—, nos alegra poder trabajar contigo.

Una sensación de molestia recorrió mi cuerpo entero cuando ella dijo su último comentario, a pesar de que no sonaba para nada como una burla o un mensaje irónico. La cólera era tal que si no hubiese tomado las terapias de control de ira, seguramente me hubiese puesto a gritar ahí mismo, no sé si de rabia, de envidia o de tristeza misma. Tal vez era incluso de algo diferente.

—Gracias— dije secamente—, aunque la verdad es que yo generalmente prefiero trabajar sola.

El comentario hizo retroceder un poco a la chica, pues supongo que no se esperaba una respuesta tan fría de mi parte, a pesar de que ya conocían mi fama de ser así de problemática. El chico de inmediato tomó el lugar de su acompañante, que siguió hablando con total calma.

—Te entendemos perfecto Nishikino-san—dijo con una voz lo suficientemente firme como para que yo le pusiese antecióin después del comentario anterior—, por ejemplo, no suelo trabajar con nadie que no sea Yoshi. De hecho no lo hemos hecho desde hace más de dos años.

Me costó relacionar a Yoshi con la chica que estaba en frente de mí, pues la primera que vino a mi fue cierta amiga imaginaria mía a la que le gustaba causar problemas.

—¿Y qué hay de los proyectos colaborativos del año anterior?—le pregunté inquisitivamente—Los equipos no solo eran de dos personas, eran de mínimo cinco

—Nishikino-san—dijo Yoshi retomando el valor y con una divertida mueca en su semblante, pero que mantenía la amabilidad en ella—, este niño de aquí y yo suponíamos que una chica inteligente como tú reconocería la diferencia entre "trabajar" y "formar parte de"

La afirmación me cayó como una bomba; me sentía "parte de", en vez de verdaderamente trabajadora del equipo. Me sentía mal conmigo misma

—Es cierto—dijo el chico, completando con otra frase—, tenía mucho que no trabajábamos con nadie que no fuéramos nosotros dos. Fue divertido tener una tercera voz, y por eso te damos gracias.

—Por favor, no sigan—les dije con una mueca de desagrado en mi rostro—, el trabajo fue espectacular y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió lo mucho que trabajaron, pero por favor no me agradezcan por trabajar; eso es una obligación.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te dio las gracias por hacer todo el trabajo colaborativo, Nishikino-san?—me preguntó con simpleza el chico, Haoru

—Nunca nadie me ha dado las gracias, porque es mi obligación—le dije secamente

—Pues nosotros te las damos porque es lo correcto, lo de personas educadas y de personas correctas—dijo la segunda Yoshi—, supongo que tienes que estar familiarizada con las buenas costumbres.

Hicimos una reverencia bastante incómoda, por lo menos lo fue para mí, y nos separamos, caminando en direcciones opuestas. Por fortuna era lunes, y hoy no estaría sola. Apenas salí de la escuela, comencé a correr por las calles para llegar al pequeño santuario donde el piano seguramente ya me estaba esperando.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba como siempre abierta, para que las almas curiosas pudiesen entrar a nutrirse con el conocimiento que ahí había guardado. El bibliotecario hoy no estaba en su escritorio, como lo hacía normalmente; estaba en el pasillo de historia, acomodando un par de libros en él

—Buenas tardes querida—dijo el hombre, aún acomodando los libros, para después agregar—¿Vas a llevar algún libro, o solo quieres pasar a tocar un rato?

—De hecho, señor bibliotecario, quise venir a leer un poco aquí, con más calma de la que hay en el resto de la ciudad—le dije, tomando asiento en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, y sacando de mi mochila aquel libro que había comprado hace ya bastante tiempo—, hay un capítulo que quisiera volver a leer exahustivamente.

El adulto simplemente asintió, y me dijo que cualquier situación o duda que tuviese, él seguiría acomodando libros en el pasillo de Historia. Me senté en la mesa y comencé mi lectura. Había un capítulo del libro que hablaba acerca de una extraña figura musical, de nombra acorde. El fragmento decía la siguiente

"Un acorde es un grupo de notas tocadas simultáneamente para crear armonía ; dos o más notas que se complementen mutuamente. Los acordes añaden textura a una melodía , y proporcionan ritmo a una canción."

Era tan extraño que esa definición la relacionara tanto con lo que recientemente había vivido. Esos chicos eran como un acorde, su armonía era perfecta cuando estaban juntos, y se complementaban mutuamente, eran tan perfectos como la sincronía de un hermoso acorde como los que comenzaba a dominar en el piano.

Me retiré a donde estaba el piano, y comencé a tocar una de las melodías más sencillas que había aprendido, en el libro decía que ayudaba a conocer las teclas del piano. Traté de combinar los sonidos, traté de encontrar lo que un acorde podría causar en la melodía, que ya de por sí sonaba bien por si misma. Me tomó varios minutos encontrar los primeros acordes, y el resultado me dejo completamente atónita: La melodía sonaba más preciosa que nunca, los sonidos la complementaban a la perfección, haciendo que tuviera un poco más de vida, mucho más ritmo y definitivamente convertían la canción en algo más hermoso.

Al momento de tratar de relacionar mi reciente descubrimiento con lo que había pasado en mi vida el día de hoy, no pude más que concluir que la relación era divertida. Pero me negaba a aceptarle, de ninguna manera esos dos chicos podrían complementar mi melodía. Eran un acorde, eso era un hecho, pero nunca les permitiría formar parte de la armonía que complementase mi melodía. No me lo podía permitir, o mínimo no me lo podía permitir hasta que supiese como superarlos, porque parecían ser un acorde más fuerte que la melodía misma que acompañaban. Una voz cálida me sacó de mis pensamientos

—Querida—fue lo que dijo el bibliotecario, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos profundos—¿tienes el libro que llevaste la semana pasada? Lo ocuparé esta semana. Bueno, yo no, lo utilizará mi pequeño retoño.

—Por supuesto que sí señor bibliotecario—le dije, sacando el otro libro de mi mochila—tome, ya no lo ocuparé.

Tomó el libro con ánimo y lo colocó en su mochila, después se sentó en el escritorio que estaba al lado del mío, y observó de reojo el fragmento que estaba leyendo

—Vaya, que raro que estés leyendo sobre la belleza de la armonía, una buena melodía siempre debe ir acompañada de un buen ritmo y sobre todo, de una preciosa armonía.

—Me lo dicen más seguido de lo que cree—le dije con un poco de exasperación, el mismo mensaje todo el día empezaba a hartarme en verdad, pero al tratarse del señor bibliotecario no me molestó que me lo repitiera, después de todo era gracias a él que podía tocar el piano.

—¿Eso te molesta querida?—dijo él con un tono paternal, pero serio

—Me molesta que todo mundo me lo diga, en serio quisiera que dejaran de decirme que no puedo hacerlo todo como siempre lo he hecho, yo sola—le dije un poco molesta.

—Pequeña, no está mal tener personas con las cuales puedas contar, a pesar de que creas que lo puedes hacer todo sola, no puedes vencer a la soledad si no tienes compañía—me dijo con genuina preocupación e interés.

—Pero... Pero—me puso a vacilar—, tengo que pensarlo

—Por supuesto que tienes que pensarlo—me dijo él con calma—no es una decisión que puedas tomar de un día para otro.

—Gracias señor bibliotecario—le dije con una sonrisa, tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a ir a casa

—Te veré la próxima semana querida—dijo él con un tono un poco cansado—, cuídate mucho

Salí de la biblioteca y me encamine a casa; las calles de Akibahara estaban en su hora pico, había cientos de personas transitando las calles de la ciudad, era sofocante, era extraño, no me gustaba que las calles estuviesen así de llenas: me ponía nerviosa.

Finalmente llegué a casa, donde Emiyuki-san me estaba esperando ya; me dijo que mi papá había llamado por teléfono, y que mi madre y él iban a llegar tarde, así que ella tendría que arroparme el día de hoy. No me quejé ni opuse resistencia, porque me gustaba que Emiyukii-san ma arropase, no tanto como mi papá, pero también lo disfrutaba.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé con mis deberes de la escuela: por suerte no tenía demasiada tarea, así que termine con rápidez y me dispusé a leer un poco más sobre mi libro de música, pero...

—Hola Maki—escuché la voz de Yoshi en la habitación, se escuchaba un tanto aburrida, como sime hubiese estado esperando—, creí que nunca nos llamarías

La voltee a ver con un poco de exasperación, mirada que ella me devolvió de inmediato; se notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente, por lo que termine hablando para poder relajar un poco las cosas

—Me alegra que hayan venido—dije con indiferencia—aunque no es como que me importe tener que llamarles para que vengan-

—Estás insufrible—dijo Yoshi—¿qué no disfrutaste trabajar en equipo?

—Ya sabes que no lo disfruta Yoshi—dijo Shiro, que se había quedado callado mientras discutíamos, pero que ahora hablaba con un poco de alegría en su voz—, sus compañeros nunca trabajan y todo lo tiene que hacer ella sola

—¡Cállense los dos!—les dije con exasperación—Esta vez trabaje con un par que realmente trabajo, incluso siento que trabajaron más que yo.

Sentí el asombro en los dos, porque se quedaron sin hablar por un par de segundos. Cuando se recuperaron de la primera exprersión, Yoshi no perdió el tiempo antes de comenzar con sus comentarios

—Fuiste una floja tomatito—me decía con burla—, no me sorprende que te sientas así, si no pudiste trabajar casi nada

—Yoshi, en serio, callate—dijo Shiro con una mueca de miedo—no hagas enojar a Maki

—Pero tengo razón Shiro, finalmente alguien le dio una lección a nuestro pequeño tomate—dijo Yoshi todavía riendose—y ella que se creía que nadie podía trabajar más que ella.

—Por favor detente—le dije seria, sabía que ahora si entendería

—Si, si, ya acabé—dijo ella comenzando a tranquilizarse—¿Entonces que vas a hacer? ¿Ya tienes algún plan?

—Las cosas no se van a quedar así—le dije a Yoshi y a Shiro, que me miraban expectantes—Voy a mejorar, esto fue una lección, a partir de ahora tendré que trabajar aún más de lo que trabajaba antes.

—Nunca aprendes ni aunque se te esté dando la lección en tu cara—dijo Yoshi—, tienes la oportunidad en frente, ¿por qué no simplemente la aprovechas?

Sus palabras hicieron especial eco en mí: ya había descubierto que realmente la melodía sonaba mejor si estaba acompañada, entonces por qué no podía acompañar mi melodía, por qué me era tan imposible comprender lo que era tan simple.

Era una impotencia abrumadora, y en mi mente solo pasaba un pensamiento, uno solo

" _¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?"_

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? La verdad es que mientras lo estaba escribiendo, incluso me llegué a sentir mal por Maki, es que en serio, pobrecita, siento que quedó especialmente mal en este capítulo. Pero aún así creo que ya era hora de que alguien, quien fuese, le diese una pequeña lección para que se bajara de esa nube de altanería en la que estaba, ¿creen ustedes que lo logre y que consiga una armonía? Yo creo que en especial el hecho de que la consientan tanto contribuye a que no busque soluciones, sino que simplemente se conforme con lo que ya ha logrado y que lo vea como un punto correcto. A pesar de eso, sentí este capítulo un poco largo, y siento que tal vez exageré en cuanto a la longitud del mismo. Perdón si pareció una lectura un poco pesada y tal vez incluso un poco dura de leer; no lo quiero decir así, pero a mí me pareció que este capítulo fue más bien como un relleno entre los cuatro que van de esta "tercera vuelta" (en serio voy exageradamente lento, ya dentro de dos meses y medio cumple un año este fic).**

 **Ahora, pasando a esa sección de los capítulos que no tienen nada que ver con esta historia, me disculpo especialmente en este capítulo porque lo más seguro es que tenga ridículamente muchas más faltas de ortografía que de costumbre; no tengo justificación, pero la razón es que, como mi computadora se dañó y ya fue declarada muerta, este capítulo lo estoy escribiendo en la computadora de escritorio de mi abuela, pero ella no tiene Word, así que estoy escribiendo en OpenOffice, donde no me marca las faltas de ortografía más obvias como en Word. Me disculpo porque me consta que no es lindo leer un escrito con faltas de ortografía, pero espero poder llevar la computadora con una amiga de mi abuela que me habían instalado Word en mi vieja computadora esta misma semana o la que entra, ya que por el momento la usaré para la escuela también y ahí si que es imperdonable escribir con faltas de ortografía.**

 **Pero bueno, saliendo de mis excusas y pasando de regreso a la historia, naturalmente, el siguiente capítulo es por derecho de Rin, eso es innegable, no le puedo quitar su capítulo después de habérselo negado por más de quince que van de esta historia. Pero después del siguiente capítulo que es de Rin, tal vez haya un pequeño cambio, ya veré en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ahora, pasando a mi parte que como siempre es mi favorita, me toca responder las reviews que ustedes amablemente me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, esta vez fueron dos, y pues, ahora responderé individualmente cada una:**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: ¡Hola! Como siempre gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar del tiempo que irresponsablemente me tarde en actaulizar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de Umi-chan,y pues, todavía me duele haber perdido mi computadora, pero como dices, no hay tiempo para ponerse triste, por suerte mi abuelita me ayudó y ya tengo en donde seguir escribiendo. Ahorita ya entré estas dos semanas a la nueva escuela, y pues, tengo que ponerme un poco al corriente, pero nada del otro mundo. Te mando saludos, espero que tengas una linda Semana Santa y adiós.**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias por la comprensión, la verdad es que a veces es difícil poder sentarse a escribir algo con lo que esté satisfecha para publicarlo sin el tiempo adecuado, supongo que pasa lo mismo con todos los escritores. La situación de las hermanas Kitayama es complicada, ya se irá viendo más adelante porque su relación es muy complicada. El plan de Alisa es uno que de hecho no se me había ocurrido, pero no creo que esté relacionado directamente con Eli. Gracias por la recomendación, ya leí una de tus historias, de hecho dejé un comentario, fue un honor recibir tu invitación personalmente a leerla. Saludos y espero que estés bien, adiós**

 **Ya para terminar con este capítulo me despido de ustedes esperando poder escribir el siguiente para la próxima semana. Ahora, terminando con este capítulo, me despido de ustedes, espero que estén bien, y les agradezco en serio a todos los que hayan leído este capítulo y hayab llegado hasta este punto. Espero que por favor puedan dejar su comentario porque me inspira mucho a escribir con frecuencia,y la verdad es que me ayuda a conocer más acerca de mi manera de escribir y como puedo mejorar.**

 **Me despido de ustedes, los quiero a todos, les deseo una bonita Semana Santa, y ahora finalmente Aramaru les dice a ustedes "Oyasuminassan".**


	16. 16- La vida lejos de mi flor

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero. ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de que µ's existiera? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todas las personas que lean este capítulo**

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo, este capítulo tuvo que haber estado desde ayer, pero cuando lo terminé de escribir ya eran las dos de la mañana, y ya estaba demasiado cansada como para escribir mi comentario personal, así que lo tuve que aplazar hasta hoy. Ahora, tengo que decir que no me enorgullezco del resultado de este capítulo, pe pareció un poco forzado, pero aun así me parece mucho mejor que el capítulo pasado, que bien podría ser, junto con el capítulo cinco, lo que menos me ha gustado de esta historia, pero dejaré mi comentario más extenso en la parte de abajo. Por favor lean, y disfruten de este capítulo**

 **En este capítulo por fin le tocará a Rin narrarnos, y nos leemos abajo con las notas del final, ya que esta vez si hay algunas cosas bastante importantes, y sin más interrupciones, que comience el capítulo**

 _Capítulo 16 "La vida lejos de mi flor"_

¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que estar lejos de ella sería tan complicado? Esa es una pregunta que no tiene respuesta, porque es una situación que nunca me hubiese planteado. Estar lejos de ella era lo más raro que pude haber imaginado, ¿cómo es que dos personas se podían volver tan apegadas? No lo sé, pero cada segundo que pasaba lejos de mi mejor amiga me mataba, era como sufrir una tortura dentro de cada músculo, dentro de cada vena, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, era como si me faltara mi corazón, mi cerebro, o alguno de mis órganos más vitales. Y pensar que cuando el director Saki me dijo que iba a separarnos yo pensé que sería sencillo, que me acostumbraría a no tenerla a mi lado, al fin y al cabo, solo eran ocho horas al día, después podría estar con ella tanto como quisiera. Que tonta había sido, creer que todo podría ser igual que antes había sido un error.

Por cierto, me llamo Rin, Rin Hoshizora, tengo 13 años, y soy la persona más tonta del universo por haber creído que podía prescindir de mi mejor amiga, de mi queridísima flor; aún no puedo creer que el director Saki haya sido capaz de hacerme esto, a mis ojos era traición, pues creía que él y yo éramos amigos, que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo cruel hacia mí, pero me equivoqué. Sabía que no era su intención, y que tampoco era su culpa, pero había hecho lo peor que me podía pasar: le había hecho daño a mi Kayo-chin.

Aún recuerdo el primer día, ella venía tan animada, creía que este año no sería como el anterior, que nuestra situación iba a mejorar, que íbamos a poder tener más amigos, que tendríamos mejores recuerdos, y sobre todo que estaríamos juntas. Era raro, pues yo tenía exactamente las mismas esperanzas, sin Mibu paseándose por la secundaria, tal vez al fin todos los problemas desparecerían. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenía que aparecer Aina-sensei y arruinarlo todo, tenía que aparecer el maldito grupo y arruinarlo todo, tenía que aparecer la profesora de inglés y ser la pesadilla de mis peores pesadillas y en especial, tenía que aparecer esa lista en la que decía que mi mejor amiga no estaría conmigo. Prefería mil veces tener a Mibu rondando por ahí que sufrir el vacío de soledad que me da no tener a Kayo-chin conmigo

Ahora que Kayo-chin no está por aquí para ayudarme, pareciera que la profesora de inglés decidió tomar su venganza por no poderme poner la peor calificación em el año anterior. Desde el primer día, en nuestra primera clase, me dijo que disfrutaría mucho trabajar conmigo ahora que Kayo-chin no estaba por aquí. En los dos meses que han pasado no ha organizado ni un trabajo colaborativo, y me ha dado las peores notas posibles en todo lo que puede. En serio nunca creí que esa mujer pudiese ser tan cruel. Cruel, en serio no había otra palabra para describirla. Cada que colocaba una mala nota, cada que realizaba una corrección a uno de mis trabajos, tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara, antes de decir alguna frase ridícula como "Deberías primero hablar japonés correctamente, Hoshizora-san" o "Espero que Koizumi-san tenga tiempo de venir a corregir tus trabajos ahora que no está aquí". Odiaba sobre todo como mencionaba a Kayo-chin, con burla; si no supiera toda la verdad, podría asegurar que fue ella la que pidió que cambiaran a mi mejor amiga al salón de la planta baja, en serio hubiera querido poder afirmar que eso era su culpa.

Por suerte para ella, con Kayo-chin nunca se ha metido. Es cierto que ella me ha dicho que de vez en cuando también le hace un comentario burlón, relacionado conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, pero por lo menos a ella no le rechaza los trabajos por razones tan ridículas como haber confundido el orden en el que anotaba la fecha en el encabezado de la página. No entendía como una mujer podía ser tan repugnante e intimidante como esa mujer, o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace poco. Solamente por la parte de intimidante, había una mujer que rebasaba a la profesora de inglés, y era la profesora de literatura.

Era una mujer imponente, lo cual no se podía negar, pues a pesar de que casi. parecía que luchaba por verse desmarañada y sencilla, la maestra no perdía una imponencia única, una imponencia que solo ella tenía. El primer día, en cuanto entró al salón, todos la ignoramos, ella, como si de nada se tratará, se sentó en el escritorio, sacó de su bolso un plumón y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón del salón. Pasaron más de diez minutos y ella no decía ni una palabra, ni se inmutaba, simplemente seguía escribiendo. Una vez terminó de escribir, ahora si se dignó de voltear a vernos. Su mirada era gris, vacía, pesada de sostener, nadie pudo mirarla por más de dos segundos antes de voltear al piso. Fue entonces que comenzó a hablar, lo cual solo ayudó a que cerrara con broche de oro su imponente presentación

—Vaya mis niños, me alegra que por fin osen cerrar esa boca suya, que solo sirve para decir imprudencias y cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema de mi clase—su mensaje era raro, pretendía ser sarcástico, pero no sonaba a ser sarcástico, simplemente sonaba monótono, sin vida, como si lo hubiese dicho utilizando uno de esos programas de la computadora que se encargan de decir con una voz robótica y poco humana lo que tu escribas—, ahora bien, agradecería que por lo que resta de mi explicación, conservaran sus bocas así, cerradas, pues no me gusta que nadie hable al mismo tiempo que yo.

Nadie respondió, y al parecer a ella no le importaba, seguía parada en el centro del aula, con su mirada seria, y su boca torcida, en lo que normalmente se podría interpretar como una mueca de aburrimiento, que era lo que parecía expresar, no solo con su voz que no parecía ser humana, sino en su aspecto expresaba aburrimiento. Su cabello caía de una manera rebelde por debajo de su su frente, cubriéndolo casi todo con un fleco, que se veía tan abultado que cualquiera podría asegurar que su propio cabello se abultaba durante la noche y no se molestaba en peinarlo en las mañanas.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, volvió a hablar:

—No tienen por qué temerme—dijo con su misma voz monótona, por la forma en la que hablaba casi parecía que era su voz real, aterradoramente, tal vez así sea—, yo soy su profesora, estoy a servicio de ustedes como mis alumnos. Mi meta es que ustedes aprendan, en este caso, sobre literatura. Yo he dado clases en esta escuela por cuatro años, así que tengo aquí más tiempo que ustedes. De hecho, el año pasado, cuando ustedes estaban en primer año, yo conocí a varios de ustedes. Soy la profesora Shizuku, no necesitan saber nada más de mí, y ahora que veo que tengo su atención, comenzaremos por anotar en sus libretas lo que pacientemente he anotado en el pizarrón mientras ustedes me faltaban al respeto hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí, pueden comenzar.

Así había sido su primer día de clases con nosotros, y desde ese momento nadie había vuelto a decir palabra mientras ella hablaba.

Su materia era aburrida, y de hecho su voz solo ayudaba a que fuera más aburrida, pues era como un extraño arrullo, al no gritar, al no exaltarse como otros profesores, manteniendo esa aterradora calma, sus discursos se hacían bastante tediosos y cansados de escuchar. O así lo sería si no se encargara de no permitir que nos cansemos de escucharla, pues mientras ella hablaba, los alumnos teníamos que tomar nota de lo que ella decía. A pesar de que en esencia su asignatura era bastante aburrida, ella se encargaba de darnos interés, sus explicaciones eran de hecho muy buenas, y al final siempre nos repetía, que esperaba que todo lo hubiéramos aprendido correctamente, pues todo lo evaluaría después; nunca creí que una asignatura como literatura pudiese ser tan interesante. Era una profesora extraña; era estricta, pero no como la profesora de inglés, que era más cruel. No era una persona a la que se le pudiese tomar a la ligera, pues ella no lo permitía.

Kayo-chin pensaba diferente; había terminado por idolatrar a la profesora Shizuku, tal vez influyendo el hecho de que ella era su profesora titular. La miraba con una admiración única, aunque no entendía el porqué.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, caminando rumbo a la escuela, con mi mejor amiga a mi lado, era un día cálido, un día de primavera como cualquier otro. A pesar de que el día era cálido, yo sentía frío, por lo que traía una de mis sudaderas favoritas. Tenía una capucha que tenía orejas de gato; me la había regalado Kayo-chin en noviembre, cuando había sido mi cumpleaños. La escuela no estaba muy lejos de casa, por suerte para las dos, pues nos podíamos quedar a desayunar en casa antes de salir rumbo a las clases.

El simple hecho de tener a Kayo-chin caminando a mi lado me daba tranquilidad, me daba calma, me hacía sentir acompañada, y se sentía bien; era un sentimiento que disfrutaba mucho, el sentimiento de no estar sola. Aún así sabía que eso terminaría, que la tendría que dejar ir en cuanto llegáramos al colegio. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, a aquel pasillo que nos separaba, me despedí de ella, sabía que la vería de nuevo más tarde, pero aun así me dolía separarme. Es cierto que ahora era mucho más sencillo, en un principio, esos momentos en los que nos separábamos nos dejaban sentimentales por un tiempo. Pero ya no, ahora, cuando nos separábamos, simplemente esperábamos que el tiempo para volver a vernos no se pasara largo. Mi salón estaba en la planta alta de la escuela, por lo que subí por las escaleras para llegar al piso en el que se encontraría mi aula.

Cuando iba a entrar, una voz llamó mi atención, me estaba llamando, la reconocí de inmediato. En este momento no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero aún así sabía que tendría que responder. De mala gana me encaminé hacia donde había venido la voz, y fui a hablar con el profesor Saki.

—Buenos días profesor Saki nya—le dije, acercándome con desgane hacia él, que estaba parado en frente de su oficina

—Buenos días joven Rin—dijo él, con un tono mucho más amable y sereno—, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?

—Estoy bien, gracias director—dije con indiferencia; no quería estar ahí, pero sabía que si él quería hablar conmigo, entonces se trataba de algo importante

—Necesito que pases Rin, tengo que hablar contigo en este momento—dijo él, pasando tras la puerta que estaba atrás de él, su oficina

Entré a su oficina, que estaba tan impecable como siempre; se sentó en su silla, invitándome a mí a sentarme en una segunda asilla que estaba frente a su escritorio

—¿Qué sucede Director? ¿Pasa algo nya?—le pregunté curiosa; siempre que me invitaba hablar con él era porque había pasado algo importante, de hecho la última vez que habíamos hablado en privado era porque… Se trataba de Mibu

—Sé lo que estás pensando de mí Rin—me dijo él con su sonrisa paternal—Me miras juiciosa. Te sientes traicionada, por mí y por Aina.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?—le pregunté seria, no sentía nada, no sentía enojo, no sentía tristeza. Lo único que sentía era realmente una gran decepción. Lo habría esperado de muchos profesores, pero nunca del director Saki, ni siquiera de su esposa, la cual nunca me había caído especialmente bien, pero que no era tan cercana a mi como el director de la secundaria—¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle eso a ella nya? ¿Por qué? Ella no lo merecía, ella no se merece estar sufriendo por lo que le está pasando, ella no…

—En serio lo lamento joven Rin—me interrumpió él conservando su tono serio, pero aun así sentí la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras—, por ti y por la pequeña Hanayo, no merecen lo que les está pasando, pero necesitábamos una solución, y tú lo sabes, tú deberías de saberlo, mejor que nadie.

Era cierto, lo que me decía era cierto, una solución era necesaria, él simplemente había solucionado el problema que se tenía, pero la forma en la que Aina-san y él lo habían hecho, no era la correcta, no era lo que tenía que hacerse, había sido la salida más fácil, pero no la correcta, ¿por qué habían tenido que hacerlo?, ¿por qué así?

—¡Entonces no nya!—grité desesperada, a pesar de lo inapropiado que era que me pusiese a gritar en la oficina del director de la escuela—¡No sé que es lo que tenía que hacerse! Lo único que sé es que lo que hicieron su esposa y usted estuvo mal. Kayo-chin no se merecía que le pasara lo que le pasó, yo tampoco lo merezco, no parece una ayuda, parece más bien que nos castigó nya.

—Estás actuando con muy poca madurez joven Rin—me dijo él, perdiendo un poco la calma, seguramente por la mención de su esposa—Lo que Aina y yo hicimos tiene una razón; una razón que aún no entiendes, pero que podrás comprender cuando llegue el momento

—¡¿Y mientras tanto qué?!—le grité desesperada—Le diré que es lo que pasará mientras tanto. Mientras tanto mantendrá dañada a una inocente, porque Hanayo no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Mibu el año anterior nya.

—No quiero lastimar a la pequeña Hanayo—dijo él, regresando a su calma—, pero mi decisión está tomada, las cosas se quedarán como están. Es necesario, y es una decisión que no se puede revertir, fue el camino que tomamos, y es el camino que ahora seguiremos. Además, me encargué personalmente de que la pequeña Hanayo no esté sola. A mi opinión está mejor separada de todos los problemas que hay en tu grupo; de hecho, ahora que está alejada, la estoy manteniendo a salvo. Shizuku la mantendrá bien protegida de todos los males; a ella es a la única de todos los maestros de esta escuela a la que le podría confiar a tu mejor amiga. Shizuku podrá hacer lo que tú y yo no podemos. Hanayo estará bien, pues está en un lugar mucho más seguro del que tú le podrías dar.

Toda calma que hubiese podido conseguir se perdió en ese momento, me sentía enojada, no podía explicarlo, me sentía completamente furiosa, me sentía completamente impotente, y lo era porque lo que me decía el director Saki tenía razón. Me enfurecía saber que lo que me decía era verdad, que esa mujer podría proteger a "mi" mejor amiga mejor que yo, mínimo por el momento, me enfurecía saber que lo que Aina-san y él habían decidido era la mejor decisión posible.

—¡Esa mujer no puede proteger a mi mejor amiga mejor que yo nya!—le grité al director, que esta vez si se sobresaltó—Para empezar, ¿cómo puede considerar que una mujer que no se nota que está muerta hasta que la tiene en frente puede ser capaz de cuidar a mi mejor amiga?

—Deberías de calmarte, y recordar tu lugar, joven Rin—me dijo con un poco de molestia; fue entonces cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de que me había sobrepasado

—Lo siento, no debí de haberle hablado así, lo siento Director Saki—le dije sintiéndome arrepentida genuinamente; sabía que el director no merecía que le hablará así. El director solo había hecho lo que había hecho por ayudarme, lo había hecho por ayudarnos a las dos, y eso me hacía sentirme mal por haber intentado reclamarle

El director me sonrió con confianza, y me miró con compasión y cariño, antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con un tono más calmado y sereno:

—Mi joven Rin, creo que todo lo que estabas sintiendo, tenías que liberarlo, comprendo que sientes frustración; estar lejos de la pequeña Hanayo debe ser difícil para ti, después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntas—me dijo con su tono compasivo, bastante diferente al que había usado antes para detener mi descaro—Pero debes comprender que un vínculo como el que tienen ustedes no se romperá por un tiempo que pasen separadas. A ustedes dos las une un vínculo del corazón, y no se romperá porque permitas que Shizuku se encargué de cuidar a la pequeña Hanayo de los peligros que supone la partida de Mibu por un tiempo.

Las palabras del director Saki siempre habían sido un consuelo para mí, lo habían sido el año pasado, cuando más lo había necesitado, cuando estaba a punto de caer ante Mibu, pero ahora, ahora que por fin todo había cambiado, todo era diferente. Ahora sus consejos no eran un consuelo, eran sabiduría, me ayudaban a crecer y a madurar y por eso es que yo le ten´pia tanto respeto a él.

—Director, tengo miedo—le confesé, con un poco de duda en mi voz—, tengo miedo de perder a mi Kayo-chin. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí, es como si fuera mi hermana, es como si fuera la persona que más me conoce en el mundo. La necesito nya

—Joven Rin—me dijo él con una sonrisa triste—, piensa en lo que te dije, eres una persona noble, y eso te hace especial; ahora ve a clase, ya te interrumpí mucho más tiempo del que pensaba que lo haría, y lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas por eso. Ten un lindo día, y no olvides lo especial que eres, y que eso te hace igual de especial para la pequeña Hanayo.

Salí de la oficina del director Saki, y fue entonces miré cuando miré la escuela; la escuela era demasiado grande, o tal vez el miedo que sentía, el miedo que vivía en mí en los tiempos recientes, me hacía empequeñecer. Me sentía hueca, vacía, como si las palabras del director Saki hubiesen penetrado en el fondo de mi corazón. Ya no sentía enojo, ya no sentía ira, ya no sentía frustración simplemente sentía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, el miedo de que Kayo-chin no estuviera conmigo.

Caminé directo a mi aula, seguramente ya había muchos de mis compañeros estaban ahí, tal vez me había tardado tanto que incluso la clase ya había dado comienzo; un segundo, hoy era miércoles, de todos los días que podía haber hoy era el peor para ponerme a hablar con el profesor Saki, seguramente esta mujer no perderá el tiempo para causar problemas. Llegué al salón con rapidez y toqué la puerta con premura, tal vez, solo tal vez, aún no había llegado

—Buenos días señorita Hoshizora—dijo la profesora de inglés—, veo que te has dado el lujo de llegar tarde el día de hoy a mi clase, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que vas pésimo en mi asignatura? Deberías de por lo menos intentar llegar a tiempo a las clases, a ver si algo de conocimiento se te pega.

En serio, no toleraba a esta mujer, y en este momento no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, era con quien menos ganas tenía de lidiar entre todos los profesores, así que no perdí más tiempo y jugué mi más valiosa carta de inmediato; ni ella podría resistirse a mi jugada.

—Estaba en la oficina del director Saki nya—le dije con indiferencia, esta mujer me ponía de malas—Si tiene algún problema con que yo haya llegado tarde, creo que debería de hablar con él, pues él en fue quien en persona me llamó para hablar comigo.

La profesora emitió un bufido de exasperación, cruzó los brazos y con una horrible mueca de desdén, hizo un brusco gesto, para indicarme que pasara a la clase.

—Espero que el director Saki también pueda entregar la tarea por ti—dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo en el escritorio; tenía varias libretas, seguramente revisando el ensayo que había dejado la semana pasada; por suerte esta tarea si la había hecho, así que saqué mi libreta y se la dejé con pocas ganas en el escritorio. A pesar de que estaba haciendo acto de presencia en la clase de la maestra, mi mente estaba en otro lado; estaba en las palabras del director Saki, en Kayo-chin, y de una manera mucho menos placentera en la otra mujer extraña, en la profesora Shizuku.

A pesar de la confianza que tenía el profesor Saki en ella, a mí esa mujer me parece en extremo siniestra, y definitivamente no es alguien que pueda cuidar a mi Kayo-chin de alguien como Mibu, que aún sin estar aquí seguro que aun mueve sus influencias en esta escuela, a pesar de los esfuerzos del director Saki y de Aina-sensei. No imaginaba como podría esa mujer darle a Kayo-chin la calidez que necesitaba para poder pasar un momento tan difícil: ella no comprendía la gravedad de todo, no entendía el panorama completo, como lo hacía yo, para ella simplemente la habían cambiado de clase, no entendía todo lo que había oculto ni todo lo que se estaba gestando, todos los peligros que todavía existían.

—Señorita Hoshizora—una molesta voz comenzaba a interrumpir mis pensamientos; era demasiado débil como para sacarme de ellos. Mi mente seguía en Kayo-chin y en mi propio temor—¡Señorita Hoshizora! —la voz insistía, esta vez me había hecho salir de mis pensamientos por un pequeño tiempo, pero aún así no había volteado a ver en frente de mi banca—¡Rin Hoshizora, le estoy hablando!

Fue en ese momento en el que reaccioné, la maestra de inglés estaba prácticamente encima de mi banca; en circunstancias normales, la situación me hubiese parecido graciosa, pero en este momento, me sentía ridícula, y no me hacía precisamente sentir mejor el grupo de tontos que se reían como si la situación fuese graciosa. La profesora me miraba con una cólera impresionante.

—Creo que olvidaste que esta tarea era importante Hoshizora—me dijo con toda la calma que podía conseguir, aunque no era mucha—no pareciera que te tomaste la molestia de revisar todas las faltas de ortografía que tiene esta "tarea", si le damos un sustantivo que no merece esta porquería

—Está exagerando para mla nya—dije un poco nerviosa, rascándome la cabeza, me había esforzado al máximo en esa tarea, sobre todo porque sí tenía idea de su importancia—, no puede estar tan mal como usted dice

—Cuando tengas tareas importantes Hoshizora, pídele a Koizumi que las revise, claro, si es que le puede entender a esta letra tan horrible—me dijo ella con burla en su tono; se notaba a leguas que lo estaba disfrutando, y aún más su último comentario, lo que ella no sabía es que Kayo-chin entendía perfectamente mi letra, incluso era buena imintándola—Es cierto, olvide que Koizumi no está aquí, ¿quién puede controlar a esta ridícula gatita ahora?

A pesar de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, los desgraciados de mis compañeros rieron como si la odiosa mujer realmente hubiese dicho un chiste o lago que los hiciera reír. Eran tan odiosos como lo era ella, desde el año pasado detestaba a muchos de ellos, precisamente por todo lo que había pasado con Mibu.

—Pues la verdad es que hoy había despertado de buenas, señorita Hoshizora—me dijo la profesora volviendo a su lugar, donde se escurrió en la silla de los profesores—le iba a permitir ir a su casa, hablar con su dueña, tal vez incluso permitir que corrigiera su tarea y traérmela de vuelta mañana, pero ya que veo que usted está demasiado ocupada encargándose de tener su cabeza en las nubes, le evitaré la fatiga, su porquería sí es mejor que nada—dijo esto último mirando a un par de compañeros en la esquina que ni siquiera se habían molestado en redactar el ensayo—, pero no crea que le daré una buena calificación. Siéntase feliz si obtiene una calificación aprobatoria, será el mejor de sus trabajos.

Todos mis compañeros volvieron a reír, no se reían porque les cayera bien la profesora, ni porque realmente lo considerarán graciosos: se reían porque realmente me detestaban, y porque les divertía ver como me enfadaba por sus tonterías.

Me recordaban a los niños que me molestaban cuando era niña, excepto que ya no existía esa inocencia infantil, estos sabían lo que hacían perfectamente, y me herían con todas las intenciones. Mi padre querido siempre me había dicho sus sabias palabras cuando los niños me decían algún comentario que me hacía sentir menos, que me hacía sentir vacía e insignificante. Su consejo siempre era, literalmente este: " _Hija mía, a pesar de lo mucho que te digan los otros niños, tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal, y mucho menos, cuando lo que quieren es herirte. Por encima de todas las cosas, nunca dejes que las burlas y los comentarios venenosos te hieran, y mucho menos que ellos piensen que pueden herirte; no dejes que te hieran sus comentarios venenosos porque no expresan lo que tú eres ni lo que tú vales_ ". Ahora, en este preciso momento, no me lo creía. En el pasado año, cuando una situación así pasaba, la tímida Kayo-chin se volvía mi guardiana, mi más poderosa protectora, nadie era capaz de herirme si ella estaba conmigo. Pero ahora estaba sola, enojada, confundida, temerosa, y por encima de todo eso estaba vulnerable y sola, sin Kayo-chin no había quien me diese la fuerza para poder aplicar el consejo de mi papá.

Fue una mañana dura, pues después de terminada la clase de inglés, hubo una clase de ciencias bastante tediosa y una clase de deportes que no fue suficiente para alegrar la horrible mañana que había tenido ya a estas alturas. Por fortuna, al fin el descanso había llegado.

Bajé por las escaleras del pasillo con rapidez, tenía que llegar rápido con mi Kayo-chin, con alguien tenía que desahogarme de la amarga situación por la que había pasado en la clase de inglés. Su salón estaba arrinconado, metido prácticamente debajo de las escaleras, así que entré apenas terminé de bajar por el estrecho corredor. Cuando entré al salón de Kayo-chin, me encontré con la segunda persona con la que no me quería encontrar. En serio, ¿qué nunca podía tener una mañana tranquila? ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí hoy?

—La clase ha terminado por hoy, mis niños, tomen sus cosas y salgan a comer, que una buena alimentación es importante para su desarrollo—a pesar de que hablaba con el mismo tono amenazante con el que le hablaba a mi grupo, se sentía mucho menos siniestra aquí y ahora; su aura era igual de oscura que cuando estaba en mi salón, seguía siendo la misma mujer oscura, pero se sentía más iluminada. Era extraño, se sentía demasiado dual, demasiado cambiante. A pesar de hablar con el mismo tono, que parecía casi muerto, de verse como la misma mujer siniestra y oscura, al dar su ponencia al grupo de Kayo-chin se sentía más humana. Como si realmente si fuese capaz de proteger a mi mejor amiga

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una visita, ¿no deseas pasar, Rin-san?

A pesar de que en un principio traté de ocultarme, sabía que eso ya no era posible, así que con mucha más pena de la que podía pensar que era capaz de sentir, pasé al salón de Kayo-chin, y en cuanto entré lo sentí demasiado diferente al mío, era casi un sueño, no parecía ser real. Para empezar, todos los alumnos hicieron una reverencia en cuanto entré, Kayo-chin me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa desde su lugar, que, por cierto, de una manera muy bizarra, estaba hasta el frente del salón, al lado de la puerta por donde había entrado. Kayo-chin nunca en su vida se había sentado hasta el frente en sus seis años de la primaria, siempre prefería colocarse en un lugar que se ubicara en la tercera o en la cuarta fila, donde pudiese ocultarse y desaparecer. Y estaba segura de que la mujer que estaba parada al frente había sido la responsable de ponerla ahí. Nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta de que Kayo-chin tenía que estar al frente por sus problemas de vista, a pesar de que ella misma insistía en desaparecer detrás de otros estudiantes.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Rin-san? —dijo la profesora, sentándose con confianza en su escritorio, este claramente tenía que ser su salón, y este claramente tenía que ser su grupo.

Para la maestra tan oscura que tenían como tutora, el grupo era demasiado cálido, todos ponían una atención abrumadora a su profesora, y ninguno daba ese aire de hostilidad que predominaba en el grupo en el que yo estaba. Para terminar, otra gran diferencia entre este grupo y el mío era que este grupo tenía a la flor más bella que se pudiese tomar de cualquier jardín, tal vez incluso este grupo podría presumir de tener a la flor más bella del mismísimo jardín del paraíso, pues tenían con ellos a mi mejor amiga, tenían con ellos a mi Kayo-chin, y eso los hacía un grupo que era mil veces mejor que el mío.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su sesión profesora Shizuku—dije, haciendo una reverencia ante el grupo, ante la profesora y ante Kayo-chin—, solo venía, tenía que venir por algo muy importante aquí abajo.

—No te disuclpes Rin-san—dijo ella, levantando una mano en son de relajar el ambiente—Ya terminábamos, ¿verdad que si mis niños?

A pesar de que a nosotros también nos decías "mis niños" cada que nos habalaba, cuando les hablaba a ellos realmente se sentía que eran sus niños, a diferencia de nosotros, con quienes se sentía como un mero formalismo del lenguaje, entre tantos otros que hay en el idioma. Los alumnos parecían realmente tenerle afecto a esta mujer, como si realmente fuera su madre, o mínimo lo fuese cuando estaban en la escuela.

—Me imagino que es Hanayo la que te trae por aquí—dijo la profesora, sin inmutarse, sin reírse, sin insinuar nada; a pesar de haber dicho "me imagino", lo estaba afirmando—No te preocupes, solo un minuto más y Hanayo estará contigo, ¿verdad Hanayo?

Kayo-chin afirmó con la cabeza, no dijo nada, parecía demasiado cohibida como para poder decir palabra alguna.

—Entonces Rin-san—dijo ella—, sé nuestra invitada por este minuto, ¿verdad que Rin-san puede ser nuestra invitada?

Todos dijeron que sí, por lo que mientras la maestra daba su conclusión del tema, me senté en el piso, observando como todos ponían atención hasta el último segundo de lo que decía su maestra, que no daba la clase de una manera distinta a como la daba con nosotros en mi grupo.

Por fin todos salieron, y pude estar con Kayo-chin, aprovecharía cada segundo que pudiese pasar junto a ella antes de que el timbre sonara y nos volviera a mandar a cada una de nosotras a pasillos distintos.

—Gracias por venir por mí Rin-chan—me dijo Kayo-chin mientras comíamos juntas en el patio de la escuela. Como siempre un tazón de arroz era lo que más disfrutaba comer mi amiga, ya que lo devoraba sin siquiera pensarlo, en un tiempo que muchos hubiesen considerado irreal.

—Lo que sea por Kayo-chin—le dije con simpleza, mientras comía un poco de mi propia comida.

Como si la mala suerte no pudiese haber sido suficiente por hoy, se apareció la tercera persona a la que no quería ver para interrumpir el tiempo que estaba pasando con mi queridísima Kayo-chin; esas eran las partes de mi día que más disfrutaba, y en serio me molesta en gran medida que crean que tienen el derecho de interrumpirme con tonterías en mi tiempo sagrado

—Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san, ¿pueden venir conmigo un momento?—dijo la tierna y conocida voz de Aina-sensei mientras se acercaba a nosotras. Tenía puesta una falda verde larga y una holgada playera amarilla; ella nunca llevaba el uniforme que llevaban el resto de profesores del colegio.

Kayo-chin le sonrió a la mujer y asintió, yo, de mala gana, tuve que torcer una media sonrisa, apenas siendo lo suficiente como para que no pareciera que era forzada. Después, seguí a Aina-sensei por el patio de la escuela, directo a su oficina, que estaba en el piso de abajo, cerca de la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

—Necesito su ayuda, y solo en ustedes dos puedo confiar, pues Saki me ha dicho que ustedes dos son buenas niñas, las mejores, de hecho—dijo ella, mientras entrábamos a su oficina—¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

—¿Qué sucede Aina-sensei?

—Alguien entró a mi oficina cuando yo no estaba, y tomó información muy importante, información que Saki me había pedido especialmente cuidar

—¿Qué clase de información?—le pregunté inquisitivamente

— _Puede ser, entre otras cosas, información sobre Mibu Kazuno, seguro que el nombre te suena, ¿no es así Rin-san?_

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

 **Bueno, por fin, después de una semana, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, que disculpándome, de nuevo salió en lunes, en vez del tradicional domingo. Ahora, pasando a otro tema, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que se sintió un poco forzado en algunas partes, pero me gustaría contar con su opinión, así que los invitó a dejar una review diciéndome que les gustó y que no les gustó de este capítulo.**

 **En lo personal yo misma terminé con la duda de quien rayos es Mibu, bueno, alguna explicación tendrá que darnos Rin más adelante, nos la debe y también a Kayo. Lamento en serio haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, estoy de vacaciones y la verdad es que si pareciera que estoy holgazaneando, incluso lo estoy subiendo un día después de lo habitual, pero es que me puse a hacer tarea toda la semana, y no pude empezar a escribirlo hasta el viernes, y la verdad es que tal vez es por eso que se sienta tan forzado en algunas partes.**

 **Pasando al mensaje importante que les tenía que dar, primero que nada, tengo que preguntar, ¿les gusta que la historia esté organizada así, o preferirían que cada una de las historias que se engloban aquí estuvieran por separado? Decidí esperar hasta ahorita porque quería terminar con esta ronda de capítulos, pero ahora si planteo esa idea. Lo planteo más que nada porque realmente el capítulo anterior me pareció pésimo, no porque me pareciera mal escrito, como precisamente pasó con el primer capítulo de esta historia, sino porque realmente me pareció relleno total, como si solo lo hubiese escrito porque según el patrón tocaba capítulo de Maki y ya. No quiero sonar mal, como si estuviese tratando de ser presuntuosa, pero realmente no quiero caer en rellenos, así que por eso es que planteo como solución separar las historias, me daría más comodidad hasta en la duración de cada una de las historias, porque hay algunas que son en esencia más largas que otras, pero les pregunto a ustedes, en especial a las tres personitas que me honran regularmente comentando mi trabajo.**

 **Y hablando de eso, ha llegado el momento que como siempre es el que más disfruto, responder las reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, que esta vez son tres:**

 **SilentDrago: Por supuesto que sí, marqué varias de tus historias que tyengo ganas de leer, pero la verdad es que la seman pasad aestuve super ocupada, y el fin de semana me puse a escribir, así que me quedé sin tiempo, aún así esta semana si me pondré a leer otra historia**

 **La verdad, es que sé que el capítulo fue un poco forzado, sobre todo por los pensamientos tan extraños que pasaban por la cabeza de Maki, en una parte del capítulo incluso empecé a pensar que no se sentí como si fuese Maki. Respecto a Mako, por causas de la historia, será omitida, o por lo menos ese es el plan hasta ahora; no hay nadie que la vaya a remplazar, simplemente omitiré esa parte. La verdad es que, lo de Waki-san, lo cambié por una razón bastante extraña. En el primer capítulo de Maki, la verdad es que ignoraba el dato, pero cuando escribí el segundo pensé en cambiarlo, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, de hecho lo hice para evitar errores, pues el nombre es demasiado parecido a Maki, y como corrijo mis capítulos de noche, pues por el cansancio que ya traigo a veces pude haber cometido alguna tontería y cambiar un Waki por Maki o viceversa; por eso mejor la deje como Emiyuki-san, no hay pierde para mí en eso. Me disculpo por las inconveniencias que eso pueda causar. Espero que este capítulo te guste, saludos.**

 **Biso47: En serio extrañé tu review la vez pasada, siempre disfruto leer el comentario que me puedas dejar. Me alegra que te guste la historia de las tres chicas de segundo (aunque ahorita son de tercero y, mejor me calló para evitar que mi cerebro explote); ahora, respecto a lo del HonoUmi, la verdad es que es una pareja que me gusta mucho a mi también, se me hace mucho más, como decirlo, natural, que el "canónico" KotoUmi, o bueno, tal vez sea que simplemente no me gusta Kotori. Creo que los poemas de Umi representan cierta parte de mi misma, así reacciono yo cada que me preguntan que tanto escribo.**

 **La verdad es que Yukiho ya debería de decir la verdad, pero Sayuri la tiene bien sujetada, ya te habrás imaginado como se "divierte" Sayuri con ella, y más ahora que tiene con qué retenerla. No puedo esperar a escribir un capítulo con Yukiho; es un personaje que me gusta mucho al igual que Arisa, porque a diferencia de las chicas de µ's, su personalidad es un poco más abierta, no hay como un molde que tenga que seguir con ellas, digamos que tengo cierta libertad con ellas dos. Ahora veamos que le pasará a la pobre Arisa, por un lado, está su mejor amiga, que es enemiga de Sayuri, y por el otro, su hermana tiene rivalidad con la hermana de Sayuri. Creo que Arisa ha quedado en medio.**

 **Me alegra que te guste como escribo a Umi, y pues, la poesía tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque escribir poesía en serio que me toma mucho tiempo. Espero que leas el siguiente capítulo y me dejes tu opinión. Espero leernos pronto, adiós**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: Como siempre, mil gracias por tu lindo mensaje Nao, siempre me haces el día con tus lindas palabras. Ahora por fin puedo volver a escribir sin faltas de ortografía; ya pude ir con la señora que me instaló los programas en la computadora de mi abuela, que parece que usaré por un tiempo. Espero que hayas tenido un lindo inicio de semana, y espero que estés muy bien.**

 **Y bueno, supongo que ya habrán notado una mejoría en la ortografía de este capítulo, y es porque afortunadamente ya tengo Word en la computadora de nuevo (aunque todavía preferiría tener mi computadora, aunque fuese sin Word), pero no están aquí para escucharme (o más bien leerme) chillar, así que no robó más del valiosos tiempo que me dedican y pasó a despedirme**

 **Gracias a todos los que hayan leído el capítulo y doblemente gracias a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues… Ahora sí es más apropiado decirles… Oyasuminassan _**


	17. 17- La visión, la solución y Nico-chi

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡Hola a todos! Bien, hoy que sí es domingo, toca actualizar esta historia, que como ya se ha vuelto costumbre, me gusta publicar en los últimos días de mis vacaciones. Y bien, sé que después de lo que prometí en el capítulo pasado, puede ser raro que todavía esté actualizando aquí, pues después de lo que plantee en el capítulo pasado, lo más seguro es que se esperaban que este capítulo no se actualizara ahora, pero como ya es costumbre, daré toda mi explicación más abajo, después del capítulo**

 **Y bien, ahora, después de más de cuatro meses y medio, finalmente ha llegado el turno de Nozomi de narrar que ha sido de su vida en este capítulo, que la verdad, es que por muy raro que parezca, me gustó mucho más que el primer capítulo que escribí a través de ella, pues por primera vez, podemos ver la historia de estas dos sin tener que estar juntas todo el tiempo.**

 **Y bien, por favor lean este capítulo disfrútenlo, y nos vemos más abajo, para poder explicar que tanto pasó con este capítulo. Por favor lean y espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo**

 _Capítulo 17 "La visión, la solución y Nico-Chi"_

El sol se despedía de la ciudad de Tokio con sus últimos rayos; era un hecho que el ocaso pronto comenzaría. Las hojas que renacían y las rosadas flores nacientes decoraban los árboles del templo local. Definitivamente era el opuesto al igualmente bello otoño, que en vez de ser una despedida. Un solemne sepulcro a la vida, era un renacer, un despertar. El bello despertar de la primavera no es tan hermoso como parece, pues es solo un presagio que viene seguido de la más cruel de las estaciones, el verano, donde el calor es sofocante y termina matando a lo que acaba de renacer, para que el otoño venga solo a enterrar lo que en primavera floreció.

Ahora salgo de la capilla del templo, en donde estaba terminando mis labores como buena espiritualista; no había tardado en completar todos los requisitos para poder ayudar en el mantenimiento de este precioso recinto, y a pesar de que no había realmente un beneficio económico, no había ningún momento de mi día en el que pudiese tener la calma que tenía cuando iba para mantener en buenas condiciones la casa de los espíritus, mis guías y mis guardianes supremos.

Ahora que salgo del templo, finalmente me puedo dirigir a casa; mi estómago comienza a hacer ruidos extraños, seguramente tengo un poco de hambre; tal vez pasaría a comprar un poco de comida antes de ir a casa. Olvidé cocinar ayer porque estuve haciendo mis deberes de la escuela y después me puse a practicar con mis cartas. Debía de practicar mucho más si realmente quería que los espíritus tuviesen una vía de contacto conmigo a través de ellas. Los sentía últimamente todo el tiempo conmigo más de lo normal, sobre todo cuando iba al templo; en el templo, sentía su fuerte presencia, no hablaban, no decían nada, permanecían inmutables, pero ahí estaban, controlando nuestro mundo tal como lo habían hecho siempre; los avances que hacíamos en la tecnología y en la ciencia no eran y nunca serán suficientes como para deshacerse de su voluntad divina.

Mis cartas, de un mazo tan único como solo el mío podía serlo, las había conseguido en uno de los viajes de mis padres por el país; las había encontrado en uno de los templos que visitaba. Me las había obsequiado una amable señora, cuando le había devuelto un extraño bolso lleno de cosas demasiado extrañas para que la niña de ocho años que era yo en ese entonces hubiese podido comprender que eran; recuerdo haber estado en uno de los templos de Yokohama, y cuando ella se disponía a irse, había dejado el bolso ahí, había toda clase de telas, libros, y unos extraños amuletos, pero nunca vi en el bolso el mazo de cartas que después ella simplemente me daría. Como todo niño, no pude contener la emoción de recibir un regalo, lo que fuese, así que di las gracias y me fui a mi casa, emocionada por jugar con mi regalo. Cuando vi cada una de las cartas, con sus extrañas figuras, no creí que fuese nada especial, y de momento me decepcioné. Como pude volví a meter toda la baraja en su funda, y quedó enterrada entre todas las demás cosas de mi habitación. No fue hasta que me mudé a Tokio que lo encontré, debajo de varios animales de peluche de mi infancia. No recordaba nada sobre él, pero ahora sé que es mi línea de contacto con los espíritus así que es importante y tengo que aprender a utilizarlo correctamente.

Las cartas que sacó no tienen sentido, creo que no tengo la práctica para adivinar aún; recuerdo que el otro día había sacado una carta pensando en Eli-chi, y lo único que había obtenido es esa carta, que decía "El Sol", no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significara, pero por más que intentaba que saliera otra carta, la que fuera, siempre que pensaba en Eli-chi aparecía esa carta: "El Sol"

En el camino a casa, compré un poco de comida, nada elaborado, solo un poco de arroz, y me fui a casa, para poder cenar e irme a la cama, tal vez una siesta sería buena para poder relajarme y poder pensar acerca de una manera más útil de poder ayudar a Eli-chi, pues sabía que rogar a los espíritus por ayuda no es precisamente lo que ella consideraría ayuda.

No sabía porque la chica había provocado tal atracción en mí, era fría y distante con todas, incluyéndome a mí, nunca hablaba si no se le pedía que lo hiciera, y cuando lo hacía se apresuraba a callarse. Rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, era una encantadora sonrisa la que iluminaba sus finas facciones, aunque no solía durar más de tres segundos. Nadie estaba tan cercana a ella como yo, la enfadosa chica que insistía en acortar las distancias y aun así, insistía más en mantener esta distancia en proporciones ridículas; reconocía su miedo, la chica tenía miedo a fallar, pero tenía un miedo mucho más profundo: tenía miedo a sentir; a sentir y que la pudiesen lastimar. Su coraza parecía terquedad y tal vez incluso un poco de presunción, pero yo había visto su interior, la había estudiado a ella, y me había tomado la molestia de conocer todo lo que fuese posible conocer de ella: a través de sus gestos, de sus movimientos, de sus posturas, de su voz, incluso de sus diferentes trazos que realizaba al momento de escribir, podía deducir muchas cosas sobre ella. Suena aterrador, es cierto, parece que estoy loca, también es cierto, pero mis observaciones han dado resultados, muchos resultados. Con Eli-chi no me puedo dar el lujo de deducir para ella, que es especial, necesito tener una completa seguridad de lo que estoy haciendo. Es por eso que cada día que pase, aunque ella aún se niegue a hablar conmigo, que yo la conozco mejor.

Apenas coloqué la cabeza en mi almohada, el sueño me invadió, dejándome rendida ante la profundidad de la noche, envolviéndome en su penumbra para mostrar mis sueños.

Estaba en un pasillo iluminado, había varias puertas en él, y veía a muchas personas saliendo y caminando por ahí, no podía asegurar nada, pero el pasillo que veía me recordaba mucho al pasillo de Otonokizaka, por sus tonos amarillos y verdes. A pesar de que era mi sueño, no era capaz de encontrarme a mi misma, es como si simplemente estuviera viendo imágenes, pero fuera de mi misma. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba en el pasillo de Otonokizaka. En el pasillo solo vi dos figuras, de las cuales una me parecía una completa desconocida. La primera, bien conocida, era Eli-chi, tenía su típica coleta alta y sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes como solo los suyos podrían serlos. La segunda, era una persona que había visto antes, pero que no conocía para nada. Era una chica bastante baja, con unos penetrantes ojos color escarlata y con el cabello color negro. Ambas brillaban con una extraña aura de luz que las rodeaba, resaltando entre todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo. Es por esto que supe de inmediato que eran importantes entre todas las personas que estaban en ese pasillo, el brillo que Eli-chi emitía era azul claro, y el de la otra chica era de un rojo claro, tan claro que parecía rosado. Las dos eran importantes, mi razonamiento lo había hecho evidente, pero no sabía porque eran tan importantes entre todos los que estaban ahí.

No pude pensar más, porque en ese momento apareció otra persona, una tercera aura brillante, pero esta era diferente; era un aura morada, pero con un brillo extraño, era un brillo oscuro, tenebroso. La persona que tenía esa aura tan extraña no se mostró ante mí, permaneció oculta, y alejada, me daba miedo no poder ver quien era, pero seguí concentrada en las otras dos personas, las que tenían un brillo menos maligno. Observaba a Eli-chi, que se acercaba a la tercera persona al brillo malévolo, en mi sueño era inútil, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no podía hacer nada que la ayudara, tenía un mal presentimiento de la tercera persona. Mientras tanto, la segunda persona, la chica que me parecía misteriosamente familiar, tomaba un brillo más fuerte, pero no se oscurecía, solamente se volvía mas brillante, subía por uno de los pisos del pasillo hacia otro de los pisos de la escuela, y desaparecía por una de las puertas, para entrar a los salones, mientras tanto Eli-chi seguía acercándose a la oscuridad, y cuando pude volver a fijar mi atención en ella, ya estaba de frente a ella, cara a cara con la tercera persona, la que no podía reconocer. Traté de mover mi atención hacia ella, porque no encontraba otra forma de llegar a ella, de alejarla de esa oscuridad, solo podía completar totalmente impotente como el aura azul de Eli-chi chocaba con la oscuridad de la otra, para después, en un aterrador alarido, ver como la luz azul se extinguía ante la luz oscura. Eso terminó de ser suficiente para mí, me asusté mucho, sabía que estaba soñando, pero mis sueños solían volverse realidad, sabía que en la vida real no había auras, o por lo menos no eran visibles como lo habían sido para mí en mi sueño, pero el mensaje estaba claro, tal vez eso era lo que los espíritus querían que obtuviera de mi sueño: era una advertencia, era una advertencia para Eli-chi, pues podría tomar un camino que la llevaría a ser consumida por la oscuridad. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se habían tomado la molestia de resaltar para mí también a la otra chica? ¿Por qué parecía que ella obtenía más brillo conforme Eli-chi se iba acercando a la oscuridad? ¿Será este el destino, o será solo una precaución?

De querer tener una linda siesta, para poder descansar, terminé despertando con un gran miedo, sin el deseo de volver a tocar la cama; me levanté de mi cama, y me senté en la mesa de mi apartamento: había pensado que podría tener más espacio si me deshacía de las otras tres sillas de la mesa, después de todo siempre estaba sola, no necesitaba tener más sillas. Pero hasta ahora no era una decisión que haya pasado de un mero pensamiento. Por suerte tenía todavía un poco de té en la tetera, por lo que lo puse a hervir, me serví un poco y lo bebí de inmediato; me serví otra taza, y ahora el té ya se había acabado, tendría que cuidar mucho más la velocidad con la que lo tomaba. Eran las dos de la mañana, por lo que estaba segura de que mínimo en mi edificio ya no habría nadie que estuviese despierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que acababa de ver, y a pesar de que realmente deseaba ser optimista y no quedarme con solo lo negativo, no podía olvidar ese aterrador alarido antes de que la luz de Eli-chi se extinguiera. Pero, como una duda que inevitablemente me invadía, seguía pesando, por que me mostró también a la otra chica, por qué sería ella tan importante, ¿podría ser que esa otra chica podría ser una señal? Tal vez era una salvación, tal vez los espíritus me enseñaron todo eso porque es importante, porque ella, esa chica, era capaz de evitar que suceda lo que sucederá con la otra aura, con Eli-chi y con esa inminente oscuridad.

Sabía que mi premonición se volvería realidad sin no hacía algo por evitarlo, y fue entonces que finalmente, como una ventana, el conocimiento se abrió ante mí, y recordé de donde conocía a la segunda chica, a la del brillo rosado.

Mi cerebro me llevó de vuelta al salón de la profesora de Matemáticas, el día de su primer examen, en el que había sido ridículamente insistente en juntar a todos los grupos de primer año en un solo salón para que ella pudiese supervisar en persona como todos hacíamos el examen. Lo primero que recordé es quien era la chica que tenía atrás de mí, era una chica con los ojos de un bello color carmesí, y con el cabello oscuro como la noche que podía contemplar desde la ventana de mi apartamento. Definitivamente era ella, ahora por lo menos sabía que iba en primer año, y que no iba en mi salón, ya que de lo contrario la hubiera reconocido.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba respuestas con urgencia, y solo ellos me las podrían dar, por lo que tomé de inmediato mi hakama roja, mi chihaya, mi mazo de cartas y salí corriendo del apartamento, sabía que era muy tarde, y que lo más probable es que no me dejarían entrar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Corrí lo más rápido que era posible al templo, tenía que hablar con los espíritus, y no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que en el templo, donde su presencia era fuerte. Cuando llegué, en efecto, el templo parecía desierto, pero por suerte, había una habitación abierta, por lo que entré y me arrodillé, pues sabía que los espíritus me esperaban, sabía que ellos lo sabían todo, incluso lo que yo estaba pensando en este momento. A mucha gente los espíritus les parecían aterradores, una presencia maligna, un fenómeno paranormal, pero yo sabía que no era así, ellos eran los protectores de nuestro mundo, pero también eran sus constructores y destructores, y para algunos, los espíritus eran nuestros guías.

Cuando sentí que su presencia en la habitación aumentaba, me levanté, y me dispuse a escuchar lo que me tenían que decir:

 _Veo que te alarmaste mucho Nozomi Tojo ¿te dio miedo lo que viste en tus sueños?_

—Ustedes saben que tengo mis razones para temer—dije al aire, en el vacío de la habitación, sabía que ellos me escucharían, aunque no los pudiera ver.

 _Las cartas te han dado las respuestas Nozomi Tojo, o te las darían si fueras más disciplinada y ya hubieras aprendido a ver las voluntades del destino a través de ellas._

—Lo único que veo cada que sacó una carta es el Sol—dije; tenía ganas de explicar el fenómeno de las cartas—, aun cuando trato de hacer que la carta no salga, se las arregla para ser la carta que tomo. Incluso la excluí del mazo y se las arregló para salir.

 _No seas tan terca, Nozomi Tojo, esa carta representa la felicidad, el éxito, el renacimiento y todos los sentimientos positivos, ¿qué es lo que deseas encontrar? No puedes negar nuestra voluntad, es por eso que la carta insiste en salir_

—¿Y la visión que me acaban de enseñar?—dije asustada—La de Hakodate terminó por convertirse en realidad, tal como lo había previsto

 _Eras demasiado joven y demasiado irrelevante como para poder hacer algo al respecto, pero en este caso tú puedes hacer algo para evitarlo, Nozomi Tojo_

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—dije, de rodillas ante aquellas entidades superiores que dominaban todo nuestro mundo, rogando por su consejo, por su sabiduría, por una salida para poder evitar todo lo malo que había previsto.

 _Las claves ya te las hemos enseñado, Nozomi Tojo, medita lo que has visto, piensa cuidadosamente en tu sueño, las tres auras que viste son la solución. Claro, que los espíritus solo actuamos a través de ti, tus acciones determinaran lo que pasará con el aura celeste_

Terminaron de hablar, y se desvanecieron, su presencia ya no la podía sentir en la habitación, sabía que todo lo que me iban a decir ya me lo habían dicho, así que ya no veía caso en quedarme en la habitación, expuesta a que pensaran que quería tomar algo del templo, y que revocaran mi derecho a ayudar en este recinto, derecho que tanto trabajo me había cotado conseguir. Salí de la habitación, y de ahí del templo, y comencé el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Eran altas horas de la noche, eran las tres y media de la mañana, hasta las presencias más oscuras estaban durmiendo. Sabía que era peligroso, muy peligrosos salir de noche, pues las "personas malas del vecindario" solían trabajar a esa hora, en la que no había presencia que pudiera alterar sus turbios negocios, y es por eso que me había resguardado en el tiempo tanto tiempo. Nadie me acompañaba, la ciudad estaba desierta, el sueño me había vuelto a invadir, por lo que tenía mucha prisa por llegar a casa, para poder dormir, aunque fuera solo dos horas, antes de que tuviera que arreglarme para ir a la escuela. En cuanto llegué a casa, me quité mi ropa del templo, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, finalmente quedándome dormida, esta vez con una peculiar tranquilidad

Al día siguiente, me desperté con normalidad, me vestí y salí de casa, seguramente no regresaría hasta después de haber terminado con mis deberes en el templo, así que dejé un poco de té en la tetera, para tener que beber cuando regresase más tarde. Con todo lo que había sucedido ayer, había olvidado cocinar para hoy, y no quería comer de nuevo en la calle, así que le pedí a una de mis vecinas, a la cual le había ayudado anteriormente, que me vendiera un poco de la comida que cocinara para ella misma hoy. En el edificio la mayoría de las personas eran muy grandes, de la edad que mis abuelos tendrían actualmente, exceptuando a la única familia joven que vivía en el edificio, a los cuales solo había visto una sola vez.

Saliendo del edificio donde vivía, me encaminé a la escuela, según el cálculo que había hecho llegaría justo a tiempo, pues había perdido un poco de tiempo hablando con la señora vecina. Entré por el gran portón de la escuela, y seguí caminando para llegar al salón de clases, donde seguramente ya estaría por llegar la profesora Yamauchi. Desde el primer día había observado cuidadosamente cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus palabras, así como lo había hecho con la mayoría de personas de mi clase. A nadie lo había observado con tanto cuidado como a Eli-chi, a la cual con la ayuda de los espíritus podía leer (casi literalmente como si de un libro se tratara), pero aún así, a muchos podía leer básicamente. Por ejemplo, la profesora Yamauchi solía sonreír mostrando los dientes cuando realmente deseaba hacerlo, y cada que sonreía con la boca cerrada, estaba ignorando por completo la situación en la que se encontraba. La chica que se sentaba atrás de mí, solía poner los pies en la parta de debajo de mi banca cuando estaba nerviosa, pero solía morder sus lápices cuando se estaba concentrando, a diferencia de lo que se podría asociar generalmente con nervios.

La profesora Yamauchi siempre solía venir a dar su clase con su cenizo cabello suelto, y hoy no era la excepción, cuando entré al salón en la mañana, ella estaba afuera, por entrar, con un gesto de la mano me dijo que pasaran y tres segundos después, nos encontrábamos haciendo una reverencia ante ella, que de inmediato nos respondió con el mismo saludo (ella era la única que lo hacía ante sus alumnos), y así comenzó su clase. En la clase de hoy tuvimos que entregarle nuestro tercer reporte de lectura; y ella siempre decía que el mejor de los reportes de primer año podría tener un punto extra sobre su calificación final. En los dos anteriores, sorprendentemente, no los había ganado Eli-chi, sino que ambos los había conseguido una chica de otra clase, cuyo nombre me viene difícil recordar en este momento.

Lengua era la única asignatura en la que yo, por una diferencia mínima, iba más arriba que Eli-chi. Comprendía que era extranjera, y que lo lógico era que una asignatura como lo es Lengua fuese la única en la que ella no dominaría. La profesora Yamauchi solía comentar que le gustaba mi manera de hablar, que indirectamente le causaba un poco de gracia mi entonación fuerte. Por más que había intentado remediarlo, el dialecto de Kansai había quedado en mí, y nunca lo había podido quitar de mi manera de hablar.

Cuando el día terminó, salí rápidamente, algo que sorprendió en gran medida a Eli-chi, ya que esos eran los momentos que yo solía aprovechar para fingir tardarme mucho en salir y así poder platicar, aunque fuese un poco con ella. Lo único que le dije, en un dialogo rápido y lo más casual que era posible al hablar con una chica tan terca como ella, fue lo siguiente

—¿Cómo va todo en tu campaña Eli-chi?—le pregunté con un tono vivaz—¿No tienes ninguna amenaza de muerte aún?

—No lo tomes a la ligera Nozomi, me he estado cuidando—me dijo en su tono frío de siempre—Hanzo-senpai piensa que, si sigo manteniendo mi rumbo actual, podría tener oportunidad de imponerme sobre las presidentas de los clubs, que suelen ser las que compiten por ese puesto.

—¿Y qué hay de Mitzuki-senpai?—le pregunté con curiosidad; parecía una oponente mansa, no había sido bastante agresiva en su manera de hablar con Eli-chi, aunque su mensaje había sido demasiado claro, quería que Eli-chi renunciara, y aunque había sido demasiado dulce con ella, pero si eso lo había hecho, ella, no me podía esperar que podían hacer las otras presidentas por lograr la victoria—¿No ha vuelto a hablar contigo desde entonces?

—No, de hecho, no la he vuelto a ver desde ese día en el que me llevo a hablar con ella—me dijo ella, manteniendo la calma, y con un tono demasiado cálido para ser ella, pero en cierto modo tratando de hablar lo más despacio que fuera posible—, pero he escuchado que no lleva las de rendirse, sigue repartiendo volantes todo el tiempo, además, con un club tan poderoso a su disposición, tiene de sobra como manejar su propaganda.

Entonces pasó por mi cabeza una idea bastante rara, ¿y si eso era lo que le hacía falta a Eli-chi? ¿Tener un club que la apoye? Es obvio que la mayoría de los clubs apoyarían a sus presidentas en el camino a ser presidentes del consejo estudiantil, a excepción de las chicas de primer año, de las cuales, mínimo en mi clase, ya tenían un apoyo incondicional a Eli-chi, pero Eli-chi necesitaba de más atención, necesitaba destacar más para que Harumi-senpai pudiera considerar dejarle un puesto tan importante a ella.

—Hola, Ayase-san, y tú, la otra chica, que gusto volver a verlas—no podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de Harumi-senpai cuando ella se apareció por aquí—, lamento interrumpir una divertida charla, sé que es de muy mal gusto que se interrumpa cuando dos amigas hablan, pero la directora busca a Eli-san. Tiene que ir con ella de inmediato

Eli-chi y yo hicimos una reverencia ante la presidenta, y, sin hacer ningún comentario más, Eli-chi se encaminó a la dirección, para ir a hablar con la única Minami-san. Me quedé a solas con Harumi-senpai, pero en vez de sentirme incómoda, como me solía sentir cuando me encontraba con personas que no conocía, sentía un extraño aire de confianza, por lo que la volteé a ver

—¿Y qué sucede pequeña, qué harás ahora?—me dijo ella, con un tono bastante dulce para ser ella, que siempre solía hablar con un tono frío y bastante metódico.

—Creo que me iré, aún tengo que hablar con alguien, muy importante—le contesté, con una sonrisa; aún tenía que ir a visitar a alguien, para así poder comprender más a fondo todo lo que había visto.

La chica mostró una mueca triste, como si quisiese que le contestara que no tenía nada más que hacer, porque con un tono más cabizbajo, y un poco decepcionado, añadió:

—Bueno, entonces no te hago perder el tiempo, chica—me dijo ella, despidiéndose con la mano, y saliendo con su paso firme por el pasillo, seguramente a la sala del consejo estudiantil

Me quedé viendo por donde se iba por un segundo, porque después de eso otras dos personas llamaron mi atención: la primera, era una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro que iba casi corriendo con un gesto de preocupación; la segunda, la que verdaderamente llamó mi atención, era ella, la chica de los ojos color carmesí y el cabello oscuro.

Empecé a seguirlas sutilmente mientras veía como caminaba una siempre atrás de la otra. La chica que había visto antes, la del cabello negro, era la que iba delante, con un gesto que desde la distancia que yo tenía parecía bastante altanero, como si fuese la que estaba al mando de entre las dos. La chica de atrás, ahora que la reconocía, era la tramposa, o por lo menos eso era por lo que la reconocíamos el resto de primer año, pues en su primer examen de matemáticas la profesora la había atrapado intentado hacer trampa, y le había quitado el examen. Salió del salón llorando, y de hecho desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver.

Cuando vi a la peculiar pareja, de inmediato pensé algo intolerable, por mi mente pasó la idea de que tal vez los espíritus se habían equivocado. ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica fuese la que podía hacer algo por Eli-chi?

No podía rendirme tan rápido, por eso fue que con toda la concentración que podía tener, comencé a observar a detalle todo lo que hicieran ambas chicas. De inmediato noté algo, en la segunda chica, la que iba detrás; su caminar era desequilibrado, cruzaba los pies mientras caminaba, y eso solo podía significar algo: la chica tenía problemas de orden. Ahora me tocaba utilizar eso para poder obtener un poco de información de la primera, la del frente, la que tenía la corona. Cada que volteaba a ver a la segunda, había un cambio en su mirada, pasaba de ser fría, a ser compasiva, tal vez incluso un poco afectuosa, pero no era como si mirara a una amiga o a una igual, era como si mirara a una niña, por la ternura con lo que lo hacía. Aún así, apenas volteaba, daba un respingo, y volvía a su actitud altanera. Eso solo me podía decir dos cosas, pero serían importantes. La chica tiene un afecto oculto por los niños, y, además, cada que está a punto de dejar de ser sincera, da un respingo. No era mucho, pero era un buen comienzo, si quería saber algo más, me tendría que acercar un poco más a ellas.

—Hola, ustedes dos—dije yo, llamando su atención, aunque primero volteo la de en frente, y ya que vio que reacciono su compañera, la de atrás también me volteó a ver—Soy Nozomi Tojo

—No nos impor…—iba a decir la segunda chica, con la mirada en blanco: parecía exasperada y poco paciente, como si no le importara que le acabara de hablar, pero cuando me vio, se paró en seco, reconsidero lo que sea que fuese a decir, y por un momento se vio sorprendida, después, dio un respingo, iba a volver a su actitud de siempre—Eres tú

—Si, soy yo—le dije con un poco de picardía—¿Y ustedes dos quienes son?

—Mucho gusto, soy Akemi Fuji…—dijo la segunda chica, acercándose un poco, para estrecharme la mano, pero la mano de la primera se puso en su hombro

—No Akemi, ten cuidado antes de estrechar la mano de un desconocido—le hablaba con un tono menos duro del que usó cuando me habló por primera vez. Eso solo podía decir una cosa, la chica era menos dura con sus cercanos que con el resto de las personas—Soy Nico Yazawa

—Vaya, tu nombre es lindo Nico-chi, y también el tuyo, señorita Akemi—dije como un cumplido, a pesar de eso, solo lo pensaba realmente de Nico, pues la segunda chica parecía ser simplemente la inferior de la primera

—Si, lo que tú digas—dijo ella, con un tono que era tan fingido que casi me daba ternura—Sé que no hay nadie que tenga un nombre tan lindo como el mío.

Iba a replicar un poco, solo por diversión, pero entonces, la otra, Akemi, estornudó, y dejó caer varios de los papeles que traía en la mano. Entonces, Nico-chi con una preocupación enorme, se lanzó al piso a recoger los papeles

—Te dije que eres muy torpe Akemi—decía molesta, más no enojada—Rápido, hay que recoger todos estos papeles antes de que esta extraña pueda ver todo lo que hay escrito en ellos

En cuanto escuche lo que estaba diciendo, corrí a tomar, aunque fuera uno solo de los muchos papeles que habían caído en el piso. Logre mi cometido, arrancándole con mucha facilidad uno de los papeles de la mano de Nico-chi, pues no tenía la fuerza que yo tenía.

La otra, Akemi, tomó iniciativa y trató de recuperar el papel de su amiga, pero yo me puse de pie, y comencé a leer lo que en él decía.

No era nada en específico, nada que valiera la pena ocultar con tanto fervor, era una simple solicitud para el consejo estudiantil. Tenía escrita con tinta negra la siguiente inscripción:

"Presidenta Harumi Hanzo: De la manera más atenta, le pido por favor que me conceda una audiencia con usted, pues quiero solicitar la creación de un club para esta institución. Atentamente Nico Yazawa"

—¿Qué es esto, Nico-chi? —le dije con burla—¿Quieres audiencia con la presidenta para formar un club? ¿Qué el ego no te permite entrar a uno de los que ya están?

Esta vez pareciera que la chica de molestó de verdad, pues Akemi se había sonrojado por completo y trataba de calmar a la primera

—Akemi, creo que te pedí por favor que le llevarás esto al salón del consejo estudiantil—fue lo único que dijo, esperaba una reacción más violenta después de ver como se había puesto, pero Akemi tal vez había exagerado un poco, Nico solamente se puso de pie, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y se cruzó de brazos, esperando su respuesta

—Lo lamento Nico-san, iba a hacerlo después de que se fueran todas, para que no hubiese nadie en la sala del consejo más que la presidenta Hanzo—dijo ella—pero lo olvide

—Bueno, no importa, eso ya quedó en el pasado—dijo ella con un tono calmado—¿Y tú que quieres?—me dijo a mí, ahora si con molestia—Devuélveme mi carta—dijo, y me la arrebató de las manos

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan violenta—le dije con una risa burlona, vaya que no creí divertirme tanto cuando había venido a conocer a este par—Tal vez y pueda ayudarte, Nico-chi

—¿Qué puedes hacer tú por mí?—dijo ella con sorna, menospreciando lo que le estaba diciendo—No eres más que una alumna de primer año, como esta niña y como yo. Y por cierto, deberías de amarrarte mejor el cabello, no hacías más que estorbar con él el día del examen

Auch, ahora ese comentario si me dolió, sobre todo porque mi cabello es lo que más arreglo todas las mañanas, no es rápido peinarse cuando el cabello es tan largo como el mío; de hecho, varias veces he considerado cortarlo, aunque sea un poco, pero al final termino desechando la idea. Me empezaba a cansar de esta chica, era aún más terca que Eli-chi en su primer día de clases, y que además tenía el ego alzado más alto que el cielo. Y por encima de todo, Akemi solamente se dedica a alzarle más el ego. Pero esto se acabó, no voy a dejar que escape tan fácil ahora.

"¿Qué no puede irse ya? Tengo que ir por mis hermanitos y de paso tengo que arreglar los errores de la niña. Por favor, ya vete"

Parece que al fin los espíritus me han abierto su mente; ahora me toca a mi divertirme un poco con ella

—Vaya, no sabía que tuvieses hermanitos, digo, yo pensaba que la única niña de la que te hacías cargo era esta—dije señalando a la segunda, que estaba callada, como si la hubiesen puesto en tiempo fuera, atrás de Nico

—¿Qué demonios? —fue lo único que dijo ella, mientras en su mente se empezaban a arremolinar más pensamientos

"Yo no dije nada, ¿será realmente una de esas extorsionadoras?, ¿cuánto tiempo me habrá estado siguiendo? ¿Mis hermanitos están bien? ¡Tengo que ir con ellos ya!"

—Tranquila, ni soy una extorsionadora, ni me interesa hacerles daño a tus hermanos—le dije, tratando de hacer las paces. Ahora entendía el porqué de su interés con los niños pequeños—Y por supuesto que no te he estado siguiendo, es la primera vez que te hablo en mi vida. Hace cinco minutos ni siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas

"No tengo salido ¿o sí?"

—No, ya no hay salida, Nico-chi—le dije como respuesta, a lo que ella simplemente se asustó más—a menos que cumplas con mi sencilla petición. Te prometo que no pido mucho, solo que me escuches—dije, tratando de no sonar aterradora, pues tenía la conciencia de que leer mentes podía ser un poco aterrador

Respingo, de nuevo, estaba a punto de volver a ser la de siempre, pero en vez de hablarme a mí, volteó a ver a la segunda, volteó a ver a Akemi, que la miraba entre confundida y un poco aterrada, y le hablo a ella:

—Akemi, necesito un favor—le dijo con un tono más suave que el que había utilizado en todo el tiempo que habíamos hablado—Mi mamá está en la ciudad hoy. Ve a casa, pídele a tu mamá que le hable pro teléfono y dile que por favor vaya a recoger a mis hermanos; dile que tuve un contratiempo, le explicaré todo a ella más tarde. Y hagas lo que hagas, cuida a partir de ahora mejor esos papeles.

La chica, probando que al contrario de lo que creía, si era eficaz en su trabajo como "secretaria" de Nico, asintió, se despidió, solo de Nico-chi, yu se fue con paso veloz de la escuela

Ahora, que ya se había ido, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de preocupación, y me preguntó

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—dijo ella en un tono tan preocupado que por un segundo realmente me sentí malvada—Por favor, no hagas daño a mis hermanos, ni a mi mamá, ni a ella.

—Oye, no estoy loca—le dije tratando de aliviar la tensión—No le causaría daño a nadie

—¿Entonces que es lo que quieres de mí?—me preguntó ella con exasperación—¿Qué tengo que darte para que salgas de mi cabeza?

— _Hablemos, Nico-chi, cuéntame quién eres, que es lo que te hace especial, tu historia—le dije, viendo como ella me miraba con molestia—Y con eso podrás conformarme._

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **Y bien… Sé que corté en el peor momento posible pues estábamos a punto de tener una muy buena charla entre Nico y Nozomi, pero fue precisamente por eso que interrumpí esto justo ahora, antes de que empezará, pues me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que la historia tiene continuidad, los capítulos no la tienen, así que quería experimentar un poco con un capítulo que empiece justo después de que terminó el anterior, y que continúe con la misma, como decirlo ¿trama? Digo esto porque me he dado cuenta de que todos los capítulos hasta ahora representan un corte en la historia que contaban anteriormente (reitero, tal vez se deba a que escribí todo lo anterior siguiendo el patrón, del cual no me podía salir porque me sentía terriblemente indisciplinada, es más, aún me siento indisciplinada). Y bien, me gustaría que ustedes opinaran por medio de su comentario que les pareció este capítulo**

 **En el fondo, la ausencia de Mitzuki me preocupó un poco, ¿qué estará planeando? ¿Se habrá rendido, como supuso Eli? Creo que estas dos preguntas son muy divertidas, me honraría mucho que las contestaran si dejan una review sobre este capítulo.**

 **Ahora, pasando como siempre al fragmento que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, les comentó que mañana entró a la escuela de nuevo, y, regresando a la excusa más típica en esta historia, voy a comenzar exámenes, por lo que tal vez el siguiente capítulo tenga que esperar dos o incluso tres semanas, porque después tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante que me puede ayudar a exentar mi examen de química**

 **Y bien, pasando como siempre a la parte que más me gusta de escribir esta historia, vamos a contestar sus reviews, que esta vez son dos, y tengo que admitir que creí que iba a tener solamente el gusto de tener una esta vez, me alegra que no fuese así:**

 **SilentDrago: Vaya, pues, espero que el capítulo no te haya desagradado, a pesar de que no es de lo mejor que he escrito, me gustó mucho más que el de Maki, que me pareció relleno total, repitiendo lo de siempre. Ahora, respecto a la maestra, lamento decir que no recibirá su merecido pronto, no es como que le falten problemas a Rin, pero esperemos que pueda salir adelante. Respecto al director, me gustaría saber que es lo que no termina de agradar a los lectores sobre él, pues ya me lo han comentado antes, pero no termino de comprender que es lo que está mal con él, o porque lo ven así.**

 **Respecto a Mibu, si, el apellido es el mismo, pero el hecho de que estén relacionadas con las chicas de Saint Snow es más bien algo que hice para que no se viera como un personaje tan aislado, pues ellas no tendrían una aparición realmente importante, en este punto Sarah tiene 10 años y Leah apenas 8, son unas niñas aún. En todo caso, tal vez haya una mención de ellas más adelante, pero mucho más adelante.**

 **Agradezco tu opinión, y la verdad es que sí, ahorita decidí continuar así porque estoy esperando la opinión de Biso, que no ha podido aparecer por aquí recientemente y de Nao, ya que los dos son lectores que me han venido acompañando prácticamente desde que empecé a aterrizar esta historia.**

 **Y bien, ahora, respecto a lo del HonoUmi, y el KotoUmi, creo que es cosa de cada quién. La verdad es que tal vez no me gusta no porque sea una mala pareja, sino porque simplemente no me gusta Kotori, pero, creo que no está bien que haya personas que se pongan a pelear por cosas como esas, porque si lo he notado en varias comunidades de Love Live. Pero bueno, ese es tema de otro debate.**

 **Espero que tengas linda semana, saludos.**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: Por un momento temí que no apareciera tu linda review, en serio lo temía, pero fue bonito despertar mi domingo para que después de desayunar me encontrara tu mensaje, creo que fue lo que me dio fuerza de terminar este capítulo hoy. Ahora, me alegra que te haya gustado leer el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que sí tuvo sus partes que me gustaron mucho, pero bueno. Respecto a Mibu, en algo tienes razón, en dos de tus teorías, pero eso se verá más adelante. Como siempre, y sin miedo a repetir, te agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo Nao, y mil gracias por tu recomendación. Ahora, ya para terminar, espero que tengas una muy linda semana y nos vemos.**

 **Y bien, ahora sí, me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo escuela y si no me levanto mi mamá se enoja, y cuando se enoja en las mañanas da un poco de miedo**

 **Así que pues, soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, les agradezco a todos los que hayan llegado a este punto, y pues, aquí les digo Oyasuminassan**


	18. 18- Volviendo a sonreir

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todos y todas**

 **Después de tres semanas sin aparecerme literalmente por la plataforma, por fin actualizó este nuevo capítulo, continuando done Nozomi y Nico se quedaron en el anterior.**

 **Bueno, como ya es costumbre, dejó todo mi choro al final del capítulo, y se quedan con nuestra idol número uno del universo.**

 **Por favor lean y disfruten de este capítulo, y si son sensibles, preparen sus pañuelos, porque se viene un poco de historia de Nico-chi. Y bien, no interrumpo más su lectura.**

Capítulo 18: "Volviendo a sonreír"

Hay ciertos momentos que simplemente suceden, no puedes evitar que comiencen a suscitarse, ni sabes cómo fue que empezaron, simplemente comienzan, y siguen su curso de una forma tan natural que tienen una secuencia extraña, pero sin perder su naturalidad; algo así fue lo que me paso hoy. Tenía una mañana asombrosa, había salido de casa a tiempo, mamá iba a tener la tarde libre con nosotros y por fin iba a poder entregar mi carta a la presidenta Hanzo. El día no podía sonreírme más. El día era un poco frío, pero utilizando un suéter era suficiente para aguantar el clima. Ya en la escuela, me había encontrado con Akemi, y es en serio, la chica es tan ingenua que había olvidado su suéter, por lo que se estuvo congelando casi toda la mañana. Mi día había corrido con tanta naturalidad que incluso se podía presagiar que algo raro iba a pasar. Pero ahora, en menos de una hora, todo se había ido al caño, me encontraba de nuevo en uno de los salones de la escuela, un pequeñito cuartito metido en uno de los pasillos más ocultos que estaba casi vacío, solo estaba yo y la chica que en estos momentos me acompaña. Mi compañía es la chica que había conocido hoy, mi compañía es Nozomi Tojo, la chica del cabello morado que había comenzado a leerme, casi literalmente, con esos ojos verdes y enormes que solo ella tiene.

—Una grandiosa introducción, Nico-chi—dijo ella, con ese mismo tono pícaro que me había asustado desde que nos la encontramos, claro, mi temor era aún mayor ahora que estaba con ella a solas, seguramente donde nadie podría escucharme si algo malo pasaba

—¿Crees que te haré algo malo Nico-chi?—preguntó ella, con un falso tono inocente que no hacía más que hartarme.

—Sí, la verdad es que lo creo y lo creo mucho, así que preferiría irme de aquí lo más pronto posible, si no te molesta—lo dije sin pensar nada, apenas empezaba a pensar las palabras salían de mi boca

—Creo que ya entendiste que conmigo tienes que hablar con la verdad, Nico-chi, la verdad nos hará libres, no sé si tú lo sepas

—No, y me da igual—dije con indiferencia, pero sin controlar todas las impertinencias que seguramente ya estaba diciendo y que estaba por decir—¿Puedes por favor darte prisa?

—Creo que eres tú la que no se ha apresurado, Nico-chi—me dijo ella con un tono confundido—, creí haberte dicho que quería conocerte, que quería saber tu historia, que era lo que te hacía especial

—¿Te importaría dejar de decirme así?—le dije, aunque esta vez por dentro pensé más en las razones por las que lo estaba pidiendo—No somos amigas, ni cercanas, ni nada.

—Pero tu nombre es bonito Nico-chi—me dijo ella alzando los brazos—Inspira a sonreí, no entiendo porque preferirías Yazawa.

Varias ideas cruzaron por mi mente, pero no las pude decir en voz alta, era demasiado débil para decirlas en voz alta, aún así sabía que sería ella la que las diría por mí

—¿Es por tu padre?—me preguntó; había tratado de ocultar eso incluso de mis pensamientos, no quería que fuese capaz de leerlo, pero su simple mención, empezó a sacar tantas ideas, tantas amarguras, que me imaginó que le di sin querer una buena dosis de información—Podría leer todo lo demás, obtener mi respuesta en base a lo que piensas, es cierto, pero quiero que tú me lo respondas, ¿es por tu padre, Nico-chi?

—Es de lo poco que me queda de él, ¿te causa problemas eso?—le dije enojada, creo que tan fugazmente que ni ella fue capaz de preverlo, lo cual intuyo por su cara de sorpresa—Si no te molesta, prefiero que leas todo lo que quieras saber; prefiero no tener que decir nada al respecto.

—¿Un accidente de auto?—me preguntó, con un tono que era tan maternal que me hizo bajar la guardia, nadie me había mencionado eso en años, y la última persona que lo había hecho, no lo había hecho en forma de pregunta, así que con todo le dolor del mundo, y aguantando las lágrimas, asentí.

—Ya veo—dijo ella, contemplando el cuarto en el que estábamos; no tenía focos, pero su pequeña ventana estaba bien situada, por lo que la luz tenue llegaba desde afuera, era gris, seguramente afuera había empezado a llover—, cuéntame más.

—No quiero—dije en un tono que era tan seco que por un segundo no creí que fuese yo la que había hablado, pero finalmente, cedí breve a un par de lágrimas, que humedecieron un poco mi tono anterior.

—Si quieres, solo que aún no puedes—me dijo ella, sentándose en la única silla que había en la habitación en la que me había casi encerrado—vamos a ver si te puedo hacer hablar un poco

Dicho esto, ella se paró de la silla en la que apenas segundos antes se había sentado, tocó mi frente, sin necesidad de agacharse para nada, y fue entonces que su mano tomó un brillo extraño, casi celestial, de color blanco. Sentir su tacto me hizo calmarme bastante, tanto que por un segundo creí que estaba en un lugar cálido, de confianza. Cerré mis ojos, y me dejé llevar por la sensación que su brillo había pasado a mi cabeza, a mi cerebro.

Sentí por un segundo que flotaba, me encontraba volando más allá del universo que había conocido, sentía miedo, pues mi visión se nubló, todo era oscuro, y veía destellos pasando tan a prisa que solo me mareaba un poco. A pesar de las náuseas, mi cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía fría, mis emociones no nublaban todo lo que hablaba y lo que decía; me sentía centrada, y me sentía serena.

Ahora que lo había pensado, era posible que esta loca me haya drogado, que me tenga bajo los efectos de una sustancia, seguramente ya por mucho tiempo, y seguramente ya lejos de Otonokizaka. Después de la sensación que para mí fue eterna, desperté

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando retiró su mano de mi frente, y se volvió a sentar donde antes estaba. No tardé en razonar que ahora algo había cambiado. Sin saber por qué, me encontraba llorando, pero ya no eran solo un par de lágrimas, lloraba de a de verás, con mucho dolor, como no había llorado desde la secundaria, desde el famoso incidente.

—Vaya Nico-chi, sabía que algo iba mal en casa, pero no creí llegar a descubrir tal cosa—dijo ella, incluso ella, que había actuado insensible antes, tenía los ojos llorosos, y su sonrisa se había deformado, su mano ya se veía igual que antes, sin ningún rastro de haber resplandecido con su luz blanca, simplemente se veía como una mano normal, como si toda magia hubiese desaparecido de ella, y ahora fuese tan normal como lo era yo, y su mirada verde, antes brillante, se veía cansada.

—¿Qué me hiciste?—fue lo único que le puede llegar a preguntar aún entre lágrimas. Estaba aterrada, y quería preguntar más, pero no pude hacerlo.

—En tu mente tú no lo notaste, pero acabas de contármelo todo—me dijo ella, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas en el proceso, pero recuperando su sonrisa, aunque esta vez era diferente, un poco nostálgica—No lo sabes, ni recuerdas haberlo hecho, pero me acabas de decir todas las penas que te amargan, y de paso, por fin pudiste soltar todo el dolor que tenías contenido

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—le pregunté, ahora curiosa—Pasaron diez segundos

—Nico-chi, hay cosas que no se pueden entender tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?—dijo ella, recuperando ya su típica entonación, pero no su tono alegre que tenía antes—En tu subconsciente, pasaron diez segundos, porque fue lo que yo me tardé en separarlo de tu mente y volverlo a colocar. Una vez que separe tu subconsciente, empezaste a contármelo todo, desde las tardes en las que cantabas "Nico Nico Ni" con tu papá, hasta el dolor que te causó ser la única niña que no tenía papá en tu grupo de la secundaria. Me contaste también ciertas partes de la vida con tus hermanitos, como te has vuelto una segunda madre para ellos, como deseas que hubieran tenido la suerte que tu tuviste, de conocer a su papá y de poder ser felices a su lado, de haber conocido a su madre cuando era más feliz, y no tenía que trabajar todo el día, de cómo Akemi te recuerda a la niña ingenua que tú serías si no se te hubiese obligado a madurar tan rápidamente. Pero lo curioso, Nico-chi, fue que por más que te abriste, no me pudiste contar nada de este accidente. Absolutamente nada, te quedabas en blanco. Nunca antes me había pasado, en mi defensa, es la segunda vez que hago esto. No es como que tenga la mejor de las experiencias revisando las mentes de las personas

Como mencionó todos mis recuerdos, como mencionaba todas las verdades que yo me había negado a creer, y como había logrado que indirectamente me abriera con ella, hubieran sido suficientes para dejarme loca del miedo en circunstancias normales, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales; mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, estaba demasiado sensible en este momento, y si lo que Nozomi quería lograr era hacerme llorar, en serio que lo había logrado. Pero aún más importante, si lo que quería es que dejara de huir de ella, lo había logrado.

No supe en qué momento caí de rodillas ante ella, no porque estuviese suplicando algo, claro está que no, sino porque no me pude mantener en pie, y terminé cayendo en su regazo, y ella, como solo mi madre lo había podido hacer, empezó a acariciar mi cabello, cosa que como hay dije, en circunstancias normales no hubiera permitido que siquiera intentara hacer.

—Necesitabas algo así, Nico-chi, sí que lo necesitabas, necesitabas volverte a encontrar con tus emociones, y ahora me doy cuenta de porqué los espíritus me mandaron contigo, específicamente contigo—dijo, mientras seguía acariciando mi cabellera.

No sabía si era porque realmente me había abierto a ella, o porque tenía la convicción de que de todas formas terminaría leyendo mis pensamientos, pero me había abierto con ella, y ya que había empezado a hacer, no dudé en contenerme; tal vez Nozomi tenía razón, lo único que necesitaba era empezar a soltarme para sacar todas las penas que tenía dentro de mí, y que tarde o temprano terminaría sacando, tal vez en un incidente peor que en el de la secundaria.

—Entonces, ahora que lo comprendes, ¿qué dices si dejamos de lado todas las limitaciones, y comienzas a contarme que es lo que pasó realmente?—me dijo ella, incitándome a terminar, y esta vez, su insistencia fue suficiente para que lo hiciera—¿Tu padre iba a exceso de velocidad? ¿Tenía problemas para manejar?

—No, nada de eso—dije con un poco de molestia, pero me calmé y continúe—; era un viaje corto, un viaje que había repetido cientos de veces. Esa mañana había salido a Nagoya, tenía que ir a verificar un asunto muy importante de su trabajo. Ese día me había ido a dejar a la escuela, antes de tomar el camino, y mi mamá había ido a dejar a mis hermanitos. Todavía iba en la primaria, poco tenía la mente para sospechar que no lo volvería a ver con vida.

Nozomi frunció el ceño, pero no porque estuviese enojada, sino porque estaba esperando a que continuara, de cierta forma el relato que les estaba contando no había podido leerlo; era extraño, pues si había podido leer todo lo demás, ¿por qué no había podido leer algo tan importante?

—Esta clase de cosas no me gusta leerlas, Nico-chi—dijo con un tono melancólico—¿Qué pasó después?

—La carretera que lleva a Kioto tiene una ligera parada en Nagoya, ahí mi padre se detuvo y pasó a hacer las actividades que tenía que hacer, realmente mi padre prefería tener el control de a dónde iba yendo en auto en vez de en tren, y creo que fue esa terquedad a ir en tren el causante de que muriera en ese momento—dije, y tuve que hacer una pausa, pues este era un tema que nunca había narrado a nadie, de hecho, era un tema que nunca pensé que narraría a alguien—Cuando salió de Nagoya, ya todos habíamos regresado a casa, solo faltaba él, que nos alcanzaría a la hora de la cena; antes de tomar la carretera, nos marcó por su teléfono, dijo que todo había sido un éxito, y que ya nos extrañaba, mi papi era tan sentimental, no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, y cuando iba más allá de Kioto, no duraba más de una semana—dije esto último, que había pensado mucho, pero no había podido decírselo a nadie. Nozomi no habló, se quedó callada, esperando que yo continuara.

—Bueno, en la carretera a Kioto, hay un ligero tramo que está lleno de curvas, el tramo que está pavimentado sobre una montaña.—le dije, estaba a punto de llegar a la parte más dolorosa de la historia que le estaba contando—Mi padre siempre procuraba manejar especialmente despacio en esa parte de la carretera, porque le daba temor manejar en las curvas tan cerradas. Y en ese tramo, según dijeron los policías, un camión que transportaba gas iba circulando indebidamente, pues el conductor no estaba en las mejores condiciones para conducir. Justo cuando iban por la parte más empinada de la montaña, el conductor perdió el sentido, perdió el control de su camión, y chocó con el auto de mi papá. Mi papá, que manejaba un auto pequeño en comparación al camión, no pudo controlar su auto, y el camión lo empujó fuera de los carriles de circulación

—Vaya, eso es…—incluso Nozomi perdió lo que sea que fuera a decir, y como no quería esperarla, seguí hablando.

—Mi… —esta era la parte que no quería decir, pero con un poco de valor, le terminé de contar a Nozomi—Mi papi, salió disparado por la fuerza del camión risco abajo, y aunque el auto fue destruido por completo con la caída, los forenses dijeron que aún seguía con vida después de la caída, sin embargo, el camión de gas cayó justo al lado del auto de mi papá, y el tanque se comenzó a vaciar.—Me aclaré un poco la garganta, pues lo peor era lo que estaba por venir—, el auto obviamente seguía encendido, el motor obviamente seguía funcionando, y cuando una pequeña chispa que soltó el motor reaccionó con todo el gas del aire. Pues, todo se hizo cenizas, todo explotó, el auto, el camión, mi papá, pero el conductor no, el salió vivo. Estaba todo chamuscado, y murió un par de días después, en un hospital en Tokio, pero él, que manejó indispuesto, por lo menos pudo despedirse de su familia. Mi padre regresó a la casa hecho cenizas, ni siquiera completamente puras, pues tenía un poco de moléculas de gasolina—dije, ya llorando, pues lo que acababa de contar era tan doloroso que no podía controlar mi llanto—Lo siento

—¿Por qué lo sientes, Nico-chi? —me preguntó Nozomi, lo último que había dicho lo había dicho más para mí que para ella, casi había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, ignorarla se me había hecho fácil, si era honesta—No tienes que sentirlo, Nico-chi, porque por fin has podido soltar todo lo que tenías dentro de ti. Las penas que están contenidas duelen más que las penas que liberas. Una vez que eres capaz de comprender lo que ha pasado, es que puedes comenzar a enfrentarlo; y creo que lo necesitas, niña mía, creo que es vital para ti que comiences a darte cuenta de que tu padre ha dejado huella en tu vida, y que siempre estará acompañándote por medio de los espíritus. Tanto así que fueron ellos los que decidieron mandarme contigo

—¿Conmigo?—le pregunté, confundida

—Es difícil vivir teniendo contacto con los espíritus, Nico-chi—me dijo ella con calma, pero aún con su tono solemne—, pero no estamos hablando de eso, aún te falta decirme algo, dime lo que quiero saber, y me daré por bien servida, por hoy, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer? ¿Cuál es tu meta?

—Mi papi solía decirme que mi sonrisa era lo más maravilloso de este mundo, que le quitaba todas sus preocupaciones de encima, que lo hacía sonreír a él—le dije, determinada, con una fuerza que no había sentido en mucho tiempo—Quiero transmitir esa alegría, quiero que todos sean capaces de recordar las sensaciones que él sentía a través de mí, a través de mi brillando con una sonrisa, quiero que los demás sonrían

—Bien hecho, Nico-chi—dijo Nozomi, aplaudiendo desde su silla, de la cual no se había movido en mucho tiempo si dejarme sentar a mi en todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos en ese cuarto—, pero, yo te pregunto, ¿cómo vas a hacer que otros sonrían, si no puedes lograr sonreír tú misma? ¿Cómo consideras que serás capaz de transmitir alegría si tú no eres alegre? Piensa en lo que te digo, Nico-chi, piensa profundamente en todo lo que te dije, y mucho más importante, piensa en todo lo que por fin, te pudiste decir a ti misma.

En serio esta chica me había dado una opinión bastante dual. Por un lado, me había parecido desagradable, y de muy mal gusto, que se pusiese a leerme sin que yo le hubiese dado permiso, y que se hubiese puesto a jugar con mi conciencia como su fuera cosa de nada, también me había desagradó que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, el cual, sin contar el tiempo que me tuvo contándole toda mi historia, me tuvo de pie, negándose a compartir su silla. Pero por el otro lado, realmente no sabía que es lo que ella tenía, o que era lo que inspiraba, pero me daba una confianza enorme, y cuando lloré en su regazo, me sentí comprendida, me sentí acompañada. En definitiva era una chica con la que no quisiera tener que tratar diariamente, me daría un poco de miedo, además de que no sería tan sumisa como Akemi, pero en estos momentos, en los que tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, creo que no hay nadie mejor que ella.

—Nico-chi, ¿querías sentarte? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste? Pensé que estabas bien de pie, por eso es que no me moví en todo este tiempo que hablamos—dijo ella con un tono que era tan inocente que no me creería que tuviese el poder de leer mentes si no se hubiese puesto a leer la mía por tanto tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto que quería sentarme!—le grité histérica—¡¿A quién demonios le gusta estar de pie por…?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Nozomi simplemente miró su reloj, y con una sonrisa me afirmó el tiempo

—Estamos a diez minutos de cumplir dos horas en esta hermosa habitación—m e dijo ella, y hasta aquí pude notar un poco de malicia en su voz.

—¿¡Me tuviste aquí dos horas!?—le grité de tal manera que hasta ella, la que nunca se inmutaba, se echó para atrás de la silla

—Cuando quieras Nico-chi—dijo ella, al fin poniéndose de pie—En fin, la silla es tuya—me dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—puedes quedarte aquí dos horas más si quieres, para que puedas decir que tuviste la silla más tiempo que yo—me dijo esto último con un gesto burlón.

—¡No te burles de mí!—le dije con un enojo, tal vez un poco exagerado, incluso un poco falso—¡Mamá me va a matar por estar llegando a esta hora!, ¡y me va a revivir para volver a matarme si tuvo que llamarle a la directora Minami para preguntarle si seguía en la escuela!

—La mamá de Nico-chi estará sumamente enojada—me dijo ella con un poco de burla—me gustaría ver el espectáculo, pero a mí también se me hace tarde, tengo que ir al templo, y tal vez de ahí vaya a visitar a alguien, así que no te haré perder más tiempo, Nico-chi. Fue un placer

—Por supuesto que lo fue—le dije en el tono más altanero que me pudo salir con el miedo a la reprimenda que me esperaba en casa por parte de mi madre

Apenas se fue Nozomi, y la escuché alejarse del pasillo, paré de la silla, y también tomé mis cosas, lista para salir por el pasillo a la más alta velocidad que mis piernas pudiesen logar, pero algo en particular llamó mi atención.

La directora Minami iba caminando de igual forma por el pasillo, con una segunda figura detrás de ella: por algo me parecía conocida, y vaya que lo era, ya que la vi más de cerca. Era la misma chica con la que había estado hablando la directora antes de que yo entrase a su oficina el otro día. Como una señal, loa directora sonrío, se acercó a donde yo estaba, y me hablo con toda naturalidad.

—Hola Nico-san—dijo ella, acercándose—, discúlpame, no pude atenderte hace rato. Gracias por esperarme, admito que ya es tarde, y no es correcto que te haya esperar tanto

No sabía de que demonios me estaba hablando, yo ni siquiera había ido a verla el día de hoy, pero en su dulce mirada veía un poco de amenaza, por lo que rápidamente dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

—Directora, lo siento—dije, nerviosa, sin saber que más podría decirle

—Lo siento Kitayama-san—le dijo a la otra chica, cuya mirada había pasado de la sorpresa a un poco de irritación—Tuve a Nico esperando más de dos horas, creo que tengo que atenderla. Ya es tarde, regresa otro día, ¿quieres?

—Pero, lo que le tengo que decir es im…—dijo la otra chica, tratando de recuperar la atención de la maestra

—Otro día, Mitzuki—dijo la directora, como sentencia, la otra chica asintió, se despidió con una reverencia, y se alejo por el otro lado del pasillo, rumbo al auditorio de la escuela.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, la directora comenzó a reír, pero no era una risa común, en serio se reía, como si lo que acababa de hacer le hubiese parecido realmente graciosos, o siquiera un poco ingenioso.

—Gracias, Nico—dijo por lo bajo, mientras seguía tratando de contener la risa

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser su elusiva para que no tenga que hablar con esta? —dije, señalando con un poco de indiferencia la dirección en la que se había ido la chica.

—Hasta que dejes de aparecer convenientemente cada que no quiero hablar con ella—dijo todavía aliviándose del ataque de risa. Vaya, repito, esta mujer era extraña—. Había ido a mi oficina y ya la había aguantado la última media hora—dijo con un poco de exasperación—, vaya que lo único que sabe hacer es hablar y hablar de cosas que a mí la verdad no me interesan, como si loa fuera a hacer presidenta. Por favor, no soy tan tonta como cree.

—¿No planea hacerla presidenta?—le pregunté, con un poco de sorpresa; la verdad es que no se me ocurría a nadie que pudiese hacerlo más que ella, o la "chica rubia perfecta" de primer año, la cual obviamente no sería tomada en serio, por, pues, ser de primer año—¿A quién hará presidenta entonces?

—No lo sé—dijo ella, teniendo por unos escasos segundos un poco de seriedad, antes de dejarla ir de nuevo—oye, más te vale que tu mamá no me vaya a hablar para preguntarme porque no te has ido a casa. Es más, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Ya, las clases acabaron—dijo casi empujándome por el pasillo hacia la salida, pero cuando íbamos a llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba lloviendo afuera.

La Directora pareció pensar por un momento, antes de voltear a verme con un poco de enojo.

—En serio tienes suerte—me dijo, ya cambiando su mueca por una más relajada—Te voy a llevar a un lugar donde puedas tomar un transporte que te lleve a tu casa. No quisiera que a una de mis alumnas le pasara algo, cuando ya solo yo estoy en la escuela.

Íbamos a salir, pero una tercera persona llego casi corriendo a la puerta

—Koukou-sama—dijo la figura que se acercó, con su voz fría—creo que ya vio la tempestad que hay afuera

—Kaoru, ¿no me digas que también quieres que te lleve a ti? —dijo la directora con un tono divertido, burlándose de la profesora Makumi

Era raro escuchar a las dos señoras hablándose por los nombres, sabiendo que la mayoría ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre de nuestros maestros, pero la directora terminó accediendo, ¿y quien creen que fue la pasajera incómoda de la parte trasera? Exactamente, fui yo, que iba escuchando las tediosas pláticas de las dos mayores. La verdad es que no les prestaba atención, hasta que escuché cierto apellido que reconocí:

—Mi sobrina vendrá en vacaciones Koukou-sama—dijo la profesora—Espero que no te moleste que la lleve a la escuela unos días. Mi mamá está enferma y mi hermano la tiene que cuidar porque la van a operar, entonces la niña se queda conmigo tres semanitas.

—Kaoru, tú sabes que no, ¿es otra vez la niña que viene a devorar mi biblioteca? Sería lindo tenerla de vez en cuando para que les enseñé a ciertas alumnas el hábito de la buena lectura—dijo la directora con un poco de gracia

La profesora igual rio y asintió, parecía por un segundo que la tensión se liberaba un poco y que se rompía esa barrera que era tan notoria entre directora y profesora, pero después, la profesora Makumi volvió a hablar con su tono serio.

—Hablando de bibliotecas, Kitayama-san fue a la biblioteca hoy después de clases—le dijo la profesora a la directora—fue extraño, nadie suele aparecerse ahí después de clases, me dijo que usted le había dado permiso de tomar un par de libros

—Quería librarme de ella, —dijo la directora riéndose—le di el permiso, si Kaoru, no seas paranoica.

—¿Librarse de ella?—dijo la otra, ingenuamente extrañada; vaya que no parecía la misma que nos daba clases en la escuela—¿Por qué quería librarse de ella?

—Es irritante Kaoru—le dijo la directora—no hace más que insistirme que una niña de primer año no puede ser presidenta. Es tan molesta que casi me dan ganas de hacerle caso con tal de que me deje de molestar

—En circunstancias normales le daría la razón a tu alumna—dijo la profesora Makumi—pero se trata de Ayase-san; creo que puede ser una excepción a la regla. Lo más curioso es que a diferencia de Kitayama, Ayase no ha hecho nada por darle "publicidad a su campaña", y la otra ha movido a toda la escuela para que la conozcan.

—El otro día me reportaron que una chica entregaba panfletos que celebraban a Ayase-san—dijo la directora—. Era otra alumna de primero, ya sabes, la de las coletas moradas.

El auto dejo de moverse, supuse que por un semáforo en rojo. Las dos siguieron hablando

—¿Tojo?—dijo la profesora extrañada, y yo igual lo estaba, pero preferí no intervenir—Dicen que la chica está haciendo amistad con Ayase-san, desde el primer día de clases. Es raro porque Ayase-san se niega a ser amiga de nadie.

—De eso no tengo idea—dijo la profesora con indiferencia—, oye, Nico, ¿planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? Baja ya, no quiero encontrarme a tu madre por accidente.

—Le agradecí al doble por haberme traído, y me despedí de ambas, que fueron extrañamente amables, o bueno, lo fueron a su extraña manera:

—Espero no tener que volver a traerte Nico—dijo la directora despidiéndose con la mano

—No olvides la tarea, ¿quieres Yazawa-san? —dijo la otra, con su tono frío, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

El auto se fue, y desapareció por la calle lo más rápido posible; no entendía como a mi mamá le podía desagradar tanto esta mujer: era rara, pero no era mala.

Subí al departamento de mi familia, y usando mis llaves, entré, esperando la reprimenda de mi madre, sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que me encontré en casa.

—Hola, buenas noches hija—dijo mamá, con un tono que era demasiado feliz para estar a punto de regañarme—, ¿cómo te fue?

—Mamá—dije un poco confundida—¿No me dirás que qué horas para llegar son estas? ¿Qué no pasé por mis hermanos?

—Es cierto, debería—dijo mi madre un poco pensativa—, pero Akemi me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que tardarías un poco porque habías tenido un percance en la escuela. Por eso quiero saber cómo te fue. Llamó muy preocupada, me dijo que le gustaría que le marcarás cuando llegaras a casa. Pero antes de eso cuéntame a mí.

Le conté a mamá todo lo que había vivido hoy, bueno, todo menos que me encerré a hablar con Nozomi por casi dos horas en esa parte tuve que inventar un relato bastante complicado, y, distraída por haber inventado un relato que mitigara todo el tiempo que perdí con Nozomi, se me salió contarle que la directora me había traído a casa. Ahí si frunció el ceño, y empezó a dar un poco de miedo, pero se calmó, y solo me dijo que nunca en mi vida volviera a subir al auto de "esa mujer". Fue demasiado raro, porque después de que le conté lo de Minami-san, me empezó a revisar a ver sin no tenía fiebre, o algún síntoma de enfermedad, de una manera que casi me parecía ridícula. Me dijo que quería que le marcara a Akemi, que después acelerara el hacer mis tareas, y que me daría de cenar para que me acostara temprano y me pudiera reponer.

Haciendo lo primero que me pidió, tomé el teléfono y marqué a mi "casi-amiga" Akemi. Contesto ella, algo curioso, porque no suelen dejar que sea ella la que conteste el teléfono

—¿Nico-san? —escuché que dijo desde el otro lado de la línea—¿Cómo te fue?, ¿qué tanto te dijo la niña demente?

—Fue toda una aventura Akemi, pero te la perdiste, entonces ya no te enterarás—le dije con un poco de burla

—No se vale Nico-chan—dijo, como una niña pequeña que hacía un capricho—Yo quiero saber

—Te digo mañana—le dije en el tono más bajo que pude—, no quiero que nadie sepa que estuve hablando por casi dos horas con una bruja.

—Oye, Nico-san, yo también tengo algo que contarte—me dijo ella, más emocionada que nunca—Me pasó algo increíble…

—¿En serio? —le dije, fingiendo aburrimiento, pero realmente con mucha curiosidad—¿Qué te pasó?

—Me encontré a una senpai de segundo año que estaba muy interesada en mí—me dijo ella con una gran emoción, y no era para menos, pues no se solían fijar mucho en ella—me dijo que quería hablar conmigo mañana.

Con un poco de celos, le pregunté con mucha cautela quien era esa persona

—Es la presidenta del club de arte—me dijo ella, a lo que cerré la boca, y sin querer hacerlo colgué el teléfono, con una extraña sensación de miedo.

Hice lo que dijo mi madre, y finalmente, tal como me lo había dicho, me mandó a dormir. Antes de irme a dormir, como siempre, prendí las dos velas en luto a mi padre

" _Pero esta vez, no había lágrimas ni pesimismo en mis ojos; solo una sonrisa, y un deseo_ "

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Bueno, pues, acabando con este capítulo, vaya que en un momento Nozomi realmente me llegó a asustar un poco. Si les soy honesta, si alguien me hiciera lo mismo que Nozomi le hizo a Nico, si me asustaría. Pero creo que esto aclara muchas cosas; lloré solo un poquito escribiendo la parte de Nozomi y Nico hablando de su papá. Por otra parte, creo que el final del capítulo revela que Nico en parte ya puede empezar sonreír y prepararse para su futuro como idol.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, creo que aquí queda claro que ha estado haciendo la mayor de las Kitayamas mientras Eli y Nozomi tratan de solucionar sus líos sentimentales. ¿Qué tramará esta alumna? ¿Por qué el repentino interés en una chica tan "irrelevante como Akemi? ¿Cuál es realmente el plan de la directora Minami? Quisiera saber su opinión si me honran dejándome una review al capítulo**

 **Y pasando a un tercer comentario, la parte de Minami-san, Kaoru-san y Nico-san no fue relleno, simplemente son varios secretos que tuve que poner en esta parte del capítulo, serán útiles más adelante.**

 **Y ahora, pasando a esa parte del capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, me disculpo como siempre por mi irresponsabilidad y tardanza; regresé de vacaciones y me atacaron con exámenes, con ciertos problemas de salud y con proyectos, pero afortunadamente ya voy mejorando, y espero ahora, poder tomar el ritmo de actualización que siempre he querido: dos semanas.**

 **Y ya pasando a mi parte que como siempre es mi favorita, voy a responder sus reviews, que esta vez son (número record, 4)**

 **Silent Drago: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Y pues, respondiendo tu duda, he aquí los planes de Mitzuki, que aunque no parezcan completamente malvados como los de su hermana, no van por un buen camino. La verdad es que Nico va a ser importante, pero hasta el desenlace, porque Nozomi la irá ayudando y ella a Nozomi, pero no digo más para no hacer spoiler.**

 **Pasando a uno de los temas más comunes en las reviews de esta historia, tengo que eludir toda mención del director Saki porque arruinaría el misterio de la trama de Rin y Hanayo, y tal vez si sea un poco autoritario, pero mínimo hasta ahora no tengo planeado que sea malvado.**

 **Respecto a lo de Nico-chi, creo que tomé un poco de eso en esta parte, pero no como una extrañeza, sino como una ligera molestia por parte de Nico.**

 **Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad es que me fue muy bien en mis calificaciones, pero claro, tuve que renunciar a escribir por un ratito. En fin, saludos linda semana**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: Espero que estés bien Nao. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya parecido interesante, y pues, como ya se pudo ver un poco más en este capítulo, tal vez este sea el inicio de la amistad de Nico y Nozomi. Creo que lo de Mitzuki se aclaró un poco aquí, pero dudo que le siga insistiendo a la directora mucho tiempo, así que quien sabe que planeara. En fin, ya para no hacer más rollo, espero que estés muy bien. Bonita semana, adiós.**

 **Biso47 (del capítulo 15): Me alegra que por fin llegues, y pues, creo que tardarás un poco en leer esta respuesta, pero espero que te esté yendo bien e tu último mes de la universidad. Respecto a lo de Maki, la verdad es que, si necesitaba un poco de esa lección, ya que se me hacía muy altanera; esa clase de lección como la que me dieron a mí cuando recién entré a la secundaria. Respecto a lo de los amigos imaginarios, tal vez su destino no les sonría al final de la historia. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Biso 47 (del capítulo 16): Ay, si, la frase también a mí me gusto mucho, aunque todavía sean demasiado niñas para poder empezar con el RinPana del anime, tienen 13 años, son hasta más jóvenes que yo en este punto.**

 **Pero bueno, los profesores no todos son malos, es cierto que la maestra de inglés es realmente (sin ofender) una desgraciada, y la maestra de literatura es hasta cierto punto un poco bipolar y tétrica, pero también esta el sospechoso director y su mujer, entonces no todos son malos, simplemente no son los típicos profesores de una secundaria. Claro está, que las dos niñas no van a la mejor secundaria de Tokio. Desgraciadamente, esta clase de cosas, si pasan en la vida real.**

 **Como tema típico de las reviews, el papel del director se revelará un poco después, tal vez dentro de dos o tres capítulos, mientras tanto dejaré que sigan con sus sospechas. Respecto a los personajes, solo hay que recordar a cinco: El director Saki, su esposa Aina, la profesora Shizuku, la profesora de inglés sin nombre y Mibu Kazuno.**

 **Y bueno, ya para acabar, en serio espero que te vaya muy bien, gracias por comentar a pesar de estar super ocupado, y pues, espero poder leernos pronto cuando acabe tu mes de tormentos.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por este capítulo, espero poder leernos pronto, gracias a todos y todas las que hayan llegado hasta este punto. Yo soy Aramaru, me despido, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues… Oyasuminassan**


	19. 19- ¿Por que a ti?

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todos y todas**

 **Sé que me suelo disculpar por mi ausencia al final, pero esta vez fue tal mi periodo de desaparición que es ahorita, antes de que lean, que me presentó a disculparme por mi desaparición por casi un mes.**

 **Intentaré compensárselos con este capítulo que en lo personal me gustó mucho más que el anterior, con Umi-chan y Honoka-chan narrándonos.**

 **Como advertencia, este capítulo es el más largo que se ha escrito para esta historia, pues traté de compensar mi ausencia dando un capítulo del doble de largo de lo usual, y para mis lectores más exigentes, espero haber mejorado varios aspectos en referencia al capítulo pasado**

 **Igualmente, tal vez con un poco de ganancia, tal ves este sea el capítulo con menos ausencia de Kotori hasta ahora, entonces, no los interrumpo más, espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y nos leeremos más abajo**

 **Por favor, lean**

Capítulo 19 "¿Por qué a ti?"

Una mañana con aguacero generalmente significará un día con chubascos que remanen de la tempestad. Este viernes era uno de esos días, con el cielo gris y su oscuridad tapando al sol que se escondía detrás de esas voluminosas nubes, que se vaciaban con la lluvia y los charcos de la mañana.

Después de terminar con mi rutina matutina, salí de casa con un paraguas, pues no quería mojarme el cabello, que había arreglado con mucho cuidado la noche anterior, y fui a buscar a Kotori, pues Honoka seguro estaba en su casa todavía; tenía la manía de que los viernes se le hacía tarde.

En camino a la estación en donde nos solemos reunir para caminar a la escuela, me encontré con Honoka, para mi gran sorpresa, pero aun sorprendiéndome más, Kotori no estaba ahí. Si soy honesta me preocupé mucho, y le pregunté si no sabía algo al respecto de nuestra amiga. Honoka se quedó en blanco, y después de pensarlo, me dijo que no recordaba que Kotori hubiese dicho algo al respecto de llegar tarde.

Le dije a Honoka que podríamos esperar a Kotori, pues todavía quedaba tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que correr a la escuela. Con la lluvia, cada segundo se hacía más largo, más pesado, era como si la humedad se la transmitiera al tiempo, o mínimo así era como yo lo sentía. El tiempo iba tan lento, que después de cinco minutos, ya estaba harta de esperar en silencio, y le empecé a hablar a Honoka, al fin y al cabo tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

—¿Y por qué se te hizo temprano Honoka?—le dije tratando de sonar lo más natural "posible", generalmente no suelo tener esta clase de conversaciones tan casuales con ella

—No lo sé Umi-chan, Yukiho hacía demasiado ruido, no pude evitar despertarme, así que decidí que hoy llegaría primero—dijo despreocupada, y con una sonrisa de victoria—y lo logré, llegué incluso antes que tú.

—La lluvia me ralentizó un poco—intenté excusarme de una forma convincente, aunque realmente Honoka había verdaderamente llegado primero hoy—, me sorprende que te hayas venido hasta aquí sin paraguas

Honoka se rascó la cabeza, pensativa, y después susurró en un tono bastante alto

—Así que eso fue lo que olvidé

—Vas a enfermarte si no te cubres en esta lluvia—le dije un poco molesta al ver como le importaba tan poco haberse salido de casa tan despreocupada

La hubiese seguido regañando, pero en ese momento llegó Kotori corriendo, con un paraguas en una mano y su teléfono celular en la otra.

Lamento llegar tarde chicas—dijo ella, hablando en un tono agitado y cansado, como si hubiese corrido desde su casa hasta aquí—el despertador no sonó a tiempo.

—Vaya Kotori-chan—dijo Honoka hablando en un tono un poco, ¿burlón? —no puedo creer que llegues tan tarde, y pensar que hoy quise madrugar para llegar temprano a la escuela. Parece que es el día opuesto.

—Lo siento Honoka—dijo Kotori con un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero después un poco más desafiante—Creo que ahora sabrás como se siente cuando llegamos temprano y tú no

Viendo como iban a empezar con una de sus discusiones tan temprano por una razón ridícula, decidí raramente intervenir, de la forma más neutral que se me ocurrió

—Ya, ya, niñas, no traten de hacerse sentir culpables entre ustedes, no ganan nada—dije en el tono más calmado que logré articular al tener verdaderamente ganas de darles un buen regaño por discutir por cosas tan banales

Al parecer realmente lo hice terrible, pues en vez de que pararan por lo que les dije, me voltearon a ver ambas conteniendo las ganas de estallar en risa. Aunque en circunstancias normales sería intolerante a la burla, por tratarse de ellas, y por la situación en la que se encontraban, fui la primera en soltar una pequeña risita al tratar de imaginar como había sonado diciendo eso en mi cabeza.

Estando más calmadas, empezamos a caminar a la escuela, y a pesar de eso aún teníamos suficiente tiempo para caminar con calma. Al divisar Kizaka, nos dimos cuenta de que una familiar figura esperaba en el portón de la escuela, sentada sobre sus piernas, y no pude evitar en mi mente ver a la pequeña niña que solía hacer lo mismo apenas un par de meses antes.

—Yukiho, no esperaba verte aquí; creí que los tiempos de esperar en el portón había acabado—dijo Honoka retomando su aire burlesco—, ¿por qué no entras a la escuela?

Yukiho se puso nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa para mi buen juicio, cuando Honoka la ayudó a ponerse de pie, como si no quisiese entrar realmente hasta que fuese necesario, o tal vez ni siquiera en ese momento. No lo hubiese notado si no me hubiera dicho casi literalmente la razón de sus nervios hace casi un mes y medio que me contó lo de la chica que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible.

Hizo de todo para excusarse, dijo que quería esperar a que alguien más llegase antes de entrar a la escuela, y Honoka, mostrando su curioso instinto de hermana mayor, nos dijo a Kotori y a mí que por favor la acompañáramos en lo que llegaba la persona a la que esperaba Yukiho. Con esa pequeña duda de Honoka, y con esa aparente inseguridad, me pasó por la cabeza que la había subestimado: tal vez y ya conocía todo acerca de la situación actual de su hermanita y de Sayuri.

Esa idea desapareció un segundo después, con la aparición de la mencionada por Yukiho: era una chica de ojos azules, con una banda roja en el pelo, y denotaba un curioso aire extranjero, que se notaba desde su manera de mirar el entorno.

Se acercó a Yukiho de una manera bastante amistosa (de hecho demasiado amistosa para lo que había estado acostumbrada a ver con Yukiho, la niña tímida que no hablaba con nadie de su clase), y al vernos a las tres rodeándola, reaccionó de una manera un poco sorpresiva:

—¡Ella no ha hecho nada!—dijo aferrándose a la hermana de Honoka, que la miraba tan sorprendida como nosotras—Déjenla sola, no merece que le hagan eso y que la traten como una diversión

Cuando pasó un poco de tiempo, la sorpresa de Yukiho pasó a una ligera sonrisa, que ocultaba una mirada feroz que le lanzó a la otra chica, que ahora, al ver nuestra nula reacción, se había ruborizado al máximo

—Alisa-chan, ella es mi hermana Honoka y sus amigas—dijo en un tono simpático—Onee-chan, Umi-san, Kotori-san, ella es Alisa-chan, una compañera de clase

—Ya… Ya veo—dijo Kotori-cahn un poco incómoda, y no la culpó, pues este silencio se volvía demasiado incómodo—Es un gusto, Arisa-san, supongo

Le tendió su mano a la chica, que nerviosa la estrecho, y después, de una manera casi automática, Honoka y yo seguimos lo mismo que hizo Kotori, diciendo casi las mismas palabras que ella había dicho

—Creo que debería de entrar ya—dijo Yukiho, con una ligera mueca sonrisa, nadie había hablado con el mismo tono de antes desde la aparición de esta chica—Onee-chan. Chicas, adiós—al decir esto, hizo una reverencia, y se fue caminando con la otra chica, que antes de irse imitó el movimiento de Yukiho. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, la primer a en decir palabra fue Honoka

—Eso fue un poco incómodo

—Creo que fue un poco más que incómodo—dijo Kotori, con una mueca extraña en la cara

—Ninguna de las dos escuchó más a fondo que fue lo que dijo esa niña, ¿o sí? —les dije yo, ahora tratando de hacerles darse cuenta la verdadera razón de su incomodidad—Esa niña confirmó de lo que yo ya estaba segura

—¿De qué Yukiho tiene una nueva amiga chiflada? —dijo Honoka viendo con alegría la dirección en la que se había ido su hermanita

—De que Sayuri sigue por aquí causando tormentos, casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que la vimos—le dije un poco enojada Honoka, que de inmediato cambió su semblante por uno más serio, y me dio la razón. Se quedó extremadamente callada, con una mano en su barbilla, pensando profundamente, y eso era algo que ella no solía hacer constantemente.

—Creí que era un problema ya resuelto—fue lo único que dijo, con un tono extremadamente amargo—Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, ¿cómo puedo ser tan distraída?, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de que mi propia hermana ha estado siendo acosada por esa demente estos últimos cuatro meses?

—Creo que la propia Yukiho-chan nos ayudó a convencernos de que el problema se había resuelto ya—dijo Kotori, tocando el hombro de Honoka, que seguía pasmada y con una mirada seria

—A mí me lo dijo—confesé finalmente, viendo con vergüenza a Honoka; nunca creí que llegaría a Honoka, pero ahora, al ver como miraba con una frialdad increíble a la nada, no pude evitar decírselo, me sentía obligada a decírselo—La última vez que fuimos a Homura, me dijo que Sayuri nunca la había dejado en paz

—Entiendo—fue lo único que dijo, y se volvió a quedar impasible

—Honoka-chan, creo que tienes que calmarte, ya tenemos que ir a clase—dijo Kotori, que trataba de hacer que Honoka saliera de su estado de trance.

Bruscamente, Honoka comenzó a caminar, pero no hacia el salón de clases de nosotros, sino hacia el salón de Yukiho, que estaba en la planta baja. Caminaba con una decisión única, y por mi mente pasó una remota idea. Si Honoka iba a hacer la tontería que me pasó por la cabeza que creí que haría, no podía dejar que llegara a ese salón.

No supe en qué momento mi razonamiento fue detenido por el estallido de mis emociones; en vez de detener a Honoka, las dos caminábamos junto a ella, su impulso tan repentino eraq imposible de ignorar, sabía que la tenía que ayudar.

La escena del salón fue peor de lo que imaginé, de una ventana, contemplábamos un repugnante acto: En el suelo estaba Yukiho, recargada en una de sus rodillas, pues la otra trataba impotente de detener el golpe que daba la chica que estaba de pie. La chica que estaba de pie tenía una sonrisa extremadamente tierna, pero al mismo tiempo demencial. Era como si estarle haciendo eso a Yukiho la ayudará a sentirse completa.

—Y bien, Yuko—decía, contemplando como Yukiho se quebraba casi literalmente en el piso—¿Te ha parecido suficiente por hoy? No creo que sea lo suficiente para que la chica de al lado se mantenga a salvo de cualquier "incidente"

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas?—dijo Yukiho, que aunque parecía sufrir inmensamente por el dolor, se puso de pie, como pudo, encarando a la chica que era casi una cabeza más alta que ella—continúa hasta que hayas conseguido lo suficiente para que no toques a nadie más

—¿Sabes?—dijo Sayuri—Una voz dentro de mí me dice que realmente debería de golpearte mucho más, pero en parte tal vez eso significaría que no alcances a desinflamarte para la tarde. No me gustaría que te vieran así en casa. Reduciría mucho mi diversión

—Es suficiente entonces—dijo ella, entonces contemplando a Sayuri con una dignidad increíble para alguien que acababa de estar subyugada en el suelo. Y de dispuso a caminar a su banco en el salón.

Sayuri violentamente tomó su mano y parecía que la iba a jalar bruscamente. Se quedó en un parecer, por que indudablemente, la entrada de la hermana mayor cambió muchas cosas.

Honoka irrumpió en el salón caminando a grandes zancadas, y a pesar de que yo entré detrás de ella, fue tan rápida que cuando yo apenas iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, ella ya había tomado bruscamente a Sayuri, la cual, por sorpresa, solamente se quedó pasmada, con una mano tomada por Honoka y la otra aún en ato, como si todavía fuese a golpear contra Yukiho.

Nunca creí que Honoka pudiese llegar a ser tan agresiva, pues le dio un fuerte tirón a Sayuri y la alejó de inmediato de Yukiho, y esta vez sí que la sacó dl trance, pues apenas dos segundos ya miraba a la hermana mayor con su una mirada llena de odio

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo niña estúpida?—dijo con una voz demasiado chillona para la expresión asesina en su rostro, pero aun sobándose el brazo del que Honoka la había lanzado—Casi me arrancas el brazo

—Creí haberte advertido que no te metieras con mi hermana otra vez, te dije que estabas advertida, y que si lo hacías, te atendrías a las consecuencias—dijo Honoka más fría que nunca, mirando desafiante a la chica que a pesar de ser dos años más joven era incluso un poco más alta que ella.

Sayuri se echó para atrás un mechón de su cabello castaño, y sin pensar en lo que hubiese pasado antes, y soltando su brazo, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa demencial

—Es cierto, es cierto—dijo con un tono aburrido—, y si supieras la cantidad de veces que me he metido con ella en estos cuatro meses, lo mucho que me he divertido mientras dabas por hecho que ella estaba bien

—Eres una cínica—dijo Kotori en un tono un poco enojada—Y…

—Cállate que a ti no te estoy hablando—dijo con un tono dominante Sayuri, logrando su cometido, antes de voltear otra vez a ver a Honoka—, dime niña, ¿qué se siente saber que mientras tú dabas por hecho que tu hermana no tenía ningún problema, mientras dabas por hecho que yo había siquiera tomado en serio tu amenaza, yo realmente me hubiese dedicado a repetir la escena que viste hoy diario? Y eso que no la viste completa, acababa de empezar a jugar, pero admito que esto es más divertido.

—Estás completamente loca—también intenté hablar yo

—¡Qué se callen ustedes dos que no me dejan lastimarla en paz! —dijo Sayuri, mirándonos con desprecio a las dos, a Kotori y a mí—Disfruto mucho ver el dolor físico de tu hermana, ver su ineptitud, su credulidad, su inocencia, y cuando grita, cuando intenta contener el dolor mientras yo me divierto, en serio que lo disfruto. Pero cuando te veo a ti, cuando veo tu impotencia, tu ingenuidad, y como no puedes hacer nada, en serio, créeme que me deleitas. ¿Qué harás ahora? Creo que no puedes hacer nada cierto, después de todo no eres más que una…

Sayuri se calló de golpe, y sus burlas se reemplazaron con un alarido de dolor; mientras tanto, Honoka, que estaba roja de colera, la tomaba del cuello, no con mucha fuerza, pero si la suficiente presión para que dejase de hablar, e intentaba estrangularla, cosa que no fue sencilla con el imponente tamaño de la chica, que a pesar del esfuerzo no había emitido más señal de dolor.

—Lo que debería de hacer es terminar contigo aquí y ahora mismo—dijo con furia, mientras Sayuri, con todo y su imponente tamaño, comenzaba a sucumbir ante la presión que ejercía Honoka, y la misma empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas de todo el sentimiento que contenía—así ya no podrás hacerle daño a nadie, ni a mi hermana, ni a mis amigas, ni a nadie.

La propia Sayuri no lloraba mientras estaba siendo sometida por Honoka, simplemente rechinaba los dientes con un ritmo increíble, y en su mirada se notaba un inmenso odio hacia Honoka, aunque, de todos modos, lo disfrazaba con su mirada burlona que le costaba mantener a base de las circunstancias, ya que no la soltaba. A pesar de que no estaba a favor de Sayuri, y de que sabía que lo que decía Honoka tenía bastante razón, no podía permitir que mi amiga se rebajara a tal nivel, por lo que me lancé a detenerla antes de que cometiera una tontería

—¡Honoka! —le grité cuando me puse al lado de ella, mientras todavía no soltaba a Sayuri—¡Honoka, detente! —le volví a gritar más fuerte mientras ella simplemente se limitaba continuar con su agarre.

Cuando vi que Sayuri comenzó a perder su coloración carmesí y a tomar una púrpura, supe que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que tomé acción y le quité las manos a Honoka del cuello de Sayuri. Ofreció menos resistencia de la que esperaba, pues apenas la moví un poco, esta no insistió en continuar con sus acciones.

La chica que estaba siendo ahorcada cayó al piso, si derramar ni una mera lágrima, simplemente mostrando una burla más grande que nunca contra Honoka, mientras respiraba agitadamente tratado de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, que estaba extremadamente agitada.

Honoka se quedó inmóvil, seguía llorando, pero no aumentaba, se mantenía constante, solamente miraba a su hermana, que con todo lo que había pasado, se hallaba de pie al lado de Kotori

Pasaron así tres minutos antes de que Sayuri se recuperara la suficiente como para comenzar a hablar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, fue con un tono agitado, todavía consternada por el agarre de Honoka, pero con la mirada más impasible que haya visto. Era aterradora

—Vaya vaya, Honoka—dijo ella, mencionando por primera vez el nombre de mi amiga, todavía con un tono que a pesar de las circunstancias demostraba un poco de burla—, de todo lo que podías hacer lo que menos esperaba es que fueras a intentar matarme. Pero tienes razón, debiste haberlo hecho mientras podías, claro, te tenías que sentir superior a mí, ¿no? Sabías que era lo correcto, sabías que era la solución, pero no tuviste el valor de hacerlo, siento tus emociones, siento tu rabia, tienes ganas de volver a hacerlo, ¿no es así, no lo disfrutaste?

—¿Qué no sabes cuando te tienes que callar Sayuri-sama? —dijo Yukiho, mirándola desde lejos con un poco de temor

—Ustedes cuatro, ustedes cuatro, siempre ustedes cuatro; —dijo ella con un tono que ya no era burlón, sino que era más bien amenzante—no saben lo que han provocado aquí en este momento, no tienen ni la más remota idea,—dijo, alternando su mirada entre las cuatro presentes—les enseñaré a ustedes que si existe razón para que me teman, si existe razón para que huyan de mí; les enseñaré a tenerme miedo, aunque quien sabe cuánto vayan a vivir después de aprender su lección señoritas.

—Creí que mi mensaje era claro—dijo Honoka, intentando otra vez acercarse a la que se acababa de reincorporar, pero esta vez Sayuri estaba prevenida, y apenas se acercó Honoka, tomó una de sus manos, y apretó con gran fuerza su muñeca

—Si me vuelves a tocar en tu vida, Honoka—dijo Sayuri, mientras Honoka si empezaba a derramar un ligero quejido—, seré yo misma la que me encargaré de acabar contigo, parte por parte.

Soltó a Honoka y la lanzó al piso donde antes estaba su hermana, y mientras mi amiga se levantaba, ella comenzó a hablar con nosotras

—Si ya saben lo que pasó aquí, entonces ya sabrán lo que pretendo—dio su sentencia

—Estaremos listas para ti—le dije, ayudando a levantar a mi amiga, tendiendo su mano pero sin dejar de ver a Sayuri—porque estás sola, eres una persona dañina, y estás destruyéndolo todo a tu paso, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que seas tu misma la que se causé daño. Estás mal, Sayuri necesitas ayuda

La mirada de Sayuri se llenó de odio, pero después se tranquilizó en gran medida, la reemplazó de nuevo por su sonrisa confiada, y volteó a ver a Honoka con una última mirada amenazante, pero ya calmada, contenida, como parecía ser su costumbre.

—Ten cuidado—fue lo único que le dijo hablando ya con calma—todas ustedes deberían de tenerlo a partir de ahora, soy una persona peligrosa, y se los voy a demostrar.

Salió de la habitación con un aire de reina, y se fue caminando a los baños de la primera planta. En la habitación quedó un aire de sombra, un aura oscura y malévola, y un silencio cruel y peligroso, y fue Honoka misma la que lo rompió.

—Yukiho, todo este tiempo, fueron casi cuatro meses, y nunca se te ocurrió decirme nada de esto, no se te ocurrió confiar todo esto; llegabas temprano todos los días a la escuela solo para ser golpeada—decía ella, su tono no era enojado, de hecho, era demasiado compasivo, le hablaba con mucho cariño a su hermana, que la miraba con pena, no con tristeza, ni siquiera con miedo, la miraba con pena—, ¿por qué?

—Lo lamento realmente Onee-chan, en serio lo siento, no debí haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo—dijo con un tono triste y que de hecho terminaba por dar lastima—, creo que fui demasiado tonta, debí decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, creí que realmente si hacía lo que ella quería respetaría nuestro trato.

—No hay trato que valga todo este sufrimiento ni esta humillación Yukiho—me metí un poco en la charla, ni siquiera lo que me contaste ese día

—No solo es eso—dijo ella, con un tono preocupado—, ella realmente tiene mucho dinero y su papá es una persona realmente influyente. Si realmente la hacía enojar, cosa que ustedes hicieron en este momento, puede hacer daños más allá de nosotras, puede dañar incluso a mamá y a papá.

—Mamá y papá son adultos, Yukiho—le dijo Honoka con alteración—, creo que son capaces de manejar las falsas amenazas de una niña de once años sin necesidad de que tú estés permitiendo que te maltraten todos los días.

—Solo espero que sea verdad, Onee-chan—dijo con la cabeza baja; ella realmente creía que no había salida, ella realmente se sentía atrapada por Sayuri, lo cual me dejó a mí con más dudas en la cabeza—, deberían irse, las clases ahora sí comenzarán pronto

Kotori y yo asentimos ante el comentario de la menor, pero Honoka con un semblante triste, le dirigió una última mirada y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de finalmente dar la vuelta y salir del salón.

Caminando a nuestro salón no podía haber un aire más hostil, Honoka se veía mucho más calamda, pero aun así la notaba un poco más distante que de costumbre. Kotori se limitaba a ir con la cabeza agachada detrás de ella, y yo, con un miedo más grande del que podría creerme capaz de sentir, las iba observando a ambas, esperando que nada malo pasará durante el resto del día.

Cuando salimos de la escuela ese día, tomamos cada una un rumbo diferente, algo que era poco común, pues siempre caminábamos juntas. Honoka se fue junto con su hermana, caminando a su lado hasta que la perdí de vista, y Kotori fue a Otonokizaka, pues su mamá le había dicho que hoy saldría tarde, y que quería que se quedara con ella.

Yo tampoco fui a casa de inmediato, pues quedó un vacío de terror en mi cabeza, y sabía que en la quietud de mi casa no lo iba a poder llenar. Fui al centro de Akihabara, algo que no era muy común para mí, pues las enormes multitudes que ahí abundaban suelen incomodarme. Aún así, era en ese mismo centro donde me sentaría a reconsiderar todo lo que había aprendido hoy,

"Debía de haber realmente algo que no estuviera considerando, un temor de tal magnitud no era normal: sabía que su padre era dueño de la secundaria y todavía tenía un poco de influencia en Otonokizaka. Sabía que desde el primer día esta chica había escogido a Yukiho como su blanco y que realmente no tenía ninguna razón para hacer lo que hacía; era simple diversión, y después de ver su reacción mientras Honoka la ahorcaba, parece que está más que dispuesta a dejarse hacer cierto daño con tal de que sus diversiones continúen. Con lo que sé hasta ahora, puedo casi asegurar que la chica está mal de la cabeza, pero no sé hasta que punto sea capaz de llegar. Yukiho mencionó el dinero, pero no creo que el dinero, y que Sayuri podría dañar a los padres de Honoka, pero no creo fuese capaz de terminar con algo como Homura solo con dinero. Eso me llevó a una última idea, una última idea que podría tener Sayuri, y si realmente la había considerado como una posibilidad, debía de tener mucho más cuidado con mis amigas... Es por eso que, a partir de ahora, cuidaré mucho más de cerca Homura, mínimo hasta que las cosas se calmen con Sayuri. Por parte de Kotori, estoy segura de que Minami-san es lo suficientemente sagaz como para mantenerla a salvo, ¿pero Honoka?"

Esa duda quedó en mi cabeza, y viendo que no llegará a nada quedándome ahí, caminé a casa, donde tal vez podría relajarme jun poco practicando con el arco. Tres horas estuve practicando antes de concluir que por más que practicara mis pensamientos no variaban, eran como una molesta voz en mi cabeza. El temor de lo que Sayuri pudiera hacerle a Honoka y a Yukiho era aún más grande del que me daba lo que me pudiese hacer a mí, y entonces, para tratar de despejar mi mente, me di un baño y me fui a la cama. Pero eran esos mismos pensamientos los que no me dejaban dormir, me sentía insegura, y salí al patio de mi casa, buscando en el exterior la tranquilidad que en mi interior había desaparecido. Y es así , y entre tantas luces de la ciudad nocturna de Tokio, imaginaba que una de ellas era la de Homura, a poco tiempo de que sus residentes se durmieran, y en serio que rogaba porque una de las que hay estaban apagadas fuera la de Sayuri, en la que sea que fuese su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **(Narración de Honoka)**_

¿Por qué el sol golpea tan fuerte el día de hoy? No deja dormir en paz. En serio, no me gusta que mi ventana esté justo en este lugar, ¿por qué a mí sí me da mucho sol y todos los demás no sufren por este fenómeno?

Si el sol está afuera, eso quisiera decir que… ¡Ya se me hizo tardísimo! Me levanté con rapidez de mi cama y revise la hora en mi celular, ya eran pasadas las siete y media de la mañana, si tenía suerte tal vez llegaría a la primera clase, pero para poder hacerlo tenía que apurarme demasiado. Vaya que soy torpe, mamá va a castigarme por salir tan tarde.

Me quité mi pijama con prisa y me puse mi uniforme de la escuela, y cuando terminé de peinarme, de una manera simple como lo hacía todos los días, salí de mi habitación para correr a a la escuela. Bajé por las escaleras para salir por la tienda casi corriendo, pero mi mamá, que estaba atendiendo a los clientes, me paró en seco en cuanto vio mis intenciones.

—Honoka, ¿a dónde crees que estás yendo? —dijo con un tono que aunque no estaba enojado, sí era un poco severo

—Perdóname mamá, se me hizo tardísimo—dije excusándome, sin detenerme a escuchar lo que mi madre iba a agregar

Cuando me disponía a salir de la casa, una voz en seco me frenó

—Onee-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo mi hermana, que acababa también de bajar las escaleras, seguramente por todo el alboroto que acababa de causar. No podía creer que también se le hubiese hecho tarde a ella.

—¡Yukiho! —le grité un poco exasperada—¿También tú? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela?

Lo más curioso, y lo que me hizo empezar a sospechar que algo andaba mal es que a diferencia mía, mi hermana no parecía inmutada en lo más misma, además de que no traía la pijama como yo antes de cambiarme. De hecho, tenía una falda anaranjada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, que mi mamá le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y a juego tenía una camiseta roja, como si no tuviese planeado siquiera ir a la escuela, y ya se hubiese arreglado, pues su cabello también ya estaba peinado, con una diadema roja acomodando su rebelde cabello rojo vino.

—Onee-chan—dijo ella, con un tono un poco burlón—, ¿qué no sabes qué día es hoy?

—¿Qué día es hoy? —dije, y empecé a tratar de recordar que día era hoy, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo después de una larga siesta para recuperarme de la terrible impresión que tuve el día de ayer—¿No es lunes?

—Honoka, hoy es sábado—dijo mi mamá, mirando desde el mostrador un pedido que estaba embolsando para entregárselo a una particular clienta a la que encantaba comprar de nuestro manjuu—, y por si no lo sabes, hoy no tienes escuela.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, pues seguramente me había visto demasiado tonta reaccionando de esa manera ante que se mie hiciera tarde un sábado.

Con un poco de burla, Yukiho se acercó y se quedó observándome con simpatía, con una ancha sonrisa y con sus ojos bien fijos en mí. No pude evitar caer ante la risa después de pocos segundos. Definitivamente, aunque a veces discutiéramos o no nos hablemos, yo adoro a mi hermanita. Ella me siguió y mamá solamente se nos quedó viendo a la distancia, con una expresión cariñosa

—Pues no planeo quedarme así—fue lo único que dije después de pasado un tiempo—Iré a cambiarme

Ya en mi habitación, comencé a pensar en lo tonta que había sido, pero ese sentimiento de lo que era un recuerdo cómico me llevó a un pensamiento amargo de lo que había pasado ayer. Recordé la expresión de esa desgraciada cuando la estaba apretando, su júbilo después de que la soltara y de ver como me retorcía en mis emociones negativas. No, definitivamente no iba a ceder ante sus tonterías, y no me iba a atemorizar ante sus ridículas amenazas, yo no iba a ceder a mi hermanita por algo así.

Ayer después de la escuela, le había dejado en claro a Yukiho que todo este jueguito de esa psicópata había acabado, pues esta vez sería yo quien a la fuerza la haría caminar conmigo todos los días hasta la escuela, y se quedaría conmigo en mi salón hasta que faltarán tres minutos para que comenzarán las clases. Lo mismo haría yo en las tardes, pues a partir del lunes, estaría puntual para sacarla del salón y llevarla hasta a casa. No iba a dejar que ni esa loca ni nadie volviera a tocas a mi hermanita, y si eso significaba que perdería a su amiga, tampoco me iba a detener, pues para mí, Yukiho era mi prioridad. Ni un día más de abusos iba yo a permitir si estaba en mis manos detenerlo.

No supe en que momento me terminé de cambiar, pero para cuando menos me lo imaginé, ya me había puesto mi camiseta favorita de color naranja, con un pantalón azul holgado, y volví a bajar a la tienda, donde seguramente en este momento toda mi familia está desayunando.

Como lo había predicho, los tres se estaban deleitando con el desayuno, y con las formalidades necesarias, me uní a ellos para terminar de comer. Media hora después de terminar de comer, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan cayeron de sorpresa en la tienda. Lo curioso era que aunque Kotori-chan me había dicho que iba a venir, Umi-chan no me había avisado nada

Mi mamá lo primero que hizo al ver a Umi-chan fue darle el paquete que había estado empaquetando en la mañana, el cual Umi-chan recibió con gusto antes de guardarlo en una mochila que traía.

No pude evitar notar que Umi-chan no parecía haberse molestado en cambiarse, pues traía su uniforme de cunado practicaba kendo, obviamente sin la careta, pero había conservado la hakama y el heikogi, cosa que era rara en ella, pues siempre se tomaba el tiempo para cambiarse antes de venir. Lo más curioso de todo era que traía su bokken en una funda que colgaba de su espada. Además de su extraña vestimenta, la cual argumentó diciendo que acababa de salir de practicar en su casa, puse notar un cambio considerable en su actitud, pues se notaba que estaba nerviosa, a pesar de lo mucho que intentara negarlo diciendo que su voz quebrada se debía a que seguía cansada

Tratando de ignorarlo, subimos a mi habitación, y comenzamos a hablar de la cotidianidad, cosa que fue difícil considerando que Umi a cada rato estaba asomándose por la ventana, como si esperar ver a alguien, pero siempre lo negaba diciendo que había visto un pájaro o algo así. Era un poco exasperante, pero tratamos de ignorarlo.

Un poco después, mis padres subieron a mi habitación, y mi madre fue la que habló:

—Chicas, iremos al centro a comprar comida, no tardaremos en regresar. Honoka la señora Hikari pasará como en quince minutos a recoger un pedido de dulces, te quedas a cargo de la tienda, y, chicas, siéntanse como en casa—dijo mirando a Umi-chan y a Kotori-chan, que se limitaron a contestarle con una sonrisa a mi mamá, y después de eso, mi papá se despidió con la mano, y se fueron de la tienda—, nos llevaremos a la chiquilla, tiene mucho que no la sacamos a pasear, así que se quedan solas.

Era común que una vez cada cierto tiempo, mis padres se llevaran a Yukiho al centro cuando iban a comprar cualquier cosa. Mi mamá decía que a mí no me llevaban porque me tenía que quedar a cuidar la tienda, pero no veía que nunca le confiaran la tienda a Yukiho si ellos salían, a pesar de que obviamente era más responsable que yo. Lo que no fue común fue la reacción de Umi-chan.

Esta vez Umi-chan no se molestó por ser discreta, pues desde la ventana los siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que dieron vuelta en la calle que seguía y donde hay era imposible poder seguirlos con la vista. Siguiendo con las ordenes de mi mamá, bajamos a la tienda, y Kotori-chan se sentó en una de las mesas para los clientes. Umi-chan pareció calmarse un poco después de ver que Yukiho se había ido con mis padres, por lo que soltó su bokkan que no había dejado en todo su tiempo aquí, dejándolo recargado en el mostrador de la tienda.

Se recargó ella en el mostrador observando con cuidado como trabajaba en el pedido de la señora Hikari. Con el tiempo que había indicado mi mamá ella llegó, con un extravagante bolso y un gato caminando a su lado, era nuestra vecina, y una de nuestras mejores clientes, pero desde que era niña me había dado un poco de miedo, dijo que le daba gusto verme a mí atendiendo la tienda, pues lo más común es que fuera mi mamá la que atendía. Cuando se fue, una aparente tranquilidad reinó en la tienda, y Umi-chan, con una mirada que parecía ser más relajada, me dijo que quería un poco de manjuu, así que abrimos la caja que mi mamá le había empaquetado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con Kotori-chan, y las tres empezamos a comer con alegría; lo más curioso, y tal vez incluso un poco incómodo, fue que cuando Umi-chan iba a tomar un poco, al mismo tiempo que yo, nuestras manos rozaron por un segundo. Lo incómodo del momento fue que retiré de inmediato mi mano con un poco de terror, pues pensé que había tocado hielo, o algo muy parecido. Pero lo que había tocado era la mano de Umi-chan que estaba igual de fría, y un poco, que decir un poco, estaba empapada de sudor.

—Chicas, ¿pasa algo? —dijo Kotori-chan con tranquilidad, mientras pasaba un bocado, contemplando la jarra de té caliente que había en la mesa.

—No pasa nada Kotori, es solo que Honoka y yo…—estaba diciendo Umi-chan, pero una aterradora voz la interrumpió, seguida de un terrible estruendo.

—¡Si una de ustedes grita o hace un movimiento brusco se muere! —dijo una voz, de chica, por el tono que tenía, antes de dar un disparo a una de las repisas de la tienda. Entró con cuidado y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la tienda, dejándonos a oscuras.

Estaba vestida con una chamarra negra bastante amplia para su tamaño, pues se notaba que le colgaba demasiado, su pantalón también era negro, bastante amplio para su cuerpo, y en su cabeza, traía una gorra que cubría además de la capucha de la chamarra. Traía además un cubrebocas, por lo que no se veían más que sus intensos lilas. En sus manos, por encima de unos guantes de lana, de esos que se usan en invierno, empuñaba una pequeña pistola, con la cual acaba de dar el disparo que había disparado a la repisa antes. Por encima de todo, traía un gran bolso negro

Las tres apenas tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar, cuando ella ya estaba adentro, amenazándonos con su arma. Kotori-chan había empezado a llorar un poco, pero aún así mantenía la calma considerablemente. Yo no tuve la misma suerte, sentía que me hacía del baño del miedo, literalmente, pues sentí como mi entrepierna comenzó a mojarse un poco.

La única que permaneció impasible, para mi curiosidad, después de tanto tiempo de nervios, fue Umi-chan, que solamente miraba a la otra chica con un poco de enojo, y lo primero que le dijo fue:

—Tú no eres Sayuri—lo dijo con un tono tan tranquilo que la asaltante ni siquiera se molesto en voltearla a la ver, solamente habló sin soltar su pistola

—¡Cállate y ven aquí! —le dijo ahora sí apuntándole con la pistola, estaba parada en el mostrador, y cuando se acercó, sacó una cinta de aislar, de esa que ocupan los electricistas, de su bolsillo, con eso amarró las manos de Umi-chan, y con una cuerda, la amarró los pies y las manos al mostrador y le colocó, después un trozo de cinta de aislar en la boca, con más calma, le preguntó a Umi-chan—¿Tú eres Sonoda Umi?

Umi-chan asintió con calma, no parecía inmutada a pesar de ser la única que estaba amarrada, de hecho, parecía que estaba previendo algo parecido a nuestra situación actual

—Muy bien, entonces tú eras de la que tenía que tener cuidado—dijo volviendo a apuntar con su pistola a Kotori-chan y a mí.

—¿Quién de las dos es Kotori Minami? —dijo, apuntando con la pistola alternadamente a ambas.

Kotori, aún sentada, pero brutalmente asustada, levantó la mano, y la asaltante, frunció el ceño:

—Señorita Minami, voy a despojarla de sus pertenencias, y una vez terminé, se quedará sentada en esa silla, sin moverse—dijo la asaltante, acercándose a Kotori-chan.

Mi amiga intentó resistirse, por lo que la asaltante la golpeó en la nariz con la boca de la pistola, dejandola de inmediato en el suelo y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Umi-chan la miró ahora si con furia, pero. sin intentar desamarrarse ni nada

La asaltante sin ningún remordimiento se acercó a Kotori y sacó de su bolso su teléfono y le quitó de la muñeca el reloj de pulsera que traía. Después, ayudó a mi amiga a sentarse, y le amarró a ella los pies, en vez de las manos y le colocó un poco de cinta de aislar en la boca.

Volteo a verme a mí, que ante todo lo que había pasado ya me había hecho del baño del miedo dos veces, cosa que no me pasaba desde que iba en preescolar.

—Supongo que tú eres Yukiho Kousaka—dijo mirándome, y apuntándome con la pistola—tú irás a vaciar la caja registradora, y lo colocarás todo aquí—dijo, lanzándome la bolsa negra. No tuve tiemp0o decirle que no era Yukiho, que era Honoka, porque ya había colocado la punta de la pistola contra mi sien.

Se acercó a mí y después, aun apuntándome con la pistola, me llevó a la caja registradora, donde empecé a hacer lo que pedía, mientras ella en ningún momento dejaba de amenazarme con la pistola.

—¿Dónde están los señores Kousaka?—me preguntó, pues era la única que aún podía hablar, ya que a mis amigas les había tapado la boca

—Salieron al centro, no volverán hasta más tarde—fue mi contestación inmediata—, por favor, no les vaya a hacer nada a mis papas

La asaltante rechinó un poco los dientes, y luego, cuando volvió a hablar, dijo con el tono más sombrío que pudo

—¿Dónde están escondiendo a Honoka Kousaka? —dijo la chica con un particular recelo

Iba a decir que yo era Honoka, pero la mirada de Umi-chan me dijo en automático que lo mejor era no decir nada y continuar con la farsa lo más que se pudiera.

Seguí el juego de Umi-chan, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Kotori-chan, supe que les tenía que dar tiempo; comencé a tardarme más a propósito en guardar el dinero, cosa que la chica que me amenazaba realizó de inmediato.

—Apúrate, que esto tiene que ser rápido—dijo presionando la punta de la pistola contra mi frente, por lo que indudablemente comencé a trabajar más rápido: lo que planear Umi-chan lo tenía que hacer rápido.

La tienda tenía un brillo rojizo, dado por la posición del sol en combinación con la pequeñísima abertura que había dejado nuestra atacante cuando había hecho su entrada violenta. Remarcaba especialmente el espacio del mostrador, vaya que la chica que estaba aquí era muy profesional: había esperado el momento del día perfecto para realizar su entrada, y venía perfectamente preparada para que hubieran hasta seis personas en la casa

Umi-chan me lanzó una mirada fugaz, y después, con mucha cautela, movió sus ojos hacia el mostradodr, y fue ahí cuando vi su plan: había dejado su bokkan recargado del otro lado del mostrador tan cerca de mi que lo podría tomar antes de que la atacante se diese cuenta. Aún así, el miedo m,e invadía, no me sentía capaz de poder hacer algo como eso. Después de todo, era muy torpe: había sido tan torpe que no me había dado cuenta de lo de Yukiho, había sido tan torpe que no me había dado cuenta de que Umi-chan se preparaba para algo como esto, e incluso me molesté por intentar protegernos. Menos mal que no fui tan torpe como para no dejar que mis papás se llevaran a Yukiho al centro.

Umi-chan me volvió a mirar insistente, pero yo simplemente no era capaz de hacer algo que n0o fuese la voluntad de nuestra misteriosa asaltante. No supe en que momento encontré la confianza, así como cuando ayer me atreví a atacar a Sayuri, pero fue en una fracción de segundo de distracción, que me moví discretamente, tomé la espada de Umi-chan y se la lancé con rapidez.

Para cuando la atacante reaccionó ante mi movimiento, Umi-chan estaba liberada de la cinta de aislar, y con su espada en mano, se lanzó contra nuestra atacante. Un golpe preciso bastó para quitarle la pistola de la mano, la cual cayó del otro lado del mostrador, donde yo acababa de pararme de la sorpresa.

Contemplé a las dos chicas peleando, una con tanta gracia y técnica, y la otra con movimientos rápidos y asustadizos, definitivamente sin la pistola había perdido completamente su confianza.

Umi-chan, con la precisión que su entrenamiento le había dado, pudo asestar un golpe contra la pierna de la chica, pero esta, sin quedarse atrás, también despojó a Umi-chan de su arma. En menos de un minuto, ambas se encontraban en el suelo, la atacante encima de Umi-chan, intentando contenerla.

Por su parte, mi amiga intentaba voltear la situación, movimiento que intentaba en vano pues el agarre de la chica se veía implacable.

Umi-chan, sin embargo, no parecía haber perdido su calma, pues, aunque intentaba soltarse, no se alarmaba por la inminente victoria de la joven.

—Ya que Honoka Kousaka no está aquí, creo que en vez de a ella te mataré a ti—dijo la atacante mientras tenía en el suelo a mi amiga, helándome a mí de miedo

Querían matarme, esa loca venía a matarme a mí. Sin embargo, Umi-chan parecía tan calmada que me daban ganas de abofetearla, pues en vez de reaccionar asustada, solamente dijo

—¿Con qué Honoka era el objetivo de Sayuri entonces? —jadeaba, pero aún así su mensaje era claro—admito que cuando nos amenazó ayer pensé que sería ella en persona quien vendría a visitar a Honoka, pero veo que prefirió mandar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio.

La chica parecí abrumada por la cantidad de información con la que contaba Umi-chan, por lo que solo ejerció más fuerza sobre su maniobra.

Umi-chan ahora sí perdió la calma, pues la chica le ejercía tal fuerza en los brazos que se escuchó el crujido cuando los hizo tronar, pero con sus últimas palabras antes de caer en un estado de dolor total, dijo:

—Cuando quieras Kotori—mirando a la otra chica, que para mi sorpresa también se había desamarrado.

Kotori-chan corrió hacia donde estaba la chica tomando a Umi-chan, y con un movimiento brusco, le arrancó la capucha de la chamarra, dejando al descubierto una trenza castaña clara, y el resto de la cabellera de este mismo color.

Sentí el dolor de nuestra atacante cuando Kotori-chan dejó caer encima de ella todo el té caliente que quedaba en la tetera, y sin la protección de su chamarra, soltó a Umi-chan, quien no perdió la ocasión para invertir los papeles y dejarla a ella en el suelo esta vez

—Honoka, la pistola—dijo Umi-chan, mientra comenzaba a someter a nuestra atacnte, que muerta de dolor por el té caliente, luchaba con sus últimas fuerzas para defenderse.

Hubo un momento en el que en vez de tomar las manos de Umi-chan, intentó tomar su pantalón, del cual sacó una pequeña navaja con la cual intentó cortar a nuestra amiga.

Umi-chan esquivó con una precisión mínima, casi como de película, y en un movimiento torpe de nuestra atacante, Umi-chan tomó su mano, por lo que ahora ambas tenían la navaja en su mano

—Por favor ríndete—dijo Umi-chan, esto no tiene porqué continuar—esperaba capturar a Sayuri, no a ti, vete ya

—Esto ya es personal, las voy a matar a las tres—dijo, pero a diferencia de Sayuri, ella lo decía con verdadero sentimiento de rencor, y no simple diversión—iniciando por ti chica azul

Soltó la navaja, y con un movimiento lleno de gracia de su mano izquierda la recuperó, y dio un ligero corte en la pierna de Umi-chan. Se disponía a darle un corte mortal a mi amiga, pero yo, tomando valor no sé de dónde, reaccioné antes que ella, tomé su pistola y le apunté con ella.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte—le dije, a lo que ella reaccionó, imrandome con temor.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, corrió a la puerta que antes había cerrado, y con una mano la empujó hacia arriba, dejando ver de nuevo la luz del día. Corrió hacia mí, con un rápido movimiento me quitó su pistola, pero en vez de continuar con sus amenazas, miró hacia la gente que empezaba a congregarse alrededorP de la tienda, así que, con más temor del que hubiese admitido que tenía, colocó de nuevo los restos de su capucha sobre su cabellera, y se fue corriendo de la tienda, perdiéndose en la calle continua, incluso olvidando la bolsa con el dinero.

Lo primero que hicimos Kotori-chan y yo fue correr a ver como estaba Umi-chan, que solo me miraba con una sonrisa un poco triste

—¿Así que de esto es capaz esa loca?—dijo, mirándome con demasiada ternuara para acabar de ser cortada—lo bueno es que "Honoka" no estaba aquí

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Kotori-chan mirando con preocupación la pierna de mi amiga

—¿Creen que es coincidencia que traiga esta ropa? —dijo con un poco de gracia—El uniforme de kenjutsu es generalmente tela muy gruesa, lo suficiente para que los practicantes no se lastimen de muerte al practicar con espadas reales—explicó, lo cual me dejo sorprendida por lo preparada que ya estaba— Esa navaja era tan pequeña que es apenas como un pequeño raspón

—¿Por qué te preparaste para todo esto?—le dije con más calma—, ¿y cuánto tiempo planeabas hacer esto?

—La verdad planeaba hacerlo hasta que Sayuri se atreviera a hacer algo parecido—dijo con un poco de desilusión, aunque la verdad es que esperaba que fuera ella personalmente la que se apareciera a hacernos compañía el día de hoy.

—Nuestra "visitante" no dejó rastros de nada—dijo Kotori-cahn mirando con detenimiento la tienda—ni, aunque hubiese dejado la pistola aquí nos hubiese servido de nada, traía puestos guantes de lana, ni un poco de ADN se pega a esas cosas.

—¿Tú también Kotori-chan?—le pregunté con sorpresa, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza

—Simplemente me dio demasiado tiempo para observar—dijo Kotori-chan—un error imperdonable para alguien que parecía ser tan profesional

—Después de que tus padres se enteren de lo que pasó aquí, esta tienda será tan segura que los clientes se sentirán más seguros que en sus casas mínimo el tiempo suficiente para que pueda encontrar más evidencia contra Sayuri.

No pude evitar pensar que Umi-chan tenía en el fondo un poco de mente de detective, pero traté de ignorarlo

—En cuanto a Kotori, después de lo que pasó aquí, Minami-san también tendrá muchas más precauciones de toda la familia Kitayama—continuó Umi—y yo, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que puedo defenderme sola, y si la asaltante hace lo que preveo que hará, Sayuri no volverá a intentar algo cuando yo esté presente

—Umi-chan, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una genio? —le dije con cariño mientras ella se limitaba a ruborizarse un poco ante mi comentario.

—Admito que fue la propia Sayuri la que me hizo el trabajo tan fácil no teniendo la paciencia si quiera de esperar una semana antes de empezar este ataque.

Sin superar la impresión, recogimos la tienda, que había quedado hecha un desastre y cuando llegaron mamá, papá y Yukiho, fue ella la que les explicó todo, pues ni Kotori ni yo teníamos el valor paranarrar lo que nos había pasado.

Mi mamá ese día nos abrazó a mi hermana y a mí hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, y mi papá, rompiendo con una extraña tradición de no decir palabra alguna, le agradeció a Umi-chan

—Gracias, señorita Sonoda, por defender no solo mi tienda, sino a mi hija—le dijo con esa voz tan profunda que ni siquiera nosotras solíamos escuchar, para luego, con su sonrisa típica decirle—de por vida tienes el manjuu gratis de Homura.

La mirada de Umi se iluminó: sabía que, aunque no aceptaría cosas materiales, nunca negaría el manjuu de papá, y después de haber salvado mi vida, me parecía precio muy pequeño.

Minami-san llegó en su auto diez minutos después, y se llevó a Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan a casa.

Mamá por su parte dijo que mañana iríamos a declarar todo lo que había pasado a la policía.

Esa noche, Yukiho me hizo miles de preguntas antes de dormir, pero hubo una que me dejo pensando en especial

—¿Por qué era a ti a la que quería asesinar Sayuri, por qué específicamente a tí? No eres ni la más peligrosa, ni la más opulenta, ni su diversión, pero, ¿por qué a ti?

 _Fin del capítulo_

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? En lo personal, me gustó no haber ocupado de tantos personajes propios para este capítulo, pues en vez de usar tres o cuatro como de costumbre, me limité a usar dos. Creo que esta es la historia que menos los ocupa de todos**

 **Ahora, pasando con las preguntas, ¿cómo se tomaron la reacción de Honoka con Sayuri?, ¿qué piensan de la reacción de Sayuri?, ¿estarán realmente a salvo como dice Umi-chan? Y hablando de Umi-chan, ¿cómo Umi-chan pudo prepararse para todo con tanta exactitud?**

 **Primero que nada, este capítulo podría ser la entrada de un nuevo nivel de maldad de Sayuri, digo, esta historia en un plano más real y, ¿qué tan loca tiene que estar una niña de doce años para contratar a una sicaria para matar a la chica que te cae mal? Aclarando dudas, sí, la sicaria si la contrató Sayuri.**

 **Y en otros asuntos, en su paranoia, ¿Honoka le quitará a Yukiho a su única amiga?, ¿cómo reaccionará Minami-san al ver que la hermana de su candidata intentó matar a su hijita? ¿Podría Sayuri haber destruido la campaña de su hermana en ese movimiento? No lo sé, aún lo estoy pensano, pero en fin, pasando a mi parte favorita de los capítulos ha llegado el momento de responder sus reviews, que por muy duras que sean, siempre las valoro y las respondo con mucho ánimo**

 **Silent Drago: En parte Nico por fin pudo liberarse del dolor, pero lo veía tan imposible que lo escribií de una manera tal vez un poco demasiado fantasiosa para una historia ubicada en el plano real. En cuanto a Nozomi, aún no termina de descubrir sus poderes, por lo que ahorita todo aún parece muy extraño en cuanto a ella**

 **Respecto a lo del viaje, tal vez te sorprenda, pero si investigué perfectamente la distancia entre Tokio y Nagoya, y si sabía perfectamente que son cuatro horas y media. Lo que pasa es que, tal, vez, metiendo un poco de mi vida privada en la manera en la que escribo, el capítulo anterior fue creo el segundo que escribí desde que dejé de vivir en la parte de México en la que vivía, y estaba acostumbrada a viajar mucho de ese lugar a la capital, haciendo una distancia de cuatro horas. El viaje lo hice tantas veces de ida y vuelta en el tiempo que viví ahí, que aún ahora un viaje de cuatro horas se me hace "muy corto". Además de eso, también calculé que el viaje de Tokio a Kioto es de ocho horas; eso se hace de la parte de México donde yo nací a la capital, y siempre me dicen que ese ya es un viaje largo, entonces cualquier viaje de más de ocho horas o más es para mí un viaje largo, creo que es una cuestión muy personal. Aún así, gracias por el consejo, lo aprecio mucho**

 **Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de las intenciones de Mitzuki, eres muy preceptivo, creo que este capítulo acaba de echar a perder sus planes.**

 **Lo de los OC's es otra de las razones por las que quiero separar la historia, porque, aunque a mí me gusta una historia con muchos personajes, como en un libro de Gabriel García Márquez que me gusta mucho, se que no a todos les gustan**

 **Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos y bonita semana**

 **Fujisaki Naoko: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en serio me alegra. La relación a este punto todavía no florece, por eso es que siente medio extraña. Y respecto a tu teoría de Minami-san y la mamá de Nico-chi, me temo que la razón de su mala relación es mucho más oscura que un pleito de relaciones. Como siempre Nao, gracias por tus comentarios que siempre ponen una sonrisa en mi cara y de todo corazón espero que estés muy bien. Bonita semana**

 **Biso 47 (del capítulo 17): Que gusto tenerte de regreso por esta historia, como siempre es un placer leer tu comentario.**

 **Creo que los poderes de Nozomi siempre me han parecido de un mundo más allá de nuestro entendimiento, es por eso que me gusta exagerarlos un poco, para darle más misterio a los espíritus. La responsabilidad por ayudar a Eli creció en gran medida en este capítulo en especial, y también sucedió el esperado encuentro con Nico.**

 **Me alegra que te agrade Akemi, es junto con Sayuri y Mitzuki el personaje propio que más disfruto escribir, y pues, para evitar restarle protagonismo a otras chicas, por el momento la voy a utilizar simplemente como pilar de la historia de Nico (mínimo por el momento). Repsecto a la película, he estado bien ocupada, pero un día de estos la voy a ver.**

 **Es cierto que Eli debería de comenzar a hacerle más caso a Nozomi, pero, pues, se nmota que es Ayase, va a tardar un poquito más antes de darse cuenta de que Nozomi es la única que la puede ayudar**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo por la mala impresión del siguiente**

 **Biso 47 (del capítulo 18): Me alegra que por fin te hayas podido poner al corriente con mi hisotria, pero en parte me disculpo por el mal capítulo que fue el anterior. Espero poder enmendarlo un poco con este.**

 **Y bueno, respecto a los poderes de Nozomi, ya dije antes que me gusta creer que los poderes de Nozomi son de otro mundo.**

 **La verdad es que te diste cuenta de algo que nadie más parece haber notado: En este punto Nozomi solamente está usando a Nico, no en un verdadero mal plan, pero si la está tratando de mover solamente como le dicen los espíritus que lo haga para proteger a Eli. Hay que recordar que en este punto la única "amiga" de Nozomi es Eli, que a Nozomi prácticamente la abandonaron sus padres y que no le preocupa en teoría nadie más, eso ira cambiando poco a poco.**

 **Respecto a la historia de Nico, tal vez influyó el momento en el que estaba escribiendo esta parte, la verdad es que estaba enferma y me sentía dramática de más, mi culpa, mi completa culpa.**

 **Respecto a la amiga de Nico, por tratarse de ti, que le ha puesto mucho interés a Akemi, te advierto que si va a pasar algo con ella, no va a abandonar a Nico, pero si le van a pasar cosas malas por andarse metiendo con Mitzuki**

 **Me alegra que te guste seguir la historia y de nuevo me disculpo por el mal capítulo, sé que estuvo mal y agradezco que tengas la confianza de sincerarte con respecto a ese tema. Igualo te doy mil gracias por estar viendo mi evolución cada que escribo. Agradezco que a pesar de lo mediocre que pueda ser el estilo a veces seas capaz de ver mi esfuerzo y en serio, créeme que lo valoro mucho.**

 **Me gusta siempre que hables acerca de nuestra evolución en conforme pasa el tiempo, y en serio, te agradezco por ser una inspiración para mí como escritora. Ahora espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más y, pues bonita semana**

 **Ya sin hacer más largo el asunto, me despido de todas y todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, gracias por darme la honra de leer este capítulo, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y pues…**

 **¡Oyasuminassan!**


	20. 20- El ritmo que marca el corazon

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **¡Hola a todos y todas las personitas que lean esto!**

 **Como siempre es un honor escribir con ustedes, y ruego por sus disculpas por no poder nunca ser puntual. Sin más por el momento, en este capítulo Maki tendrá una aventura con su madre, que la llevará a descubrimientos importante sobre sus dos progenitores.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo la redacción, y pues, los dejo leer**

 _Capítulo 20: "El ritmo que marca el corazón"_

Un olor completamente artificial y estéril perforó mi sentido del olfato apenas había pasado un poco de tiempo en el hospital. El manejo de esa clase de olores han sido desde el principio algo natural en mí. En un principio me habían parecido aberrantes, difíciles, incluso bastante repugnantes, pero ya no. Había pasado tanto tiempo en hospitales que ese olor que antes había causado estragos en mi cuerpo ahora era natural, incluso un poco cotidiano y amigable.

Lo más curioso de todos es que nunca fui una chica enfermiza, de hecho, todo lo contrario, siempre había sido demasiado sana, pero esos pasillos blancos en mi mente se han vuelto una constante en mi mente, ese olor a medicamentos y a habitaciones estériles había llenado mi mente en un vacío de tranquilidad. La extraña y hasta cierto punto perversa calma de un hospital no era lo que marcaba mi vínculo con ese recinto, lo que marcaba mi vínculo era mi apellido, un apellido que compartían los dos doctores que habían transformado un consultorio en este enorme hospital de especialidades en el que camino en días como hoy.

Hay varios médicos y enfermeros dentro de la habitación, pero sé que el único que puede curar al hombre que está en la cama es el doctor que seguramente está liderando la cirugía. A pesar de estar fuera de la habitación, y a una distancia considerable de la misma, sentía a mi padre dentro, trabajando con el enfermo y curando los males que ponían en riesgo su vida. Un cirujano como mi padre había realizado tantas cirugías, había realizado tantas operaciones, que a pesar de que nunca había pasado al quirófano a observar una cirugía que él realizara, podía asegurar que ningún paciente se sentía más seguro que cuando era tratado por él en persona.

La mujer que está del otro lado del pasillo, en el otro consultorio, de gran puerta azul, es tan parecida, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Sus ojos violetas analizaban a los pacientes aún antes de terminar un estudio, pero mi madre siempre había preferido otra clase de labor dentro del hospital. Ambos doctores son cirujanos, pero mientras que el hombre, el doctor Masaki Nishikino es la eminencia en cirugías programadas, mi madre siempre prefirió tratar las urgencias. La principal diferencia entre lo que trataban ambos radicaba en que mientras mi padre trataba con problemas complejos que habían tenido extensos estudios antes de finalmente caer en sus manos, mi madre trataba siempre directamente con pacientes en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, tratando de mantenerlos en la primera.

Ese mundo yo lo conocía perfectamente, el hospital era mi tercer hogar, pues pasaba simplemente demasiado tiempo ahí; sin embargo, era el más hostil de todos. Siempre sus blancas paredes me daban un mensaje, me cerraban todas las puertas, mi destino tenía que estar aquí, en este mismo hospital, era inevitable.

Hacía mucho que lo había aceptado, hacía mucho que sabía que ese era mi destino, y a pesar de que nunca había saltado de gusto por el mismo, le tenía cierto aprecio, le había desarrollado cierto cariño, cuando hablaban mis padres, cuando decían orgullosos que yo sería su próxima doctora, ese orgullo se me contagiaba, e incluso, por un breve periodo de tiempo, incluso soñaba con ser esa doctora que ellos querían.

Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que quería, no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa melodía, la eterna melodía de mi interior, que, en vez de dejar de sonar, aumentaba cada que trataba de evitarla y de ocultarla. Lo peor de todo es que cada vez me volvía mejor interpretándola, mi oído mejoraba y todo lo que había estudiado había dado su fruto. Después de varios meses, había terminado la guía de música para principiantes, al derecho y al revés, conocía perfectamente cada definición, cada nota, cada instrumento, el libro se había vuelto el centro de mi lectura nocturna.

Ese mismo libro había sido el fin de mi vida tranquila, ese bibliotecario, su piano y su libro habían alterado el orden perfecto de mi vida, habían roto la armonía, pero eso no era lo malo; lo malo era lo mucho que me gustaba que lo hubieran hecho.

Los lunes, el que antes había sido el día más molesto de la semana, era ahora mi tesoro, era mi día en la biblioteca, mi día frente al piano, hasta ahora no me había atrevido a tocar nada, pero su imponencia era formidable, magistral, el piano me observaba a través de cada una de sus teclas, y en estos seis meses había aprendido a observarlo también a él.

Conocía bemoles, sostenidos, las teclas blancas, las teclas negras, sus acordes, su perfecta armonía, había aprendido a leer partituras con ese mismo libro. El bibliotecario me había facilitado todo el material, ese piano era mi lugar de trabajo, estaba lleno de partituras, y como la biblioteca estaba casi desierta, nadie parecía tener problema alguno porque escuchara cada una de sus notas.

Sabía que en el fondo debía de sentir vergüenza por estar perdiendo el tiempo en la biblioteca, con el piano en vez de dedicarme a mi futuro, pero, esas dos horas semanales en las que experimentaba con los sonidos, se habían vuelto lo más sagrado de mis días. No sabía que es lo que fueran a decir mis padres si enterasen de que yo aprendía a tocar el piano después de la escuela, pero ese era mi secreto, y por lo menor por el momento, prefería mantenerlo de esa forma, no estaba preparada para confrontar a mi madre y mucho menos a mi padre.

En uno de mis más recurrentes sueños, el refugio mental en el que de niña solía imaginarme como una estrella, volando por el espacio al lado de todos los planetas, asteroides y otras estrellas, ahora solo me veo a mí en un paisaje sideral; a pesar de estar en el espacio, lo que menos hay a mi alrededor es vacío, los gentiles destellos de mis pares, las estrellas, brillan a mi alrededor, los planetas también destacan en el paisaje, desde el pequeño Mercurio, con su terco brillo cobrizo que lo caracteriza, hasta el gigante Júpiter, con su gran ojo rojo fijo en mí. La Tierra, con sus océanos azules y su diversidad orográfica destaca entre los demás, y a pesar de ser apenas una pequeña mancha, contempló perfectamente a la traviesa y juguetona Luna, pálida y opaca, dando vueltas alrededor de su gigante planeta. En el centro de esa pequeña galaxia hay un pequeño destello, rojo carmesí y con ojos violetas. Se trata de mí, sentada ante el piano, casi lista para iniciar con mi labor, pues frente a mí se encuentra el piano, tan imponente como lo es en la biblioteca, pero, curiosamente, en mi sueño no me da miedo, en cambio, lo recibo como un amigo más, uno más en la inmensidad del Universo, me siento en la banca de madera, convenientemente colocada frente al mismo piano, y, dejándome llevar por el amor de mi bello Universo, comienzo a tocar la melodía de mi interior. Cuando termino, es entonces cuando, de una manera molesta, el paisaje se acerca a la Tierra, en Japón, poco a poco llegando a Tokio, y finalmente despierto.

Hoy es sábado, un día templado, parece que el otoño aún hace su trabajo, pues la mayoría de los árboles comienza a dejar caer sus hojas, son las ocho de la mañana, y me levanto de mi cama. Observo el precioso paisaje que se contempla de mi habitación un rato antes de salir de la misma, y apenas lo hago, la figura gentil y compasiva de Emiyuki-san me mira un poco cansada, pero alegre como siempre.

—Buenos días señorita Maki, ¿quiere desayunar algo? —dijo ella levantándose de la silla en la que estaba descansando, sin dudar un segundo antes de ponerse a mi servicio.

—Tal vez después, ¿dónde está mamá? —le pregunté, me había dicho hace ayer que quería hablar conmigo.

—Me temo que tu mami aún está en el hospital querida, ya sabes, una urgencia en la noche—dijo con un poco de preocupación—, pero tu padre ha vuelto ya, está en la cocina desayunando, ¿quieres acompañarlo?

—Está bien, supongo que desayunaré con él—mi padre no solía desayunar, pues siempre operaba en la mañana, por lo que el hecho de que tomar una comida matutina con él me parecía extraño.

—Buenos días princesa—me dijo cuando pasé de la larga estancia al elegante comedor de mi casa, en el que mi padre se encontraba sentado, en el extremo más oculto, casi como si no quisiera que lo vieran, comiendo con elegancia a pesar de estar en casa.

Lo saludé con la cabeza, y me senté a su lado, dispuesta a compartir el momento con él:

Después de terminar su desayuno y mientras yo estaba comiendo, a mi padre le dio por empezar a preguntarme de mi vida: la escuela, mi lectura, las estrellas, mi futuro, eran los temas más comunes de una charla con mi padre. A pesar de que parecería que estaría ocupado con su trabajo, mi madre y mi padre siempre estaban perfectamente al pendiente de lo que estudiaba en la escuela, y yo ni siquiera se los decía. Hubo un tiempo en el que oculté mis cuadernos de la escuela porque creía que era de ahí de donde sabían precisamente el tema que había visto, pero ocultarlos dentro de mi cajón con llave no dio muchos resultados, pues seguían conociendo perfectamente todo, parecería que eran telepáticos.

—No hay dudas de que debes ser la mejor de tu clase princesa—me dijo después de responderle una complicada pregunta de Historia—, eres mi orgullo Maki.

No supe que decir ante su comentario, pues a lo largo de estos seis meses esos extraños chicos, de los cuales ahora sabía que eran gemelos, y que eran tan capaces como lo era yo, cuando estaban juntos. Estábamos a la par, y el tener que competir con ellos me desgastaba totalmente, si tan solo estuviesen separados, sería pan comido, pero juntos, son una competencia demasiado seria. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de mi padre, me limité a ruborizarme un poco, a lo que él simplemente sonrió.

—Y ya dentro de unos pocos meses terminarás tu segundo año de secundaria—dijo él con una mano en su barbilla—, y pensar que cuando menos me lo imaginaba acababas de nacer.

No me gustaba que hablaran de mí cuando era pequeña, me recordaba a todos mis incidentes, mis estallidos y mis problemas, me recordaban a esa doctora tan rara, que no trabajaba para el hospital de mi padre, que me había enseñado a controlarme. Ella me hacía tomar unas pastillas muy raras que según me decía, me ayudaban a portarme bien con mis compañeros y con mis maestros, tenía años que no las tomaba.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar del pasado papá—le dije tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero él, que conocía tan bien mis cuadros, simplemente comprendió el mensaje y cambió de tema.

—La luna fue bella anoche ¿no hija? —dijo él, tratando de mover la conversación, pero esa fue la peor forma de hacerlo

—Papi, anoche la luna fue nueva—dije con una leve risa ante la ingenuidad del comentario de mi papá, que solamente sonrió divertido.

—Nunca te pierdes nada Maki—soltó con alegría, tomando un sorbo a su café, lo único que restaba de su desayuno.

—Mamá ayer dijo que quería hablar conmigo—le dije a mi papá, lo cual de verdad llamó su atención, porque dejó su taza en la mesa y me volteó a ver

—¿Te duele algo? —fue lo primero que dijo mi padre.

Esa siempre era la primera pregunta en casa, ¿te duele algo? Era lo que mejor sabían hacer los dos, estar al pendiente de la salud de todos. Aún cuando se trataba de un incidente aislado, cada que alguno de los dos tenía sospechas de algo raro, siempre era lo primero que decían, ¿te duele algo?

—No, nada papá, estoy bien—dije un poco exasperada. A decir verdad, a este punto la pregunta me tenía bastante harta.

—¿Entonces de que quería hablar mamá contigo? —dijo él con curiosidad

—Hay más cosas en el mundo que eso, puede ser cualquier cosa—le dije con simpleza, levantando los hombros, a lo que él asintió

—Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa—fue lo único que dijo, invitándome a continuar.

—Me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien—le dije con simpleza—, la verdad es que no me interesa, pero fue muy insistente en que me gustaría conocer a esta persona.

—Si mamá lo dijo entonces no podemos negárselo princesa—dijo él poniéndose de pie—, creo que ya sé de quién habla mamá

—¿De quién? —le pregunté con inmensa curiosidad

—Si es secreto de mamá no puedo decirlo pequeña, te toca a ti descubrirlo—dijo con una sonrisa caminando a la cocina, pero me puse en frente de él, pues la curiosidad me consumía. Si él lo sabía, seguramente era más importante de lo que había creído que sería.

No había opción, le lancé una mirada suplicante, de esas miradas de capricho que lanzaba cuando era más pequeña, esos ojos de cachorrito de los que no podía defenderse. Me miró con una sonrisa enternecedora, y parecía que en serio se tentaba a decirme, pero por más que me esforzaba por enternecer mi mirada, mi papá solamente se quedaba callado, y con su sonrisa; no iba a revelarme el secreto de mamá.

—¿Así de secreto es? —le dije en un tono de capricho, a lo que él solamente me dijo:

—Mi niña, ya lo descubrirás, y ya que te toca salir con mamá hoy, me tengo que preparar porque yo también tengo que ir a ver a alguien. Tengo una cita muy importante con una psiquiatra, no puedo llegar tarde.

—¿Tratar con los enfermos te está volviendo loquito? —le dije en un tono de burla a lo que él me contestó en el mismo tono sin voltearme a ver, caminando a la habitación que compartía con mi mamá.

—Tratar con mi hija adolescente es lo que me está enloqueciendo. Te amo hija—fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Señorita Maki—la voz de Emiyuki-san me interrumpió de inmediato—Su mamá ya salió del hospital, dice que llegará aquí dentro de una hora, quiere que usted esté preparada, dice que la acompañará a con una amiga de ella.

"Lo que me faltaba, ahora desayunaré dos veces" dije el pensamiento en mi mente, pues no quería sonar grosera. Subí a mi habitación y me puse manos a la obra. Me di un baño y rápidamente me vestí: no se trataba de una situación tan importante, por lo que me vestí con un vestido azul que me había regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños, y cuando mi madre llegó, apenas me saludó brevemente, me dijo que íbamos tarde, y que teníamos que irnos. Le dije que quería saber a donde iríamos, pero ella me dijo que me explicaría en el camino. Apenas saludó a mi padre, que parecía ir a su cita más como si fuera a tratar a un paciente a que si fuera a que lo tratarán a él.

—¿A dónde vamos mamá? —le dije cuando me subí a su auto.

—Ya te lo dije Maki, te llevaré a conocer a una vieja amiga mía de cuando iba a la preparatoria, de antes de que conociera a tu padre—dijo ella sin perder la calma, y con una extraña sonrisa. El auto ni siquiera había aparcado cuando reanudó su marcha, sin saber yo encaminada a donde.

Mi madre condujo un poco más allá del centro de Akibahara con calma, se disculpó por ya no haber podido terminar con la plática que ambas habíamos iniciado la noche anterior, y me preguntó algo muy similar a lo que había preguntado antes mi padre. Condujo por quince minutos más hasta que llegamos a una cafetería en uno de los barrios de clase media de la ciudad. Bajamos del auto y me condujo dentro de la cafetería.

El establecimiento era pequeño, a lo mucho de unas diez mesas, y mi madre comenzó a recorrer el negocio con la mirada. Su vista se clavó en la mesa que estaba junto al ventanal del local, y me condujo a sentarme en esa mesa.

—Ahí está—fue lo único que dijo; había cuatro sillas en la mesa, y una de ellas era la única que estaba ocupada.

Una mujer bastante atractiva, con el pelo cenizo y una astuta mirada ambarina levantó la mirada con la rapidez de un rayo y se quedó clavada en mi madre, que miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa boba, algo realmente raro viniendo de ella. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y saludó a mi madre, con mucha confianza incluso para ser amigas. Después me saludó a mí y nos sentamos las tres en la mesa, quedando una silla vacía.

—¿No nos acompaña tu pequeña el día de hoy? —le preguntó mi mamá de inmediato con un tono bastante nervioso, mirando la silla vacía.

—Tenía que ir a algún lado con sus amigas—dijo despreocupada la mujer, por lo que supuse que su hija era mayor que yo—, dejé que fuera para así poder platicar sin problemas. Aún así, parece que esta vez te tocó a ti traer a la tuya.

—¡Claro, que falta de respeto! —dijo mi madre reaccionando como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta, pero sin levantar exageradamente la voz—Maki, presentante como se debe. Te limitaste a sentarte

—No la regañes Mari—dijo la mujer despreocupada, dándole un gran sorbo a la que fuese la bebida que estuviera tomando, parecía ser té—, ¿dónde quedó la chica rebelde que eras?

—Koko-chan, soy mamá ahora—dijo mi mamá un poco sonrojada, me sorprendía en serio verla así—, no puedo actuar como cuando tenía dieciséis años.

—Insistes con eso—dijo la mujer tranquilamente sin soltar su vaso—, además, Maki ya escuchó decirte como me llamo y ella la escuchó como me llamo yo. Por si acaso de que no haya quedado claro pequeña, me llamó Koko-chan, como dijo mami.

—No entiendo como te pueden tomar en serio si eres así con todo el mundo—dijo mi mamá en un tono un poco reprobatorio.

La mujer era bastante simpática, en ningún momento pareció haber dejado de dedicarle a mamá esa sonrisa, pero no entendía como una persona así podía ser amiga de mi madre, que siempre era seria, y hasta un poco fría.

—Antes era yo la que usaba el tono reprobatorio en ti, Mari—dijo Koko-chan con un sentimiento de nostalgia, para después voltearme a ver con un poco de ternura—Créeme lo que te digo Maki, tu madre era mi mejor amiga de la secundaria y de la preparatoria, no te imaginas todo lo que hacía cuando tenía tu edad. Varias veces encubrí varias travesuras suyas y de Masaki…

—Mejor no Koko-chan—dijo mi mamá completamente colorada, tanto como el cabello de nuestra familia.

A pesar de que me hubiera gustado conocer todas esas aventuras de boca de alguien que no fueran ni mamá ni papá, me dio lastima ver como mamá se avergonzaba a tal medida

—¿Para qué vinimos si no fue para revivir bellas anécdotas de nuestro pasado, doctora Mari? —dijo Koko-chan con un ligero tono de burla en su voz.

—Sabes para que, profesora Koko—dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra profesora mientras que la otra mujer daba otro sorbo a su bebida, que seguía echando humo, la profesora se limitó a negar un poco con la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuánto nos quedamos Mari?, —dijo la profesora—ahora soy directora—y me volteo a ver a mí—, para eso quería Mari que vinieras hoy, quería que te hablara de mi preparatoria.

—¿Su preparatoria? —pregunté extrañada, no sabía que mi mamá se relacionara con personas en el sector educativo.

—Es mi tesoro, en sus aulas en su momento estudiamos Mari y yo, la hermosa Otonokizaka—dijo ella embelesada, dejando por primera vez ese aire juguetón y cambiándolo por un tono casi serio—, es el mayor de mis logros, después de sacrificios enormes, y si todo sale bien, para cuando tú tengas la edad para entrar a la preparatoria, será realmente mía, en todo su derecho.

—Vaya que te sigues emocionando de la misma manera Koko-chan—la interrumpió mi madre después de una suave pero incómoda tos mía—, cierta persona te ponía del mismo modo.

—Calla ya Mari—dijo en un tono serio, pero aún relajado, e intentó dar otro sorbo a su bebida, que ya se había acabado; hizo una seña para que se acercará la chica que atendía el lugar, y le pidió otra bebida—, de eso no se habla.

Mamá parecía realmente diferente al estar con su amiga, no me imaginaba todo lo que hubiesen vivido juntas, pero realmente me interesaba escuchar todas las historias que Koko-chan pudiese conocer de mi madre antes de que yo naciera. ¿Habrá deseado ser doctora desde un inicio? ¿Habrá tenido algún otro sueño en algún momento? ¿Realmente habrá sido tan diferente su actitud cuando era una chica de mi edad?

Siempre había imaginado a mi mamá como una niña callada, antipática y tímida, pero el simple hecho de que la señora Koko plantara esa duda en mi mente había sido suficiente para cambiar por completo mi paradigma. Habían pasado menos de cuarenta minutos de que habíamos llegado a aquella cafetería, y ahora sentía que conocía una faceta oculta de mi madre.

—Habla entonces de lo que vinimos a hablar Koko-chan—dijo Ma… digo, mi mamá, mirando cohibida a la mujer que se había puesto también colorada en cuanto terminó su bebida, pues ya podía ocultar el calor en sus mejillas.

—Está bien Mari—dijo la profesora, y sacó de su bolso un par de panfletos de publicidad bastante decadente, pues carecía de un verdadero atractivo más allá de la persona que me lo explicaba. Durante tres cuartos de hora más me estuvo hablando de su preparatoria con un ánimo envidiable, y lo digo yo, que suelo correr contra la corriente.

A pesar de que yo a propósito le colocaba más y más dificultades en su explicación para probar que tanto sabía de su empleo, me terminó sorprendiendo, pues lo hacía sin perder ni un poco de ánimo y respondiéndome con una precisión exacta.

Después de terminar con su plática, la cual a pesar de que había sido realmente sorprendente no me habían convencido completamente de que dentro de un año aplicaría para ir a su escuela, Koko-chan se pudo a hablar con mi mamá de varias cosas al azar que yo no conocía; hablaban de personas adultas que yo no conocía, de vez en cuando con menciones comunes como mi padre, al que ambas llamaban Masaki y varios apellidos diversos.

Mientras escuchaba como las adultas hablaban con mucho interés de esos temas que yo no podía comprender, me puse a pensar en la melodía de mi interior, en este momento, la melodía era animada, rápida y acordes alegres. Es interesante como la melodía varía, a veces se vuelve lenta, pero no triste, más bien solo nostálgica; y a veces termina por volverse triste, pero a pesar de ser triste, alegre o nostálgica a veces siempre mantiene un ritmo, un orden constante que ni los más abruptos cambios pueden alterar. La melodía simplemente persiste, a veces cambia su volumen, a veces cambian sus acordes, y hay otras en las que incluso la armonía se rompe por completo, pero el ritmo no. El ritmo es tan vital como la melodía.

Y es así como no se en que momento paso de encontrarme en una cafetería, comiendo con una excéntrica maestra y mi avergonzada madre, a encontrarme completamente harta, saliendo de la escuela en mi día favorito de la semana. El pensamiento de verme frente al piano en la biblioteca me reconforta, pues es lo menos que necesito después del estresante día que tuve hoy tratando con mis compañeros de equipo. No hay duda en que todo ha sido perfecto, pero es en extremo estresante poder mantener un ritmo de ese calibre.

Entró al edificio por sus grandes puertas que a pesar de que siempre están abiertas y son vistosas, cada vez pasan más desapercibidas por las personas. Algo extraño pasa ahí, escucho ruido, demasiado para mi gusto, y cuando entró, me doy cuenta de que, por primera vez en más de veinte visitas a la biblioteca, esta no solamente se encuentra ocupada por alguien además del bibliotecario, sino que además alguien le está haciendo plática a él.

La persona que está hablando con él me resulta curiosamente familiar, ese cabello castaño oscuro, lo reconozco, lo he de haber visto antes, y esa mirada lila, que es analítica pero también gentil también la veo reflejada, a esa mujer la he visto antes.

El bibliotecario, con su cabello dorado brillando más que el del a mujer que lo acompaña, me vio levemente, e interrumpió a su acompañante, a la que yo seguía intentando reconocer:

—Y entonces, así como si no le importara haber intentado acabar con toda mi carrera, fue a verme el fin de semana, ¡a mi consultorio! —decía la mujer con la que hablaba, con un tono un poco chillón, como si estuviera un poco emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo molesta—, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Estás bajo mucho estrés Sakura—dijo mi amigo el bibliotecario, mirando con afecto a la señora, que tenía la apariencia de ser de la edad de mis padres. No me imaginé al señor bibliotecario dando consejos a nadie que no fuera yo, por lo que la situación me causaba curiosidad

—¿Bajo mucho estrés? —dijo ella con algo de coraje—¡Estoy por estallar! Me negó continuar con el tratamiento de mi paciente porque me negué a trabajar para él. Después deja mal a mi consultorio ante toda la ciudad, y ahora viene a verme como si nada.

—Estamos en la biblioteca Sakura, intenta controlarte, hablaremos de esto después—dijo el bibliotecario intentando calmarla

—¿Después cuando? —dijo la mujer; estaba histérica, no quiero ir a meter a la casa más problemas de los que ya hay en este momento.

El bibliotecario parecía que estaba muy concentrado en la platica que sostenía con la señora, pero aún así me volteó a ver en cuanto me reconoció:

—Hola pequeña—dijo el bibliotecario, saludándome como de costumbre, a pesar de que le había dicho mi nombre varias veces, nunca me había llamado por él de manera casual—, perdón por ignorar tu llegada, pero estaba ocupado.

—Que gusto ver que alguien más se aparezca por aquí—dije mirándolo con una sonrisa—, iré a tocar el piano, espero no les moleste.

—Para nada querida, pasa—dijo el bibliotecario fijándose en una gran pila de libros antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a la persona con la quien hablaba, la cual de repente había optado por voltear a verme

De una forma un poco aterradora, la señora, por cuya vestimenta había intuido era una doctora un poco frustrada, tenía su mirada fija en mí, con el ceño fruncido de una manera un poco escalofriante, por lo que intenté alejarme de ella. Ahora estaba segura de que me conocía.

—Maki-chan—dijo en voz alta cuando estaba por bajar por el pasillo; ahora si me había sorprendido, una cosa era que me mirara feo, pero el hecho de que supiera mi nombre ya caía más en ser aterrador. Me sobresalté en gran medida y volteé a verla, para comprobar si era a mi a la que le había llamado. Ahora que lo pienso era bastante ingenuo haberlo hecho, pues no había nadie más que el bibliotecario, la misteriosa Sakura y yo en la biblioteca.

—¿Pe… Pero cómo? —fue lo único que pude articular al ver como ahora me veía con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué cómo se tu nombre? —dijo con un tono igual deprimido, como si estuviese igual de sorprendida, y todavía viéndome con mucho cuidado.

—Pu… Pues sí—dije simplemente, todavía tomando mis precauciones

—Pues obviamente que lo sé Maki-chan, cómo olvidarme de mi paciente más problemática—dijo con un tono juguetón, y entonces en mi mente se prendió una revelación enorme.

Era ella, la doctora tan rara que me había ayudado a dejar de ser tan violenta y la que me daba las pastillas para portarme bien, la doctora que no trabajaba para mi padre, y ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, era una psiquiatra.

—No puede ser usted—dije, con las manos en la cabeza, era tan grande el descubrimiento que no sabía cómo manejarlo—, y ahora todo embona, fue a usted a la que mi padre fue a ver el fin de semana. Había dicho que iría a ver a una psiquiatra muy terca, y usted era esa psiquiatra terca.

—Pero mira como has crecido mi pequeña tomate peleonera—dijo la psiquiatra sin prestar atención a lo que acaba de decir, simplemente me observaba con una sonrisa de nostalgia, a pesar de hablar pestes de mi padre antes—Como olvidar cuando

—Creo que he caído en un terreno que ya no entiendo Sakura—dijo el bibliotecario, levantándose de su asiento con una pila de libros bajo el brazo—¿Maki es tu paciente?

—Lo fue, antes de que Masaki me dejara en la ruina—dijo la doctora con indiferencia digna de ser mía, y sin ningún tacto realmente—me quitó a mi paciente favorita, se las arregló para que me despidieran del hospital donde trabajaba y mi consultorio tiene una fama horrible hasta la fecha. Y todo por no querer trabajar para su hospital.

—Mi padre…—dije, para sorpresa del bibliotecario que se terminó sentando ante la situación curiosa ante la que estábamos—, ¿él fue capaz de hacer todo eso?

—¿Eres la hija de Masaki Nishikino? —dijo el bibliotecario, creo que no cabía en las sorpresas del día.

—Lo soy, y ella era mi doctora hasta hace cinco años—dije con incomodidad

—El mismo tiempo que llevo derrumbada—dio la doctora más con una sonrisa de extrañeza que irónica—, pero mira que pequeño es el mundo Maki-chan.

—Supongo que entonces no habrá espacio para las presentaciones ya—dijo el bibliotecario, con una extraña mueca de incomodidad—, y yo que creía que te presentaría a una persona nueva.

—Resulta que, por el contrario, estás perdido—dijo la doctora Sakura sin alterarse, y sentándose al lado del señor bibliotecario. Fue breve Maki-chan, pero fue un gusto volver a verte.

—¿Te vas tan pronto Sakura? —le dijo el bibliotecario viendo como la galena tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.

—Tienes una criatura que está por salir de la clase de coro, y tengo que ir por ella para que se alimente—dijo la doctora con un aire divertido ya que se acercaba a la gran puerta del edificio.

Una vez salió, me quedé concentrada viendo al bibliotecario, que veía el rumbo que había tomado mi antigua clínica.

—Que pequeño es el mundo, aun así, nunca está de más presentarse—dijo el bibliotecario con una voz temblorosa—Maki-chan, ellas es mi esposa, la doctora Sakura.

" _¡¿S… ¿Su esposa?!"_

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 _ **¿Y bien, qué les pareció el capítulo? Les seré honesta, la verdad es que en un principio planeaba que este capítulo fuera más corto, de hecho, lo tenía ya casi listo y planeado a 4,000 palabras, pero, después de tres semanas sin inspiración, justo el domingo me dio por escribir y salieron, así como si nada otras 1,200. La última parte de la biblioteca precisamente**_

 _ **Y bien… Respecto a mi tardanza, la verdad es que no tengo excusa, no escribí porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, si lo hubiese escrito antes seguramente este capítulo hubiese perdido la esencia de la señora Minami, del papá de Maki y hasta de la Maki misma, dejándonos en una Maki idéntica a la del capítulo pasado. Además de eso, gasté toda mi creatividad de esta semana en redactar un par de poemas y cartas de despedida a mis maestros de la secundaria. Para el próximo capítulo tal vez tardé dos semanas, tal vez menos… No lo sé**_

 _ **Pasando al capítulo en sí, la verdad es que, a mí, Aramaru, este es el segundo capítulo de Maki que más he disfrutado, solo por debajo del primero que escribí de ella. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. ¿Qué creen que haya entre los padres de Maki y la mamá de Kotori?, ¿La doctora y el bibliotecario tendrán más secretos por revelarse?, ¿será que Maki-chan podrá enfrentar el temor de decepcionar a sus padres antes de terminar la secundaria? Espero que me respondan en sus reviews.**_

 _ **Adelanto algo que creo se me olvidó comentar en el capítulo pasado; una vez lleguemos al siguiente capítulo (el de Rin y Kayo) voy a separar las historias en cuanto a sus personajes, es decir, la de Nozomi y Eli será una, la de Nico será otra, la de las chicas de segundo será otra, la de Maki otra y la de Rin y Kayo será otra. La de Alisa y Yukiho entrará en otra categoría que se actualizará cada diez capítulos de las otras chicas en uno adicional que dé más trasfondo a la historia.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, ha pasado el tiempo de responder sus reviews, que esta vez son dos:**_

 **Fujisaki Naoko: De hecho, haciendo un poco de spoiler, aunque en parte tienes razón, la verdad es que Sayu quería muerta a Honoka como venganza por haberla ahorcado, desmoronar a Yukiho era un bono extra. En serio, todas mis gracias por siempre darme ánimos a continuar con la labor de escritora, lo valoro mucho y me ayuda mucho más. Por supuesto que no molestas, y aunque ahora sea martes, todavía aplica, bonito inicio de semana.**

 **Silent Drago: Desde el primer review que tuve el honor de recibir de tu parte, por ahí del capítulo 10, creo, me constaba que eras un lector exigente, y admito que me gusta mucho, es un desafío interesante y que me ayuda mucho como escritora.**

 **Lamento que la reacción de Honoka no te haya convencido, la verdad es que la inspire en lo explosiva que podía llegar a ser en el anime, ahora bien, me imagino que se ve un poco irreal porque en el anime nunca nadie se metió con su hermanita.**

 **En cuanto a Sayuri, la verdad es que sí es una persona detestable, y ella no es una villana con un motivo sólido o algo por el estilo: ella es mala porque le gusta serlo y ya. Me es divertido escribir a una persona así, y esa es la razón de que no pueda aventurarme a hacer eso con un personaje de Love Live. Sería demasiado raro.**

 **Ahora bien, pasando al tema de literatura, muchas felicidades por conocer perfectamente el libro del que hablaba sin tener que decirlo, me imagino que cualquier persona culta reconoce la obra más famosa de García Márquez. La verdad es que disfruto de lo real maravilloso, me encanta como suaviza mi realidad con algo que disfruto tanto como la fantasía (aunque, saliéndonos un poco de tema, disfruto más el realismo mágico de Isabel Allende, una igualmente celebre escritora chilena, que imagino también conoces). La verdad es que no tomé Cien años de soledad como guía, pero disfruto de esas historias que tienen varios personajes, admito que tal vez el error estáne que le doy bastante importancia a todos, pero tal vez eso mismo se deba a que hay cinco historias, cada una con sus OCs en ella.**

 **Ahora bien, pasando a lo que tú mismo llamaste en tu review "lo serio", en caso de que este sea el último capítulo que leas de esta historia, en serio agradezco que hayas llegado hasta este punto, pues, aunque severos valoro a cada uno de mis lectores. No sabría yo mucho menos determinar las causas de tu partida, pero si dejas esta historia, te doy ya las gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje hasta este momento. Espero que si este es tu último capítulo no sea tan pesado, es más breve. Ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, lamento que esta sea la última vez que responda una review tuya, y no te preocupes, que el barco seguirá en marcha, aunque llegué solita y en el tiempo que lleve a mi meta. Ya veremos lo que el futuro diga. Linda semana**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Y bien, ya para terminar, repito que el siguiente capítulo ahora si es en dos semanas, écheme yo una soga al cuello si me tardo más.**

 **Como siempre es un honor que me hayan leído hasta este punto, también si no llegaron hasta aquí fue un honor haber publicado esto para que lo lean ustedes.**

 **Les agradezco a todas y todos, los quiero mucho a todos, nos vemos la próxima, yo soy Aramaru, y ha llegado el momento de decir: OYASUMINASSAN.**


	21. 21- La única correcta

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todos y todas, espero que estén muy bien**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo esperaba publicarlo hasta el fin de semana que entra, pero estuve muy inspirada para escribir a Rin-chan esta vez así que aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo. Toda la información técnica está en la parte de abajo como ya es costumbre**

 **Esta vez Rin-chan enfrentará todos los fantasmas de su pasado en carne propia y tendrá que hacer un sacrificio por el bien de todos los que ama.**

 **Y bien, ya no interrumpo mas su lectura, espero que disfruten el capítulo y que me honren leyéndolo y dejando su opinión.**

Capítulo 21: La única correcta

Hay veces, que un mal día se reconoce desde el momento en que se contempla el amanecer; este día parecía no dio pistas de serlo, el clima de agosto suele ser cálido, y hoy no fue la excepción, un día soleado iluminaba mi habitación, un viernes como ya había vivido muchos en este año escolar.

Aún un poco cansada, froté mis ojos con mis manos, y por un momento, el amable sol de la mañana se reemplazó con una sensación de oscuridad. Después de realizar esta acción, finalmente pude abrir los ojos con normalidad, mi día había comenzado de verdad.

Me levanté de la cama emocionada, pues al fin y al cabo mañana iba a ser fin de semana, y hoy después de la escuela iba a ir a quedarme en casa de Kayo-chin. Mi mamá va a ir a visitar a mis abuelos que no vivían en la ciudad, y como mi padre tenía mucho trabajo en el fin de semana, los padres de Kayo-chin dejaron que me quedara con ellos por estos dos días. Es hermoso y estoy realmente emocionada.

Me vestí con mi uniforme escolar, la falda negra de la escuela nunca me había gustado, me hacía sentir un poco incómoda, pero a este punto ya me había dado cuenta de que no había opción, y estaba demasiado feliz como para dejar que algo así quitará alegría de mi día. De hecho, nada podía arruinar mi día.

Desayuné con mi mamá y con mi papá, y apenas terminamos, mi padre se subió a su auto en rumbo a su oficina. Mi madre saldría más tarde rumbo a Kioto, la ciudad donde vivía mi abuela, y después de despedirme de ambos con un efusivo abrazo, salí corriendo directo a casa de Kayo-chin. Como su casa estaba más cerca de la secundaria, era yo la que caminaba a su casa. Siempre había sido más lenta que yo arreglándose en las mañanas, no entendía cómo era posible que pudiera tomar tanto tiempo, pues sabía que se levantaba a la misma hora que yo.

Su padre, un simpático señor que comenzaba a hacer notar su vejez, a pesar del persistente brillo de su cabello que mi amiga había heredado, me abrió la puerta. Él era quien más tiempo estaba en esa casa, estaba cuando Kayo-chin regresaba de la escuela, y era el último en irse. Su madre siempre salía al hospital donde trabajaba mucho antes de que yo llegara.

El papá de Kayo-chin me saludó rápidamente antes de regresar al piso superior de la vivienda, al mismo tiempo que mi amiga bajaba por las escaleras. Sus anteojos ocultaban una mirada idéntica a la de su madre, aunque más infantil. Inmediatamente me dijo que teníamos que irnos, pues si no, no llegaríamos a la escuela a tiempo.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la escuela, que, aunque no estaba extremadamente lejos de la casa de Kayo-chin, si se encontraba a la suficiente distancia para necesitar de veinte minutos a pie para llegar al ritmo al que caminaba mi amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, hicimos esa separación que a lo largo de estos seis meses había terminado por volverse una cotidianidad; ella, entró al salón que estaba debajo de las escaleras, y yo, continué con mi rumbo hasta le piso superior.

Cuando hace un par de semanas, Aina-sensei nos contó a Kayo-chin y a mí acerca de los papeles de Mibu que se habían perdido, admito que realmente me helé de terror. Era cierto que temía que fuera ella la que se las arregló para entrar a la escuela y poder tomar esos documentos, aun con toda la seguridad con la que me dijo el director Saki de que no se volvería a parecer por la escuela.

A pesar de que esa idea me aterraba, lo que más me aterraba fue lo que finamente sucedió ese día después de la escuela cunado Kayo-chin me preguntó que tenía que ver Mibu y porque a Aina-sensei le había parecido tan importante que un expediente de una alumna que ya ni siquiera estudiaba en la institución se hubiese perdido.

Claro está; Kayo-chin no sabía nada de lo que yo había visto, no había conocido al verdadero demonio al que yo había enfrentado el año pasado. Para ella Mibu era solamente esa niña tartamuda que entró a la escuela con acento del norte y con problemas de asma por la contaminación de la ciudad poco después de que comenzó el ciclo escolar. Claro, no conocía el peligro que había detrás de esa fachada que se veía tan inofensiva, el peligro que yo misma me había buscado al acercarme y que, de no ser por la ayuda del que ahora es mi director favorito, me hubiese consumido.

Tener que explicarle algo como mi alegría de que Mibu se fuera, y después el miedo que sentimos Aina y yo al enterarnos de que se perdió fue complicado. Kayo-chin era asustadiza y la verdad la hubiese dejado helada si le contaba todo lo que había hecho Mibu el año anterior. Le tuve que inventar una ridícula historia acerca de que Mibu tenía un par de primas en Hakodate que se habían sentido muy tristes de su partida y que se alegrarían mucho de volver a verla allá en donde ella vivía. Por suerte para mí, mi amiga es un poco tontita y creyó una historia que me saqué de la manga, así que todo terminó ahí. Aún así, verla separada de mí me hacía creer que era demasiado vulnerable, por mucho que el director me haya asegurado que la mujer tétrica a la que le había encargado cuidarla era confiable.

Subí por las escaleras a mi deprimente salón, en contraste con el de Kayo-chin, en el que parecía que en general todos eran más alegres, y para mi sorpresa, las escaleras se encontraban disertas, algo raro pues siempre había algún alumno que quisiera subirlas corriendo a prisa en las mañanas. Cuando estaba por llegar a mi salón, una voz resonó en mis oídos, una voz que no creí volver a escuchar.

—Ho… hola, di… disculpa, ¿sa... sabes dónde está la o… oficina del di… director? —el simple hecho de escuchar esa voz, ese acento, ese tono que parecía tan común fue suficiente para helarme la piel, esa conversación la había escuchado yo el año anterior, de hecho, después de eso yo misma había sido la que había respondido.

Recordaba haber respondido dando las instrucciones para llegar al recinto del director Saki, y ese había sido sin quererlo el inicio de una tortura que había durado casi nueve meses. Ahora, volver a escuchar esa voz había despertado de nuevo ese demonio dentro de mi que sentía había muerto.

Subí las escaleras a prisa para ver quien había sido quien había hablado, quien había dicho las mismas palabras que Mibu, y, helándome más que habérmela encontrado a ella misma, contemplé un pasillo normal, sin dar la impresión de que nadie hubiese hablado. Quitando un poco el tétrico ambiente en el que me había encontrado, el pasillo si tenía su ambiente normal, los alumnos del grado superior estaban fuera de su salón, esperando que su tutora les abriera el salón, permitiéndoles entrar. Uno de mis temores de pasar a tercer año es que la maestra de inglés es su tutora.

—Buenos días Rin—dijo Aina-sensei, a quien me cruce en el pasillo, iba saliendo de la oficina del director con un vaso de café en mano.

Tenía que responder, y mi tono al contestar "buenos días" me dio miedo a mi misma. Me escuchaba terrible, como si el miedo me estuviese carcomiendo, no podría tomar clases así, y para terminar de echar a perder mi mañana, la primera clase del día sería inglés. No me sorprendió que empezase a llover cuando por fin llegué a mi asiento. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la impresión de haber escuchado a Mibu, porque era ella la que me había hablado en la escalera.

Mi corazón latía a prisa durante la clase de inglés, más por el miedo que pro la prueba sorpresa que la maestra había repartido apenas sonó el timbre señalizando el comienzo de la jornada. Me miró con una extraña mueca de entre molestia y alegría al entregarme mi prueba. Pude escuchar como susurraba "Esto lo disfrutaré después" mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. La emoción en su mirada mientras nos miraba a todos era tal que su rígido moño se movía.

—Esta prueba será importante, hagan su mejor esfuerzo si es que aprendieron algo durante el periodo en el que tuve que intentar enseñarles algo—dijo con un tono frío y general desde su escritorio después de terminar de mirarnos con emoción.

La prueba incluía todo lo que habíamos estudiado desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar, y el hecho de que fuese de inglés la hacía el doble de complicada. Procuraba concentrarme con todo y las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían en el patio de la escuela. Lo que había iniciado como un leve chubasco era ahora un aguacero, que opacaba todo ruido que pudiese surgir en el aula silenciosa. Mientras respondíamos la prueba, la maestra empezó a revisar un enrome montón de cuadernos que traía en su mochila. A pesar de eso, sentía su mirada sobre mí, con enorme diversión. No me sorprendió cuando empezó a hablarme para desconcertarme aún más.

—Hoshizora—dijo desde su escritorio, pero el silencio del salón permitió que su voz se escuchara claramente—, ¿tienes problemas para resolver la prueba? Ni te molestes en intentar terminarla, porque yo no revisaré esa porquería. Ninguna mano santa te revelará las respuestas, así que te daré cinco minutos de más para que termines de colocar tu nombre, supongo que ese tiempo te será suficiente, ¿o necesitas que la señorita Koizumi te ayude hasta en eso?

Si lo que quería hacer era desconcentrarme, lo logró por completo, pues levanté la vista para verla con una expresión furiosa, la sangre me ardía de rabia y todo lo que pude haber obtenido como concentración a lo largo de la media hora que había transcurrido se desvaneció. Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y con una expresión bastante repugnante con esos grandes ojos de sapo que tenía. Los demás compañeros aprovecharon el momento para liberar la tensión de la prueba, pues estallaron en una carcajada general que inundó el salón. Solo un trueno fue capaz de callar las risas de los compañeros, y yo, ingenuamente, preferí voltear a ver al patio de la escuela que verlos a ellos.

Vaya error fue ese, pues en el patio me esperaba una sorpresa más aterradora. Cuando miré al patio, intentando en vano ver el salón de Kayo-chin, pues ese estaba oculto debajo de las escaleras, contemplé a la figura que hubiese querido ver en las escaleras.

Con una expresión relajada, y mirándome con esos ojos lilas, estaba Mibu Kazuno, no entendía como eso era posible. Su cabello castaño claro no era muy largo, apenas era un poco más largo que el de Kayo-chin, pero estaba peinado en dos trenzas que simplemente hacían que su cara se viera más descubierta. Su piel era clara, símbolo claro del norte, y sonreía con sus labios delgados. Vestía el mismo uniforme que el resto de las alumnas, con su falda negra y un suéter amarillo. Parecía que fuese cualquier alumna de la escuela. Lo más extraño de todo estaba en que a pesar de la lluvia, no se veía mojada, no parecía que el agua la afectase, me seguía observando con esa mirada curiosa, pero su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más, como si estuviese disfrutando de igual manera ver como sufría por la prueba de inglés.

Me pareció curioso que, se veía idéntica a como había llegado el primer día que llegó a la escuela, a pesar de que en primer año su cuerpo y sus facciones habían madurado. Tenía una impresión bastante infantil, algo que ya no tenía a finales del curso anterior; era como si fuese una figura del pasado.

Me froté los ojos por lo incrédula que estaba, y cuando volví a contemplar el patio, la figura había desaparecido, era como si la aparición hubiese estado solo en mi mente. Pero se veía tan real, se veía tan tangible… De nuevo prefería que simplemente hubiesen sido imaginaciones mías, pero no lo eran… Podía asegurar que aquí estaba…

—Quedan quince minutos—la voz de la profesora terminó por interrumpir todo lo que había estado pensando… ¡No había resuelto casi nada! ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido pensando en esto? No lo sabía, pero ya era momento de tomar acción… Me levanté de mi asiento, y, armándome de valor caminé al escritorio de la maestra—¿Qué quieres Hoshizora?

—Maestra, tengo que ir con el director Saki. Me siento mal nya—le dije en el tono más calmado que pude articular; me estaba helando el miedo, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre me estaba hirviendo al ver como miraba ella con diversión mis reacciones.

—No puedes ir—dijo ella con simpleza, en un tono frío—, esperarás a que termine la clase, nadie puede salir de este salón mientras tanto. Regresa a tu lugar, a ver que tanto puedes responder de la prueba.

Su tono reflejaba que nada de lo que yo hiciera hubiese permitido que me pudiera dejar salir del salón, por lo que, resignada, volví a mi lugar, y tomé asiento, evitando a toda costa mirar al patio. Intenté concentrarme en la prueba, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero una fuerza superior regresaba mis pensamientos al patio, a la extraordinaria situación que acababa de vivir. ¿Y si realmente no era falso? ¿Y si ella si estaba aquí después de todo?

No lo sabía, no podía saberlo, pero el miedo no me dejaba cambiar el tema. La clase terminó, y con un tono burlón la maestra vio que no había terminado de resolver la prueba. Ni siquiera me importó cuando me dejó en ridículo frente al resto de mis compañeros, nada de eso importaba. Ya no.

Nada tenía importancia al ponerme a recordar lo que estuve por hacer debido a Mibu, el simple hecho de alucinar siquiera que ella estaba aquí me hacía enloquecer.

Ni siquiera la profesora Shizuku, con su mirada eternamente fría y su tono que era tan aterador como la situación que estaba viviendo fueron capaces de regresar lo que había en mi cabeza en este momento al mundo real. La lluvia continuaba afuera, y me daba un enorme miedo voltear a ver al patio, a pesar de que estaba realmente cerca de la ventana.

—Rin—dijo la profesora cuando terminó la clase, antes de la hora dela merienda en la que iría con Kayo-chin—, ¿estás bien? Te vi desconcentrada la clase de hoy.

Esa mujer no me agradaba, me estaba robando a Kayo-chin, pero aun así siempre era ella la que adivinaba todo. Era tan observadora como ella alegaba ser, tal vez por eso la pusieron a cuidar a mi mejor amiga:

—Estoy bien profesora, gracias nya—dije en el tono más respetuoso que pude articular a pesar del desagrado que me generaba estar siquiera cerca de ella—¿Me puedo retirar?

Frunció un poco el ceño, tan levemente que si no la hubiese estado viendo fijamente en ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Te puedes retirar—repitió ella con su mismo tono de siempre, pero mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, donde estaba mi amiga debajo de un árbol donde siempre nos sentábamos a comer. La profesora empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, y aunque yo fui quien le pidió permiso para irme, ella salió del salón antes que yo.

Lo único que quería en este momento era estar con Kayo-chin, no le podía contar nada, eso estaba claro, pero el simple hecho de estar frente a ella me calmaría de este nervio que traía conmigo. Me había convencido que todo lo que acababa de ver era por el estrés que tenía últimamente, y estar con ella era la solución para que todo se solucionara. Ella era la solución a todos mis problemas.

Salí de mi salón y, por un leve momento, vacilé en ir a la oficina que estaba al final del pasillo; si alguien podría lograr algo si en verdad estaba alucinando era el director Saki. Él podría detener lo que fuese que planeara Mibu antes de que alcanzara una proporción verdaderamente peligrosa.

Pero, al darme cuenta de que eso era en definición imposible, decidí dar la vuelta y encaminarme al patio, para reunirme con mi amiga; lo prefería a estar teniendo una aburrida charla sobre mi estabilidad mental.

Bajé por las escaleras por donde antes había escuchado a Mibu en rumbo al patio, y a pesar de que me esforzaba por evitarlo, me sentía observada. Sentía la mirada lila de Mibu sobre mí a pesar de que eso era imposible; mi única acompañante era la lluvia, que continuaba chocando contra el piso con más fuerza que nunca. Su ruido era ensordecedor en la calma del pasillo. Era un sonido que acompañaba mis pasos, y, a pesar de que las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas, el cielo oscuro por el clima tormentoso había oscurecido el pasillo a un lúgubre tono gris.

El patio, que siempre estaba lleno de alumnos que jugaban con sus amigos animadamente, ahora estaba inundado por el agua que seguían y seguían liberando las nubes, sin dejar ver ni en el más mínimo rastro del sol.

Aún así, bajo la inminente sombra del árbol que cubría uno de los rincones del patio, estaba sentada mi mejor amiga, como siempre sentada con gracia en el suelo debajo del árbol. Comía de un recipiente arroz blanco, y quise caminar hacia ella.

Estaba en el lado contrario al árbol, y por la lluvia, tendría que rodear el patio antes de poder reunirme con ella. Cuando iba por la parte central del patio, sentí un fuerte jalón en mi espalda. Casi tropecé por la fuerza con la que había sido jalada, y repliqué enojada

—Están locos nya—agitaba mis manos en el aire, estaba realmente molesta, pero para mi sorpresa, solo había una persona detrás de mí, y era la figura de mis pesadillas. Mibu se perdió rápidamente entre un montón de alumnos que cruzaron en ese momento rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la multitud.

Esta vez si me aterré de verdad, si esto era una alucinación mía realmente me había vuelto loca. La voz y la figura que había escuchado y visto antes bien podían deberse al sueño o al estrés, o mínimo esperara que a eso se debieran, pero este jalón lo había sentido claramente. Me reincorporé con mucho esfuerzo, no por la caída sino por la sorpresa de quien había sido quien me había tirado.

Tenía que ir con el director Saki, esta vez tenía que ir con él; estaba convencida de que lo que había pasado era real. Cuando me di media vuelta y me encaminé de vuelta a las escaleras, sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo. Imaginé la sorpresa por parte de Kayo-chin al darse cuenta de que me había dado cuenta, y traté de hacerme a la idea de que no me había visto bajar.

Subí casi corriendo por el pasillo por el que antes había escuchado su voz, observando el patio donde había visto su figura, y ahora, en el pasillo donde antes se había perdido, estaba ella claramente. Se veía exactamente igual a como la había visto antes burlándose de mí desde la venta. Veía distraída a la oficina del director, con sus manos en su espalda. Volteo levemente a verme.

—Rini—dijo ella con simpleza al verme, ahora que la veía hablándome realmente me asusté, nadie había subido las escaleras en el tiempo entre el que me había empujado y corrí de vuelta a las escaleras; su sonrisa no desapareció, simplemente se conservó calmada—, que gu-gusto ve-verte.

Su tartamudeo me hizo a mi temblar más que a ella, me dispuse a encararla, esta vez la encararía

—¿Realmente estás aquí? —le pregunté con un tono realmente nervioso; no podía contener mi miedo al hablarle a lo que para mí era un fantasma

Parecía que mi visión estaba dispuesta a contestarme, pero otro trueno cayó en el patio, y por una fracción de segundo, las luces del pasillo se apagaron. Cuando se volvieron a prender, Mibu ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido.

No me di el tiempo para esperar a tener otra visión, y corrí a la oficina del director esperando no tener otro incidente. Pero antes de llegar, otro trueno cayó, las luces se volvieron a apagar, y otra vez estaba Mibu ahí, solo que esta vez detrás de mí.

—¿Te a-asuste pequeña Rini? —me dijo divertida, su mirada se veía más diabólica que la vez anterior—, no cre-creí que te a-asus-ta-taras tan fácilme-mente,

—¡Cállate! —grité; estaba tan cerca de mí que intenté tocarla. Si realmente estaba aquí, la tocaría y todo quedaría resuelto, pero antes de que mi mano alcanzara su brazo, otro apagón se dio en el pasillo y lo único que sentí al tocarla fue humo. Cuando la luz regresó un par de segundos después del suceso, Mibu ya no estaba ahí, lo únoc que escuché fue una diabólica risa desvanecerse en camino a mi salón.

Supongo que mi grito esta vez si llamó la atención, porque el director Saki y Aina salieron de su oficina. El director me miró con extrañeza antes de que su esposa respondiera con un tono un poco burlón:

—¿Me callo Rin-san? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Gritaste como si hubieras visto un monstruo Rin—dijo el director parándose al lado de Aina-sensei

—Director, tengo que hablar con usted nya—fue lo único que pude articular antes de finalmente rendirme ante todo lo que acababa de sentir. Me sentía destrozada, y el momento en el que los dos me incorporaron y me llevaron a su oficina, me sentí segura por primera vez en el día.

Ya dentro de la oficina, les conté todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Debía de haber estado muy asustada si me atrevía a decir todo aquello con Aina en frente de mí, y ella misma debe de haber notado mi incomodidad, porque le dijo al director Saki que preferiría retirarse para que pudiéramos hablar mejor.

—¿Mibu está aquí entonces?—preguntó el director un poco preocupado—¿Estás completamente segura?

—La he visto varias veces en el día, la escuché, la vi, y hasta me tiró director—le dije temblando, con él podía expresar mi miedo sin temer a que Mibu pudiese hacer, algo, después de todo, ilusión o no, Mibu nunca se atrevería a aparecerse en frente de quien la había expulsado antes…

—Joven Rin—me dijo mirándome seriamente a través de su escritorio, mientras que sacaba su celular de uno de los cajones del escritorio—, tienes que despejar tu mente, analizar un poco, y darte cuenta del misterio que estás enfrentando, solo así podrás ayudarme a resolver el misterio de Mibu.

—¿No me cree verdad? —le dije con enojo—¡Le estoy diciendo que me hablo justo afuera de esta oficina nya!

—Tienes que entender mi punto joven Rin—me dijo el con calma, buscando uno de los contactos en su teléfono—Me es difícil creer que una persona a la que he prohibido dejen entrar a la escuela esté vagando por mis pasillos.

—Desde hace varias semanas, su esposa perdió los expedientes de Mibu nya—le dije todavía molesta, no soportaba el hecho de que no me creyera—, además, involucró a Kayo-chin. Si no cumplió con su palabra, lo mínimo que puede hacer es creerme nya.

—Tendré que hablar con Aina al respecto después, ese expediente era importante para mantener a Mibu lejos. Pero aún así, no creo que se haya aventurado a meterse aquí Rin, eres inteligente, piénsalo, hubiese sido demasiado arriesgado, hasta para ella.

—Ella está aquí, no espero que me crea, no espero de hecho nada de ustedes a estas alturas nya—dije fastidiada, levantándome y con toda la disposición a dar por terminada la conversación.

—Rin, revisaré la escuela habitación por habitación, me encargaré de encontrar a Mibu si realmente está aquí—dijo poniéndose de pie, aún con el celular en mano, una leve vibración llegó a él.

Sonreí levemente, pero entonces una segunda preocupación llegó a mi mente:

—¡Kayo-chin!—grité preocupada—, deje sola a Kayo-chin mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera le advertí que algo peligroso podría pasar, ¿qué pasa si Mibu decidió a ver algo loco nya?

—Tranquila joven Rin—dijo él con mucha calma en sus palabras; casi como si aún creyera que lo que decía era una locura—La pequeña Hanayo está bien. La puedo ver de mi ventana. Mírala tu misma.

No se veía tan bien, aun con la distancia, pude notar que Kayo-chin estaba un poco decaída, tal vez porque no había llegado yo a comer con ella. También reconocí cerca de ella la silueta de la profesora Shizuku. Era cierto que el director cuidaba en todo momento; tal vez no había roto su promesa después de todo.

—Está bien director—le dije frunciendo el ceño—, espero que podamos llegar al fondo de todo esto, y que esa mujer a la que le confía tanto siga haciendo lo que usted dijo nya.

—¿Sabes joven Rin? —sacó un tema a relucir el director cuando estaba parada frente a su puerta, dispuesta a irme—Por muchos meses has mantenido un secreto muy importante a quien consideras tu mejor amiga, y por lo mucho que las apreció a ambas no he dicho nada al respecto. Pero tú, tú deberías de contarle todo a Hanayo, antes de que sea Mibu o peor aún, que sean ella misma quien se enteré de todo lo que aquí hemos hecho.

—No puedo decirle nada, no todavía—dije triste, hasta olvidando decir nya—, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora la ha mantenido protegida, pero ahora más que nunca la tengo que cuidar de Mibu.

—Respetaré tu decisión Rin, pero como consejo, no olvides que Mibu te envolvió el año pasado porque tuviste miedo de decir la verdad, de no ser porque tuviste el valor de hablar conmigo hubieras terminado en un enredo terrible. Ahora no es Mibu la que te amenaza con la verdad y la red de engaños, eres tú misma. Y eso hace que sea más fácil salir. Inténtalo, aunque sea.

—Lo haré nya—le dije con una mueca de tristeza, era cierto que lo que decía era mil veces más sencillo de decir que de hacer—Ahora, quiero ir con Kayo-chin antes de que terminé la merienda.

—Está bien Rin, y respecto a tu presentimiento, me encargaré de inmediato de peinar toda la escuela—me dijo el director sin sentarse, caminando de nuevo a la ventana de su oficina.

Y así salí de nuevo de la oficina, encaminándome al patio; algo dentro de mí quería quedarse ahí, cerca de donde sabía que estaba segura, pero una parte menos egoísta me pedía que fuera con mi amiga, a la cual había dejado tan solita por tanto tiempo.

Quise bajar con mi amiga al patio, aún quedaban un par de minutos antes de que continuaran las clases. Por los aterradores pasillos de la escuela continuaba con mi camino, y esta vez, para mi inmensa fortuna, no me encontré con nada realmente extraño.

Crucé por el patio hacia donde estaba mi amiga, y vi fugazmente a la profesora Shizuku, que comía con calma, pero sin dejar de fijar su vista en mi amiga. Kayo-chin no paraba de decir que era una muy buena profesora y la admiraba mucho, pero a mí todavía me daba miedo. Sus ojos grises no la dejaron de observar ni cuando pasé frente a ella, para encontrarme con mi amiga que se veía bastante preocupada.

—Rin-chan, ¿estás bien? —dijo ella preocupada, dejando de comer— Vi que diste una vuelta después de bajar por las escaleras y volviste a subir. ¿Te llamó el director?

—No te preocupes Kayo-chin—dije fingiendo calma—, subí nada más porque olvide algo en el salón, después el director Saki me llamó a su oficina, pero no fue nada importante.

Mi amiga se quedó dudosa por un momento, pero cuando acomodé la montura de sus lentes que se había bajado un poco, tomó asiento con calma y me empezó a platicar sobre lo que podríamos hacer el fin de semana. Kayo-chin tenía una clase de canto los lunes y los viernes, así que hoy me tocaría acompañarla a ella y a su mamá. Hablar con Kayo-chin era todo lo que necesitaba, por un segundo había dejado atrás todo, nadie era capaz de asustarme si ella estaba cerca, así que casi deseaba que Mibu se apareciera ahora para poder enfrentarla frente a mi Kayo-chin, frente a la aterradora profesora que nos miraba e incluso ante Aina-sensei y el director Saki.

Como una alarma del mismo infierno, el timbre sonó indicando que debía volver a mi salón y Kayo-chin al suyo. Con un leve "adiós", mi amiga tímidamente se despidió de mí, y caminó a su salón. Shizuku-sensei pasó al lado de mí, y con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, siguió su camino a uno de los salones del segundo piso.

Yo la seguí, aunque con rumbo a mi salón, tenía clase de Ciencias, y era el primer descanso del día, después de la clase de Inglés y de la clase de Literatura, tener Ciencias era un descanso. Teníamos que realizar un experimento en el laboratorio, así que nos dirigimos al laboratorio escolar.

Al profesor de Ciencias nunca le había gustado la idea de los equipos de laboratorio, por lo que cada quien trabajaba de forma individual, para mi fortuna, porque sin Kayo-chin no tenía idea de quien pudiera trabajar.

Terminé el experimento rápidamente, tal vez mi ansiedad me hizo apurarme de más porque tuve que ir a lavar mis instrumentos antes de que terminara la clase. Como no tenía ya nada que hacer, fui al baño, pues no había podido ir con todos los incidentes de mi mañana.

El baño de niñas estaba cerca de los salones de tercer año, así que volví a subir las escaleras para llegar al piso superior. Era una habitación cerrada, tal como lo eran la mayoría de las que había en la escuela. Entré al cubículo que estaba más apartado de la puerta; y mi compañía era la lluvia, que aún caía estruendosamente.

El cubículo a mi lado estaba ocupado, así que, teniendo un poco de nervios, hice lo que tenía que hacer rápido. Salí del baño y me lavé las manos, pero en el espejo del baño, la volví a ver.

Esta vez no se veía como la había conocido en mi primer año. Su expresión se veía un poco más madura, más centrada. Su fleco que antes cubría toda su frente y sus dos trenzas las había reemplazado una sola trenza castaña del mismo color que el resto de su cabello. Sus ojos lilas que expiraban inocencia ahora se veían perdidos, un poco irritados incluso. Pero, para mi sorpresa, algo no había cambiado. Aunque todo en ella había cambiado, incluso su vestimenta, su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de diabólica. Su uniforme lo había reemplazado una sudadera de un tono rosa intenso y unos leggins negros.

Ahora, con el tono que me había atormentado en mis pesadillas, habló la chica de Hakodate:

—Hasta que te dignas a venir Rini—dijo ella con un tono sarcástico, mirándome todavía a través del espejo.

La estaba viendo en el espejo, todo era producto de mi imaginación, nada de lo que estaba viendo era real. Nada podía ser real.

—Tú no eres real nya—fue lo único que le dije con un tono desafiante, a lo que la figura en el espejo me miró con el ceño fruncido—, nada de lo que he visto hoy es real, tú eres una farsa.

Se quiso acercar a mí, pero yo cerré rápidamente los ojos

—Cuando vuelva a abrir mis ojos, tú no estarás aquí, habrás desaparecido nya—le dije aún con mis ojos cerrados—, te desvanecerás

Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con la figura de nuevo, que esta vez ya no estaba en el espejo, estaba en frente de mí

—Soy completamente real Rini—me dijo en un susurro que me heló de miedo, sentía su respiración, sentía su voz—, tenía un tema pendiente contigo, he venido a resolverlo.

—Tú no estás aquí, solo estás en mi cabeza, no pudiste entrar aquí, todo lo que he visto hoy es una farsa nya—le grité a lo que ella se limitó a sonreír.

—Soy completamente real, querida Rini, no sé qué es lo que hayas estado viendo, pero yo soy completamente real—dijo ella mirándome burlona. Me dio un fuerte pellizco en mi brazo

—¡Ay! —grité por el dolor

—Una ilusión no habría podido hacerte eso, ¿o sí? —dijo dispuesta a darme otra demostración

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—le dije molesta, yo quería que todo desapareciera—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Rini, te dejé en paz mucho tiempo—me dijo recargándose en la pared—, ¿creíste que no volvería?

—Estás solo en mi mente, estás solo en mi mente—dije cerrando y abriendo los ojos, pero no desaparecía, seguía ahí, nada de lo que hiciera era capaz de desvanecerla.

—La última vez me metiste en un serio problema, perdí mi posibilidad de seguir estudiando, la policía intentó seguirme por un tiempo, tuve que cambiar un poco de aspecto por un tiempo, fui un duro golpe—continuó como si yo no estuviera diciendo nada—. Tú me heriste, y por eso te respeto Rini, pero mi respeto no significaba que no fuera a regresar. He venido por algo que solo puedo conseguir contigo.

—Mi padre ya no lleva ningún expediente a casa ni siquiera su computadora, ya no te puedo dar nada de lo que tú querías—le dije, creyendo por primera vez que era real.

—Ay, Rini, creo que eres un poco ingenua, yo no quiero nada de tu padre, de hecho tu padre ya no me interesa para nada, en su tiempo fue una buena oportunidad, pero ahora, ya no me interesa—dijo con las manos en su cintura, aun viéndome fijamente—, no Rini, yo quiero algo que realmente solo me puedes dar tú.

—¿Y qué es eso Mibu?—le pregunté—¿Por qué volviste con todo y el riesgo que conllevaba para ti volver aquí?

Mibu soltó una oscura carcajada antes de reincorporarse y volver a adaptar su sonrisa malévola:

—Rini, entrar aquí no es ningún riesgo, entré hace un par de semanas, y pude acceder a los archivos de Aina sin ningún problema. También entré hace un par de meses a tomar un par de cosas que Saki me confiscó el año pasado—me dijo risueña—, además, llevo aquí todo el día divirtiéndome en esta institución

—¿Entonces si fuiste tú? —le dije inquisitivamente—Fuiste tú la que me estuvo asustando todo el día.

—En efecto, mi querida Rini, esa fui yo, no tienes idea de como me divertí hablándote, jalándote, dándote unos sustos horribles—dijo ella aún risueña—valió la pena cada segundo del riesgo

—¿Pero cómo pudiste hacerlo?—le pregunte, tal vez más con miedo que con curiosidad—Yo te escuché y no estabas en ningún lado, yo te vi en la lluvia y no te mojabas ni un poco, yo te toqué y solo eras humo. No puedes ser real.

—Esas son simplezas Rini—me dijo restándole mucha importancia—, me quería divertir un poco con tu terror antes de finalmente hacer mi gran entrada. tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que fueras tan inteligente como para ir con Saki en vez de que con la querida Kayo-chin.

—Y volveré a ir con él, le diré que estás aquí, y él llamará a la policía nya—le dije amenazante, tratando de tomar valor tal como el año pasado.

—Rini, Rini, ni siquiera tuve que decir nada, fuiste tu sola la que se echó la soga al cuello. Así que ahora, te platicaré el resultado de seis meses sin tener nada que hacer—me dijo aburrida—, nunca dejé de observarte Rini, siempre tuve mis dos ojos puestos en ti, bueno, los tenía hasta que descubrí que si te quiero hacer daño, un ojo tenía que estar en otra persona.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le dije helada, creía saber de que estaba hablando perfectamente, y es solo me aterraba aún más.

—Hablo de quien yo creía que solo era una amiga tuya, pero realmente es el alma al que más quieres en este mundo. Que peculiar amistas es la que tienes con Kayo-chin ¿no es así Rini?

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla Kayo-chin!—le grité molesta a Mibu

—¡Tú no me ordenas nada a mí! ¡Nada!—me gritó ella, para después recuperar la compostura—Por este tiempo, te he seguido de cerca a ti y a ella, y aquí Rin, es donde obtengo lo que quiero de ti. La razón de que no haya podido olvidarte

—¿Qué es eso que tanto quieres? ¡Dime ya!

—Venganza—dijo ella mirándome con burla—te destrozaré hasta que ruegues no haberle dicho nada a Saki ni a tu padre el año anterior.

—No me das miedo Mibu—le dije desafiante, a pesar de que en el fondo sí que me aterraba—, iré con Saki y con mis padres, y esta vez te dejaré en la cárcel donde deberías estar

—Debería de darte miedo Rini. Si le dices algo a Saki, me encargo yo personalmente de que asistas al funeral de la querida Kayo-chin en su fin de semana juntas, y en una de esas, incluso al de tus padres. No me tienes Rin, soy una persona peligrosa—me dijo mostrándome en su teléfono fotos de los tres, al igual que sus domicilios—; aunque generalmente solo trabajo por encargo, tú te has ganado mi atención gratuita. No le puedes decir de esto a nadie, y si tu madre no se va a Kioto hoy y tu padre regresa a tu casa el fin de semana, comprobarás por ti misma lo que puedo hacer si me haces enojar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le dije destrozada—, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que puedas dejarme en paz?

—Rini, solo quiero una cosa de ti—me dijo con una falsa compasión—, nadie tiene que sufrir, ni tus padres, ni Kayo-chin, ni los padres de ella, solo la persona que me lastimó lo tiene que pagar, solo tú tienes que sufrir, nadie más tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?—le dije en un estruendoso grito.

—Pon atención Rin, sé que la peor forma de herirte no es físicamente, ni siquiera reviviendo los viles traumas de tu pasado que también me he puesto a investigar—dijo ella tomando mi mano y haciéndome recargarme en la pared junto con ella—. La única forma de hacerte daño es ver que alguien a quien tú estimas sufra. Y que mejor forma de hacerte sufrir que haciendo que tú misma hagas sufrir a alguien.

—No, no haré sufrir a nadie, no le haré nada a nadie que quiero nya—le dije con aspereza, queriendo alejarme de ella, pero ella me retuvo y me regresó a mi posición anterior. Con toda calma, continuó con su discurso fingiendo decencia.

—Se razonable Rini, si no eres tú, seré yo quien les haga daño, y de todas formas tú. Pero yo no jugaré tan bonito, les haré sufrir un infierno antes de permitirles morir. Haré que odien tu nombre, tu persona, haré que tus propios padres te vean como una maldición antes de acabar con ellos—dijo ella esas cosas tan horribles en un tono tan calmado que inspiraba miedo.

—No puedo—dije con una enorme tristeza—, por favor no lo hagas, te lo imploro. Te lo ruego.

—No se ruega nada con los viejos amigos Rini—dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—, éramos amigas Rini, ¿ya se te olvido?

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fuimos amigas? —le dije con un gran enojo.

—Rini, no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, no somos amigas, pero lo fuimos hace menos de un año. Recuerda todo lo que te ayudé a conseguir—me dijo todavía con calma—, tranquila, no te pediré nada realmente horrible, no le harás ningún daño físico a nadie. De hecho será una sola persona.

—Por favor, dime ya que quieres—le dije rendida—, no le diré nada a nadie, haré lo que me pdias, pero no le hagas nada ni a mis padres ni a Kayo-chin, no le hagas nada a nadie.

—Quiero que le cuentes de "nuestras aventuras" a la linda Kayo-chin. Quiero que le cuentes de todo lo que le hiciste hacer a Saki para "protegerla", cuando realmente lo único que querías hacer a mí—me dijo cruelmente, no tenía ninguna piedad en sus palabras, esta vez ya no se contenía—cortarás todo lazo con Hanayo Koizumi, y cuando la dejes destrozada, será de la peor forma posible.

—¡No puedo hacer nada de eso! —le dije esta vez sin dudar ni un segundo—¡Kayo-chin es mi vida!

—¿Y todavía continuamos con el egoísmo Rini?—me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—Creí que a estas alturas comprenderías que le pasará a la linda Kayo-chin si no se lo dices tú. Seré yo quien se lo diga, mientras las dos nos divertimos "a lo grande".

—Estás demente Mibu—le mascullé viéndola directo a sus crueles ojos lilas—, y pensar que en ti veía solamente a una inocente niña de provincia.

—Una fachada que hubiese podido conservar por toda mi secundaria de no ser porque tú me expusiste ante todos—dijo ella—, fue desafortunado, muy desafortunado. Y ahora tendré que conformarme con la educación primaria. Todo por tu culpa.

—Fue tu culpa—le dije a ella—, estabas loca, tus negocios eran retorcidos, y seguramente por eso mismo te fuiste de Hakodate nya.

—Eso me da igual Rini—me dijo ella, disponiéndose a dar por terminada la clase—, una última muestra de mi bondad hacia ti Rini. Según sé hoy tenías planeado iniciar un lindo fin de semana co Kayo-chin y sus padres. No quiero arruinar el momento de tal manera con una revelación tan horrible, definitivamente no quiero hacerlo. Pero a partir del lunes, tendrás dos semanas para decirle la verdad a Kayo-chin, si no, ella, tus padres, y tal vez incluso los padres de ella serán mis víctimas. ¿Estamos claras?

—¿Cómo sabré cuando esto haya terminado nya? —le dije, ya era lo único que quería saber.

—Tranquila Rini, cuando todo haya terminado, mi expediente regresará a esta escuela, y tú y habremos roto todo lazo para siempre. No intentes buscarme después de eso, o me dedicaré a hacer lo mismo que prometí hacer contigo y con todos los que quieres. Esa es mi venganza Rini, ¿estás de acuerdo con los términos?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo—le dije secamente—, pero, acepto nya.

—Buena gatita—me dijo dulcemente, tomando con fuerza mi cabello—, haz hecho exactamente lo que quería que hicieras. Ahora ve a tu clase, seguro creerán que ya te tardaste mucho, han de extrañarte, y mantente lejos de esa Shizuku, te cuida demasiado para mi gusto. Es aún más segura que Saki y Aina.

Mibu me acompañó a la salida del baño y me empujó fuera, lo último que escuché fue su risa diabólica expandiéndose a lo largo de la habitación.

Lo más difícil no fuer regresar frente a mi grupo, ni siquiera fue difícil mantener la calma después de la charla con Mibu, extrañamente, ahora me sentía tranquila. Pero al ver a Kayo-chin, al ver lo que le tendría que hacer, al imaginar su carita tan tierna y linda llena de lágrimas, se me estrujaba el corazón, Mibu estaba loca, pero tenía razón: yo me lo había buscado.

Aún cuando estaba en casa de Kayo-chin, viéndola dormir al lado de mí, tan calmada, sentía mucha rabia y tristeza combinadas, sabía que lo tendría que hacer para protegerla, tendría que decirle todo, y sabía que la heriría, sabía que dejaría destrozada, pero, por primera vez, prefería el dolor que me causaría verla así a las consecuencias de lo que Mibu haría con ella, solo había una manera de salvar a Kayo-chin a mis padres, y a todos los que amaba:

Solo había una salida, solo había una solución y era la que Mibu me había ofrecido, había solo una manera

"La única correcta"

 _Fin del capítulo_

 **Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad es que cuando pensé a Mibu en el capítulo 5, no pensé que fuese a ser tan malvada, pero al final resultó que la introduje de una forma inesperada antes de lo que esperaba así que los planes se cambiaron totalmente.**

 **¿Podrá Rin confesarse ante Hanayo? ¿Cumplirá Mibu con su palabra? ¿Qué tanto hicieron el director y Rin para proteger a Hanayo? ¿Hanayo se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal? Me gustaría saber sus especulaciones, que siempre son bien recibidas.**

 **Ahora, pasando a la separación de las historias, al final resulta que esperaré un poco más. Resulta que fue el 31 de julio del año pasado que inicié esta aventura, y me gustaría hacer un cambio tan importante en una fecha cercana al primer aniversario de esta historia. Así que, por lo mientras, el capítulo que sigue, que será narrado por una persona misteriosa, será aquí todavía. ¿Quién será la siguiente personita en narrar la historia?**

 **Aún no sé que hacer para que no pierdan todas las reviews y toda la continuidad que hemos llevado mis más antiguos lectores y yo hasta ahora, pero tengo 15 días para pensar algo, a ver que se me ocurre.**

 **Pasando a la sección que nada tiene que ver con la historia, la verdad es que este capítulo me dio un poco de miedo, y más como soy de escribir de noche, me imagine cosas un poco feas mientras lo escribía.**

 **Y ahora, ha llegado el momento de responder a sus comentarios del capítulo pasado, que esta vez son tres.**

 **Biso47 (del capítulo 19): Te comprendo perfectamente, a veces a mí también se me va el hilo con historias que quiero leer y comentar, y eso que ando de vacaciones. No hay disculpa que tuj comentario es siempre un honor para mí.**

 **Respecto al capítulo, no quiero asustar a nadie, pero al verdad es que todavía no han visto el límite de Sayuri, todavía está "calentando" por así decirlo. Respecto a sus motivaciones, la verdad es que el motivo no es aparente porque no es inexistente, es solo porque sí, está medio loquita.**

 **El asalto la verdad es que es de lo más sádico que ha habido en este fic, tal vez rebasado solamente por Sayuri golpeando a Yukiho. Y pues, a final de cuentas si me quedé pensando, que miedo que niñas de 14 años (ahora sí que de mi edad) sean asaltadas de esa manera por una persona que (SPOILER) es incluso menor que ellas. Umi como siempre ha salido en rescate de sus dos amigas, es lo que más me gusta de ella. La historia, aunque quiera no acabará en muerte pues termina con el primer capítulo del anime.**

 **El HonoUmi se nota a leguas, se ve que te gusta, me alegra poder haberte hecho reír un rato, a pesar de las circunsantacias**

 **Biso47 (del capítulo 20): No te preocupes, espero que todo se estabilice y que estés mejor.**

 **La verdad es que creo que es la segunda vez en los 21 capítulos de la historia que no siento a Maki como relleno, me gusto su interacción con sus padres y la música, fue algo que se me ocurrió de hecho mientras empezaba a escribir. Vaya, respecto a la señora de la biblioteca, no es la mamá de Nico, y la identidad del bibliotecario y de la doctora Sakura pronto serán reveladas. De una vez aviso, si son padres de una de las chicas. Aunque no lo parezca tus ideas si son factibles, muy factibles de hecho.**

 **Aunque no lo parezca, el problema que tiene Maki en esta historia es fobia social, y de hecho si no se medica puede llegar a ser peligrosa, más que nada se trata con terapia, pero la medicina si era necesaria, mínimo al principio. Su padre no la hubiera dejado de medicar si todavía lo hubiese ocupado. Espero que este capítulo te haya asustado solo un poquito**

 **La transición de la cafetería a la biblioteca la hice de esa forma porque sentí que se vería demasiado forzado escribir algo como "Pasaron los días y siendo lunes salí de la escuela". No sé, fue un breve experimento de redacción. La relación de la señora Koko y la mamá de Nico es un pendiente que no se me olvida, lo tengo reservado para después.**

 **Respecto a lo de Arisa, en el capítulo 11 escribí a Arisa y a Yukiho en grupos diferentes. Yukiho está en el grupo de Sayuri, así que mínimo por este año Arisa y Yukiho no están juntas. Espero que estés muy bien, que todos tus problemas se resuelvan y podamos leernos pronto.**

 **PD: Tengo muchísimas ganas de leer el capítulo de Nico en Wonderland.**

 **Silent Drago: Si te soy honesta, pensé que no vería tu review en este capítulo, pero me llevé la grata sorpresa de verte por aquí de nuevo, como el ave fénix, resurgiendo de las cenizas.**

 **Me alegra que el capítulo se te haya hecho fácil de leer, y espero que este, que es un poco más largo no se te haga muy pesado. La doctora Sakura, disfrutaba en efecto de tener a Maki como paciente, pero no por tenerla medicada, sino más que nada por las terapias, porque su caso se trata más con terapia que con medicamento. Es cierto que no es muy profesional, pero pasa en la vida real. Sobre Mario Nishikino, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Mari Ohara de Sunshine, pero supuse, en un mundo tan grande, como dos personas no pueden llamarse de la misma manera. Además, ya que Mari Ohara no aparecerá para nada en esta historia, no hay mucho problema con eso. Más que nada, el encuentro con Koko Minami fue para que Maki fuese conociendo Otonokizaka, ya que en un principio estará reacia a entrar ahí a estudiar. Sin más por el momento, saludos**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y ya sin más por el momento, agradezco a todos los que hayan llegado hasta este punto, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y pues… Oyasuminassan**


	22. 22- La chica de las acuarelas

Resumen: Un grupo unió a nueve chicas para alcanzar un milagro; pero ¿Cómo era la vida de estas chicas antes de µ's? Esto es lo que vamos a averiguar

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **Hola a todos**

 **Como siempre es un honor escribir para ustedes, y pues, hoy es mi aniversario como escritora, así que qué mejor día para actualizar aunque estemos en plena mitad de semana. Como siempre es un honor escribir para ustedes. El día de hoy toca uno de esos capítulos narrados por una presencia misteriosa, así como en el anterior fue Arisa. ¿Quién nos sorprenderá esta vez?**

 **Por favor lean y disfruten de este episodio, y espero que les guste**

 _Capítulo 22 "La chica de las acuarelas"_

La luna, tan preciosa y brillante en el cielo, siempre es el más bello arrullo en las noches, me consuela para que, al menos por unos segundos, pueda olvidar todo lo que vivo en el día. Por eso la noche es gentil, porque, a diferencia del día, en la noche me puedo poner a pensar en mí, y reflexiono sobre todas las cosas horribles que hago cuando el cruel sol está afuera.

Sin embargo, lo más bello de la noche es esa esfera brillante, esa luna, que puedo observar aún a través de las grises cortinas que cierran todo contacto con el exterior. Okāsan dice que las cortinas son grises porque así se conserva mejor el calor dentro de la casa, sin embargo, para mí la casa de mi familia siempre ha sido uno de los lugares más fríos de la ciudad. Las sombras incansables e incesantes terminan de decorar el lugar, oscuro y ruin, y a pesar de eso, siempre se las arreglan para que, a vista de visitas y el resto de las personas, la casa parezca hermosa, majestuosa, un verdadero prodigio de arquitectura.

¿Seré yo la única que nota la oscuridad porque vivo aquí? ¿Mi hermana también lo notará? Me queda claro que mi Otāsan lo nota, el mismo me dijo que su padre, mi abuelo decoró la casa así a propósito, pues su gusto por los contrastes en la luz y cierta tendencia a la oscuridad siempre fue evidente.

Me queda claro que para mi familia yo soy solamente una carga, y si de ellos fuera, mi hermanita sería su única hija, y yo simplemente una empleada doméstica más. Nací pesando menos que la media, con la mirada ambarina de mi padre, pero con el cabello opaco de mi madre, mi sonrisa era demasiado ancha para ser de mi familia, no somos una familia muy sonriente. Crecí para demostrarles a mis padres que realmente había sido una decepción como primogénita: A la fecha, aún con mis dieciséis años, soy de esa clase de personas que tropieza con su propio pie cuando camina, que invoca a la lluvia justo cuando desea jugar afuera y que puede quedarse viendo a la nada por mucho tiempo antes de volver a sí misma. Por si eso fuera poco, terminé de decepcionar a mi familia con mi gusto por la pintura, la pasión que impulsa mi vida y deja un rayo de tenue luz lunar en la oscuridad de una habitación con cortinas grises.

Mi padre, como empresario que es, se ha decepcionado grandemente de lo que soy, una pintora de corazón, y, a pesar de que ha tratado de hacerme cambiar de opinión (nunca por las buenas), nunca se ha podido deshacer de mi sueño secreto de crecer para ser pintora. Me ha tratado de obligar a ser como él, pero no lo ha logrado, ni sus lecciones de como manejar un negocio, ni las de como manejar a las personas, ni siquiera las de como controlar los impulsos, nada lo he aprendido realmente bien. Por eso no me quiere, por eso nadie en mi familia me quiere.

—¡Niña!—es precisamente él, mejor me preparo, no me gustaría que llegara y me viera así, con las manos manchadas con mis acuarelas. Estaba pintando precisamente la luna que estaba en el cielo, con unos materiales que había conseguido de mi maniobra el año pasado. Había desviado tanto dinero que casi a un año de que los sucesos hayan pasado, todavía tenía suficiente para seguir pintando en casa, ya que de ninguna forma mis padres me comprarían esa clase de material.

Rápidamente, siendo mi único recurso, limpié mis manos con el vasito de agua que tenía para limpiar mi pincel, pero terminé con las manos aún más manchadas de un leve color blanco; que bueno que se confunde con mi piel clara, tal vez y mi papá no se da cuenta.

—Te estoy hablando niña, no pienso repetirlo—dijo mi papá entrando a la habitación por la puerta—, ¿crees que merezco esta falta de respeto de parte de mi propia hija mayor?

—Lo lamento Otāsan—dije, haciendo una reverencia completa ante él—estaba un poco ocupada.

—Nada debería ser lo suficientemente importante para no contestarle a tu padre cuando te llama, creí que para ti merecería, aunque sea, un poco de respeto.

—Lo lamento Otāsan—dije inclinándome ante él, a pesar de que siempre se me había enseñado que hacer eso en mi propia casa, o en este caso, en mi propia habitación, era señal de sumisión.

—Por supuesto que lo lamentas niña, no tienes otra opción que hacerlo—me dijo molesto, dejando el maletín que siempre cargaba en mi cama—, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí? Este escritorio es un desastre—dijo, señalando a la mesa de al lado de la habitación—No seas asquerosa, niña tonta, límpiate las manos, están manchadas de pintura—, pues después de todo si se dio cuenta.

Era cierto que mi mesa era un desastre, estaban todas mis acuarelas, no tiradas, pero si esparcidas por toda la mesa; para rematar, en el centro estaba mi hoja especial para pintar con acuarelas; en un rincón estaban todos mis materiales de la escuela, y en el otro todo el material que estaba ocupando para mi campaña.

Mi Otāsan vio con cierta repulsión todo mi material de pintura, pero su vista se fijó en el material de mi campaña

—Deberías de dedicarte a esto en vez de desperdiciar tanto tiempo pintando estas tonterías—dijo tomando uno de los panfletos que había repartido a mis compañeras de Otonokizaka—, esto si vale la pena realmente, no son puras tonterías como esos dibujitos de la luna. Por favor, actúa conforme a tu edad, ya no tienes cinco años—dijo de mal humor viendo, y fijando su vista en una fotografía, un poco más pequeña que una hoja tamaño carta que había impreso y enmarcado en un portarretratos que me había regalado una de las chicas del club de arte—¿Quién es esta persona y por qué está en tu habitación?

—¿Qué?—dije sin poder ver bien la imagen; la verdad es que era miope, pero mi Otāsan siempre había dicho que era un castigo más por haber sido tan decepcionante como hija, así que en mi vida solo una vez a ver a un oftalmólogo, que fue el que me dijo que era miope, y aunque me había prometido que me daría anteojos, nunca regresamos a la siguiente consulta porque mi padre no quiso—Déjame verla un poco más de cerca—Me acerqué la fotografía a los ojos, casi tocándola con mi nariz, para poder ver de quien se trataba, y entonces la recordé.

Era una fotografía de una chica rubia, con los ojos azules como el cielo; a pesar de ser de primer año, se veía mucho más madura que yo, que, a decir verdad, me veía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. El nombre de la chica era Eli Ayase, una estudiante que recién había llegado a Japón desde Rusia, y que según había investigado vivía sola con su hermanita (que tenía la misma edad que la mía) en un apartamento cerca del templo local.

—Es la otra chica que de verdad está compitiendo por ser la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de Otonokizaka—le dije en voz baja; a él siempre le hablaba con la voz más suave que podía articular, era mejor hacerlo de esa forma—Es muy buena, es de primer año de hecho.

—No me interesan todos los detalles—dijo mi Otāsan con un gesto vago de la mano, mirando con cuidado la foto, con un ceño un poco molesto—, ¿es una persona por o una persona a? —fue lo único que dijo; esa era una clasificación que solo la familia Kitayama entendía, bueno, de hecho solo mi Otāsan y nosotras sus hijas las entendíamos, pues mi Okāsan no sabía algo al respecto.

En uno de los pocos momentos padre-hija que habíamos tenido en mi vida, mi Otāsan me había enseñado una lección, tal vez una de las que realmente me importó de todas las que me ha dado. Para él, para mi familia, el mundo se divide en dos tipos de individuos; él no divide al mundo en base a las tonterías como las clases sociales, el color de piel, la nacionalidad, la ideología, la religión, nada de eso le importa, dice que es poco importante para los negocios. Ni siquiera divide a las personas en base a las que son poderosas y las que tienen miedo para buscar el poder. Para él no existe el bien ni el mal, para él no existen los aliados y las enemigos, no, para él, solo existen dos clases de personas, y solo las clasifica en base a él.

Las personas _por_ , son las personas que podían hacer algo por él, por mí, por mi familia. Eran personas que podían hacer algo, aunque fuera la más mínima acción, para ayudar a sus intereses. Eran personas que no tenían que ser extremadamente poderosas, eran personas que, por su propia voluntad, por chantaje, por engaño, por manipulación, por lo que fuera, eran capaces de hacer algo que lo ayudara a él y solo a él. A esas personas las trataba con un poco de cuidado, para que no pasaran a ser de la segunda categoría

Por otra parte, están las personas _a_ , que eran las personas que podían hacerle algo a él, prácticamente amenazas a él en cualquier aspecto, y para él, todas las personas que no entran en la primera categoría pasan inmediatamente a la segunda, no existe una tercera. En el caso de mi padre, ser una persona de la categoría _a_ con algo de poder, fuese cual fuese, era una sentencia de muerte. Mi padre no era un hombre que se anduviese con rodeos, me lo había probado antes, y siempre en la hora de la comida afirma que lo probará de nuevo pronto con su mayor amenaza.

Esto era mucho más complejo que simples amigos y enemigos, varios de sus peores enemigos estaban en la primera categoría, y su segunda categoría está encabezada por varias personas que ha invitado a comer a la casa y a las cuales les jura su eterna amistad. Daba un poco de miedo poder no saber reconocer en que categoría estás.

Yo siempre me había esforzado por estar en la categoría _por_ , pues me había mostrado de primera mano lo que le pasaba a las categorías _a_. Yo no era tan radical, pero sabía que su forma era muy práctica, y muy útil en cualquier ámbito. A mis personas _por_ , las cuidaba mucho, eran personas a las que incluso les tenía mucho aprecio, y aunque pocas, estaba segura de que eran sinceramente categoría _por._ Las de la categoría _a_ son, lamentablemente, encabezadas por mi padre y por mi propia hermanita, que es de lo más aterradora. Pero yo simplemente me cuido de esas personas, porque odio la violencia y odiaría mucho más tener que deshacerme de alguna de persona en sus fomasm aunque fueran categoría _a._

—Es una persona _por_ —fue lo único que dije, pero de inmediato supe como explicar mejor lo que acababa de decir—, me ha impulsado mucho y me ha hecho aprender muchas cosas. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una rival, me puede quitar la presidencia. No sé en que categoría debería de estar.

—La verdad es que a mí no me interesa como clasificas a las personas—dijo él con aburrimiento, observando con repulsión el dibujo de la luna—, lo único que sé es que si sigues perdiendo el tiempo con estas tonterías, y no me ganas esa presidencia la consejo estudiantil, tendré la excusa perfecta para convertir a Sayuri en heredera, y no me refiero a que te voy a desheredar, digamos que tendré que sufrir un poco después de tu entierro, tal vez incluso tenga que convencer a Sayuri a llorar un poco, pero después será la heredera. Más te vale ganar Mitzuki, sigue con tus tonterías de los dibujitos con acuarelas, a ese paso vas a llegar muy pronto a ser presidenta.

Así, altanero y dejándome con mis esperanzas por el suelo, tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación, sin preocuparle haber tirado todas mis cosas de la escuela al salir.

Frustrada, y en el fondo incluso un poco molesta, traté de contener mis lágrimas hasta que me pudiera asegurar de que estuviera lejos. Otra de sus lecciones que si había tomado en serio había sido la de que nunca dejara que vieran que me habían lastimado, y la aplicaba incluso con él. Pasaron los segundos, y ahora sí solté todo lo que sentía. No podía tolerar seguir siendo un fracaso para él, para toda mi familia, para todos mis compañeros, y todo era culpa de esa niña rusa que creía que podía venir a arruinarlo todo con sus calificaciones perfectas y con ese porte maduro. No podía permitir que destruyera mi vida, ser presidenta era mi oportunidad, tal vez era la única de cambiar las cosas.

No sé en que momento mi frustración se convirtió en enojo, porque de repente me encontraba golpeando con mi puño pequeño el escritorio. Lancé todos los materiales que mi padre había desacomodado contra cama, rompí un par de esos volantes que con tanto esmero había hecho, lancé la foto de esa rubia, y, ni siquiera salvándose, terminé esparciendo mis materiales de pintura por el escritorio, sin importarme que tal vez arruinaría el dibujo en el que tanto me había esforzado. Al fin y al cabo nadie escucharía, mi habitación estaba alejada de la de mis padres y de la de mi hermana, estaba en el piso de abajo de la casa, al lado de la cocina; las de ellos estaba en el piso de arriba.

Mi habitación era la más pequeña de la casa, mi Okāsan había dicho que iba acorde con mi peso al momento de nacer, por lo que era apenas lo suficientemente espaciosa para mi cama, mi escritorio y una pequeña cómoda; no era nada en comparación a la de Sayuri.

Mi hermana Sayuri había sido la reivindicación de la familia, y fue la razón de que mi Otāsan no se divorciara de mi Okāsan, cuando fue precisamente por mi culpa que se iban a separar. Sayuri fue todo lo que yo no pude ser para mi padre. Imponente y fuerte, aún para ser una niña, con esa mirada del mismo color que la mía, pero más calculadora, y con esa ligera sonrisa confiada que rara vez muestra mi Otāsan; Sayuri era la copia de mi padre, hermosa pero dura, y para el alivio de mi padre, ella si heredó la crueldad de los Kitayama. A pesar de eso, mi Okāsan siempre había dicho que no era cruel, sino un poco traviesa

Okāsan era diferente, ella no era cruel por naturaleza, pero se había vuelto cruel con los años, ella no clasificaba a las personas, pero si de algo estoy segura es que adora a Sayuri y me odia a mí: yo destruí su familia mientras ella la unió de nuevo. Y es que ella realmente ama a mi padre, con una locura inmensa. Okāsan era la esposa perfecta, como decía mi Otāsan al hablar de ella, pero como madre, mínimo conmigo, ha sido muy negligente.

Sabía que a ellos les importaba tan poco que no se inmutarían si le ponía el seguro a mi habitación, moví las cosas que había lanzado a mi cama, en la cual por cierto tenía que dormir acurrucada porque estaba hecha para una niña de 6 años, y nunca se habían molestado en cambiarla. Me desquité con mi almohada, que recién había lavado hacía una semana, lloré encima de ella, y poco a poco no se si fuera por la miopía por las lágrimas, mi visión se nublo, hasta finalmente oscurecerse y sucumbir ante un sueño frustrado.

Okāsan y Otāsan siempre eran hipócritas al hablar de mí; en la escuela, siempre había sido una de las mejores de mi generación, y, aunque en público me abrazaban y me felicitaban por mis logros, siempre, al llegar a casa, me dejaban en claro que era una decepción como hija, que no merecía el apellido Kitayama. Lo mismo hacían en todos sus eventos sociales, ahí, arreglada para verme a la altura de los amigos de mi padre y de sus hijos, yo era una de "sus princesas", me quería, o mínimo fingía hacerlo, porque en cuanto llegábamos a casa apenas me dirigía la palabra. Sayuri se limitaba a verme con una sonrisa burlona, y al día siguiente hacer alguna de sus bromas de mal gusto.

Cuando desperté, mi reloj de pulsera decía que eran las cinco de la mañana, era el inicio de un sábado cualquiera, Okāsan había dicho que nos quedaríamos en casa todo el día, nosotras claro, porque ella tenía que ir a un evento con Otāsan, así que, quedarme sola con Sayuri era una experiencia un poco aterradora.

Esta habitación era un desastre, todo había quedado totalmente desacomodado después de mi pequeño ataque de frustración de anoche. Ahora estaba recogiendo todos mis materiales de la escuela, esperando no haber roto nada que fuese importante, porque me llevaría otro de mis pequeños "desvíos" conseguir dinero para compensar todo lo que podría haber perdido. El gran desvío del año anterior me había ayudado a comprarme una mochila nueva, ya hacía falta, pues ni las mejores costuras podían ayudar a mi mochila de hace más de cinco años. También había comprado varios materiales para volver a llenar mi lapicera, que había quedado demasiado vacía después de la secuandaria.

La gente que realmente me conoce, que es muy poca más allá de mi familia, saben que yo no soy una buena persona, pero, aun así, no soy presidenta de este club solamente por el dinero que haya podido desviar o por la crueldad de culpar a otros de robar dinero, ni siquiera por el poder que me da entre las demás estudiantes. Soy la presidenta porque realmente amo el arte, y deseo que todas las artistas puedan expresar sus obras libremente. No quisiera que nadie más fuese reprimido como mi Otāsan lo hace conmigo.

Hablando de arte, ahora que veo mejor el dibujo, creo que no lo he arruinado por completo, las manchas rojas coinciden perfectamente con las nubes, así que simplemente las rebajaré un poco con acuarela blanca para que tomen un tono más rosado. El tono azulado se puede rebajar para ser la sombra de la luna, y con unos pequeños retoques, esas manchitas amarillas pueden darle un poco de luminosidad a la luna.

Los panfletos rotos en cambio, esos no tienen una solución tan sencilla, Eli-san era una persona complicada, le había pedido tiernamente que se retirara de la campaña, y me había negado, le había ofrecido un importante puesto conmigo, y se había sentido ofendida, le había revelado un poco de la información que sé de ella y no se había mostrado más que un poco intimidada. Le había pedido a una persona de confianza que le ofreciera unos cuantos recursos a cambio de que dimitiera y le mandó un mensaje a mí diciendo que no se detendría y que era una corrupta.

Personas como ella son desesperantes, pareciera que están en contra de la paz, hasta ahora no he hecho más que pedirle que dimita, hasta le he ofrecido cosas a cambio, pero simplemente se niega, y, si soy sincera, al paso que voy ella lleva todas las de ganar. No sé qué es lo que haga, no sé qué es lo que proponga, pero tiene a la gente convencida, incluyendo a Harumi, la presidenta actual. Son personas como Eli Ayase las que me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero, las que me llevan a las acciones sucias, a hacer cosas incorrectas.

El coraje por pensar en ella me dio hambre, así que una vez que terminé de recoger todo mi material y acomodarlo en el escritorio, me quedé viendo la foto de Eli que había conseguido. Solo tenía otra foto en mi habitación a parte de esa, una que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda en la que estaba yo de bebé con una niña como de ocho años. No sabía quién era, pero la foto me gustaba porque la niña se parecía a mí, solo que su cabello era más corto. Esa no la ponía en portarretratos, simplemente la tenía escondida debajo de unos cuadernos.

Tendí la cama y saló del cuarto, directo a la cocina, si tenía suerte podría encontrar un poco de comida del día anterior. Para mi desgracia, todo había sido saqueado, tendré que preparar algo, pero primero, quiero revisar el teléfono de la casa, a veces una chica que conocí hace poco y que integré al club de arte deja mensajes de voz, y aunque sencillos, siempre me sacan una pequeña sonrisa… Pobre niña, si supiera porque la integré nunca hubiera aceptado mi oferta… Es una persona _por_ , y me da un poco de lástima.

Tuve que comer con lo poco que había en la cocina que sabía preparar, nunca nadie me había enseñado a cocinar y no sabía hacer nada más allá de poner arroz a hervir. Terminé de comer y, después de asearme y cambiarme por un buen rato, me senté a pintar un rato, perfeccionando mi dibujo de la luna, y empecé a razonar que mi hermanita había estado muy calmada desde el día anterior, y ahora, a la una de la tarde del día siguiente, seguía sin molestar.

Mi hermanita Sayuri era la definición de una niña cruel; era capaz de decirme "princesa" solo por imitar con burla como me decía mi padre en público, bromea constantemente con que mi padre me desheredará y me dejará en la calle, cuando era más chica rompió mi muñeca favorita, y se hubiera quedado con su cabeza si no la hubiera descubierto intentando tirarla por el inodoro. Estaba segura de que en la escuela se dedicaba a molestar compañeras, la había escuchado jactarse de golpear a una pobre chica. Le encantaba la violencia, y al menor insulto era capaz de entrar en una pelea de golpes con quien fuera. Aun así, era mejor que yo para comportarse; podía engañar a todo mundo con esa carita seria pero extremadamente tierna, con modales fríos pero perfectos como los de mi padre, con un porte y una gracia espectacular y con una capacidad cognitiva privilegiada. Mi hermana era alta e imponente y muchas veces creían que era la mayor. Claro que lo parecía a lado de mí, baja y menudita, con torpeza al caminar con zapatillas y con vestido, con esa sonrisa boba y con una mirada perdida. Obvio que parecía ser la oveja negra de la familia, era el fracaso que mis padres decían que era, y por más que intentaba convencerlos de que también podía ser una buena hija, nada les parecía suficiente.

A veces, cuando me dejaban a solas con ella, e daba miedo incluso subir a su habitación, pero desde el día anterior la había visto bastante tranquila, quería saber que estaba planeando, así que, por las marmoladas escaleras de la casa, subí para intentar encontrarla. Su habitación era la primera puerta, estaba perfectamente decorada y amueblada.

Una de mis ambiciones secretas era tener una habitación como la de Sayuri, o como la de cualquier compañera del club de arte, pero tal vez la única forma de lograrlo sea ganándole a Eli.

Toqué la puerta, esperando a que mi hermanita abriera, aunque sabía que podía estar de malas y tal vez incluso llegase a golpearme, tenía que saber por qué no había estado causando estragos en la cocina hoy en la mañana. Para mi sorpresa, nadie me abrió, pero escuche una voz que no era de ella dentro de la habitación

—No me advertiste que eran capaces de hacer eso Sayu—decía esa segunda voz, un poco cansada—, me dijiste que era una tarea simple.

—Aún no me creo que te hayan quemado la cabeza—decía una segunda voz, melódica y con una risa estruendosa—¿Dices que en serio te tiraron té caliente en la cabeza?

—No te burles Sayu—dijo la segunda voz con algo de enojo—¡Me tiraron té hirviendo en la cabeza!

—Pero si es divertido—dijo mi hermanita, su voz era inconfundible—, aunque admito que cobras demasiado como para diversión tan simple, hubiese preferido ver a la chica que te pedi con una bala en la cabeza que a ti con la cabeza hirviendo.

—Hablando de eso, aún me debes la mitad de mi comisión muñeca—dijo la segunda voz, por el tono podía intuir que intentaba ponerse por encima de mi hermana—, no hago trabajos de esta categoría de a gratis. Menos ahorita que estoy financiando un trabajo personal

—Creí que ninguno lo era—dijo Sayuri, con una voz más dura, como respondiendo al tono anterior—, ¿en serio esperas que te de dinero después de fracasar? Deberías de considerarte afortunada de que te haya pagado esos sesenta mil yenes antes de que hicieras el ridículo.

—No juegues conmigo muñeca—dijo la otra chica amenazante, de no ser porque se trataba de mi hermana me hubiese alejado de ahí, pero sabía que ella sería capaz de manejarlo, así que solamente me quedé escuchando

—No, mi querida Mibu, tú eres una buena amiga de la familia, y eres de fiar, no me gustaría manchar el piso de mi propia habitación con fluidos de una amiga, ¿qué dices si bajas esa cosa y piensas mejor las cosas?

El simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de esa persona me hizo temblar un poco de miedo. Mi hermana estaba hablando de muerte con la última persona con quien debería de hacerlo:

—¡Sayuri!—ya sin cuidar nada entré a su habitación dando un portazo, me veía ridículamente pequeña al lado de las dos chicas que estaban adentro, así que continúe con un tono más bajo—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La primera, ataviada con una falda gris y una camisa azul pastel me veía divertida, era mi hermana, mirándome con sus fríos ojos ambarinos. La segunda tenía un pantalón holgado de color rosa, y una playera de igual forma, pero color morada. Sujetaba su cabello castaño con una cinta y sus ojos lilas me vieron de inmediato con malicia

—Mitzu, que bueno que te nos unes—dijo bajando de nuevo su tono al normal—, supongo que ya conoces a Mibu Kazuno.

—La conozco, y según tengo entendido, estaba perfectamente en claro que no quería volver a ver a esta chica en esta casa—dije de malas; ya la habíamos conocido antes, y no solo nosotras dos, también nuestros padres.

—Es una lástima que no la quieras volver a ver, porque aquí no tienes ninguna autoridad, y yo, que si la tengo, quiero ver a Mibu—dijo ella con calma, como si yo no fuese importante, pues regresó a ver a Mibu—, discúlpala por favor, Mibu, la princesa es un poco tontita y bocona. Mitzu, se un poco más amable y ve a traer algo para que podamos comer, ¿si? No he comido nada el día de hoy y mi estómago pide a gritos algo comestible.

—¡No puedes tratarme así!—le dije con el tono más duro que mi suave voz pudo formar—, yo soy tu hermana, no tu sirvienta.

—Aún no Mitzu, aún no—fue lo único que dijo—, tal vez en el futuro me sientas piadosa y te dejé conservar tu habitación cuando seas mi empleada doméstica

—No deberías de renegar de quien en un futuro te puede dar de comer Mitzuki-san—dijo la otra chica, Mibu con un aire serio—, ¿Te molestaría continuar con un tema más importante, Sayuri?

—¡Tú no te metas delincuente repugante! —le dije en voz alta, pero no debió de haber sido muy efectivo, porque solo me miró con burla—Si quieres comer, ve a preparar tu comida Sayu, no haré nada por ti. ¿Por qué consideras que tengo que hacerte ¿ caso?

Lo único que pude sentir fueron sus afiladas uñas estampándose contra mi cara después de atreverme a retarla. Aunque sabía que mi hermana golpeaba a todo aquel que se negara a su voluntad, rara vez se atrevía a hacerlo conmigo, por lo que sentir ese calor inusual en mis mejillas enrojecidas después de que me rasguñara. No creí que fuese capaz de hacer que mi cara se llenará de ese líquido carmesí con solo un rasguño, pero eso fue solamente una prueba de que tan superior era ella a mí. Mibu se puso de pie con algo de sorpresa, pero se mantenía impasible y estoica. A mí mi mejilla me ardía intensamente

—¿Querías saber por qué tienes que hacer lo que yo te pida princesa?—me dijo poniéndose de pie, al lado de Mibu—Es porque las criaturas como tú no pueden hacer ninguna otra cosa. ¿Por qué no le terminas de enseñar a tu peculiar manera Mibu?

—A mí no me metas en tu problema familiar muñeca—dijo con una extraña mueca al verme en el piso—, no si no hay dinero de por medio.

—Eres aburrida Mibu—dijo mi hermana con un tono de puchero mientras yo aún trataba de ponerme de pie—, no todo es dinero, esta es simple diversión.

—Estás enferma—dijo Mibu entre risas—, y pensar que al principio yo solo vi en ti a una Kitayama más, pero tal vez tengamos más en común de lo que aparentas con esta habitación de niña consentida.

—Para enfermos está tu papito Mibu, tanto que está en prisión—dijo Sayu en un tono burlón, a lo que la otra chica la miro con enojo.

—¿Por culpa de quien?—dijo la amiga de mi hermana, en un tono que no era no muy de mi agrado—¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de contratar a mi padre para asesinar a ese desgraciado? No sé si ya lo olvidaste, pero fue por culpa de…

—¡Cállate!—ahora fui yo la que grité más fuerte que nunca, desconcentrando a ambas chicas que discutían acaloradamente—No puedes decir eso, existe un trato que no puedes romper y lo sabes.

A pesar del dolor, sabía que sería aun mayor si Sayuri se enteraba de lo que realmente Mibu tenía planeado decir. Mibu pareció realmente concentrada en no decir nada después de que yo hablara para recordar un pacto tan importante.

—Tienes razón Mitzuki-san—dijo Mibu calmada—no diré nada.

—Bien, pues ahora, Mitzu, déjame a solas con Mibu, quiero hablar con ella de otro trabajo—mi hermanita vio tan bien como yo como la sonrisa de Mibu volvió a aparecer con esa frase—, vete antes de que quiera darte otro pequeño rasguño.

Resignada, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación de mi hermana, y cerré la puerta, pero entonces un pensamiento se apoderó de mi cabeza. No estaba lista para rendirme aún, no ahora así que volví a colocarme frente a la puerta, para poder escuchar lo que decía.

—Muy bien Mibu, ahora sin más interrupciones, quiero terminar de hablar antes de tu trabajo anterior—; te pagaré, un tercio de lo que habíamos acordado, pero quiero a cambio que me des otro trabajo, con precio preferente. Estoy un poco complicada de dinero últimamente.

—Yo también estoy apurada de dinero muñeca—le dijo Mibu, ahora que no estaba yo parecía más calmada—, me caes bien, en serio, desde que nos conocimos el año anterior he hecho muy buenos negocios contigo, pero necesito el dinero. Me quedé sin estudios por culpa de una tonta el año anterior, y si quiero salir adelante antes de poder ir a Hakodate a quitarle todos los recursos a esos ineptos tíos que tengo viviendo allá, tengo que trabajar a sueldo. Hasta he aplazado lo más posible un trabajo personal por falta de recursos.

—No sabía que tenías familia en Hakodate—dijo mi hermanita; yo tampoco lo sabía, casi todo con respecto a ella era un misterio.

—Nada interesante, solo un hermano de mi padre y su familia; su esposa y dos niñas tan ingenuas como la bruta de tu hermana—dijo Mibu con aburrimiento—, no me interesan, solo quiero quitarles lo más que se pueda, y tal vez con eso pueda librarme de mi madre; menuda vieja, desde que se fue mi padre no hace más que beber día y noche.

Escuché pasos acercándose a la puerta, y de mi corazón se apoderó un miedo enorme que me hacía intuir que Sayuri abriría la puerta, así que me alejé de su habitación lo más posible. Su habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que yo estuviera escondida en la habitación de mis padres para cuando ella llegara a la puerta.

Corrí por el pasillo a la habitación principal de mi casa, perteneciente a mi Otāsan y a mi Okāsan. Tenía años que no entraba a esta habitación, literalmente, no me estaba permitido entrar a otra habitación de la casa sin permiso, y no es como que me pudiese colar en la habitación de ellos cuando dormía en el piso de abajo.

Entré a su baño, al de ellos, pues sabía que el del piso de abajo no tenía espejo y no podría ver la herida con cuidado. Ese baño además tenía su propia tina, y si lo hubiese pensado más temprano, cuando Sayuri estaba tranquila, me pude haber bañado ahí. Al estar en ese pequeño cuarto, una extraña sensación pasó a mi cabeza. A pesar de las malas intenciones de mi hermana, al final de cuentas yo era la primogénita de mi familia, aun si me quitaban todos los negocios de mi padre, aun si llevaba todo el gran imperio que había sido Otonokizaka, Kizaka y Oto, nada se compararía al deshonor que sufriría mi padre si me desheredaba. Aún si me odiaba, algún día esta casa sería mía, algún día sería yo la que podría mangonear a Sayuri, sería yo la mano que le da de comer, porque era finalmente lo que me merecía, era por lo que yo aguantaba todos los regaños, era por lo que yo luchaba, mi padre no podía dejarme sin nada porque no podía dejarle simplemente todo a Sayuri. No podía hacerme a un lado, yo era su hija después de todo.

Mis pensamientos positivos eran contrapuestos a la herida, que, a pesar de no brotar sangre a borbotones, si eran un problema un poco serio, las uñas de Sayuri parecían haber raspado la parte superior de mi piel, como si hubiese sido un animal quien me hubiese arañado en vez de otro ser humano. Mientras limpiaba la herida, el agua que antes había sido incolora, se teñía levemente de un tono carmesí, con la sangre que estaba limpiando; parecía ser como mi acuarela, que una vez la disolvía en agua tomaba un tono más gentil. Si mi Otāsan me viera atreviéndome a limpiarme en su baño, seguramente me pegaría muy feo, y seguramente esta vez sería mi otra mejilla la que quedaría destrozada.

Una vez terminé, salí de su baño, que era contiguo a la habitación. Era hermosa, un toque diferente al resto de la casa, pues aún con su color grisáceo con cierto toque de azul turquesa expiraba más luz que el resto de la casa, su cama era enorme, entraban cinco personas como yo perfectamente ahí. Tenía tres cómodas, y además un armario (yo quería tener uno pero mi habitación no tiene el espacio suficiente), además, tenía un tocador, supongo yo que para mi madre se arreglase, yo con trabajo tenía un pequeño espejo que había tomado del salón de arte el año anterior y que había colocado en frente de mi escritorio para que cumpliera doble función.

"Algún día me terminarás sirviendo a mí", la voz de Sayuri era molesta, y nunca la podía callar, pero en ese momento, al no haber nadie, al ella estar distraída, y yo completamente esperanzada, me aventuré a hacer algo que en circunstancias normales nunca hubiese pensado. Me recosté en la cama de mis padres, que era lo más suave que había tocado en mi vida. Giré de lado a lado de la cama como niña pequeña, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé escapar una risa a solas, sincera. Esa cama es un paraíso, era hermosa, daría lo que fuera por dormir, aunque fuera quince minutos ahí. Sentía que me hundía ante la comodidad del colchón, era simplemente perfecta, no imaginaba como tenían ánimos para despertarse si eso significaba que se tendrían que separar de esta belleza todo el día. Ni yo misma me quería levantar en este momento, pero escuchar imaginariamente a Sayuri viniendo, grabándome y después mostrándole el video a mi Otāsan le ganaba a mi sensación utópica de descanso, en comparación a mi cama que llevaba dieciséis años conmigo. Mis papás no me querían, no podía imaginar como se las arreglarían, ¿le irían a dejar realmente todo a Sayuri y a mí en la calle?

Me levanté, y, curiosamente una idea vino a mi cabeza como una inspiración. No podía seguir dependiendo de mis padres si quería llegar a tener una vida como la que tienen ellos, o por lo menos una vida más decente que la que ellos daban a "su hija". Me tendría que esforzar por mi propia cuenta si quería lograrlo.

El primer paso estaba claro, necesitaba ganarle a Eli, y como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, de inmediato todo el panorama se armaba completo en mi cabeza. Si en vez de convencer a Eli de que se bajará del barco, hacía que todos sus fieles marineros se bajaran y se pasaran al mío, solamente quedaría una alternativa: yo sería la ganadora.

Claro que sería incorrecto, pero yo no soy una buena persona, soy hija de malas personas y no puedo ser una buena persona, así que simplemente se trata de desacreditar a Eli Ayase hasta que quedé tan mal que yo sea la única opción.

Era un plan maestro, un plan perfecto, hasta las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse por si solas, era obvio que no podía hacerlo yo sola, necesitaba varias marionetas y algunos conocimientos si quería lograr mi plan. Era hora de leer mucho e iniciar algunas relaciones, esa chica Akemi sería útil para mis planes, esa niña Toujou sería el perfecto chivo expiatorio, por lo menos ante Eli hasta que fuera inevitable, y Yazawa, me dolía hasta la médula después de lo que pasó con su padre, pero lo más seguro es que también podría ocupar de ella en una parte de mi plan.

Bajé corriendo a mi habitación, no podía perder tiempo, me quedaba muy poco antes de que todo se derrumbara por completo. Sé que mucha gente suele escribir sus buenas ideas, pero yo no, simplemente tomé un pincel, mojé un poco mis acuarelas, y terminé mi dibujo, así, cada que lo mirase, mi plan regresaría a mi mente. Aún no sabía si lo colgaría en mi habitación o en el club, pero tenía que hacerlo en alguno de los dos lugares.

Acabaría con toda mi estabilidad, con toda mi reserva, pero en caso de que funcionase, podría no ocuparla nunca más. Abrí uno de mis cajones, ahí estaba una cajita rosa, decorada con varias cuentas y con brillantinas. "Para la pequeña Mitzuki" decía una inscripción en la parte inferior de una de las esquinas. En esa caja yo había guardado todo el dinero que había tomado en el fraude al año anterior, para recordarme lo mala que había sido al cometerlo, pues esa caja me la había regalado mi predecesora como presidenta. Pobrecita, era una estudiante de honor, le había destruido su reputación y casi logro que la expulsen sin querer hacerlo realmente. No tenía nada en contra de ella, de hecho, había sido un ángel conmigo. Había recogido a una persona como yo desde el primer día de clases y me había cuidado en cada momento. Me había enseñado tantas cosas, y confiaba plenamente en mí. En el fondo me dolió completamente desviar presupuesto del club en base a varios cheques que el tuvo la confianza de firmarme como si fuesen obras de arte de las cuales quería su autógrafo. Me sentía mal de haber abusado de su confianza, pero al final todo había salido bien, ella se había graduado, en la desgracia, pero finalmente se había graduado, yo era la nueva presidenta y con el dinero que desvié generé un ahorro lo suficientemente fuerte por si Otāsan intenta deshacerse de mí.

Me quedaba bastante de lo que había desviado, casi la mitad, unos cien mil yenes aún quedaban, pero necesitaría por lo menos la mitad si quería convencer a la primera parte de mi plan de ayudarme eso me dejaría prácticamente en peligro de quedarme sin nada, pero si todo salía bien, pronto tendría acceso a mucho más dinero y al fin mi sueño se haría realidad. Tomé el portarretratos en el que estaba la foto de Ayase-san, sería necesaria para poder llevar a cabo el plan, luego dudé y miré la otra foto en la habitación, sería más directo hablar así, pero no era mi manera de hacer las cosas. Escribí una carta, sería importante si quería darme a entender, así que traté de ser lo más específica posible, no había lugar para fallos, todo tenía que ser perfecto

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que mi hermana terminará de negociar, pues su socia era la primera parte de mi plan; paso casi una hora antes de que finalmente salieran de su habitación, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, mis padres ya no tardarían en llegar, y yo tenía que estar lista para cuando eso pasara, por primera vez, tenía que hablar con mi Otāsan seriamente. No podía simplemente estar en la sala esperando, eso alertaría a Sayuri, así que fingí que acomodaba el pasillo para no llamar la atención

—Mitzu, nuestra invitada ya se va—dijo mi hermanita entregándole un sobre a Sayuri—, podrías despedirla como se debe por favor. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento.

Mi hermanita a veces era un poco predecible, sin querer me había dado exactamente lo que yo quería: hablar a solas con Mibu sin intervención suya.

—No es justo—dije, tenía que creer que realmente me sentía molesta por la tarea que me pedía, de lo contrario se pondría a husmear desde su ventana que daba a la salida de la casa—, ¿por qué no despides tú a la invitada que no debería estar en casa y que tú invitaste?

—Quieres otro golpecito, ¿verdad Mitzu? —dijo ella en tono irónico—Haz lo que te pido

Salí con la otra chica, que de hecho se veía casi como cualquier persona al no tener puesto todo su equipo de delincuente, era casi como cualquier chica de trece años que haya conocido

—¿Qué quieres Mitzuki-san?—fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto nos alejamos de Sayuri

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo de ti?—le dije tratando de no ser tan obvia

—Primero que nada, yo no soy tan torpe e inocente como mi muñequita, y segudno, me lo acabas de decir.

—Está bien Mibu, si quiero algo de ti, pero no puede ser aquí, a diferencia de mi indiscreta hermana, yo tengo más respeto por el pacto de nuestros padres—le dije en voz baja, como si alguien pudiese oírnos de todas formas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti Mizuki-san?—me dijo en un tono calmado—, ¿esperas que haga la misma clase de trabajos que hago para Sayuri? Te aviso que no es muy barato.

—Espero que hagas lo que mi voluntad dicta, Mibu—le dije con el tono más autoritario que pude gesticular, dándole una bolsa con el dinero que había guardado—. Son cincuenta mil yenes, espero que valgan tu silencio y tu obediencia.

—Depende de lo que quieras que haga—me dijo con un dedo en su sien, abriendo la carta que le había dado y leyéndola a prisa—, por ejemplo, este es un trabajo patético, demasiado simple en comparación al que me pidió la muñeca, considera que has contratado mi servicio.

—Toma la fotografía—le dije, dándole el portarretratos—es todo lo que te puedo dar, sé que es poco, pero tú eres más que capaz de lograrlo.

—Eres mucho más amable que Sayuri, o mucho más hipócrita, no sé cuál de las dos—me dijo en un tono divertido, sacándome la lengua de la forma más amigable posible—, lamento lo del rasguño.

—Mibu, una última cosa—le dije antes de que se fuera, ella solamente me escuchó, sin siquiera voltear a verme—, ningún Kitayama se puede enterar de qmue estamos haciendo tú y yo.

—Trato hecho, Mitzuki-san—y se fue caminando con tranquilidad ante la penumbra.

Regresé a la casa, sabía que Mibu era segura por el momento, pero con el temperamento de Sayuri, había llegado el momento de que le confesara quien era realmente su amiga

—Sayuri—irrumpí en su habitación sin tocar la puerta—, esta chica no puede volver a estar en esta casa, puedes mandar a nuestro padre a la cárcel por esto.

—Por favor, no empieces con tus tonterías princesa—me dio tan indiferente que no pude evitar explotar en ese momento.

—¿Puedes poner atención?—le dije enojada, a lo que ella reaccionó un poco—Estás tratando con la hija de una asesino, de un loco.

—Si, ya sé, su padre mató a alguien—dijo con indiferencia—, yo misma le pagué a su hija para que matara a alguien por mí, no sé que es lo que te sorprende tanto, matar es una acción simple y a veces justificable, bien lo dice papá.

—Sayuri—le dije desesperada—, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Nuestro padre contrató a ese hombre, y si pusieras más atención a las noticias sabrías que ese caso resonó en las noticias de nivel nacional por mucho tiempo. Es tan bueno en su trabajo que de no ser por un entrometido que empezó a investigar de más nunca lo habrían atrapado.

Ahora Sayuri si estaba interesada, pues solo preguntó:

—¿Nuestro padre lo contrató?—fue lo único que dijo—¿Para matar a quién?

—Sayu, te lo pido por favor, sé que me odias, pero mantén esto en secreto, te lo ruego.

—Hermanita, no le diré nada a nadie, te lo juro, por favor dime—me dijo, en un tono demasiado sincero para ser ella. Así que, confiando en mi hermana por primera vez en años, le revelé la verdad más horrible de mi familia.

—Bien, tú me lo pediste Sayu, tu amiga Mibu es la hija de Kyoichi Kazuno, el aniquilador de Hakodate, asesino de veinte personas en Tokio, aunque tal vez tenga tú lo conozcas por el asesinato macabro que lo llevo a la fama: la muerte de Yuuki Yazawa fue su obra maestra.

 _Fin del capítulo_

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? La verdad es que llevó más de seis meses esperando escribir este capítulo, este momento es el desenlace de varias ideas que tenía pensadas para la historia así que, por eso la tardanza para llegar a este momento preciso. El papá de Mibu es el asesino del papá de Nico, y esa, será la conexión que le dará fuera a su unión con Nozomi. En cuanto a la familia Kitayama, un poco de odio para la familia favorita de la historia nunca viene mal.**

 **Admito que tener a mis tres antagonistas juntas es de lo más difícil que he tenido que escribir, pues es imposible pensar en como hacer que cada una destaque. Admito que le di demasiada humanidad a Mitzuki, aunque parezca un poco irreal, realmente lo planee desde el principio, cuando hace bastante pregunté quien era la más malvada de las dos, recuerdo haber recibido una respuesta de que era Mitzuki, pero realmente es Sayuri, porque ella no tiene ninguna razón para hacer lo que hace más allá de ver sufrir a todos a su alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pedido Mitzuki a Mibu? ¿Qué tan de sorpresa les cayó que fuese el papá de Minu el asesino del señor Yazawa? ¿Cuál será el plan de Mibu? ¿Qué planes malévolos estoy guardando para el destino de Akemi? ¿Quién será la persona de la foto de Mitzuki? ¿Logrará redimirse consigo misma algún día? ¿Tendrá una camita como la de sus papás? No lo sé, intenten responder si les gusto este capítulo**

 **Sentí mucha lástima por Mitzuki en este capítulo, es que, de verdad, pobre niña nadie en su familia la quiere y con una hermana así, creo que es casi tolerable que quiera toda la atención que amerita volverse presidenta del consejo. Después de ver cómo es Sayuri con su hermana y como es Mitzuki en su pensamiento, creo que casi todo lo que Sayu decía al principio de la historia era falso y solo era para desacreditar a su propia hermana.**

 **Y bien, pasando a temas que no tienen mucho que ver con la historia, admito que este capítulo lo quería publicar antes de las 12 de la noche, pero prácticamente ya hoy, 31 de julio de 2019, se cumple mi primer año como escritora, y que mejor forma de conmemorar un año en esta labor que escribiendo un capítulo para esta historia.**

 **Ahora, como quiero que la nueva división comience precisamente un 31 de julio, me dedicaré durante el día a preparar todo para este gran cambio en la historia. Antes de las doce de la noche la división se habrá consumado, y de todo corazón agradezco a todas las personas que hayan leído mi historia. Los quiero a todos. Sé que suena cursi que lo diga así, pero cada vita, aunque no comenten, aunque no lean siquiera todo el capítulo, me llena júbilo y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Más de 2,000 vistas no es cualquier cosa, y en serio me hace sentir muy bonito a mí como la autora. He cambiado mucho en este tiempo y esta historia puede reflejar mi cambio perfectamente.**

 **Sé que esto tiene aún mucho menos que ver, pero, como dato curioso, no me gusta mucho Julio, no es un mes que deteste, porque solo hay un mes que detesto en el año y me lo voy a ahorrar, pero Julio no es de mis favoritos. Y vaya que apenas me doy cuenta que empecé a escribir el mismo día que cumple años Joanne Rowling, la autora de la saga de Harry Potter. Lo más chistoso es que después de Julio se viene uno de mis meses favoritos, Agosto (podrá sonar un poco egocéntrico, pero me gusta porque es mi cumpleaños). Aunque, si tuviese que elegir un mes favorito, sería el bellísimo mes de Noviembre, no sé por qué me guste tanto, pero para mí es el corazón del otoño. Pero miren como comienzo a divagar y terminó hablando de meses en vez de la historia en sí.**

 **Y aunque no esté segura de cuantos de mis lectores estén conmigo desde que inicié o continúen en este momento, le daré un agradecimiento a las tres personas que más apoyo (ya sea a la escritora o a la narrativa) le han dado a mi proyecto.**

 **Muchas gracias a Biso47, que desde el 20 de agosto, apenas tres semanas después de que comenzara con mi proyecto, me ha dado apoyo en cada capítulo, y ha valorado mi mejoría. ¡Arigatou!**

 **Muchas gracias a Fujisaki Naoko, antes Black Nao, que desde el 11 de septiembre, cuando aún no arrancaba esta historia, empezó a dejarme sus lindos comentarios en cada uno de mis capítulos. Si lees esto, te extraño Nao, también extraño Luna Roja y Mi pasado, tu presente, nuestro futuro. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje y siempre darme ánimos en los peores momentos.**

 **Y aunque creo ha abandonado la historia, muchas gracias a SilentDrago, el más reciente de los lectores que siempre me dejaban comentario, que, aunque siempre duro, sus consejos siempre fueron magistrales para la mejoría de mi escritura. ¡Arigatou!**

 **Y, pasando a temas más importantes, es hora de contestar sus review del capítulo anterior…**

…

…

 **Bueno, parece que no hubo reviews del capítulo anterior, no habíamos visto algo así desde hace casi un año en el capítulo 2 "La magia de tu sonrisa", aún así, eso me permitió explayarme un poco más que de costumbre con los agradecimientos**

 **Y pues… Podría seguir con mi rollo toda la noche, pero se hace tarde, y además no creo que les interese, así que, lo único que diré es que, con respecto a las reviews, guardaré cada una de ellas con mucho amor en un archivo, y cuando vuelva a subir la historia, tal vez corrija algunas faltas de ortografía, y eliminaré mis respuestas a los otros reviews para no confundir a los lectores. Aún así, la creación de las nuevas historias será mañana, pero dejaré esta viva una semana más mientras termino la transferencia al 100%.**

 **Y, pues, esta niña molesta mucho verdad, ¿cómo que ya hay que hacer que se calle? Entonces, pues, al fin, ha llegado el momento de que me despida de ustedes.**

 **Yo soy Aramaru, en mi corazón los quiero a todos y todas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura de un año y pues… Finalmente ha llegado el momento, vez número 22 en un año (me hubiese gustado llegar al capítulo 26, el 26 es mi número favorito), yo les digo… ¡Oyasuminassan! _**


End file.
